Passion
by redsandman99
Summary: All oneshots done by request. I'll do almost any couple that you suggest see inside for exceptions and if you want to throw in plot ideas, I'll take those too. First up is Jeff/Morrison.
1. JeffMorrison

**A/N: Okay, I am officially jumping on the oneshot bandwagon. This has been bugging me way too much to resist anymore. I blame NeroAnne, Seraphalexiel and TheMizMagnet for awakening this muse (and I mean blame in a totally nice way). Leave requests for pairings in reviews or send me a message telling me what you want. Please, please PLEASE keep the requests somewhat reasonable. Do not ask me to write for people like Big Show, Mark Henry, JBL and guys like that. I kind of want to throw up in my mouth a little bit when I even try to picture them naked. If other people like slash featuring them, then more power to them. I just personally can't write it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sweeter than Candy**

John was woken up by the feeling of something sticky being put on his abs. His still sleep muddled mind groaned and tried to swing at the person who was doing whatever it was that was happening so he could just go back to sleep. But the person only giggled happily and he just sighed. "Jeff, what in the hell are you doing to me?"

"I'm playing," Jeff replied.

"With what exactly?"

"Open your eyes and look for yourself Mor."

So that's what John did. And he wasn't exactly pleased to see that he had some weird gooey substance all over his abs. "What the fuck is that?" he asked.

Jeff held up some bottles of Ooze Tube. "Evan gave me like a dozen of these last night."

"And how many did you eat before deciding to make me sticky?"

"Six."

John sighed. He was going to murder Evan the next time he saw the little bastard.

Jeff, who was oblivious to John's irritation, squirted some more of the candy on to the perfect six pack in front of him and began spreading it around on his fingers. He looked like he was concentrating really hard and it was absolutely adorable. John couldn't help but chuckle.

"Quiet you," Jeff snapped. "I'm working on my art here. I can't do that when you laugh at me."

"Sorry baby," John replied. He raised his eyebrows as Jeff began moving the sheet away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I can't just be limited to your abs John," Jeff explained impatiently. He put down the tube of orange ooze and then grabbed a red one. "I have to be able have plenty of creative freedom with my work." He popped the top off the candy and began putting it on John's dick.

John licked his lips in anticipation. Having candy put on there was kind of weird but the way Jeff was looking, he knew this would pay off very nicely in the long run.

"Mmmm, you look so yummy Johnny," Jeff purred. He licked the tip of John's already hardening cock. "Your dick looks like a giant gooey sucker."

"You know, out of context, I would be really weirded out by that statement," John said with a shake of his head. "But right now, I just want you to keep going with that line of thinking because I know how much you love suckers."

"Yeah, suckers are one of my favorite." Jeff probed his little tongue into the slit, quickly holding down John's hips so he didn't get choked by dick. "Especially the ones where I get a treat if I suck on them long enough."

John moaned as Jeff's mouth finally engulfed his cock. Oh how he loved his boyfriend's mouth. It was fucking amazing. And today it was even better than usual because Jeff was sucking him harder than he ever had before. He grabbed the sheets underneath him and held on to them tightly, writhing helplessly underneath the older man. "Baby…Jeff…oh oh oh fuck!" he shouted as he came hard.

Jeff eagerly swallowed everything before pulling his mouth away. "Did you like that baby?" he asked with a grin.

John couldn't only nod.

"Good." Jeff began kissing his way up John's body, stopping to pay particular attention to the candy that was still on his abs. John could feel Jeff's hardness pressing up against him and it caused his cock to stir again. "You want me to fuck you Mor?" Jeff asked. He looked up at the younger man with devilish eyes. "Huh? You want me to fuck you through this bed.

"Yes," John said eagerly. Just thinking about Jeff pounding into him was enough to get him fully hard again. "Oh please baby, fuck me as hard as you can."

Jeff chuckled and poured some of the ooze on his hand and used it to lube up his dick. Then, realizing what he had done, started licking his hand. John watched him in amusement for a few minutes until he realized that Jeff was paying more attention to his own hand than him. "Hey!" he said indigently. "What about me?"

"But my hand tastes good," Jeff replied.

John pouted until an idea hit him. He grabbed the tube of ooze and put some on his neck. Jeff immediately squealed happily and went to work on kissing and sucking on his lover's neck. Smiling because he had won, he moaned as Jeff entered him. "Oh fuck," he moaned happily. "Jeff, remind me to thank Evan for this later on."

"Oh believe me, I'll not only do that, but I'll be telling him to buy me some more of this stuff," Jeff replied. He moved in and out of John easily, leaving hickeys all over the Shaman of Sexy's neck while he did so. "You taste so fucking sweet baby. I could do this all day."

John smirked. "I don't have any plans, so I'm game."

Jeff chuckled and stopped long enough to angle his thrusts differently. As soon as he started moving again, John threw back his head and nearly screamed. Jeff was hitting his prostate perfectly. He tried to somehow voice his pleasure, but all that came out was a stream of incoherent moans. He felt Jeff's hand begin to stroke his dick and that was all he could take. He came hard, covering both himself and Jeff with his cum. Jeff came just a few seconds afterwards, and he collapsed on top of John.

The two of them just laid there together before Jeff finally spoke up. "This is why I love sex and candy mixed together. They just make each other that much better."

John couldn't help but agree.


	2. MattJeffPunk

**Wow I got like sixteen reviews in the past twenty four hours. I think that's the most I've gotten in that amount of time for just one chapter. That's pretty cool. Anyway, just so everyone knows, I'm going to write the requests in the order in which I get them. So if you have a question about when I'll get to yours, then just ask me.**

**Now, with that being said, this chapter is going to be Matt/Jeff/Punk for AustinHardy**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aftermath

Matt watched the ending of the show in complete disgust. Not only had his brother lost a match that was going to make him leave the WWE, but his goodbye to the fans had been spoiled by that bastard Phil. "That dirty rotten bastard," he growled. He crushed his can of Mountain Dew and tossed it across the room.

Morrison, who had been watching the rest of the show with him, nodded. "I know. I don't know what his problem is anymore. He's turned into a complete asshole."

Matt didn't give a damn about the personality change or what Punk's problem was. What he did know was that Punk wasn't going to get away with this. Now that the Hardys were back on the same page, Matt wasn't going to allow anyone to get away with hurting his little brother. "I'm going to have to rain check us going out and partying," he told John. He stood up and started heading out the door. "I've got a champion to go capture."

John said something as he left, but he didn't hear a word of it. He walked past everyone in the hallway without saying a word. Some of the people tried to talk to them, but he ignored them. All he could picture was Phil smirking after he hit Jeff on the back of the head with his championship belt. The fucker was probably patting himself on the back right at the moment. _He's going to regret the day he messed with my little brother,_ Matt thought to himself. _I'll make damn sure of that._

When Matt got to Phil's locker room, he kicked the door wide open. Before the Straightedge Superstar had any time to react, he had him by the throat and shoved up against the lockers. "You think you're really cute, don't you?" he snarled. "Did you have your fun out there? I hope you did, because that's all you're going to get."

"Get off of me!" Phil wheezed out. He could barely breathe because of the grip Matt had on him. "Your brother knew what he was getting into when he signed up for that match!"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, he did. He rolled the dice and he lost. That I accept, even though I hate it. But your little post match attack is what's gotten you in trouble right now." Matt slammed Phil against the lockers again, causing the younger man to hit his head. Every single attack Phil had made against Jeff was replaying itself over and over in his head. Now it was time to get some payback--with interest.

Phil seemed to sense that Matt was not fucking around. Almost immediately, he tried to change his tactics. "Come on Matt, let's not do anything hasty." He tried to pry Matt's fingers off his neck. "You don't want to do anything you'll regret later."

Matt smirked. "Don't worry, I won't." He smashed the back of Phil's head against the locker really hard before kneeing him in the gut and then hitting him on the head yet again. Phil groaned and went limp in Matt's arms. Humming under his breath, Matt slung Phil over his shoulder and then went to go find Jeff.

Payback was going to be one hell of a bitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff was laying on his bed and staring up at his ceiling. He could hardly believe what had happened. Phil had fucking beat him. He was out of the WWE. It was just so weird for him to think about. That wasn't the way the night was supposed to go. He was supposed to have gotten his title back and finally get rid of Phil for good. But here he was, alone in a hotel room, out of a job and with serious back, neck and head pain. Fucking Punk. This wasn't going to be the end of it. Jeff would make sure of that. One way or another, he would get Phil back for this.

He heard the key card being put into the door and just seconds later, Matt came in. Only he wasn't alone. Slung over his shoulders was an unconscious CM Punk. "Holy crap!" Jeff said in amazement. He rolled off the bed and stood up on his feet. "What did you do to him?"

"I taught him that it was not nice to hit people on the back of the head," Matt replied. He set Phil down on the bed and gave Jeff a kiss. "I know this sucks really bad for the both of us, but we're going to make this right. We'll get you back on Smackdown somehow. Until we do though, why don't we have some fun with Punk here?"

Jeff grinned. This was what he loved about having Matt back on his side. He was sweet enough to help him get some revenge without having to be asked. "I like the sound of that." He put his arms around Matt's neck and nipped at the older man's lip. "Can we use the handcuffs on him?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course we can," Matt replied. He looked at Phil and then back at Jeff. An evil little grin was growing by the second. "And do you remember that argument we had one time when you complained about never getting to top?"

Jeff pouted. "Yeah." It wasn't something he liked to remember because it was one of the few arguments he hadn't annoyed Matt into taking his side. Matt had told him the only thing he was topping in their relationship was the bed, which was so not fair in his book.

"Well since we've got a playmate here that's hurt so very badly lately, I thought it would only be fitting if you got him."

Jeff looked at Matt in surprise. "Really?" he said hopefully. Oh if Matt was serious, this would be the ultimate revenge. What better way to get someone who fucked you over numerous times than to fuck them literally?

Matt nodded. "Yup. I think it's only fitting."

Jeff cackled and kissed Matt again before going over to the dark haired man's bags and got the handcuffs out of it. Then he literally jumped over to the bed and handcuffed Phil's hands behind his back. "Wake up," he demanded as he slapped the younger man on the side of the face. "Wake up right now!"

Phil groaned and finally opened his eyes. It took about a minute to realize that not only was he alone with both Hardy brothers, but he was defenseless to protect himself. "Oh fuck," he muttered.

Jeff grinned. "Yup, there will be fucking involved Philip." He kissed Phil roughly, biting at the raven haired man's lip ring until he tasted blood. Phil whined and kicked his feet wildly, but he couldn't get Jeff off of him. Jeff sucked at the blood eagerly before biting again, nearly taking the lip ring with him when he finally stopped to catch his breath.

"Wow, that looks painful," Matt said. He walked over to the bed and looked at the damage Jeff had done.

Jeff grinned and possessively groped Matt's crotch. "You want to join us Matty?" he asked huskily.

Phil's eyes widened. "What the fuck?" he said in shock.

Matt grinned. "Only if you want me to."

"Believe me, I want you to. Now take your pants and sit down."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Phil said quickly. He looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "This is…I…what the fuck is wrong with you two? You're _brothers!_"

Matt shrugged as he did what Jeff had told him to do. "Yeah, which makes it that much kinkier."

Jeff burst into a fit of giggles while giving Phil's crotch a good hard squeeze. "You better be careful Phil. Your eyes might just fall out if you let them bug out anymore."

Phil groaned and hissed as Jeff went from not only squeezing his crotch, but twisting it as well. "Fuck! Jeff stop…come on…please--"

"Please what?" Jeff interrupted. He tilted his head to the side. "Are you going to beg Phil? Is that what you want to do? After everything you've said and done, do you really think we're just going to let you go?" He grabbed a handful of Phil's dark locks and gave it a good yank. "No, we're going to teach you a lesson. And if you want to make sure the entire locker room doesn't find out about how much of a bitch we're about to make you, you better do what I tell you to do, you understand me?"

"You can't--"

Jeff smacked Phil on the mouth before pulling his hair again. "What was that now?"

"Okay, okay!" Phil said hastily. His lip was bleeding even worse now. The lip ring was probably just going to fall right off soon.

Matt grinned as Jeff hauled Phil up to his feet. "Wow, I've never seen you like this before. I think we need to have threesomes more often just so I can watch you dominate people."

Jeff grinned. He liked the sound of that. "Phil, open your mouth nice and wide and suck on Matt," he ordered.

Phil whined and shook his head. "I don't want to."

"And since when did I start caring about that?" Jeff replied. He gave Phil an evil glare. "You might want to listen to me because Matt's got a paddle in his bag and I'm not afraid to use it if you don't knock this crap off."

That made Phil open his mouth in a hurry. Jeff shoved the younger man's head down on to Matt's dick, chuckling when the champion gagged wildly. "Oops, did I do that too hard?" he asked innocently.

Matt grinned and took control of Phil's head. "Yeah, but it's okay. It's no worse than what I'm going to do to him."

Jeff kissed Matt again, almost letting it turn it into a full on make-out session before pulling away and working on getting rid of his and Phil's pesky jeans. "You know Phil, before the whole Extreme Rules thing, I thought about this happening," he confessed as he dug his nails into Phil's hips. "It could have been so much different." He watched as Matt mouth fucked Phil, growing more and more turned on by the second. "But it's not, and I can deal with that, especially since I get to do this." He slammed right into Phil roughly, earning a muffled scream for his effort. "Damn!" he gasped out as he took a minute to stop himself from coming right then and there. "Fuck Matt, he's fucking tight."

Matt chuckled. "I bet he's nowhere near as tight as you are."

Jeff grinned and began fucking Phil hard. His nails were leaving marks in the dark haired man's flesh and each thrust earned a muffled groan/moan (Jeff couldn't tell which one it was) from dear old Phil. Jeff licked his lips as he watched Phil suck Matt, part of him wishing it was him doing that instead.

What could he say? He was addicted to Matt's cock.

"Shit!" Matt groaned as he shot his load down Phil's throat. He pulled Phil's head away and Jeff quickly grabbed on to his enemy's hair and yanked on it again. Phil's cry of pain was enough to send Jeff over the edge, and he came deep inside the younger man. Panting for breath, he pulled out of Phil and shoved the thoroughly fucked man on to the bed. "Now what did you learn Brooks?" he asked.

Phil gulped (which caused him some pain) and looked down. "Don't fuck with a Hardy."

"Good boy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next up: Jeff/Adam for JeffHardy-AdamCopelandForever**


	3. AdamJeff

**Homecoming**

_After Raw on 8/21/06_

"Where is he?" Adam muttered under his breath. "Where is he? I know he's around here somewhere." He was opening every door in the arena in the pursuit of one man. "Thinks he can just come back like this and not tell me? No, he's going to have another thing coming to him."

"Adam?" Amy said hesitantly. She had been following him this entire time, looking freaked out by his behavior. "Who exactly are you looking for?"

"Your ex boyfriend's little brother," he growled before continuing his search for one Jeffery Nero Hardy. Jeff had made his triumphant return to the WWE and nobody had given him any kind of warning in advance. Sure he had rumors about it, but nobody had told him anything definite. So when Jeff had shown up and clocked him really good in the mouth, it had caught him completely off guard.

"Uh Adam? You can't go into the girl's locker room," Amy tried to point out. That was the next door that Adam was reaching for.

"Like hell I can't," Adam replied. He burst right into the room and immediately found what he was looking for. Jeff was sitting on the floor, looking at a Cosmo magazine with Ashley while Trish did his hair. The other girls were all around him too. _It's just like the old days,_ Adam thought to himself. _He gets more girls than any self proclaimed chick magnet ever could and he's completely and totally gay._

All the girls looked up at Adam in surprise except for one. Trish glared at the Rated R Superstar like he was the Devil himself. "Get out," she hissed.

Adam ignored her. He just stared at Jeff, who was refusing to look at him. "Why?" he said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was none of your business," Jeff replied. "I was hoping to get put on Smackdown."

The other girls all exchanged looks. They had no idea what was going on. They had no idea that the Matt/Amy/Adam triangle was only one piece of the puzzle. Even Matt didn't know the whole story because they would all get killed if he did. He didn't know that Amy had been cheating on him for years with Trish. He didn't know that Adam and Jeff had a secret relationship since 1999 and they hadn't told him because he wasn't exactly the most accepting person in the world when it came to homosexuality. And for awhile, things were perfect. Sure Trish always begged Amy just to leave Matt for good and be with her and Amy wouldn't because she was in somewhat in denial about her thing with Trish being more than sex, but Adam always felt like him and Jeff would work out for good. But then Jeff left the WWE and the distance began to take its toll. Then, when Jeff had gone to TNA, Adam had gotten it into his head that Jeff had cheated on him with AJ Styles. So Adam had gotten drunk and fucked Amy, who had been heartbroken when Trish had finally had enough and broke up with her for staying with Matt. Then, as it turned out, Jeff hadn't cheated, but when Matt found out about Amy, the shit had hit the fan. Adam had actually gotten two messages from Jeff about the whole thing: one when Matt had been there and the other when he had been alone. Jeff had told him that he hated him in both messages and he never wanted to talk to him again.

Fate (and Vince McMahon) seemed to have other plans though.

Adam took a step towards Jeff. "We need to talk," he insisted. He was not going to just let this go. This was the first chance he had gotten to be anywhere near Jeff in forever, so he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Trish got up and got right in Adam's face. "Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you. Have you ever considered that?"

"Maybe you should mind your own business? Have you ever considered that?" Adam didn't want to fight with Trish, but he was willing to go through anyone and anything to get to Jeff.

Jeff and Amy started trying to separate the two blonde Canadians. "Guys please stop," Amy pleaded. "Don't do this here."

"Jeff please," Adam said desperately. "Just talk to me for a few minutes. If you don't like what I have to say, you can tell me to just go straight to hell."

Jeff bit his lip before sighing. "You have five minutes," he said as he led Adam out of the room.

Adam sighed in relief as he followed Jeff. This was what he had been waiting for. This was what he needed. He needed Jeff to understand how much he loved him. Amy had been a huge mistake. He had gone to her because he had thought Jeff had betrayed him and didn't love him anymore. He had acted stupid and rashly, and he had been paying for it every day for the past year and a half. He couldn't live without Jeff anymore. It felt like he would die if he tried for one more day.

Jeff led them into his locker room and closed the door behind him. "Okay, now what--"

Adam cut him off with a kiss. It had been so long since he had tasted his Jeff and he waned at least more before Jeff possibly threw him out. "I'm sorry," he said as finally reluctantly broke the kiss so they could breathe. "I'm so fucking sorry. Things just got completely out of hand because I am so stupid."

Jeff just stared at him with hurt eyes. "Why? Why did you do it? Why did she do it? Why did any of this have to happen?"

Adam sighed. "I just….I got scared that I was losing you. It felt like you were pulling away from me and when we had that fight that night and Jay said you went home drunk with AJ--"

"Nothing happened that night though!" Jeff exclaimed. "He drove me to his house because I got so drunk that I couldn't see straight. He has a wife and he never would do anything to hurt her."

"I know that now, but I didn't then," Adam explained. "And when I heard that, I just…I don't know anymore. I just decided to go get drunk because the feeling that you were with some guy I didn't know was killing me. And then Amy showed up crying her eyes out and then we got to drinking even more and then bad things happened…"

Jeff winced. "Please don't go into detail."

"I don't even remember the sex that much, but I was totally disgusted with myself the next morning. I didn't know what to do because Amy begged me to keep it a secret but I knew I needed to confess to you but then Matt found out and shit just got more out of control…" Adam stopped to catch his breath. He had gotten into full babble mode without even realizing it. "Jeff, I know I don't deserve to have you take me back, but I can't stand living without you. I've tried but it sucks and it's usually more than I can stand sometimes."

Jeff looked down at his feet. "Adam…"

Adam pressed his forehead against Jeff's. He knew what he was about to hear. He was about to hear a rejection. Closing his eyes, he tried to brace himself for getting his heart broken.

The feeling of lips touching his made him open his eyes. Jeff was not only kissing him, but pulling him closer as well. He kissed back eagerly, not wanting to stop for an instant. It wasn't until Jeff started going for his clothes that he stopped to speak. "Are you sure about this?" he asked breathlessly.

Jeff nodded. "I can't do it anymore either. I don't want to be away from you. As long as you promise not to get drunk alone with Amy again--"

"I promise," Adam said before Jeff could even finish. He would have promised Jeff just about anything at that point. He slipped Jeff's shirt over his head before removing his own. "Anything for you baby."

Jeff smiled and kissed him again. Without breaking their kiss for more than a second, they got the rest of their clothes off and laid down on the locker room floor. Adam started kissing every part of Jeff he could, taking his time because wanted to savor every moment of it. Jeff however, started getting impatient. "Adam please," he begged. "Fuck me now, play later. We've got all night."

Adam smirked. That was the Jeff he knew and loved. Both of them used to spend many sleepless nights doing all sorts of things to each other. "Lube?"

"In my bag."

Adam crawled over to it and got it as fast as he could. "I'm going to have to start carrying this in my pocket again," he said as he squirted some on to his fingers. He rubbed them together real quick and then pushed two of them deep inside of Jeff.

Jeff groaned. "Adam Copeland, if you do not hurry the fuck up, I will be taking matters into my own hands."

Laughing, Adam took his fingers out and replaced them with his dick. They both let out loud moans, and Adam buried his face in the crook of Jeff's neck. This was where he belonged. If he could stay there twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, he would be the happiest person in the world. Putting his hand in Jeff's, he set a slow and steady pace until he felt Jeff move his hips to meet his thrust. Then he sped up, but he refused to stop kissing Jeff. He had lost time to make up for.

"Addy," Jeff moaned when they stopped to breathe for just a second. "So close…fuck…mmmpph…"

Adam reached down and took Jeff's cock in his hand. He swallowed Jeff's moans with another kiss, feeling Jeff come all over his hand and stomach. He felt himself lose control right at the next moment, and he milked his orgasm for all it was worth.

"Fuck," Jeff said as Adam laid down on top of him. "I've missed that."

Adam nodded. He had too. "We're not ever breaking up again," he decided.

"Yeah," Jeff agreed. "I can deal with that." He began playing with Adam's hair.

"Holy shit!" they heard Randy yell from somewhere out in the hallway. "Amy, when did you start cheating on Adam with Trish?"

Adam sighed. "I swear, that boy is so clueless sometimes. I told him Amy and I were never actually dating like a hundred times already, but has he listened?"

"Apparently not," Jeff said. He smiled. "At least the girls are back together though."

"Yeah." Adam looked up at Jeff and grinned. "Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

He gave his Rainbow Haired Warrior another kiss. "Welcome back."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I love writing those two together. I really do.**

**Next up: Mark/Jeff for TheMizMagnet**


	4. MarkJeff

**Taker Smurf**

"Eve come on!" Jeff whined as he laid back on the couch and turned on the television. "Gossiping is not mean. It's a necessary part of life that--oooh! Scooby Doo is on!"

Eve giggled. "Wow, you have serious attention problems there Jeff."

Jeff pouted his lips. Everyone kept saying that and he had no idea why. "I do not!" he whined. "You guys are all mean if you think that." He reached down in between the cushions and squealed happily as he found something. "Penny! I have a penny now!"

"Okay, just how much sugar have you consumed today?" Eve asked.

"Uh….a lot," he admitted.

"And how much was a lot?"

"Four Red Bulls, two bags of Skittles and about three cups of brown sugar straight from the bag."

"Jeff!"

"What? It's good."

"I don't know how Mark puts up with you sometimes."

"He loves me, that's how," Jeff said happily.

"JEFFERY NERO HARDY! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

Jeff jumped about a foot into the air. "Eve, I'll call you back if I don't get killed," he said before hanging up the phone. He stood up just as a very angry Mark came into the room. And it was obvious to see why he was angry. His hair had been dyed bright blue and his naked body had been painted a darker shade of blue. "Hi baby," Jeff said innocently. "How was your nap?"

Mark glared daggers at him. "Can you please explain to me why I'm blue?" he growled. "I know I was not blue when I went to sleep, nor did I agree to wake up that way."

Jeff bit his lip. "Well, I was playing with my Smurf dolls and I realized that they didn't have an undertaker. And everyone needs an undertaker."

Mark stared at him incredulously. "So you're telling me that I woke up blue because you want me to be a Smurf?"

Jeff nodded. "Yup. That's the reason."

Mark sighed and shook his head. "I am never letting Glenn spend time with you alone again. He gets you all sugared up and then you do crap like this."

"Yeah, but come on, you look really nice! You're Undertaker Smurf." Jeff clapped his hands eagerly. "Roll your eyes into the back of your head for me."

"Hell no," Mark replied. "You are getting punished for this."

Jeff smirked as Mark picked him up and carried him upstairs. _I hope he spanks me. I like getting spanked. Hehehe, Matt would have a heart attack if he knew that. Maybe I should tell him just for the fun of it._

But to Jeff's surprise, Mark didn't take him into the bedroom. Instead, he took him into the bathroom and handcuffed him to the towel rack. "Okay, this is new," Jeff said as he pulled against his restraints. He looked up at Mark. "So what are you going to do to me Marky?" he asked eagerly.

Mark smirked. "Nothing. I'm just going to take a shower."

"But you'll ruin the paint!" Jeff whined. He glared at Mark as the older man turned on the water. "Mark, I worked really hard on you! Do you have any idea how hard it is to paint on a guy who might choke slam you through a wall if you wake him up while painting him blue?"

"No, nor do I care at the moment," Mark replied. "I am getting this paint off of me and then we are going to the store so I can dye my hair back to its normal color."

Jeff pouted. This was not fair. Mark was being so mean to him. He stared down at his feet and made the annoying whining noise Mark hated until he happened to catch a peek of Mark in the shower out of the corner of his eye. While the Deadman was willingly ruining his artwork, he couldn't deny that Undertaker looked sexy in that shower. _Oh crap,_ he thought to himself as he felt himself growing hard. _That bastard knew he would have this effect on me! He's so evil…and he's also really naked…damn it! Focus! I must stop getting turned on. I must stop getting turned on. I must--_

Mark chuckled. "Is that just the way you're sitting Jeff, or are you enjoying the view?"

Jeff glared at him. "Marky this is cheating," he complained. He tried to pull himself out of the handcuffs and failed miserably. "I want to be in there with you."

"Well too bad," Mark replied. "You just have to sit there and watch. That's your punishment now."

"What happened to the spanking?"

"You liked that too much for it to be a punishment anymore."

Whining in frustration, Jeff kept trying to free himself from his handcuffs. "Mark I'm sorry!" he finally said. "Now will you please let me out of these things?"

Mark raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure you're sorry? How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't, but let me out anyway!" Jeff pouted his lips. "Please?"

Mark chuckled and stepped out of the shower. "How about I think about it while you suck me?"

Jeff grinned and immediately took Mark into his mouth as soon as the larger man was close enough for him to reach. Tons and tons of practice had allowed him to take Mark's entire length into his mouth without too much trouble (although his jaw still always hurt like a bitch if he sucked on it too much).

"Fuck," Mark grunted. He grabbed on to Jeff's hair and twisted it in his fingers. "For an annoying little shit, you've got one talented mouth on you."

Jeff tried to giggle, but he couldn't because his mouth was too full of dick. Most people would get offended if their lover called them an annoying little shit, but he knew that Mark meant it as a term of endearment at the moment. So, while not being able to giggle, he swallowed hard and probed the barbell of his tongue ring into the slit.

Mark's legs almost buckled and he immediately reached over to the sink and grabbed the keys to the handcuff. "Hold on a second," he gasped out.

Jeff didn't stop though. Now that he had started, he wanted to taste Mark's cum.

Mark got the handcuffs off of Jeff and pulled the younger man up to his feet. Jeff didn't get much chance to whine about the loss of Mark's dick in his mouth because he was bent over the sink and he quickly got it back right in his ass. "Fuck!" he moaned loudly, smacking the mirror with the palm of his hand. Part of it cracked because he hit it so hard. "Mark!"

"That's it," Mark said with grin. "Scream for me baby." He yanked on Jeff's hair and pulled him back so he could kiss right where Jeff's pulse was. "Scream loud enough to wake the dead."

Jeff whimpered as Mark pounded into him hard. His scream was stuck somewhere deep inside of his throat. Using one hand to grip the sink, he tried to reach down to stroke himself, only to have Mark stop him. "Mark please!" he begged. Part of the scream that had been stuck came out as his prostate was stabbed really hard by Mark's enormous dick. "Oh God…I can't…touch me…let me touch me…Marky…"

Mark just nipped at his neck, groaning as he continued fucking Jeff senseless. Jeff keened loudly and stared at him and Mark in the mirror. Between watching himself getting fucked and Mark repeatedly hitting his prostate, he finally let out the scream Mark was waiting for.

"That's my boy," Mark muttered. He reached down and had just barely stroked Jeff when Jeff came hard.

"Oh fuck!" Jeff groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his legs buckling underneath him. If Mark hadn't been holding him up, he would have fallen down. As it was, he had gotten so lost in his own orgasm that he didn't realize Mark had came until he was turned around and Mark's dick wasn't in him anymore. "Fuck," he said in between breaths. "I should paint you more often baby."

Mark just glared at him.

He sighed. "I was joking. Jeez, you never let me have any fun."

"Oh yeah?" Mark said. He grabbed Jeff by the arm and started dragging him off. "Well let's see how many times I can prove you wrong on that."

Jeff giggled. He knew he would get that response. He was going to get fucked until he collapsed from exhaustion and he would enjoy every single second of it. _Oh baby, it's good to be me. I--ooh, there's another penny! I'll have to get it when I get the feeling back in my legs later!_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**I blame shiny pennies for Jeff's A.D.D. They kept distracting me while I was writing this.**

**Next up: HHH/HBK for Natchou.**


	5. HunterShawn

Anniversary

"He couldn't have forgotten," Shawn muttered. He paced back and forth nervously around his living room. "It's just not possible. He's never forgotten before. He always is the one who gives me gifts first. Something's wrong. I think aliens have abducted him."

Matt and Jeff, who had been told to come over by Mark after he received a call from Shawn (who had nearly been in tears when he called the Deadman) just looked at him sympathetically. "Maybe this isn't his fault," Jeff said gently. "Maybe that huge honker of his has finally rattled his brain."

Shawn stopped pacing and smacked Jeff on the side of the head. "Don't talk about his nose like that! It is not that huge!"

"OW!" Jeff yelled. "Matt, he hit me!"

Matt sighed and ignored Jeff's tattling. "Are you absolutely, positively sure that Hunter forgot your guys' anniversary?" he asked Shawn. "Are you sure he hasn't hidden the present somewhere or gave you a clue about where to find it?"

Shawn sighed impatiently. "I've looked _everywhere_ Matt. There's nothing here that's new. And his clues are really easy for me to spot. He's not as clever as some people think." He sat down in the chair and sighed. He could hardly believe Hunter. Today was their seventh year anniversary and his lover hadn't said a word about it. In fact, Hunter had pretty much blew him off, which never happened.

_Flashback: Two hours earlier_

_Shawn already was anticipating his and Hunter's anniversary before he had even opened his eyes. It had made it hard to sleep that night because he and Hunter always spent their anniversaries by themselves. No crazy friends, no families who constantly wanted unreasonable favors, and usually no crazy fans who liked to come to the front door and hang out even though neither of them had any idea who those assholes were--it was just the two of them and lots and lots of sex. Oh, and presents. There were usually presents. Shawn had a very special present that he knew Hunter would love because he had been asking for it for months_

_But when he opened his eyes, he found that Hunter was putting his shoes on. "Oh shit, did I wake you up?" Hunter asked._

_Shawn shook his head. "No." He frowned. "Where are you going?"_

_"I have a few errands to run," Hunter replied. "Errands that have to be done alone. People to see, things to drop off, shit like that."_

_"And you have to do that today?" Shawn asked in disbelief._

_Hunter nodded. "Yeah. Today's like one of our only days off this week. I can't waste time by sitting around the house and not doing anything."_

_Now Shawn was thoroughly confused. "But today is--"_

_"Saturday, which means those fucking movies have to go back," Hunter interrupted. He walked over to the television that was in their bedroom and grabbed the movies they had rented. "I think we should just stick to buying movies. Going to Blockbuster all the time is getting on my nerves." He grabbed his keys off the dresser and started heading towards the door. "Hey, do me a favor and tell Randy to poke Cody with a stick for me. I won't have time to do it today."_

_Shawn was just so in shock that Hunter was completely blowing him off that he didn't get up and start chasing after his boyfriend until Hunter was already down the stairs and near the front door. "Damn it Hunter!" he yelled when he finally got up. "Where are you going? Why are you leaving me here? Today is our anniversary damn it!"_

_Hunter either didn't hear him or just plain ignored him. Either way, he just left Shawn there alone in the house, completely confused and more than a little hurt._

"I mean he didn't even acknowledge what today was," Shawn complained. He had gotten up and was pacing the room again. "He just left me there. Fucking bastard. I don't know why I put up with this. I do everything for him! I cook, I clean, I suck him off almost every time he asks me too…"

Jeff groaned. "Okay, I could have gone without hearing that."

Matt elbowed his younger brother in the stomach. "Would you just shut up and let him rant? This is not the time for your commentary."

Shawn kicked the coffee table, forgetting that he wasn't wearing shoes and hurting his toe in the process. "Damn it!" he yelled as his toes throbbed in pain. "I'm going to kick him in the face when he gets home."

Matt winced. "Shawn be reasonable for a minute."

"No! I'm not going to be reasonable. I'm going to kick his teeth down his--" Shawn stopped in mid-sentence because he happened to look out the window and see Hunter coming out of his car with about two dozen roses in his hand. Immediately Shawn went outside to confront his lover. "Where the f--"

Hunter interrupted Shawn with passionate kiss. Shawn tried to hang on to his anger, but he eventually melted into the kiss. Hunter had that effect on him. Sometimes it was annoying because it was hard for him to stay mad at the larger blonde.

"Sorry about this morning," Hunter said. He handed Shawn the roses. "But if I had acknowledged our anniversary, I never would have gotten a chance to go out and get your surprises."

Shawn pouted his lips. "But you hurt my feelings."

"I know baby, I know. I promise that what I got you will more than make up for it."

Shawn couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

"Yup," Hunter replied as he grinned back. "Now let's kick the audience out of our house so I can take you to what I got you this morning?"

"You didn't bring it with you?"

"No. The first surprise is not something someone can move. It's too big for that."

Now Shawn was really, _really_ curious to see what Hunter had been up to earlier. So he assisted his lover in kicking Matt and Jeff out and then put his roses in a vase full of water before he and Hunter left. "So you said the first surprise was too big to move," he said as Hunter drove. "Does that mean there are other surprises?"

Hunter groaned. "Oh no, not this."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to start trying to trick me into telling you what the surprises are and I don't want that to happen. They won't be surprises if I tell you what tell you what they are."

Shawn pouted his lips. He knew Hunter had a really good point but that didn't mean he had to like it. Suddenly feeling a little mischievous, he placed his hand on Hunter's thigh. "How about you tell me what the surprise is and then I'll act like you didn't tell me when you give it to me?"

"No," Hunter insisted stubbornly. "I can't do that! You can't make me go along with that plan."

"Oh yeah?" Shawn challenged. He gave Hunter's thigh a squeeze before slowly moving his hand up towards his crotch.

Hunter suddenly pulled over. "We're here! Oh thank God we are here!"

Shawn looked out the window and saw that they had pulled up in front of a very large and very new looking house. "I don't get it," he said.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "It's ours Shawn. Remember that day we drove past it and you went on and on about how much you liked it? Well I decided to just buy it so we could live in it."

Shawn stared at the house some more before turning to Hunter. "Hunter! We can't afford this house!"

"Sure we can!" Hunter insisted. "I annoyed Vince until he forked over the cash. I finalized the deal this morning and I put a bed in here this morning so we could have some fun here before we worry about moving everything else in."

Shawn could hardly believe what Hunter had done. Hell, he didn't actually believe it until Hunter took him by the hand and actually took him into the house. It was at least three times as big as their current house and while it was beautiful, it made Shawn feel really bad in one respect. "Damn it Hunter! I only got you that stupid Wee Wee thing and some games for it! You put me to shame!"

Hunter chuckled. "First of all, it's just Wii Shawn. Second of all, I like spoiling you. You're the one who gets spoiled here, not me. And thirdly, if you really do feel bad, there's something you can do to make it up to me." He grinned tilted his head towards the stairs. "You want to see the bedroom?"

Shawn grinned. "I'd love to."

Hunter grinned back at him before scooping him into his arms and taking him up the stairs. Shawn kissed Hunter every step of the way, not wanting to stop for a single second. His kissing made it harder for Hunter to reach the bedroom, but they did manage to get there before they just collapsed and just started fucking on the floor.

Hunter laid Shawn down on the bed and then undressed himself and Shawn. As soon as he was done with that, Shawn pulled him back down so they could kiss some more. "Hunter," Shawn mumbled as he felt the younger man rubbing his nipples. "You really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," Hunter replied. He kissed at Shawn's neck lovingly. "Just like I want to do this." He began kissing his way down the Heartbreak Kid's body. "And this." He was getting closer and closer to Shawn's dick. "And this."

Shawn gasped as Hunter took him into his mouth. He tried to buck his hips up, but they were being held down by the larger man. Whimpering, he held on to Hunter's shoulders, digging his nails into them hard enough to leave marks. "Oh God," he groaned as Hunter deep throated him. His mind was spinning and he couldn't control it. He groaned in disappointment when he felt Hunter's mouth leave his cock, but then he let out the tiniest little whimper when he felt his lover's tongue teasing his entrance. His breathing began to quicken as the teasing turned into a good tongue fucking. Hunter had one hell of a talented tongue. There was no doubt about that. But Shawn needed much more than that. "Baby please don't tease me," he begged. "I want you inside of me."

Hunter kissed his way back up Shawn's body. "Technically, I was just inside of you," he pointed out.

Shawn glared at Hunter for that smart ass comment.

"Okay, okay, don't give me that look." Hunter rolled them over so Shawn was on top. "Impale yourself on me baby," he ordered. "Ride my cock and let me watch."

Shawn felt his body flush at Hunter's dirty talk but he did what he was told. He positioned himself right over Hunter's pulsating dick and slowly settled himself on to it, teasing Hunter by not just impaling himself. "You like my ass baby?" he asked, giving the dirty talk a try. He always felt like he was bad at it, but he was trying because he knew Hunter liked it. "You like how tight my ass is?"

"I love how tight it is," Hunter replied. He grabbed Shawn by the hips and helped move them up and down. "I love it just as much as I love you."

Shawn grinned and then moaned as Hunter thrust his hips up roughly. He placed his hands on Hunter's chest and rode the larger man's dick hard, moaning sluttishly as waves of pleasure went through his body. He tried his best to kiss Hunter as his head was pulled down for one, but he couldn't stop moaning wildly. It was a good thing the windows weren't open because the whole block would have heard him. "Hunter," he groaned. "I'm close...oh fuck, I'm so close."

Hunter began stroking Shawn's dick. "Cum for me darling. Do it now."

Shawn let out a wail and splashed his seed all over Hunter. Hunter groaned and thrusted up one more time before coming himself. Shawn took several deep breaths before opening his eyes. When they were opened, he saw that Hunter was holding a ring in front of him.

"Will you marry me?" Hunter asked.

Shawn let out a yell and planted kisses all over Hunter's lips and face.

That meant yes of course.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next up: Adam/Matt for KakashiXIrukaLover**


	6. MattAdam

**Table Dancing**

Matt watched the scene in front of him with great amusement. He, Randy and Mark were sitting in the hotel bar, watching Adam, Jeff and James make complete asses out of themselves. The three very drunk men were up on a table near the front of the bar and they were dancing to "Right Round" by Flo Rida. Jeff was dancing like he did when he came out to the ring, which was making the ladies (and Randy) swoon like idiots. Adam was at least trying to dance to the beat, but his drunken state severely hindered his efforts. As for James…well, Matt didn't know what he was trying to do, but it wasn't exactly pretty. It was obvious that dancing (at least while completely hammered) was not one of his many talents.

"I almost feel like we should stop them," Matt said. "People are probably recording this on their cell phone and planning to put this up on YouTube in the morning."

Randy chuckled. "I hope they do. I don't think I've laughed this hard since Mickie, Phil and Chris all sang "Summer Nights" that one time." He looked over at Mark. "What do you think Deadman?"

Mark downed his beer in one gulp and grinned stupidly. "I love my James," he slurred out. "I really do. He's all…" He waved his hands around for several minutes before almost nodding off. "Pretty."

Randy and Matt exchanged looks. Matt wasn't sure if he had just heard Mark right. Had he called James pretty? It sure sounded like it, but that wasn't like Mark at all. "I think you've had way too much to drink," Matt told the older man.

The song ended and Jeff, Adam and James ran back to join them. "Randy!" Jeff said happily, nearly knocking the younger man off his chair as he jumped into his arms. "Did you see me baby? Did you see me dance?"

Randy nodded. "Oh yeah. I was watching the entire time. It was making me so hot."

Jeff giggled and ground his ass into Randy's groin. "I can feel that, big boy."

"Oh get a room!" James said as he pulled Mark up to his feet. "But not my room. I'm gonna be in there with Marky."

Mark mumbled incoherently as he was taken away by James. Just seconds later, Jeff was carried off by Randy. That left Adam and Matt all alone with each other.

Adam ran his finger all along Matt's chest. "You want to go up to our room Matty?" he asked sweetly. "I could dance again but it'll only be for you this time."

Matt grinned. He definitely liked the sound of that. "Okay then baby," he said with a nod. "Let's go. I'd love to see you dance for me."

So the two of them stumbled out of the bar and headed up to their room. On their way, they saw Jeff and Randy making out right in the middle of the hallway. Adam and Matt both laughed as the goof balls fell down as they tried to stumble into their room, but they didn't stop to help. Adam was too drunk to care and Matt had visions of Adam table dancing in his head that were too hard to resist. "They'll be okay," Matt said wisely as he opened up the door to their room. "They're tougher than they look."

Adam nodded along eagerly. "Yup. They're real tough." He followed Matt into the room and kicked the door shut behind them. "And I'm really sexy."

"Damn right you are," Matt said. He gave the blonde a kiss before smacking him on the ass. "Now get up on the table and dance for me."

Adam was all too eager to do that. He took his shirt right off, got up on the table and started swinging his hips around. "Put on some music Matt," he begged. "I need music."

"Okay, okay, I'll get you your music," Matt said. He went over to the radio and switched it on. Adam grinned and began moving more to the beat of the song, giving Matt a smug little look while he did so. Matt just stood there and watched his boyfriend put on a little show for him. Adam really had no idea just how sexy he was. He thought he did, but he really didn't get it. In Matt's eyes, Adam was perfection--end of story.

Adam jumped off the table and wrapped his arms around Matt. "Dance with me Matty," he said breathlessly. "I'm getting all lonely there all by myself."

Matt put his hands on Adam's hips and started backing him up to the table. "You want me to dance with you?" Matt said in a husky voice. "Okay, I'll dance with you. But we're going to do our own special dance."

Adam moaned happily as Matt kissed him. Matt didn't care if Adam's breath tasted like booze. It didn't change the fact that Adam was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted in his life. He slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth, dominating the kiss as he took off Adam's belt.

"I love this dance," Adam said as he was laid down on the table.

"I know you do baby," Matt replied. "Lift your hips up for me."

Adam did just that and Matt took his jeans off for him. Matt then quickly stripped his own clothes off, only stopping to take the small thing of lube out of his pocket. He put some of the cool liquid on his fingers and slid two of them deep inside Adam. He probed around there eagerly, smiling in triumph when Adam's body suddenly jolted in pleasure. "You like that baby?" he asked.

Adam whined and nodded frantically. "Matt please…"

Matt added a third finger and probed at Adam's prostate again. Adam moaned loudly and arched his hips up. Matt knew he could make Adam come with just his fingers, but that wasn't how he wanted to do it tonight. Tonight he didn't have the patience to wait any longer. He took his fingers out of Adam (much to the Rated R Superstar's disappointment) and put some of the lube on his dick. Getting harder and harder by just looking at his boyfriend, he climbed up on to the table and slid right on inside Adam's warm, tight hole.

Adam moaned sluttishly. "Matt…so good. So fucking big."

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight," Matt gasped out. He sucked on Adam's neck as he thrusted in and out, hell bent on leaving some hickeys behind. He wanted everyone to be able to see them the next day so that it was established that Adam was his and his alone.

Adam wrapped his legs around Matt's waist and pulled him in as close as he could. The table creaked and groaned underneath them as the fucked at their usual fast pace, but Matt wasn't worried about it breaking. Hotel tables were sturdier than most people gave them credit for.

Matt groaned as he felt Adam's nails digging into his shoulders and back. That kind of hurt, but he actually liked the pain. It just made the sex that much better. "Tell me who you belong to," he ordered. He wanted to hear Adam's answer before he came.

Adam just whined and whimpered in response. He seemed totally lost in the sensations that were overtaking him.

Matt pulled on Adam's hair. "Answer me Adam. "Who do you belong to?"

"You!" Adam finally moaned. "You!" He gasped and let out such a loud moan that the entire floor could probably hear him. "_Matt!_"

They came at the same time, Matt overfilling Adam's ass and Adam splashing Matt's chest. Matt milked his orgasm for all that it was worth before resting his forehead against Adam's. "I love you baby."

"I love you too," Adam replied. He grinned. "How would you feel about doing some more table dancing when I get the feeling back in my legs?"

That was the best idea Matt had heard all night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next up: Cena/Jeff for Magz86**


	7. CenaJeff

The Party

Jeff could not believe how out of control the party had gotten. Randy's house was absolutely being destroyed. The party had supposed to be just a way to blow off some steam, but everyone was probably taking it a little too far. Hunter and Shawn were chasing Ted and Cody all around, knocking over furniture and people as they did so. James, Mark, Eve, Maria, Trish, Primo, Carlito, JTG, Shad, Glenn and Evan were all playing limbo--with Jack Swagger's passed out body. Shannon, Morrison, Miz and the rest of the divas were having some sort of dance off and Adam and Jay were treating everyone to some very drunken karaoke.

"Jeff! Jeff! Turn around you deaf bastard!"

Jeff turned around to see Randy coming towards him. "Don't call me names you meanie," he said with a pout.

Randy rolled his eyes. "I was yelling at you for like five minutes. Being mean was the only way I could get your attention."

Jeff just continued to pout at his friend.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm a nasty, rude asshole. Does that make you feel better?"

"Yup." Jeff treated the younger man with a kiss on the cheek. "Now what do you want?"

"I need you to come with me," Randy said. He grabbed Jeff by the hand and started pulling him along. "There's something---"

Swagger let out a scream of pain as James and Mark tossed him up into the air and let him bounce off the ceiling. "That was mean!" Maria yelled at the both of them while everyone else just laughed their asses off.

Randy shook his head. "That's it, I'm never having a party here again. I can't take you guys anywhere."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "You can't take us anywhere? Don't try to play innocent here with me Randy. You're just as bad as the rest of us. Remember that time--"

"This is not the time to be airing my dirty laundry Jeffery Nero," Randy interrupted. He lead Jeff upstairs, where there was a lot less people. "That's just going to start a fight and we do not have time for that. You have something very important you need to do."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked. Randy was really starting to weird him out a little bit. "Where are you taking me?"

Randy just smiled and opened one of the bedroom doors. "You're going to hate me at first, but believe me, you'll be loving me later."

Jeff didn't get a chance to ask what the hell that meant. He was just suddenly shoved into the bedroom really, really hard. He almost fell to the ground, but somebody caught him.

"Are you okay?"

Jeff's eyes widened when he realized it was John who was holding on to him. The same John who Jeff had had a crush on since coming back to the WWE three years ago. And of course Randy knew that. "Randy!" he yelled once he was able to find his voice.

"Don't worry buddy! Jericho is distracting your brother with some handcuffs and whipped cream! You are free to do whatever you want in there!"

Jeff could not have turned any redder if he tried. He was going to murder Randy once his legs stopped feeling like pudding.

John also looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry man," he said. "He got me in here like ten minutes ago and he locked the door from the outside. I haven't been able to do a damn thing about this."

Jeff shook his head. "It's okay. It's not your fault. He's just an evil bastard."

"Hey!" Randy yelled. "I resent that!"

"Randy would you shut up?" John yelled. He let go of Jeff and went over towards the door. "I told you not to do this! This is really awkward right now!"

"Well neither of you would tell the other one that you liked each other! I had to do something to speed up the process! Fuck, by the time you two ever got around to admitting what needs to be admitted, you would both be too old to have good sex!"

Jeff didn't really process all that Randy said after the first sentence. "You like me?" he asked John with wide eyes.

John turned around and nodded. "Yeah, I always have. Randy's known this whole time and he's been getting impatient for me making a move."

_Okay, Randy's wrong: I am going to kill him later,_ Jeff thought to himself. _Some friend he is. He should have told me this a lot sooner._ "Did he tell you that I like you too?"

John raised his eyebrows. "No, somehow that failed to come up." He slowly walked over to Jeff. "Sometimes I don't think his brain works like normal people's do. One would think he would at least tell us this."

"Or he just wanted to throw us together in a room to see if it worked like it did when he did the same thing to Ted and Cody," Jeff pointed out. His breathing started to quicken when John just stopped just an inch in front of him. "He's just weird like that."

"You know, he's probably listening outside the door right now," John said. He tucked a piece of Jeff's hair behind his ear. "He's a pervert like that."

Jeff swallowed heavily. "I don't care," he nearly whispered. "I--"

John took him by surprise and kissed him. Not minding at all, he kissed Cena back hungrily. Way too much time had been wasted already by their own inability to say what needed to be said. It was time to let their actions speak louder than words.

"How do you stay warm in this shirt?" John asked as he slipped Jeff's mesh top off his body. "I think even Santino could rip this thing up with his bare hands and strength is not one of his…well strengths."

Jeff giggled. "It's not meant to keep me warm. It's supposed to make me sexy." He helped John get his shirt off. "You're the one who's keeping me warm tonight mister."

John grinned and began kissing Jeff again. They almost went crashing down to the floor instead of the bed, but John easily caught Jeff yet again and helped them get on the bed. Jeff shivered in pleasure as John gently kissed his throat. He ran his hands over John's muscles, growing hard just thinking about what John could possibly look like the rest of the way naked. "I think we--" he gasped as he felt John's erection pressing up against his own, "might need to lose the pants."

"I think you might be right," John agreed. He stripped both himself and Jeff down completely.

Jeff's eyes widened. "Wow." _Okay, I always thought he was big down there but damn! I don't think he's going to fit._

John smiled. "I was about to say the same thing myself."

Jeff tried to form a coherent response to that, but John was back on top of him and playing tonsil hockey with him before he could. All thoughts of Randy maybe still being behind the door were long gone. They were completely lost in each other now.

John rolled them over so that Jeff was on top. "This will probably be a lot easier on you if we do it this way," he said. He sat up while keeping Jeff on him so he could reach down and grab some lube out of his pocket.

Jeff kept his arms around John's neck and kissed the younger man until he felt two lubed fingers sliding into him. He let out a gasp and let his head fall on to John's shoulder. "Oh fuck," he whispered as he felt John's fingers working and stretching him. He started whimpering even more when he felt a third finger being added. He knew that this was nowhere near as big as what he was going to get in just a couple of minutes, so he did his best to relax and soon enough, he found himself thrusting back against those fingers when they were no longer enough. "John please," he begged sweetly. "Fuck me already."

"You sure?" John asked. He kissed at Jeff's throat lightly.

"Oh fuck yeah," Jeff said eagerly.

John smirked and lubed up his cock as much as he could. Jeff positioned himself over it carefully before dropping down in one quick motion. John groaned and Jeff almost screamed. That had still kind of hurt, even with the prepping. Still, it was a good kind of pain. It was the kind of pain that quickly turned into pleasure.

Keeping his arms around John's neck, Jeff slowly began riding John. John's cock felt fucking amazing inside of him now. He couldn't believe how he hadn't acted on his feelings before now. John kept his hands on Jeff's hips and let him set the pace until Jeff started moving faster. The he started thrusting up to set an even faster pace, his right hand reaching in between him and Jeff to stroke Jeff's aching dick.

Jeff felt his orgasm building at a rapid pace. "John…oh fuck…John…"

John nipped at Jeff's neck. "Jeff…holy shit…"

Jeff's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he cried out as he came. John soon followed suit. They both panted for air and held on to each other for several minutes. "Remind me to thank Randy for this later," Jeff finally said.

John nodded. "Oh yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Next up: Randy/Jeff for Magz86**


	8. RandyJeff

Secret Rendezvous

They weren't two people who were supposed to be together. Randy was the Legend Killer, the Viper and one of the most despised men of the locker room. The only people who were supposed to be able to stand him for any real length of time were Ted and Cody, but even they were starting to lose their patience with him. He was just so cold that almost nobody could stand it. There was one exception though. Jeff, who was the opposite of Randy in every way, persued Randy and it didn't take long for the younger man to give in. In the begininng it was because he thought if he just fucked Jeff, the Charismatic Engima would leave him the hell alone. Everyone else might have found Jeff endearing, but Randy found him to be annoying. But soon after their first encounter, he had trouble getting Jeff out of his head. At that point, it was still all physical for him. Jeff had been an amazing fuck, so he wasn't too hard on himself when he went back for more. But the more he started going back to Jeff, the more he started seeing the warmth Jeff could provide--and it wasn't the physical warmth that came from sex. No, it was an emotional warmth that he himself was missing, and when he was with Jeff, Jeff's warmth was his. And he liked that more than he ever would admit.

Now when this whole thing started, Jeff was just acting on his curiosity. Randy was so cold and so dangerous...and also lonely. Nobody else, not even Randy himself knew it, but Jeff did. He saw that Randy was missing something and he wanted to give that to him. Some would say it became his obsession, but he saw it more as a mission. Randy needed warmth and love to break him out of his lonely state, and slowly but surely, he could tell it was working. The only thing was, Randy only showed that when they were alone together. He didn't show that to anyone else. To the outside world, he was still the ice cold viper. Jeff wasn't too concerned about that yet though. He knew that eventually, Randy would stop hiding behind the mask he worked so hard to keep. It was just going to take some time.

Nobody else knew of their relationship, not even Matt, who knew just about everything about Jeff. Randy kept it a secret because he didn't feel like it was anyone else's business and Jeff kept it a secret because he knew that the others weren't ready to see what he saw in Randy. And he did not want to hear about how he should stay away from Orton. He needed Randy just as much as Randy needed him, so everyone who didn't like that could just go to hell.

After a house show one night, they managed to catch each other's eyes backstage. Randy cocked an eyebrow at him and Jeff grinned back at him. Nobody else noticed this little interaction. Ted and Cody were too busy bragging about their win over Cryme Tyme and Matt was too busy talking about how they should go out and party. Jeff made up an excuse about having a headache and wanting to go lay down. Matt, the ever concerned older brother, offered to stay in and keep Jeff company. Jeff put up a fuss and insisted that Matt go out and have a good time. It took awhile, but he broke Matt down and convinced his older brother that he would be okay on his own. As they left the locker room, he gave Randy another look and Randy smirked. Everything was set. Now he just had to get away from Cody and Ted and he would be with his Jeff. His night was definitely improving.

Once Jeff was alone in his hotel room, he plopped down on his bed and waited. Time was moving too slow for his taste. He knew that Randy needed to ditch his Legacy idiots before coming over but he still was getting impatient. He wanted Randy here and he wanted him here now. Ted and Cody could just go straight to hell. He really didn't like the two of them. He thought they were dumbasses.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of waiting, Randy used the key Jeff had slipped him earlier to get into the room. Jeff sat up and grinned at his lover. "How much baby oil did you use tonight?" he asked, getting the question that had been drivng him crazy earlier out of the way right off the back. "Do you know how hard it is to watch your muscles glistening under the lights?"

Randy chuckled. "What about you Hardy? You dancing around and humping the air like a little slut just about made me take you right then and there in that ring."

Jeff giggled and stretched his limbs out. "I almost wish you would have." He sat up so he could take his shirt off. "That would have been so fucking hot."

Randy smirked and took his shirt off too. "I'll keep that in mind," he said as he walked over to the bed. "You never know when I might decide to take you up on that offer."

Jeff waited until Randy was right by the bed before grabbing him by the hand and pulling him on top of him. They kissed passionately, both of them happy to finally have some alone time. "So hot," Jeff whispered sexily. "So hot just for you Randy."

"It better only be just for me," Randy replied, his strong hands playing with the waistband of Jeff's jeans. "You wouldn't want me to get jealous, now would you?"

Jeff smirked. "I don't know if I would say that. I think you being jealous would be kind of hot."

Randy propped himself propped himself up on his knees so he could unbotton Jeff's pants. "You think everything about me is hot," he said cockily as he slipped the article of clothing off of his lover and tossed it across the room.

"Well yeah, of course I do. Is that a problem?"

"Nope. That's just fine with me." Randy went back down and kissed Jeff again, helping the enigma in getting his own jeans off. Soon they were both completely nude, and Randy started kissing the tattoos on Jeff's neck. He liked the way Jeff whimpered and whined as he did so. Those noises were fucking addictive.

Jeff let out another whimper before reaching down and grabbing a hold of Randy's manhood. He stroked it lightly, getting a little moan from Randy. "You like that baby?" he asked. "Are you all nice and hard just for me?"

"Only for you," Randy assured him. He reached over to the table next to the bed and grabbed the lube he already knew would be sitting there. "You don't have any idea what you do to me."

"I think I might have a handle on the situation," Jeff said as he lightly squeezed Randy's cock. It thrilled him to see the younger man's eyes flutter because of his actions.

"So you want to tease huh?" Randy asked. He popped the top of the lube and put some of it on his fingers. He watched in amusement as Jeff almost started writhing right then and there because of the anticipation. "Well two can play this game Jeff." He slid one finger inside of his lover, almost brushing the prostate but deliberately not tounching it. He knew Jeff's body almost as well as he knew his own and he knew what drove his lover wild.

Jeff whined and tried to move so Randy's finger did hit his magic button. "Randy," he whimpered. "I want more."

"You do? Well how's this?" Randy added another finger and began tapping on Jeff's prostate lightly. "How does this work for you?"

Jeff whimpered and writed desperately. The little shocks of pleasure felt wonderful, but they didn't last long enough for his taste. "Fuck me Randy," he begged. "Please, I want you to fuck me so bad."

Randy tilted his head to the side. Jeff's obvious desperation never ceased to turn him on. Smirking like he did when he was in the ring, he slowly removed his fingers and moved one of Jeff's legs over his shoulder. "Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked teasingly as he put some of the lube on his dick. He was so hard that it actually hurt a little bit.

Jeff nodded desperately. His green eyes were completely clouded over with lust.

Randy didn't feel like denying himself or Jeff anymore. It was just too much to take. He entered Jeff quickly, pausing long enough to stop himself from coming right then and there. Jeff's warm, tight heat was almost too much for him to take. Almost being the key word of course.

Jeff moaned and moved his other leg so it was up on Randy's other shoulder. Randy knew exactly how he liked to be fucked and was proceeding to give it to him. It was one of the qualities about Randy that he absolutely adored. "Oh God...yes...oh fuck," he moaned, not giving a shit who heard him. Passion had overruled his discretion. "Randy...oh fuck...fuck me harder..."

Randy pounded into Jeff even harder, absolutely fascinated by the way Jeff was writhing around under him. "Fuck Jeff," he gasped out, one of his hands stroking Jeff's dick in time with his thrust. "You're so fucking tight." That really was the truth. Jeff felt like a virgin each and every time they got together, even though he was far from it.

Jeff's breathing began to hitch like he was hyperventilating, which meant that he was close. He tried to say Randy's name, but all that came out was a loud moan and when Randy hit his prostate once again, he was finished. He cried out some more as he came, feeling Randy release deep inside of him in the process. He moved his legs down from Randy's shoulder and let the Legend Killer lay down completely on top of him. Neither of them said anything, but they didn't have to. Their actions said everything that needed to be said. Right now, Randy wanted to bask in the warmth Jeff gave him before having to become the cold viper again and Jeff wanted to just hang on to the man he had fallen in love with.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next up: *cues drum roll* some Hardycest for NeroAnne.**


	9. Hardycest

Holiday Treat

"Deck the halls with dismembered body parts. Fa la la la la, la la la la. Tis the season to start killing, fal la la la la, la la la la. Don we now are fag apparel, fa la la la la, la la la la la la. Trolls and orcs and Mark will kill us, fa la la la la, la la la la."

Shane shook his head. "That has got to be the most insane version of "Deck the Halls" I have ever heard in my life."

Matt nodded. How James and Mark got invited to his house for Christmas, he did not know. What he did know was that James's Christmas carols had single handily made sure he could never hear those songs the same way again. He wasn't sure if it was the off tune singing that was getting to him or the disturbing and occassionally offensive lyrics that were doing him in.

Shannon shook his head. He had drank almost the entire bowl of spiked egg nog that James had made and he was completely out of it. "What are you guysa talkin aboutz? he slurred out. "That was bootiful."

"Bootiful?" Matt repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," Shannon said with a nod. "And the fact that you two didn't likes it, makes Santa roll over in his grave."

Matt and Shane exchanged looks. Matt thought about explaining that Santa was not actually a real person, so therefore he could not die and have a grave to roll over in, but he decided against it. Shannon was way too drunk to comprehend a damn word he had to say.

"You know, I was watching this thing on the History Channel and they were talking about the lost books of the Bible and there was some good shit that they left out," James declared loudly. He was talking to Matt's friends Kirby, Thomas Simpson and TJ Mack. "When Jesus was a kid, they said he shoved a kid off a roof and killed a man who insulted Joseph. Do you know what that means? Don't fuck with Jesus!"

"Okay, that's enough," Mark said, trying to reel James in.

"And fuck Charles Manson! I would have kicked that pussy's ass!" James added in before falling on his ass.

Shane shook his head. "You want to know what scares me? I think our weird ass friends actually really like him."

"Yeah, I worry for their sanity," Matt confessed. He polished off his shot of vodka and set the glass down on the counter. "Have you seen Jeff? He wandered off awhile ago and I don't know where he went."

Shane pointed to the stairs. "The last time I saw him, he was going up there. I think he might have been looking for you."

"Thanks man," Matt said. "I'll go check up there."

So Matt made his way through the crowd of people gathered at his house for his annual Christmas bash, doing his best not to get pulled into too many conversations that would distract him from his quest. Finally, after nearly pulling his hair out over the frustation he felt for his guests not leaving him the hell alone, he managed to get upstairs, where nobody was at. "Jeff?" he called out. "Are you up here?"

"Yeah," Jeff replied. "Come in your room Matty. I have a surprise for you."

Matt sighed and did what he was told. "Jeff, if James gave you something to give to me that explodes, I'm going to be really upset. Like upset enough to punch him in the face and then--" He stopped talking once he had the door opened. Jeff was standing in the middle of his room, wearing nothing but a black silk robe. "Holy crap," Matt said under his breath.

Jeff giggled happily and twirled around. "Do you like it? I thought it was the perfect wrapping to your present."

Matt licked his lips. He couldn't disagree with Jeff on that one. "What are you wearing underneath that Jeffro?" he asked.

Jeff smirked. "Who said I was wearing anything?" He opened the robe very quickly to reveal that he was completely naked underneath it before closing it up again. "I don't want your present to be overwraped. That wouldn't do you any good, now would it?"

"No, it definitely would not," Matt agreed. He quickly locked the bedroom door so nobody could just try to barge in. "Do you realize that there is a party going on downstairs Jeffro? It's rude for us to leave them in their time of partying."

Jeff rolled his eyes and took the robe off completely this time. Matt went from somewhat hard to nearly creaming his pants in about two seconds. "You were saying?" Jeff asked mischieviously.

Matt swallowed heavily. Oh who was he kidding? He couldn't resist Jeff. "Come here," he ordered with a hoarse voice.

Jeff grinned and began taking tiny baby steps towards Matt, teasing him with how long it was taking to fulfill that order. Matt growled and grabbed Jeff by the hips, forcing them to come together with one violent motion. He kissed Jeff's lips hungrily, drawing blood and making the younger man whimper. The two of them managed to stumble over to the bed, but before they fell on it, Matt regained his footing. He growled possessively, turning Jeff around and pushing him down on the bed. "Get on your hands and knees," he ordered. "And keep your legs spread apart.

Jeff did what he was told, panting and whimpering already. Everyone knew that he loved the dominant Matt. Matt grinned and kept both of his eyes directly on his little brother as he undressed. Jeff looked so pretty like that: all naked and ready to be taken. Matt tossed his clothes across the room and put his fingers near Jeff's mouth. Jeff immediately took them into his mouth, sucking on them like they were lollypops. Matt let him do that for about a minute, just to be sure they were well lubricated. As much as he wanted to have Jeff's mouth around a different part of his body, he would save that for later tonight when everyone else was gone. Right now, he needed to give Jeff a good fucking.

Matt removed his fingers from Jeff's mouth and shoved two of them deep into Jeff's ass. Jeff whined loudly, moving himself back in an effort to make Matt's fingers go even further. Matt grinned and began fucking Jeff at a torturesly slow pace with his wet digits, just barely probing the multi-colored haired man's prostate.

Jeff whimpered loudly. "Matty," he whined, clutching the sheets below him so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. "Don't tease me."

"But you're my Christmas present," Matt pointed out. "Shouldn't I get to do what I want with my present?"

"Fucking me senseless is fun though," Jeff replied. He looked back at Matt lustfully, knowing that Matt couldn't resist him when he did that.

Matt grinned and removed his fingers. "Fine," he said. He got on the bed and positioned himself behind Jeff. He spit on his hand and then rubbed his dick, which was the only lube he was going to care to use at the moment. "If this is what you want, then this is what you're going to get." He grabbed on to Jeff's hips, stopping to tease his brother again by putting the head of his cock in and then pulling it right back out. "Matty!" Jeff whined again. "What did we just talk about?"

"Sorry," Matt said with a laugh, not actually sorry at all. "Maybe if you weren't so cute, I could resist doing that."

Jeff pouted his lips. "I don't see why--" His question was interrupted by his own screaming. Matt had taken the oppertunity to slam right into Jeff's waiting body, and both at them groaned at the way they felt joined together. "Matty move," Jeff begged. 'You can't just do that and stay still."

"I'm trying Jeffro," Matt replied. He ran his fingers up and down Jeff's spine. "You're fucking choking my dick you little slut."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Pussy," he challenged.

Matt raised his eyebrows right back at the younger man. Oh, so he was a pussy now? Well he was going to change Jeff's perspective about that. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in as hard as he could, making Jeff howl at the top of his lungs. "What did you just say?" Matt asked, continuing to slam in and out of Jeff with as much force as he could muster. "Huh? What did you call me?"

Jeff shook his head. He had his head down on the bed and he was whimpering helplessly.

Matt grabbed a handful of Jeff's hair and yanked his brother's head up. "I asked you a question Jeff," he said right into his brother's ear, nipping at the lobe just enough to leave a mark.

"Pussy," Jeff gasped out, referring to what he had called Matt.

"Tell me Jeff. Would a--oh fuck...damn it---would a pussy fuck you like this? Huh?"

"N-no," Jeff stammered out. He sounded like he was completely out of breath. "Matty touch me. I need your hand so bad."

Matt let go of Jeff's hair and slapped him on the ass. "Touch yourself," he ordered. "I want to watch you do it."

Jeff whined but grabbed a hold of his dick and jerked it in time with Matt's thrusts. Matt watched Jeff's hand intently, completely infatuated with the sight of Jeff stroking himself. There was just something so irresitible about the way he did it.

"Matty please!" Jeff begged. He sounded like he was close to losing it all together. "I need...I...." He couldn't even finish his own plea. He just whined and buried his face into the bed.

Matt waited until he was sure his own orgasm was coming before moving Jeff's hand out of the way and stroking his baby's dick. "Come now," he ordered. "Right the fuck now."

Jeff moaned and Matt grunted as they both came. Matt made sure they were both pumped completely dry before pulling out and licking Jeff's seed off his hand.

Jeff giggled and snuggled up to Matt. "Merry Christmas Matty," he said happily.

"Jingle bells, Shannon smells, Kirby laid a egg! Shane came in his pants and Matt and Jeff had sex, hey!"

Matt sighed and shook his head. "I am never, EVER going to be able to listen to Christmas carols the same way again."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Christmas carols with James is fun. Oh and the whole thing James was going on about about with lost chapters of the Bible and "don't fuck with Jesus" is something my dad actually said to my aunt and cousin this past Christmas Eve. I have never seen two more shocked Catholic people in my life lol.**

**Next up: Phil/Jeff for NeroAnne**


	10. PhilJeff

The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

I rubbed the back of my neck. My body was so damn sore. It definitely felt like all of my high risks manuevers had come back to bite me in the ass. My neck and back were what was feeling the worst of it. Of course, it didn't help that Brooks had been beating the shit out of me when I was vulnerable. That on top of my matches were just killing my body.

"Jeff? Earth to Jeff. Focus on us bro."

I blinked several times. Matt and Mor were trying their best to get my attention. "What?" I said in a daze. I hadn't noticed that I had spaced out so badly.

"Are you okay?" Mor asked. The Shaman of Sexy had actually taken his sunglasses off so he could look me in the eyes, which had to be some kind of miracle. He was almost always wearing those damn things.

"Yeah," I lied. I didn't need to burden him and Matt with my troubled thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Matt saw right through my lies. His voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine," I insisted. I grabbed my bag and got up to my feet. "I need to take a shower."

I could feel their eyes on me as I left the room and started heading towards the part of the arena that had the locker room showers. It was really late after the show, so they probably figured we were the only three wrestlers left in the building. I knew differently though. There was someone else and he was following me right now. Sometimes I wondered if he truly believed that he was sneaking up on me or if he actually knew that I could usually feel his presence before he stepped out of the shadows. Not that it actually mattered of course. I hated him either way, and after tonight, this sick game would be over for good.

I stepped into the room with the showers and I threw my stuff down to the floor. "This is really pathetic," I said as I turned around. "You're not even trying to hide yourself now, you self-righteous bastard."

Phil stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He was still wearing his ring gear and he had that stupid self satisfied smile on his face. "Why should I hide? Matt and Mor aren't going to follow you for a little while. We've got plenty of time to have some fun."

I glared at him. Yeah, this was fun for him. He like toying with me, knowing I wasn't in any real shape to fight back.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Jeff, you know you like our games. It's not like you don't get off on them."

I continued my glaring. Yeah, I knew I got off sometimes when we were together. My body naturally had a few masochist tendencies and I couldn't help it. But tonight was going to be the last night. I found someone who could fulfill my desire for pain and who was someone I didn't absolutely despise. I wasn't going to share that information with Phil yet though. He wouldn't believe me until the person got here. I had told the guy earlier that Phil liked to get me in the showers. My new boyfriend told me to go about the usual business and let him take care of Phil when he got there.

Phil walked towards me, his olive colored eyes never leaving mine. "They all love you," he said quietly. "The fans, the people back here...why can't they see what I see? How can you keep them under your spell, even though we all know what you are?"

"And what do you think I am Brooks?" I asked. I knew the answer already but I asked anyway.

"You're a failure," Phil replied. "And an enabler. All those kids that worship you are being led down the wrong path in life."

"Like you actually care," I snapped. "You just care about yourself Punk. You don't give a shit about anyone else."

"Shut up Jeff. You don't know anything about me."

"Oh I don't? You say I disgust you but you can't stay away from me. I could quit you in an instant but you're the one who's keeping this bullshit up. You're the one with the addiciton Punk, not me."

Phil didn't like hearing that. He grabbed me by the wrists and pushed me into the nearest shower stall. I grunted in pain and then gagged as he kissed me. I was too sore to fight him, so all I could do was let him shove his tongue in my mouth. His hands groped me through my jeans and I couldn't hold back a small moan despite how much I hated him right now.

"On your knees," he ordered, forcibly trying to shove me down.

"No," I replied. I wasn't going to suck him off. He didn't even deserve my mouth.

His eyes darkened. "Come on Jeff, make this easier on yourself," he told me. He undid my pants and yanked them down before pulling down his trunks. His dick was already rock hard at the mere thought of what he was going to do to me. "You always complain that I don't use lube. Use your pretty mouth as lube and I might even prep you this time."

I shook my head. I wasn't giving in. He could try to make me, but I would bite his damn dick off if he tried. I wasn't even playing around with him.

He scowled. He knew that no matter how many times he made me his bitch, he couldn't control me. "Fine, be that way," he said nastily. He lifted one of my legs up and wrapped it around his waist. "Last chance to play nice," he told me.

I spit right in his face. "Go to hell Brooks."

He wiped the spit off his face and shook his head. "Fine, be that way." He entered me roughly, making me scream. "Take it!" he demanded. He pulled on my hair so hard that he nearly yanked some of it out. "Come on Jeff, take it if you're so tough!"

I bit my lip so hard that I could taste my own blood. Fuck, he was fucking tearing me apart. I was ripping and stretching and some of that pain actually felt good. I wish it didn't. I wish I could make my body understand that it was supposed to hate him too, even though he was giving me the kind of pain I secretly desired. "Fuck you," I managed to get out.

Phil actually laughed at me. "You wish," he said tauntingly. He grunted as he continued slamming in and out of me. He loved how tight I was. Actually, everyone liked that. It was everyone I've ever slept with had banged sluts with assholes the size of mayonaise jars or something. It was actually kind of ridiculous to me.

I heard the bathroom door open and I grinned. Phil was so lost in having his fun that he didn't realize that I had company. I saw the blue eyes I've begun to love peeking into the shower and I moaned. I wasn't moaning because I loved being watched (although I usually did). No, I was moaning because I knew Phil would be getting a nice receipt very soon.

"Fuck, you like that don't you?" Phil asked. He yanked on my hair again. "Fucking little slut. You like being treated like this, don't you?"

"Not by you," I replied, even though one of my hands was reaching down and stroking myself as I spoke. It was more for our guest's enjoyment than for Phil's.

"You're such a dirty liar," Phil replied. He thrusted into me again and came with a groan. I stroked myself quickly, bringing myself to a hate filled orgasm. "Fucking dirty bitch," Phil muttered. "I wonder what everyone would say if they knew the real you."

"They're not going to find out," I replied. "I'm done with you."

"Oh yeah? Who said I'm going to let you go?"

"That would be me."

Phil turned around and got a fist right to the face, which sent him down to the floor. I clapped my hands excitedly and stepped back. I was sore as hell, but I would recover with time. "Thank you baby," I said sweetly.

"No problem," Cooper replied. He gave me a kiss while kicking Phil while he was down on the ground. "Let's get the hell out of here so we can get you a real shower. You've got Phil germs all over you."

"That's the best idea I've heard all night," I replied.

**XXXXXXX**

**Okay, be honest: did anyone think it would be James or Mark that came to punch Phil?**

**Next up: Ted/Jeff for NeroAnne**


	11. TedJeff

Gossip Boys

Ted stretched out on the bed and looked at his boyfriend with amusement. "So what have you been finding out lately?" he asked. "You said you wanted to talk to me about stuff."

Jeff nodded happily. "Oh yeah. I've found out all kinds of juicy stuff."

"Well tell me already! Don't leave me in suspense here!"

"Okay. Do you remember Big Show throwing that fit this morning where he caused like a thousand dollars worth of damages to the hotel?"

"How could I forget that? I nearly got hit in the chair with a flying desk!"

"Well as it turns out, he actually went into a jealous rage because he caught Chris having sex with Mike."

Ted grinned. "I knew that Twitter war was just a cover up for their love for each other."

"You only knew that because I told you it. Anyways, Mike doesn't know that Chris recently went to Tampa to be with Adam, and he sucked our favorite Rated R Superstar's dick until it was dry. And Chris doesn't know that Mike's been recently spending most of his nights being double teamed by Kofi and Jack Thawagger" Jeff intentionally lisped Swagger's last name just to mock the two time All-American.

"Those filthy cumsluts," Ted remarked. He grabbed Jeff and pulled him down so they could lay together. "Oh, I guess Jay and Tommy are in the stage of their relationship where they feel the need to have sex with each other anywhere and everywhere they go. Everyone's complaining about having to see Dreamer's ass."

Jeff giggled. "Poor Tommy."

"Oh no, he's proud that we're all complaining. He thinks it's fucking hilarious." Ted began tracing his fingers all along Jeff's vine tattoo. "Oh, I guess Goldust is fucking around with Yoshi Tatsu. I'm thinking of telling Cody that his brother is just resorting to raping young Japanese men just to see what kind of reaction I get out of him."

"That's mean."

"Mean? You think that's mean? You're the one who told people Phil has Hornswoggle and Chavo choke him while he masturbates. I think that kind of tops what I just said."

Jeff smirked. "Well if you think that's bad, then you'll be shocked to know that I told James that Phil actually wants him to be the one who does the choking from now on."

Ted raised his eyebrows. Knowing James, he would probably try to act on that rumor, possibly scarring Phil for life. "Matt's going to be mad that you're spreading rumors again."

Jeff snorted. "Oh please, he's too fixated on Evan and Mor to really care about what I say."

"You mean he still hasn't made a decision about who to choose?"

"I told him to just fuck both of them but he hasn't listened to me. He's too old fashioned to go for a threesome yet. Damn dumbass is what he is." Jeff rested his head on Ted's chest. "Oh, now listen to this, because this shit is good."

"Oh boy, it's never a good thing when you say that."

"John and Randy are fucking."

Ted's eyes widened in shock. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"But Randy's with Cody and John's engaged to Maria. How could this happen without me noticing?"

"Because the day I noticed it you were too busy staring at my ass. Remember the day I wore those really tight leopard pattern jeans."

Ted drooled at the memory. Jeff had looked so utterly delicious in those things that they had to come to the decision that they couldn't be worn when they had stuff to do. Stopping to have sex every five minutes cut into productivity. "But wait, I thought John was secretly in love with Shawn?" Ted said, snapping out of his daze.

"He still is," Jeff said. "But since Shawn refuses to cheat on Hunter for him, he needs to get his rocks off somewhere. Although honestly, I think he's getting attached to Randy, which is kind of sad because Randy is also fucking Dave and Cody. And those two are also fucking each other, so it's all kinds of crazy here. Oh and Hunter secretly likes John, but since John hates him for keeping Shawn from him, that probably will never happen."

"Damn," Ted muttered. "This could be one giant gay soap opera."

Jeff nodded. "I agree. Only there would be a lot better sex than the average soap opera."

"Oh yeah." Ted grinned mischieviously and let one of his hands reach down Jeff's pajama bottoms and wrap itself around the older man's cock. "And we would be the main stars of those sex scenes because we are awesome like that."

Jeff gasped and then closed his eyes. "Ooohh....Teddy...that feels good."

"Does it now?" Ted grinned and put three of his fingers up to Jeff's mouth. Jeff began sucking them eagerly, getting them all nice and wet. "That's enough baby," Ted finally said. "Go suck on something else so I can play with you a little bit."

Jeff grinned and positioned himself over Ted's body. They quickly worked on removing their pants, both of them thankful that they stopped wearing underwear unless it was absolutely necessary. Ted could feel Jeff's mouth wrapping around him and working its magic. Groaning in pleasure, he decided to up the ante by not only sucking Jeff off, but teasingly putting one of his fingers into Jeff's tight pucker.

Jeff whimpered, which caused Ted to buck his hips up a little bit. Ted sucked on Jeff a little hard while fingering the rainbow haired man. One by one, he added more fingers until he had four of them inside the tight passage. He began working his fingers as best as he could, making sure to keep one of his hands on the writhing man's lower back to make sure he didn't move too much.

"Teddy!" Jeff whined. He was too lost in the pleasure to remember where his mouth was actually supposed to be. "Please! I can't...oh God!"

Ted knew Jeff was going to be getting close to losing it completely soon enough. Not wanting that to happen yet, Ted removed his fingers and got Jeff off of him. Jeff whimpred in displeasure but sighed happily as Ted positioned himself over him. "Tell me what you want me to do to you," the Legacy member ordered.

Jeff whimpered again and wrapped his legs around Ted's waist. He didn't seem like he was able to form a coherent sentence at the moment.

Ted shook his head and made Jeff look at him. "That's not how you're going to get what you want Jeffey."

Jeff growled as he pulled Ted into a searing kiss. "Fuck me," he ordered. "Do it now?"

Ted grinned. Going back in for another kiss, he entered Jeff as fast as he could. Jeff groaned and bit his lower lip, drawing blood. Ted didn't mind that though. A little pain always made the sex better anyway. "Fucking love you," he gasped out as he took Jeff's hands and held them above his head.

Jeff moaned wildly and tried to pull Ted closer to him with just his legs. "Oh Teddy," he gasped. "Fuck me harder. Pound me into the fucking bed."

Ted began slamming into Jeff even harder, knowing that he wouldn't hurt Jeff all that much. Jeff's body was made for taking a good hard fucking. He removed his mouth from Jeff's and began sucking on the Enigma's neck. His eyes glazed over with an animalistic lust as Jeff began stroking himself desperately. As much as he liked doing that for Jeff, it was fucking hot watching the writhing man do it himself.

"Oh fuck right there right there please of shitshitshitFUCK!"

Ted groaned and found himself coming just a split second after Jeff did. Jeff's orgasms made the already heavenly tight asshole almost impossible to stand without coming. "Jeff!" he moaned, collapsing on top of his lover. They both panted for breath, the smell of sex and sweat lingering in the air. Ted eventually rolled off of Jeff and snuggled up next to him. "Is it weird that we always fuck after we gossip?"

Jeff shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"No, not really."

"Good. Now think of some more good topics so we can have round two."

Ted grinned. Jeff was insatiable.

He loved it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next up: Mark/Phil for browngirlwrites**


	12. MarkPhil

Snow Day

Phil hummed under his breath as he came into the house. "Mark?" he called out, already expecting to see his older lover up and about. When that didn't happen, he frowned and looked at the clock. "What the hell?' he muttered. "That can't be right." He checked another clock and saw that it was actually 6:30. "Damn it, he promised he would get up early just for me," he pouted. It was officially the first snow day of the season and Mark had wasted six and a half hours of it by sleeping. Phil was not pleased, to say the least.

So off went the coat and the boots (Phil knew he was already going to catch hell for what he had already tracked into the house, so he didn't want to add anything on top of that) and the Straightedge Superstar went upstairs to his and Mark's bedroom. He found Mark under a sea of blankets. Despite being kind of mad, he couldn't help but let out a giggle. Mark looked like a giant grizzly bear right now. "Mark wake up," he ordered once he maintained his composure.

Mark snored in response.

Phil sighed and opened up the curtains to let all the light in. Then he went over to Mark and shook his shoulder. "Wakey wakey Deadman." When that didn't get the desired response, Phil shook Mark harder. "Mark you promised to get up with me today!" he whined. "So get up!" Still not getting anything, Phil hopped on top of the larger man and started bouncing up and down. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake--"

Mark finally opened up his eyes. "Unless you plan to take your pants off and bounce on my dick, I suggest you stop that," he grumbled.

Phil stopped and turned a deep shade of red. "Mark! Do you always got to talk like that?"

Mark rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"6:30."

Mark suddenly began looking at Phil like he had grown a second head or something. "And you're even up at this hour because? I'm usually the one dragging you out of bed."

"It's snowing outside," Phil said happily. "It snowed a lot during the night."

"Yes, I know. I saw it start last night, remember?"

"Well, do you remember what you promised me?"

"That I would stop asking if we could bring Jeff in for a threesome?"

Phil folded his arms over his chest. "Well yeah, but that wasn't what I was actually talking about at the moment."

Mark sighed impatiently. "Damn it Phil, it's not anywhere close to a decent hour right now. Don't make me play guessing games with you."

"You promised that you would go out in the snow and play with me!" Phil reminded him.

Mark was silent for a moment. "You were actually serious about that?" he finally asked.

"Uh yeah!" Phil said impatiently. He couldn't believe how difficult Mark was being. "The first snow day of the season is always the best and you are wasting all our time by just laying here! I've two forts already built but we still need to build our snow army!"

"Snow army?"

"Yeah! Snow soliders and tanks and guns and civilians getting their heads blown off and the snow enemies..."

Mark burst out laughing. It looked like he had been trying not to, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Baby please stop, you're killing me here."

Phil pouted his lips. "It wasn't meant to be a joke Mark."

"I know, and that's why this is so cute." But then Mark got serious. "Seriously though Phil, it's way too early for this crap. Come back at about ten and I'll get up then."

"But...but...you promised!" Phil tried to give Mark the cute look he wasn't supposed to be able to resist.

Mark rolled his eyes before moving Phil off of him. "You're not a child Phil so don't act like one. Now leave me alone so I can sleep."

Well that hadn't worked the way it was supposed to. Now sulking, Phil stormed out of the room and went back downstairs. Now what was he supposed to do? Playing in the snow by himself wouldn't be any fun. Putting his hands on his hips, he chewed on his lip ring as he tried to come up with a plan. There had to be a way to get Mark to play with him. Mark wouldn't be able to refuse him if he was persistant. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off inside Phil's brain. He went back into the laundry room and grabbed a bucket. Then he put his boots and coat back on and went outside again. Humming his entrance music under his breath, he began making snowballs and putting them into the bucket. Once he was done doing that, he went back upstairs.

_Why does the damn floor need to creak so loudly?_ he asked himself as he tried to quietly go upstairs again. Every creak the floor made was nerve wracking. If Mark hadn't fallen all the way back asleep and heard this, he was going to be screwed.

Thankfully, he mangaged to get back into the bedroom without Mark waking up. Trying to contain his own laughter, he reached into the bucket and began hitting Mark with the snowballs he had made.

"What the fuck?" Mark yelled, jumping about two feet into the air.

Phil didn't say anything. He just kept chucking the snowballs at Mark.

Mark quickly snatched the bucket away from Phil and tossed it across the room. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted.

"You didn't want to get out of bed to play, so I thought I would bring the snow to you," Phil replied, kind of frightened by how pissed Mark looked. "I was just havin' fun."

Mark wiped the snow off of him while continuing to glare at Phil. "Damn it to hell Phil, when I said leave me alone, I did not mean chuck snow at me!"

"I know but...you look kind of funny right now," Phil said, hoping to defuse the situation a little bit.

"Oh yeah?" Mark said. He walked over to Phil and got him trapped up against the wall. "Is that a fact?"

Phil gulped. Okay, maybe he should have thought this through more. "I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"No you're not," Mark replied. "But since you've taken the liberty of getting me up, we are gonna have some fun. But it's going to be my kind of fun."

Phil yelped as he was yanked over to the bed. He tried to make a run for it but Mark easily caught him and got him bent over his knees. Phil continued to struggle even as his pants were being pulled down. In fact, it wasn't until he felt the sharp slap on his ass that he stopped moving. "OWE!" he cried out. "That hurt!"

"Oh don't be a baby," Mark said imaptiently. "I didn't even hit you that hard."

Phil yelped again as he receivied another smack on the ass. He tried to hit and kick his way free, but he couldn't get away. The next three smacks made him yell so more, but by the sixth one, he was beginning to pant and moan just a little bit. The smack made him do those things a little bit louder. His ass stung like hell, but it was in a good way now. Whimpering, he grabbed on to the sheets and rested his forehead against them. His erection was pressed up against Mark's leg and that fact was not lost on the Deadman.

"You like your punishment, don't you?" Mark asked in amusement. He smacked Phil's ass again before slowly pushing one finger inside the younger man. "Huh? You liked being spanked by me."

Phil groaned. Mark's finger was torturing him. He needed something bigger than it and he needed it at that very moment.

Mark grabbed on to Phil's hair and pulled on it a little bit. "You didn't answer me Phil." He removed his finger so he could smack Phil again and then he shoved two fingers inside of the aroused man.

"Yes," Phil managed to say. "Oh God yes." He whined as Mark's fingers brushed his prostate. "Mark please..."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me."

"Why? I thought this was a punishment. Fucking you wouldn't be a punishment."

Phil whimpered. "Please please please please please..."

Mark grinned. He couldn't resist that kind of begging. He removed his fingers from Phil and removed his sweat pants before placing the younger man on his lap. Phil moaned loudly as Mark entered him, his eyes glazing over from lust. "Let's get this thing off," he muttered as he removed Phil's coat.

Phil shivered in his naked glory. He felt Mark's fingers playing with his nipples and he bit his lip as Mark began thrusting up into him. "Oh God," he moaned. He laid his head back so he could rest it on Mark's shoulder. Mark felt so damn good inside of him. He tried to reach down and touch himself, but Mark wouldn't let him. "Oh God please Mark, let me do it," he begged.

Mark kissed his neck and shoulder. "Nope. Not yet. You're still being punished."

Phil whined and tried to fight off Mark's hands. Mark was too strong for him though. Whining in defeat, Phil closed his eyes and tried a different tactic. "Mark please, I'm so hard just for you," he moaned. Maybe being slutty about it would work. Jeff always said it did. "Just for you honey."

Mark chuckled and bit Phil's neck." I know," he whispered back. He wrapped his hand around Phil's dick and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Phil whimpered and felt himself starting to lose it. "Oh Mark..."

"Cum," Mark ordered. "Do it now."

Phil moaned again and did just that. He saw stars dancing around inside of his eyelids. He felt Mark's warm, sticky release spilling into him and he sighed in contentment. "That was the best snow day ever," he said happily.

"The day just started goofy," Mark reminded him. He laid back but kept Phil in his arms. "And there will be a lot more of that when I wake up again."

Phil smiled and rested his head on Mark's chest. He definitely needed to start waking Mark up with snow more often. It was definitely worth it.

**XXXXX**

**Next up: Cena/Jeff for lil-devlish-kitten**


	13. CenaJeff 2

Fun and Games

"Honey I'm bored."

John looked over at Jeff. His boyfriend had been complaining about the boredom for an hour now and it was starting to drive him a little bit crazy. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" he asked. "You keep saying that you're bored but every time I suggest something, you say you don't want to do it."

"Well that's because you haven't had any good ideas," Jeff informed him. "Maybe if you would come up with better ideas, I might actually want to do one of them."

John shook his head and sighed. Jeff was sometimes impossible to deal with. "How about you tell me what you want to do?" he suggested. "I'm sure that brain of yours can come up with something for us to do."

Jeff whined. "But if I could think of something to do, I wouldn't be bored!" He kicked the coffee table in frustration, nearly flipping it over in the process.

"Okay, there is no need for that," John told Jeff, trying to set things right on the table. "Just stop for a second. Don't start throwing one of your fits."

"I do not throw fits!" Jeff objected.

"Yes you do," John said calmly. "That is what you're starting to do right at this moment."

"Oh fuck off," Jeff said irritably. He got off the couch and stormed off into another room.

John rubbed the back of his neck. He needed to find a way to cheer Jeff up and he needed to do it fast. Dealing with cranky Jeff all day was not something he was actually looking forward to doing. Running through a lists of options in his head, he stumbled upon the perfect one. If this didn't work, then nothing else would. He got off the couch and went upstairs to the bedroom. Once there, he changed into the cop outfit he had used last Halloween and he grabbed Jeff's favorite pair of handcuffs. He was about to leave the room again when he decided to also grab a night stick that Randy and James may or may not have stolen from an actual police officer (the Legend Killer and the killer had taken three night sticks, so John had gotten one as a birthday present). Satisfied that he had everything he needed, he went to go find Jeff.

Jeff was in the basement, throwing boxes across the room and kicking the things that fell out of them. John went down to the bottom of the staircase and put his hands on his hips. "Sir, are you aware that you are disurbing the piece right now?"

"What are you--" Jeff's voice trailed off as he turned around and saw John in the outfit. His jaw dropped and he stared at his lover in disbelief. "What the--"

"And you're also dispalying disorderly conduct," John continued, taking a couple steps toward Jeff. "And your fly is unzipped, so that could be considered indecent exposure." He smirked a little as he took out the night stick and twirled it around. "Now I do have enough grounds to arrest you and take you down to the station, but if you promise to be good, I'll let you off with a warning."

Jeff suddenly grinned. "What if I don't want a warning?"

"Sir, I highly advise you to take the warning."

Jeff grinned even more before picking up another box and tossing it across the room. John smirked and immediately tackled Jeff to the ground. Jeff sqealed and tried to wriggle away from John's grip. John was way stronger than him though, and he had Jeff pinned stomach first down on the ground and had his hands cuffed behind him in no time.

"Police brutality!" Jeff yelled at the top of his lungs. "This is police brutality."

John laughed as he tossed Jeff over his shoulder. "Police brutality? Oh baby, you haven't seen anything yet." He carried Jeff up to their bedroom and dumped him on to the bed. "You ready to be a good civilian now?" he asked, pointing to the smaller man with the night stick.

"Never!" Jeff shouted. He tried his best to hurl his body at John, but John caught him and bent him over his knee.

"Fine then," John said. "If that's the way you're gonna be, then I'm gonna do this." He smacked Jeff's ass with the night stick. He didn't do it hard enough to actually hurt Jeff seriously. He would never do that. He was good about watching how much force he put into something.

Jeff yelped and arched his ass up higher in the air. It looked so inviting that John had to smack it again. Jeff moaned this time, and John felt his pants get unbearably tight. Putting the night stick aside, John quickly stripped out of his outfit and then removed Jeff's jeans and thong. "That tank top," Jeff whined. "Take that off too."

"Unless I take the handcuffs off too, I'm gonna have to rip it," John warned him. The Champ had no intention of taking the cuffs off until he was done. Jeff was too hot to be taken out of his mercy just yet.

Jeff shook his head. "I don't care. Just get it off of me."

So that's what John did. He ripped the material with his bare hands and tossed the remains of it across the room. Then he devoured Jeff's mouth with his own, loving the way Jeff squeaked and wriggled around underneath him. A lot of people wanted Jeff, but John was the only one who had him now. And it was going to stay that way for as long as he can help it.

"Prep me," Jeff said as they broke apart to breathe. "Hurry up. I need you so bad."

"Okay," John agreed. "Just stay right there." He got up and grabbed the lube that was sitting on top of the dresser.

Jeff used his foot to touch the night stick. "Not with your fingers," he said softly. "Use this."

John stared at Jeff with what had to be a dumb expression on his face. "Are you sure? That might hurt."

Jeff giggled. "I like pain. Besides, it'll stretch me faster."

Now who could argue with that kind of logic? John couldn't. Well, okay, he could, but he didn't actually want to. He grabbed the night stick and dirzzled a generous amount of lube on it. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Jeff nodded. "Come on, don't be a wuss. It's no different than playing with a dildo."

"Actually it is different than a dildo. I don't want to think about how James and Randy got this thing for us." John still felt really weird about this kinky idea of Jeff's, but he wasn't going to stop now. He slowly pushed the stick inside of his lover, watching Jeff's face carefully. "You okay?"

Jeff nodded. He seemed a tad bit impatient with John's hesitation. "Would you hurry up? Matt's supposed to be coming over for dinner tonight."

The thought of Matt catching them at the wrong time made John get moving a little bit. He worked the night stick inside of Jeff, watching his lover's face in complete fascination. The whimpers and moans Jeff made soon became too much though, and the night stick went out and John's cock took its place.

"Oh fuck," Jeff gasped, arching his hips up. His hands were still handcuffed behind his back so he couldn't do anything with his hands. He could wrap his legs around John's waist, pulling him closer and that was what he did. "Oh fuck yeah."

John moved in and out of Jeff easily. Their bodies fit together perfectly. He kissed the smaller man everywhere his lips could reach. Jeff's lips, cheeks, neck, collarbone--he couldn't get enough of kissing Jeff. One of his hands reached down and wrapped itself around the Rainbow Haired Warrior's cock. John stroked it in time with his thrusts, loving the way Jeff whimpered and writhed underneath him.

Jeff let out a choked scream. "John...oh fuck...cumming!"

John felt Jeff's ass tighten around his dick as Jeff came, and that was enough to take him over too. He spilled his release inside of his lover, kissing him one last time so he could swallow both of their groans. Panting for breath afterwards, he moved Jeff's hair out of his eyes. "Are you still gonna yell about police brutality?"

"No," Jeff replied. "But now every time I'm bored I'm expecting you to arrest me."

John grinned. "I think I can manage that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next up: Randy/Jeff for lil-devlish-kitten**


	14. RandyJeff 2

Forbidden Meeting

Jeff sighed and stared at his television unhappily. He did not want to be home at the moment. If he would have gotten his way, he would be out at a party right now, having the time of his life. But no, his dad and Matt wouldn't let him go. They had told him that fourteen years old was too young to be going out and running around like that. It was really all Matt's fault. He was the overly responsible one who was the one really saying no. Their dad was just so stressed about work and bills that he just relied on Matt's instincts to take care of Jeff. And that was absolutely frustrating to Jeff. No matter how many times he told Matt that his boyfriend Randy would never let anything happen to him, it wouldn't make a difference. In fact, every time Jeff brought Randy up, Matt would get more mad because Randy was a senior and Jeff was a freshman._ Three years isn't that much of a difference,_ Jeff thought to himself. _Not really. Besides, Randy is different from other guys. He's so much better than they all are._

There was a knock on the door. "Jeff?" Matt said. He tried to turn the knob but it was locked up tight. "Come on, just let me in."

"No!" Jeff yelled stubbornly. "Leave me alone!"

"Jeff come on--"

"I'm not listening! I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" Jeff put his hands over his ears while he chanted that over and over again. Was it the mature thing to do? Hell no. Did it work? Oh yeah. Matt eventually gave up and went back downstairs. Jeff took his hands off his ears and went back to just staring at the TV. This sucked. He was going to have to charm his dad into listening to Matt less and letting him go out and have some fun once in awhile.

A tapping at his window scared the hell out of him. He was almost tempted to let out a scream, but he managed to catch it when he saw that it was Randy trying to get himself let in. "Randy!" Jeff exclaimed as he opened the window. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be at the party!"

Randy climbed into the room. Before Jeff, he had been the most sought after single guy in the school. And now that he was dating Jeff, every single straight girl and gay guy were jealous of the young freshman. "I didn't want to go without you," Randy admitted. He watched as Jeff shut the window. "None of that stuff is fun if you're not there."

"Really?" Jeff asked, wondering what was so special about him.

"Really," Randy confirmed. He looked around the room in amusement. "I see you've taken a few artistic liberties with the place."

Jeff grinned. About a year and a half ago, he had taken a whole bunch of paint from the garage and had painted all kinds of crazy designs on the walls. Sure Matt had gotten mad when he had passed out from all the fumes, but to him, it was all worth it. "Yeah, it's nothing much," he said sheepishly.

"Nothing much? Come on Jeff, this is really good," Randy insisted. He cast a glance towards the door. "Is Matt here?"

Jeff nodded unhappily. "He's the meanie who told Dad not to let me out tonight."

"That sucks." Randy looked over to the door again. "Do you think he's going to come in here any time soon?"

Jeff shrugged. "I screamed at him the last time he tried to talk to me and usually when I do that, he leaves me alone until I come out of here."

Randy grinned. "So basically, if we stay somewhat quiet, Matt will feel no need to interrupt us."

"Yup, I--" Jeff was interrupted by Randy pressing their lips together. He immediately started kissing the older boy back, wrapping his around his neck and rubbing their groins together. Randy reached down and squeezed Jeff's ass as they stumbled backwards toward the bed. Jeff's kisses became sloppier as they became more frenzied, but he couldn't help himself. Randy had a way of driving him completely wild. Feeling mischievious, he pushed Randy down on to his bed. "Lose the shirt," he ordered as he started undoing Orton's jeans.

Randy smirked as he did just that. "Are you taking charge tonight baby?"

"Maybe," Jeff said as he pulled Randy's jeans off and tossed them across the room. Randy wasn't wearing underwear, just like usual. _This is why we're so perfect for each other: we each think underwear is the devil._ Jeff got down on his knees and began kissing and licking his way up Randy's legs and towards his groin. "Shush," he scolded when Randy impatiently grunted. "Are you trying to get us caught?"

Randy frowned. "I wasn't even that loud! Besides, you're the screamer here, not me!"

Jeff grinned and teasingly flicked his tongue over the head of Randy's cock. Randy raised an eyebrow, as if to ask "are you really going to try to drive me completely crazy when your brother is in the house and could come in and kill both of us?". And Jeff's answer to that was yes. The threat of Matt catching them actually excited him even more. Feeling his jeans tightening from his growing erection, he deep throated Randy without any warning, nearly choking on the thick legnth as the dark haired boy thrusted upwards.

"Sorry," Randy said softly as he realized what he did. "I didn't mean to. It's just...oh fuck Jeff, your mouth...."

If his mouth wasn't full of dick, Jeff would have smirked. He knew how good he was at sucking dick. It was just a talent that had come naturally to him. Making sure to keep his full body weight on the lower half on Randy's body so he couldn't get choked again, he slowly moved his head back up until the whole thing was almost out of his mouth. Then, after nibbling and sucking on the head just a little bit, he took the whole thing back in with one swift motion.

Randy began breathing really fast. "Jeff wait, I'm gonna--"

Jeff just sucked harder, not satisfied until he felt Randy's cum shoot down his throat. He swallowed as much as he could, but some of it still overflowed and got on his chin. Finally removing his mouth, he wiped the little bit of seed off his face and licked it off his finger. Randy's eyes glazed over and suddenly Jeff was the one who was pinned down on the bed. Jeff moaned as Randy sucked on his lower lip, bruising it just a little bit. His clothes disappeared in a matter of seconds, and he soon found himself trying to contain his slutty moans. Randy didn't help this with any of his actions. First he kissed Jeff's jawline, then his neck and collarbone before moving down to his chest, stopping to bite and lick the nipples until they were painful nubs. Then he kissed his way down Jeff's belly and lingered on the hip bones before finally getting to the thighs. Jeff whimpered and tried to move his groin closer to Randy's mouth, but Randy was more interested in biting the sensitive flesh on the inside of Jeff's thighs.

"Randy!" Jeff whimpered, trying not to speak too loudly. Just because the danger of Matt finding them turned him on, that didn't mean he actually wanted Matt to walk in. If Matt walked in, Randy was going to have to run for his life and Jeff would be stuck trying to get rid of a hard on that no amount of masturbating would be able to satisfy properly. He gasped as he felt the skin break and he had to grab a pillow so he could cover his mouth as he let out a slight moan as Randy sucked on the blood.

After giving the other thigh the same treatment, Randy wrapped his mouth Jeff's dick while putting two fingers into him, stretching him as quickly as he could. Jeff nearly suffocated himself with the pillow as his moans became louder and more frequent. He was aware that he really needed to stay quiet, but he couldn't. Randy's touch was like a drug to him and he always felt like he needed more.

Finally Randy took his mouth and fingers away. "Come here baby," he whispered, taking the pillow away from Jeff's face. He entered Jeff gently, kissing him to stifle his moans. Jeff wrapped his arms around Randy, clawing at the strong, tan back. "Oh fuck," he whimpered. "Fuck me harder Randy."

"The bed's going to make squeak and shit if I fuck you too much harder," Randy replied. "Matt--"

"Please," Jeff begged, writhing around and making himself look desperate. "Oh please baby, I need you so bad."

Randy licked his lips before thrusting into the younger boy as hard as he could Both Jeff and Randy had to put their hands over Jeff's mouths to muffle the scream that came out of him. His world began to spin as Randy fucked him good and hard, the pleasure overriding his common sense completely. He let out another scream as he came, somewhat aware that Randy had come to while he was lost in his sea of pleasure.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door. "What the fuck is going on in there Jeff?" Matt yelled. "Is that asshole in there with you?"

Randy's eyes widened and he jumped off of Jeff like somebody literally lit his ass on fire. Jeff got up too and tried to help Randy get back into his clothes.

"You've got three seconds to open this door or I'm breaking it open!" Matt threatened. "And if Orton's in there, he's fucking dead!"

"I'll see you later babe," Randy whispered, giving Jeff a qick kiss.

"Okay," Jeff said. He quickly threw his own clothes back on as Randy escaped out the window. Matt was already trying to break down the door, and Jeff quickly opened it up as soon as Randy was gone, causing Matt to fall into the room.

"Where is he?" Matt asked, getting back up to his feet and trying to regain his dignity a little bit. "I know he was in here."

Jeff just smirked and left the room. He didn't care if Matt got pissed. One way or another, he always got to do what he wanted, and that was the way things were going to stay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next up: some Taker/Evan for SlipKid13**


	15. MarkEvan

A Tasty Treat

"Why are you guys dragging me here?" Evan asked as Jeff and Mor dragged him into the grocery store. "Mark and I don't even need groceries!" He pouted. "I'm supposed to be getting laid right now and you two ruined that!"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Oh stop it. You know damn well that if Glenn is too busy to fuck me, I'm ruining everyone else's good time. That's just the way it is."

Mor grinned. "And since Mike's been off doing publicity stuff today and made me into an unwilling member of the no nookie club, I'm helping Jeff here drag you to hell with us."

Evan rolled his eyes. It was nice to know he had friends like this. Jackasses. He could kill them right then and there and not feel bad about. "I'm not even hungry though!" he whined. "You could have at least taken me somewhere better than this!"

Jeff sighed in exasperation. "Would you please quit whining Evy? If it makes you happy, you could look for treats to use on Mark when we get back to the hotel."

"Treats? What could I get at this place that I could possibly use on Mark?"

Mor took off his sunglasses so he could give Evan an exasperated look. "Okay, you are either the most naive person I've ever met, or you are the densest."

"Most denst."

"What?"

"Denset isn't a word."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"It is because I said it is, you fruity bitch!"

Evan snorted. Did Mor really just go there with him? Was that really where he wanted the argument to go? Because Evan could so go there. "I'm the fruity one? You're the one who's fruity here! Have you looked in the mirror? You scream twink!"

Mor glared at him. "Oh that's rich, coming from a guy who's like four feet tall." He put his hand up to his own head. "Don't you know you must be this tall to talk shit to me?"

Evan's eyes narrowed. Okay, that was it. If Mor wanted to be an asshole, then he was going to have to up his game. Before the Shaman of Sexy knew what was happening, Evan kicked him right in his Palace of Wisdom.

"Hey!" Jeff said as Mor doubled over in pain. He grabbed Evan before the smaller man could do any more damage. "I came here to get my weight in chocolate! I can't do that if your violent tendencies get us kicked out!"

Evan folded his arms over his chest. "I was provoked! He made fun of me being fun sized!"

Mor whimpered in pain. "I'm going to get you Shrimpie!" he wheezed out as he got back up to his feet. He was still doubled over, holding on to his crotch and wincing like a bitch. Evan had kicked him good and hard and he was going to be feeling it for quite awhile.

"What are you doing? Stop that! That is rude and disgusting and unsanitary!"

Jeff, Mor and Evan all exchanged looks. "Who invited Brooks?" Jeff asked.

Mor shook his head. "It wasn't me."

"Me neither," Evan said. "But it's a public place Jeff. Phil can be here without being invited."

"James seriously! Stop that! You are not Carlito damn it!"

Now they had to go investigate what was going on. Any time Phil whined at James like that meant something really interesting was going on. And when they followed Phil's yelling to the produce aisle, they were not disappointed. James had taken an apple and was taking bites out of it, chewing it up and then alternating between spitting them at Phil and poor innocent bystanders. "Okay, that is kind of gross," Mor said as they slowly backed off before they were seen. Being too close to Phil and James in a public place tended to be a bad thing because the psycho and Princess Straightedge tended to get kicked out of places for James's antics and Phil's yelling.

Evan's phone rang as they were going down the aisle with the ice cream toppings. He knew immediately from the ringtone that it was Mark. "Baby, Jeff and Mor kidnapped me!" he said as soon as he answered the phone. "I didn't want to go with them but they made me do it when you weren't looking!"

Mor looked horrified. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?"

Mark sighed and chuckled at the same time. "I figured that's what happened. Where are you at?"

"A grocery store. But I wanna be in bed getting fucked by you."

"I know you do. And I want that too. Is there any hope for escape?"

Evan looked at Jeff, who was glaring at him. "Not if Jeff has anything to say about it."

"Oh geez, put him on the phone," Mark ordered impatiently. "I'll see if I can sort this out."

Evan handed the phone over to Jeff. "He wants to talk to you."

Jeff grinned. "Good. I'll straighten him right out."

"Hey Bourne, look," Mor said. "Chocolate syrup." He smirked. "Now do I need to explain what kind of fun you and Mark can have with this?"

Evan flipped him off as he grabbed a bottle of the syrup off the shelf and put it in the basket. He also then grabbed a can of whipped topping and some cararmel and strawberry syrup. As much as he was annoyed that he had been dragged all the way here against his will, he had to admit that this could turn out really well for him and Mark in the end.

Mor wrinkled his nose. "Dude, you should grab the light stuff."

"Why?"

"Do you want Mark to get fat?"

Evan stared at Mor in disbelief. "You seriously think that Mark is going to get fat just from licking this stuff off of me?"

"Well have you seen the fat and sugar content of this stuff? That shit will go straight to his hips and stomach."

"My God, you are such a woman."

"What?! No I'm not!"

Jeff hung up the phone and handed it back to Evan. "Mark says we can keep you for a little while longer since he's getting a treat out of this but we can't keep you for more than an hour."

"Thank God," Evan muttered. As much as he loved his friends, they got to be a little too much sometimes. Mor was way too prissy and Jeff was a bossy little shit. He was the only sane one of the bunch.

As they walked by the pop aisle, the sound of Phil yelling caught their attention yet again. "Put that back right now! Even thinking about letting that shit near my Pepsi is just insane!"

James (who was holding a twelve pack of Coke) rolled his eyes. "I'm not drinking Pepsi, okay? It goes flat like five minutes after I open it and it tastes like shit! I'm gonna drink this Coke and I'm gonna like it!"

Phil looked at James like he had just killed a puppy. "PEPSI DOES NOT TASTE LIKE SHIT! YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

"No!" James refused. "I hate Pepsi!"

"IF YOU DO NOT TAKE BACK THAT BLASPHEMOUS STATEMENT RIGHT NOW THEN I WANT A DIVORCE!"

"WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YOU DUMB SACK OF SHIT!"

Evan wanted to look away; he really did. But this was a train wreck like no other and he could not look away to save his life.

Phil went to hit James but the killer easily caught the smaller man's wrist. Phil whined and tried to go for one of his kicks, but James shoved him up against the shelf and kissed him roughly. Phil let out a slutty moan that rivaled Jeff on his sluttiest of days, and he rubbed his groin up against James's.

"Wow, that is just...I don't even know what the hell to say to that," Jeff said in shock.

Mor shook his head. "I don't know whether to go tell them to stop or take out my phone and start recording this on to there."

"I think we need to walk away now," Evan said in a high pitched voice. He gasped as James actually went and put his hand down Phil's pants and started rubbing him. "Wow...oh God, this is actually starting to give me needs."

Jeff grabbed Mor and Evan by their shirts and dragged them away. "Come on," he said quickly. "We need to get the ice cream and get out of here. I need to go get fucked by my Big Red Machine now."

Evan licked his lips. He had a Phenom waiting for him and now that he had seen the action between James and Phil, he was dying for his Deadman to touch him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark was happy when Evan finally came back to the room. Even though he had consented and let Jeff and Mor keep his baby out for awhile longer, that didn't mean he had actually wanted Evan to be away from him. "Wow, they let you go so soon?" he asked, taking the bags from Evan and setting them down on the table. "I thought that I was going to have to go down to the store and rescue you from them."

Evan stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Mark's neck. "Well uh....we saw something that made us horny and we had to hurry back."

Mark smirked and looked at what was in the bag. There was enough stuff in there to make a dozen ice cream sundaes...or in this case, an Evan sundae. "What did you see?"

Evan turned a deep shade of red. "Well I mean it didn't really make us horny but...well it kind of did but that was because we want to fuck the people we're with, not James and Phil who almost practically had sex in aisle six--"

"What?" Mark said in shock. "Are you serious?"

Evan nodded. "They were fighting between Pepsi and Coke and then they got into a screaming match and then James practically started raping Phil. It was insane."

"Anything involving James is insane," Mark pointed out. He had more experience with that than anyone else. He gently brushed his thumb over the corner of Evan's mouth while licking his own lips. As interesting as the James/Phil development was, what he was more interested in was right there in front of him.

Evan squeaked as Mark captured his mouth into a searing kiss. Using one hand to pull the smaller man closer to him and the other to grab the bag of goodies, Mark got them over to the bed. He laid Evan down on his back and then made sure that their clothes didn't stay on longer than absolutely necessary. "Damn baby, I think you gave me too many choices," he said as he tried to pick what to start with.

Evan moved around on the bed impatiently. "Mark please, just pick one," he pleaded. "I need you really bad right now."

Mark smirked as he grabbed the chocolate syrup and popped the lid up. "I can see that." He poured the syrup all Evan's neck, chest and stomach. Then he flicked his tongue right where Evan's pulse was, making the younger man try to expose his pale throat even more. Mark licked a little harder, but he didn't go any faster. Driving his baby crazy was too much fun to resist.

Evan whined as Mark continued to lick and suck on his neck before moving down to his chest. "Oooohhh," he gasped as Mark circled his nipples with his tonuge. He then let out a whine as Mark bit down playfully. "Mark please..."

Mark continued his journey on down, purposefully ignoring Evan's aching cock. Just as Evan was really starting to writhe around and get impatient, Mark rolled them over so that Evan was on top. Evan, knowing exactly what he was supposed to do, reached into the grocery bag and pulled out the caramel, ice cream and whipped topping. Mark watched in amusement as all of this was put on his dick, flinching a bit when the cold of the ice cream touched him. Luckily his dick didn't have to suffer too long because Evan's warm, tight mouth was on him in an instant. "Fucking hell Ev," he muttered, digging his nails into the bony shoulders that were within reach. Evan was sucking on him like there was a blowjob contest going on and he was aiming for first prize. "Slow down a little bit. We've got time."

There was no slowing down on Evan's part though. He wanted it way too badly. Grunting, Mark pulled Evan off of him and then rolled them over again so he was back on top. He grabbed the strawberry syrup and coated two of his fingers with it. He then pushed those two fingers inside of Evan's body, and scissored them apart to stretch the oh so willing man. He watched Evan writhe around underneath him, whimpering and begging him to go faster. After teasing him just a little bit longer, Mark removed his fingers, used more of the syrup to lube his dick and entered the begging man with one quick thrust.

"Oh God!" Evan moaned, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck and arching his hips up. "Mark please, oh fuck--"

Mark devoured Evan's mouth as he moved inside of his lover. Evan was so small and tight that he was amazed that his dick didn't get choked. _I swear, if I didn't know better, I would think he was a virgin._ "You like that baby?" he asked, biting at Evan's neck hard enough to leave a mark. "Huh? Come on baby, tell me what you like."

Evan whined and dug his nails into Mark's back. He let out a yell as Mark hit his prostate. "That!" he managed to gasp. "That! Oh God!" He closed his eyes and threw his head back, not even able to form any more coherent words. Mark stopped long enough to pull out and then go back in at a slightly different angle. Evan's eyes snapped back open, and Mark had literally only thrusted in about three times before Evan came. _Damn, I got him to come without even touching him. I'm good._ Mark slammed into Evan's body one more time before coming himself, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he did so.

"Mark," Evan said, panting for breath. "I'm sticky."

Mark chuckled and looked down at Evan's body. There were still slight traces of chocolate syrup on that lean, slightly muscular body. "I guess that means we need to take a shower then." He got off the bed and easily scooped Evan into his arms.

Evan's only response was to squeak before attacking his neck with kisses and bites.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Damn, that went a little longer than I thought it was going to. I blame Phil and James--they tried to hijack the damn thing!**

**Next up: Mark/James for SlipKid13. **


	16. MarkJames

This Is Halloween

I groaned as I tossed my costume into the back of my car. I really did not want to do this, but James had called me and told me that if I did not dress up for his Halloween party, I was not going to get laid tonight. And since Cooper and Connor had thoughtfully ruined our sex last night, I was desperate to get laid. So at the last minute, I had gone out and bought myself a costume. All I needed to do now was get back to the house, change in the car and then test my endurance by dealing with the Lawson Family Halloween Bash. My murderous and psychotic boyfriend and his brood of children loved holidays, and the headaches they caused me each and every single year was why I hated those days.

Literally, this was the shit I had to put up with:

New Years Eve/Day: Connor lights fireworks off in the house. Cooper gets drunk and runs over stuff with his car. People get killed.

Valentine's Day: Cooper makes Connor dress up as Cupid and tells him to shoot people in the ass with a bow and arrow. Connor shoots them in the neck. People get killed.

St. Patrick's Day: Everyone gets drunk. People probably get killed--we're too drunk to remember for sure.

April Fools Day: All three Lawsons pull deadly pranks on strangers. People get killed

Fourth of July: Connor lights fireworks in the house. Cooper tries to kill us with undercooked meat. James aims lit fireworks at people. People get killed.

Thanksgiving: James kills a farmer and steals a turkey. Cooper kills turkey and cooks it. Connor hunts for Indians and Pilgrims to kill. When he does not find them, he kills other people.

Christmas: Christmas carols are butchered. The punch gets spiked. People get killed. Presents are exchanged. Connor still believes in Santa so he starts a fire in the chimney because one of these days he's going to roast that fast bastard (his words, not mine).

Of course, that doesn't explain what Halloween means to everyone's favorite family of serial killers. Halloween is just so them that it's not even funny. For the two weeks before hand, they go on a killing spree and store the bodies in the basement. Then they cut off the heads, strip the skin and hair off and use the skulls as decorations for the Halloween party....yeah, my boys have issues. Even I didn't do that shit back in my darker days. Of course, back then, I just thought it was too much of a hassle to bother with. Now I'm more worried about what my other friends would say if they found out. Sure, they know the deal with James and the boys, but they don't know just how sick and twisted the Lawson family really is. Glenn and I are the only ones with that distinct "honor".

It took about twenty minutes to get back to the house. By the time I got there, it looked like a shit load of people had already arrived. "Oh great," I muttered as I parked my car. It appeared that James had not only invited the entire WWE roster; he invited the whole fucking city. Grumbling under my breath, I got out of my clothes and donned the attire that would turn me into my favorite horror movie killer: Michael Myers. When James first said I had to dress up, I was just going to put on my Undertaker gear, but then I realized that he probably would bitch about how that didn't count as dressing up. _Oh the things I go through for sex,_ I thought to myself as I walked into the house.

The party was already fully underway, and I almost immediately got a headache from how loud the music was playing. I pushed my way through the crowd, spotting quite a few people I knew. Trish and Amy were standing near the stairs, dressed as Cinderella and Little Red Riding Hood respectively. Maria (who was a mouse), John (who was a marine...how fucking original), Morrison (a vampire) and Mickie (in her Elecktra costume she had on during Smackdown) were all staring at some pictures that were up on the wall. As the girls gushed over how cute Connor looked when he was a little kid, I walked past them and went into the living room. Chris (dressed as the Miz...he needed to be shot for that), Miz (dressed as Chris...he needed to be shot not because of his costume but because he annoyed me), Eve (a dead cheerleader), Jack Swagger (a cow...poor thing must have lost a bet or something) and Jay (a farmer...I wasn't even going to ask him about that) were watching _Poltergeist_ and every time something scary happened, Chris and Swagger would all scream like little girls.

"Shawn look! Look! Evan's a fairy!"

I turned around to see Hunter (who was a football player) trying to peek underneath Evan's Tinkerbell costume. Evan was trying to slap Hunter's hands away but he wasn't having very much luck at it.

"Hunter!" Shawn yelled. He smacked his boyfriend on the back of the head with his Bible (he was dressed as a priest). "Stop that! That's inappropriate!"

"But I can't help it!" Hunter whined. He tried to get Evan again. "He panties are all tiny and frilly and stuff!"

Tommy Dreamer (he was dressed as a pimp...all I could think was thank God he wasn't dressed up like Peter Pan) walked over and pulled Evan into the safety of his arms. "Back off Hunter," he said. "The only person here who gets to touch Evan's panties besides himself is me."

Hunter pouted. "Oh come on Dreamer--"

"Let's go," Shawn said, dragging Hunter away from the temptation that was fairy Evan. I shook my head and went back to exploring the party. Glenn (as Leatherface) was talking to Phil (who was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow from those damn pirate movies) and it looked like those two would be going upstairs to fuck like bunnies at any moment. Melina (a witch), Maryse (a tiger), Dave (as the Hulk--which actually suited him quite well) and Adam (dressed as me...he had even dyed his hair jet black....that little shit head) were bobbing for apples. Matt (who was a ninja), Randy (as Batman), Natalya (as Batgirl), Tyson Kidd (as a clown) and David Hart Smith (as a 1930s gangster) were staring at the skulls James had put up as decorations. I thought about telling them not to touch the damn things, but I decided against it. It would just cause too many questions to be asked.

The sounds of Marilyn Manson's version of _This is Halloween_ came through the speakers and I followed James's yelling into the kitchen. When I got in there I found that Trish, Amy, Cooper, Connor (dressed as Jack and Sally from _Nightmare before Christmas_) Ted (the Riddler), Cody (Robin--now that suited him) Jeff (as Harley Quinn) and James (as the Joker..._oh Lord_) were up on the table, dancing and threatening to make the damn thing collapse. I watched them for a minute before shaking my head. I really needed a beer.

James looked over and suddenly jumped off the table. "Marky!" he yelled, running over to me and nearly knocking me on my ass by giving me a hug. "You got dressed up!"

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, regaining my footing and glaring at anyone who laughed at us.

"I always know when it's you," he replied. He lifted my mask up just enough to look at my mouth. "Aw, but you're still not smiling." He took his knife out of his pocket and held it up. "Let's put a smile on that face."

Okay, I hated to admit it, but that was actually kind of hot. I hid that though by rolling my eyes and pushing him away from me. "How about we don't?" I replied. "I don't feel lie smiling."

"Oh come on!" James said impatiently. "You never want to smile!" He pouted. "Damn grouchy pants."

I shrugged and patted him on the shoulder. "You should be used to this by now Lawson. I don't like smiling at these things. It makes you think that I'm having a good time."

"But you should be having a good time!" he insisted. "That's the point of a party!"

"Damn it Lawson, I'm not a party person!" I reminded him. "You've known this for our entire lives and yet you still insist on making me take part of these things!"

James growled and poked me in the chest. "You are going to start having a good time right now, and that's final!"

I snorted. Did he really think that threatening me was going to do anything but piss me off? "You better stop that James," I warned him. "It's not going to be pretty if you don't."

He poked me in the chest again. When I growled at him, he poked me yet again. "This is your final chance James," I said. "I'm not telling you again."

Getitng frustrated, he poked me again. "What now bitch?" he asked.

I didn't hesitate to act. I grabbed him by the throat and literally dragged him out of the kicthen. I nearly knocked some people over as I took him up to our room. He fought me the entire way, but I wasn't going to give up easily. Once we were up in our room, I tossed him down to the floor and took off my mask. "I fucking told you to knock it off James," I growled. "Now you're really going to get it."

James hopped back up to his feet and shoved me against the wall. I grabbed a hold of his vest and pushed back, sending us stumbling across the room and then shoving him into the wall. My lips attacked his hungrily, gettng the make-up he was wearing smeared all over my face. He groaned and beat his fists against my chest a few times before stopping to take his purple gloves off. Then, instead of trying to get me off of him again, he put his hands in my hair, twisting and yanking on my scalp.

"Fucking bastard," I grumbled, tasting blood in our kiss. I wasn't sure if it was his or mine. My hands began working on trying to get his clothes off.

"No way," James said immediately. He shoved me away. "You'll rip it."

I shrugged as he took the costume off himself. "Who cares?" I asked.

"I do," he growled.

"Fine then. Whatever." I took my own costume off, getting naked a lot quicker than he did. Before he even had a chance to toss his stuff very far, I speared him on to the bed and got a good grip on him. "Your ass is mine tonight Lawson," I growled.

"Fuck you Marky," he snapped, trying to buck his hips up so he could roll himself on top. The only thing he was succeeding in doing though was rubbing our cocks together, which was making us even more horny.

"Maybe I'll let you do that later," I said with a smirk. "If you're a good boy that is." I ignored the obscenities that came out of his mouth for that little comment and positioned myself in between his legs. I entered him quickly, not hesitating for a second because I knew I could lose my advantage if I waited too long. James let out a howl and scratched the ever loving hell out of my back. I grunted in pain and bit his neck hard enough to draw quite a bit of blood. I sucked on the wound eagerly, acting like I was a damn vampire or something. James arched his back up and nipped at my ear so hard that I thought he had taken part of it with him.

The fact that we had guests downstairs who could possibly hear us even over the music that was playing was soon completely forgotten. I pounded into James without mercy, never forgetting to keep him pinned down tightly so he couldn't get on top. "You asshole," he groaned. His face paint was all smeared now. "Fucking touch me already!"

"Touch yourself," I replied, thrusting into him even harder. Even though he annoyed the shit out of me half the time, sex with him was just too addicting to give up.

"I can't!" he said in frustration. "You're holding my wrists down!"

"Well then I guess your out of luck then," I told him.

He cursed at me, telling me how he would get me for this. I didn't really care though. I moved faster and faster, rapidly reaching my climax. James moaned and quit fighting me as much, obviously close himself even though his cock wasn't getting any attention. Just seconds before I knew I was going to lose it, I took a risk and used one of my hands to reach down and stroke him as hard as I could. At that point he was too far gone to even try to roll himself up to a dominant position. He just yelled my name as he came, and that was enough to push me over the edge as well.

For several minutes, neither of us could even move. The force of our orgasms had literally taken everything out of us. Finally I was able to pull out of him and then collapse off to the side of him. "Fucking hell James," I muttered, still panting for breath.

James managed to chuckle a little bit. "Do you think we scared away our guests?"

"Oh who gives a shit?" I replied. "This is a much better way to spend Halloween."

James grinned. "You know what Marky? I think I have to agree with you on that."

"You better agree with me. I'm the fucking Undertaker and I'll make you rest in piece if you don't."

"Oh shut the fuck up Marky."

"Make me Jamesy."

"I will when I get the feeling back in my legs."

I smirked. "I can hardly wait."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next up: Cody/Evan for rawhide wolf**


	17. CodyEvan

Crush

"Evy!" Maria yelled, running across the room and jumping on top of her best friend. "Evy Evy Evy Evy--"

Evan did his best to stay on his own two feet while Maria tried to make him pass out from a bear hug. He had innocently been trying to get into his hotel room so he could chill and watch some TV, but apparently Maria was against that plan. "Okay Ria, you can let go now," he said. "I know you're only a twig, but I'm a twig too and Imma about to fall over."

"Sorry," Maria said sheepishly. She kissed him on the cheek and let go of him. "I'm just excited."

"Yeah, I could tell," Evan said with a shake of his head. "What's gotten you all wound up?"

She grinned. "Well..."

Suddenly Evan was picked up from behind and spun around really, really fast. "What the hell?" he shouted, trying to get loose. "Maria, who has me right now?"

"Evan! I'm hurt! You can't recognize me from me doing this by now?"

Evan rolled his eyes as he was set down and turned around so he could be face to face with Jeff. "Sorry Jeffro, but James, Cooper and Connor have picked up the slack for you in your absence." He knocked Jeff's hat off his head to get back at him and was greeted with a very shocking sight. "Where is your hair?" he yelled once he was able to speak again.

"I cut it," Jeff replied, running his hand through the short back hairdo. "You like it?"

"I don't," Maria interjected. "I can't braid it anymore!"

"Yeah, but we can spike it now," Evan pointed it out. "We can make it look like he got electrocuted."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Oh thanks guys. I'm glad you're planning on doing that." He put his arms around them. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How can you look at me with a straight face and say that? Seriously Randy, after everything we've been through, you're really going to sit there and say that with a straight face?"

"Teddy please--"

"Don't "Teddy" me right now mister! If you do not agree with me this second, there will be no sexy time for you tonight! My candy shop will be closed for the night."

"Fine. Chocolate ice cream is much better than strawberry. There, are you happy now?"

"Extremely."

Cody groaned and shook his head as Ted climbed on to Randy's lap and began making out with the Legend Killer. The constantly horny couple had been arguing about ice cream flavors for the past ten minutes and Ted had caused quite a scene with his little bitch fit. Honestly, Cody didn't know why he went anywhere with them anymore. They either ignored him because they were kissing or they made idiots out of themselves when they fought about nothing.

The door to the ice cream store open and in walked Jeff, Maria and Evan. Cody's eyes immediately went to Evan. He couldn't help himself. It happened all the time whenever the smaller man was around. There was just something about him...honestly, Cody didn't even know what it was. Most people thought he should be crushing on Randy or Ted (or both), but as hot as they were, he had a big time crush on Evan.

"Here ya go Cody," Randy said, thoughtfully handing the younger man a napkin. "Use this to wipe away the drool."

"I'm not drooling!" Cody said defensively, discreetly touching his mouth just to make sure he wasn't. "Dude, stick your tongue back in Ted's mouth and leave me alone."

Ted tilted his head to the side. He had a very confused look on his face. "Guys, does Jeff look different to you? He looks different somehow."

Cody groaned. "Oh God Teddy, are you serious? You can't tell that Jeff got a--"

"Shush it Rhodes!" Ted ordered. "I'm going to figure it out by myself."

Ignoring his ditzy boyfriend, Randy leaned across the table so he could talk to Cody. "You should just ask him out already. You're going crazy with this unrequited love bullshit."

"Or you should just fuck him," Ted said, still somewhat distracted with the fact that he couldn't figure out that Jeff got a haircut. "That's what I did with Randy, only I was the one that got fucked. You should do the fucking though. Evan looks like a screamer."

"Thank you for that Ted," Cody said with a roll of his eyes. He watched as Evan tried to stop Maria and Jeff from flicking their ice cream at each other. "Shouldn't Matt be with them?" It was a little weird not seeing the older Hardy groping his little brother while the chaos went on.

"I think Vince has him doing promotional work," Randy replied. "And he's not important. What's important is Bourne. You need to--"

"Randy!" Ted exclaimed out of the blue. "Jeff got a _haircut_! Look at it! It's all dark and short!"

Cody smacked his forehead while Randy patted Ted on the shoulder. _Good Lord, Ted puts Maria to shame sometimes,_ Cody thought to himself. _And that's just scary._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guess what Evy?" Jeff said as they sat down on Evan's bed. After getting the ice cream, they had come back to Evan's room to watch some movies Jeff had brought with him.

"What?" Evan said, resting his head on the pillows he had propped up against the headboard.

"Rape the Genie Oprah," Maria said under her breath as she picked up one of the movies. Her eyes got really big. "Oh my God! Does a genie Oprah really get raped in this one?"

Jeff shook his head. "Ria, that says Repo the Genetic Opera, not Rape the Genie Oprah."

Evan burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. _Rape the Genie Oprah? Hell, I almost wish it was that. That would be funny as hell!_

"Oh!" Maria said. She looked at the back of the case for a minute before handing it to Jeff. "Put this one in. This sounds cool."

"Okay." Jeff got up and headed towards the DVD player. "Evy?"

"Yeah?" Evan managed to gasp out, still laughing because of what Maria said.

"Cody was checking you out when we were getting the ice cream."

Evan stopped laughing and stared at Jeff with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "What?" he said in disbelief.

Jeff nodded wisely. "He couldn't take his eyes off you. He thinks you're a sexy bitch."

Evan turned a deep shade of red. He hated it when Jeff talked like that. It made him get all embarassed and stuff. "How do you know he wasn't looking at you? Everyone looks at you."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I know they do, but Cody doesn't do it very much if you're with me. He's always staring at you with a stupid fucking look on his face. It's like he wants to fuck you but he doesn't remember how to stand up and be a man about it."

Evan shook his head. "You're crazy," he declared. As much as he wanted Jeff to be right (he had developed a crush on Cody pretty much from the moment he had seen the Legacy member), he didn't want to get his hopes up and then smashed to pieces. That had happened way too many times during high school and he wasn't eager to repeat the experience.

"I'm not crazy!" Jeff insisted. "Maria, tell him I'm not crazy!"

Maria blinked a few times. "But I was taught lying was bad."

Evan burst into another fit of laughter while Jeff growled. The former world champion set the movie down on the player and pounced on the bubbly diva. Maria shrieked and tried to get away, but Jeff was too fast for her. "Jeff stop!" she begged. "That tickles!"

"Say I'm not crazy!" Jeff ordered. "Take it back right now!"

"Never!" Maria shouted stubbornly. "I'm like George Washington! I can't tell a lie!"

Evan stared at her incredulously. "You couldn't read the title of the movie right yet you know Geore Washington couldn't tell a lie?"

"Hey, I'm a complex woman like that," Maria pointed out. She tried to pull Jeff's hair but then remembered that it wasn't long enough for that anymore. So, in an effort to get him to stop tickling her, she pulled a drastic move: she kissed him on the lips.

"EWWW!" Jeff shouted, jumping up to his feet. "Maria!"

"You started it!" Maria yelled back. She got off the bed. "Here Jeffey Jeffey! Come give me another kiss!"

"NOOOOO!" Jeff exclaimed, running out of the room as fast as he could. Maria ran after him and then Evan decided to chase after them too. How could he not do it? This was way too entertaining to miss out on.

"HELP ME!" Jeff shouted at the top of his lungs. "MARIA'S COMING TO GET ME!"

Maria shrieked and lunged at Jeff. Jeff moved out of the way and she ended up crashing into Cody.

"Oh my God," Evan said under his breath. He ran over there and pulled Maria off of Cody. "Are you okay?" he asked the second generation superstar.

"Yeah," Cody said as he got back up to his feet. "I think the floor hurt me more than she did."

"Sorry Cody," Maria apologized. She looked around. "Damn it, where did he go? Jeff! Get back here boy! I'm going to get you!"

Evan shook his head as he and Cody watched her run off. "I have freaks for friends," he said.

Cody snorted. "At least they're not constantly trying to make out with each other. I can't go anywhere with Randy and Ted anymore."

"So where are the dynamic duo?"

"Fucking in their room. We were going to watch a movie but they kicked me out to have sex."

"Aw, how sad. I was supposed to watch a movie with Maria and Jeff but uh...well you see how that turned out." Evan shook his head. He suddenly felt very, very nervous. He and Cody weren't often this close together and it was making his head spin a little bit. Deciding to chance the possibility that Jeff was right, he decided to make a move. "You wanna watch the movie with me? Jeff and Maria should keep up their hijinks for at least another couple hours."

Cody gulped noticeably. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Evan said. "I hope so anyway."

"Okay then." The two of them went back into Evan's room and shut the door behind them. "What are we watching?" Cody asked.

"Repo the Genetic Opera," Evan replied. He knew Jeff was obsessed with the movie and would be upset about getting left out of watching it, but he didn't care. He needed something to distract him in case he made an ass out of himself. "Or as Maria called it, Rape the Genie Oprah."

Cody looked confused by that but didn't even ask about it. Evan sat down ont he bed with him once the movie was in and they sat back to watch it. Honestly, it was weirder than hell, but Evan would have been really entertained by it if he could actually concentrate on it. Cody's presence was too much for him. It almost seemed like they were both inching closer and closer to each other, wanting the same thing but too chicken to actually do it. By the end of the movie, their arms were actually touching and both of them were fidgeting uncontrollably.

"That was weird," Cody said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Evan said. "But I liked it." He started to get up to take it out but then Cody suddenly grabbed his wrist. At that moment, his skin tingled and his heart started beating really fast. "Cody?" he said, his voice somewhat stuck in his throat.

Cody stared at him, almost letting him go but then deciding against it. "I...I uh...I...like--"

_Oh fuck it,_ Evan thought to himself. He could sense what Cody was trying to say and it made him beyond happy. He got back on the bed and kissed Cody, taking him by surprise. But Rhodes quickly recovered and kissed Evan back desperately. Evan's rolled them over so Cody was on top of him, his world spinning uncontrolably. This had to be a dream. This couldn't be real. But it was real. Cody was kissing him, Cody was touching him..."

"Wait," Cody said, breaking the kiss. "Wait."

"What?" Evan said, looking up at Cody with wide eyes.

"Are we going too fast?"

"No," Evan replied. "We aren't going fast enough."

Cody grinned and started kissing Evan again. They really both had been wanting this for way too long. Evan slipped Cody's shirt off and tossed it across the room, completely forgetting that Maria and Jeff could choose to come back and have watch the movie at any time. It didn't really matter though. If they came knocking on the door, he would kill them for interrupting this. This was way too good to be true and he didn't want it spoiled.

Cody slipped Evan's shirt off and tossed it aside. Their pants came off next, leaving their aching cocks in only their boxers. Cody pressed his dick against Evan's and they both groaned at the contact. Evan kissed Cody again, doing his best to pull down the other man's boxers without breaking lip contact. It wasn't exactly easy, but they managed it.

Grinning mischievously, Cody began kissing his way down Evan's body. Evan let out a happy sigh, kissing Cody's neck as his own was being sucked on. Soon enough though, Cody's lips left his neck and moved down to his collarbone and then his chest. "Mmmm," Evan said softly, squirming slightly as he felt Cody nip and lick on each of his nipples. "Cody...."

Cody continued his journey downwards, getting closer and closer to Evan's throbbing erection. But instead of touching it, he just kept kissing Evan's thighs. "Tease," Evan complained as he tried to direct Cody's head to where he really wanted it.

"Am not," Cody replied. "I'm just playing."

"Well you're teasing with your playing!" Evan pointed out. He really was hard to the point that it hurt.

"Well I guess I need to cut that out, don't I?" Cody's mouth was on Evan's dick in a heartbeat, taking it all expertly. Evan let out a moan and dug his fingers into Cody's shoulders. Cody's mouth felt so fucking good...this was way better than any dream he had about this. "Cody please," he moaned, involuntarily thrusting his hips up so Cody could take even more of it into his mouth. Cody gagged a bit and he held down Evan's thighs to make sure that wouldn't happen again. Evan whined in disappointment, and he whined even more when Cody took his mouth away. "Why?" he whimpered, needing more.

"I want you to come when I'm inside you," Cody replied, actually blushing a little bit.

Evan grinned. He liked that idea. "Grab the lube out of my bag," he said. "Hurry up."

Cody got off the bed as fast he could and all but ran to the bag. He got the lube out and came back to the bed. Evan took it from him, popping the lid off and squirting a generous amount on to the palm of his hand. He grabbed Cody's dick and lubed it up until it was nice and slick. Cody then took the lube from him and put some on his fingers. "Oh God," Evan gasped as two of the slick digits slid inside of him. He laid back on the bed, a whimpering and writhing mess as Cody scissored his fingers to stretch him out. "Cody please, I need you. Oh fuck..."

"Hope this is enough," Cody said under his breath. He removed his fingers and moved himself so the head of his cock was at Evan's entrance. They stared into each other's eyes for a second before Cody slid in, both of them groaning at the tight fit.

Evan wrapped his arms around Cody, pulling him as close as possible. He planted little kisses on every part of the Legacy member that his mouth could reach. Cody kissed him back while moving at a torturously slow pace. At first, Evan's head was spinning too much to really care about the pace. Just having Cody inside of him was enough. But soon enough, he started trying to rock his hips and make Cody go faster.

Cody chuckled and picked up just enough to start building up the wonderful friciton. He rested his forehead against Evan, never taking his eyes off the high flying superstar for the second. "Fuck Ev," he said, sucking on the pale neck underneath him hard enough to leave a hickey. "So fucking tight..."

"I feel good?" Evan said, running his hands up and down Cody's back.

"You feel fucking amazing," Cody replied, capturing Evan's lips for yet another kiss.

Soon enough, the only sounds that could be heard in the room were their own moans and gasps. Evan held on to Cody as Rhodes moved faster, the bed creaking with each hard thrust. Evan moaned loudly as Cody reached down and began stroking his cock in time with the thrusts. "Cody!" he gasped. "Oh fuck....mmm....oh....."

"Evan," Cody groaned, burying his head into the crook of Evan's neck. He began stroking Evan harder and faster than ever.

"Cody!" Evan shouted, climaxing so hard that when he closed his eyes, he saw little stars dancing around on the back of his eyelids. He arched his back up as much as he could with Cody on top of him. Cody possibly said something at that point (Evan really was too lost in his own orgasm to know for sure) but Bourne did feel Cody spill his release deep inside of him.

For a long time, neither of them made a move to break from their embrace. Honestly, Evan felt like he could stay in this position for the rest of the night. But then he realized something and that made him groan.

Cody quickly propped himself up on his elbows. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

Evan shook his head. "Jeff just got proven right....and now he's never going to shut the fuck up about it."

Cody grinned a little bit. "You don't have to tell him you know. I mean, he will be leaving soon--"

There was a loud knock on the door. "Evan! Are you done getting fucked by Cody yet? Because if you are, get off your back and give me my movie! I'll watch it in my room so you can have sex again."

"Jeff! Just because he got fucked by Cody doesn't mean he was on his back."

"Good point Maria. Okay Evan--"

"Jeff, shut up!" Evan yelled, turning as red as he possibly could.

Cody chuckled and got up. Without even bothering to put any kind of clothes on, he grabbed Jeff's movie, opened the door and handed the thing to Jeff. "Here ya go," he said, slamming the door in Jeff's face before he could say anything.

Evan giggled as Cody climbed back into bed and snuggled up against him. "He's going to get you for that in the morning."

Cody grinned. "Yeah, but it this is worth it."

Evan couldn't really disagree with him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next up: Matt/Mor for Terrahfry**


	18. MattMor

The Kinky Quiz

Matt whistled under his breath as he checked how much money he had in his wallet. Jeff had been complaining earlier about only having two dollars in his pocket yet just five minutes ago, Matt had caught him with six bags of Skittles. _I don't know how he could have possibly gotten my money,_ Matt thought to himself. _I mean, I know he's been hanging with JTG and Shad a lot lately but--oh you have to be kidding me_. He was missing four dollars. _That's it, he's not hanging out with Cryme Tyme anymore. He's getting too good at picking my pockets._

Putting his wallet back into his pocket, Matt started to get up so he could go find Jeff and chew him out. But then the door opened and when it turned out to be John, all thoughts about yelling at Jeff disappeared. "Hey baby," he said with a grin.

The Shaman of Sexy flipped his long hair back and took off his sunglasses. "We need to talk," he announced.

Matt raised his eyebrows. "We're alone Mor. We don't need to use that as code for we should go have sex."

John grinned. "That wasn't what I meant Matt. Although it is kind of about that."

"Okay..." Matt said, not entirely sure what John was getting. He sat back down on his chair and motioned for John to join him.

John sat down on Matt's lap and flipped his hair again. It was such a girly thing for him to do, and it was really hard not to laugh at him. But Matt, who saw Mor do that more than anyone else, didn't even crack a smile. He could tell that John felt like they had something serious to discuss and he was curious to find out what it was.

"I was taking this quiz--"

"Cosmo?" Matt knew that John, Jeff and Cody had been really getting into the Cosmo quizzes lately, and all three of them took the results way too seriously.

"Nope," John replied. He took a folded up piece of paper out of the pocket of his shirt. "I actually don't know where this came from. They were just randomly distributed all over the locker room." He unfolded the piece of paper and waved it around. "You see what this is?"

"No," Matt replied. "It would help if you quit moving it."

John huffed impatiently and just handed the piece of paper over. "It's the how kinky is your sex life quiz," he explained. "And I hate to tell you this Matt, but we didn't pass with flying colors."

Matt frowned and looked over the quiz. Just by looking at the questions, he could tell where this quiz probably came from. "What part did we not do good at?" he asked.

"Flip it over to the back," John ordered.

Matt did that and saw what John was talking about. The back of the page was filled with questions role playing, sex toys, homemade porn, threesomes, foursomes and voyerism. "We've role played before," Matt pointed out.

John rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like a couple of times. But according to this quiz, we don't do it enough to have a kinky sex life. Also, the toys--"

"My cock is better than any dildo could ever be."

"Well I know that stupid! But dildos aren't the only sex toys out there. We've been to enough adult stores with James and Mark to know that."

Matt sighed. "I'm not making a porno with you. As hot as it would be, I'm telling you right now that it would fall into the wrong hands and then get shown to the entire world."

"Not if we delete it right away," John pointed out. "Now as far as letting other people join us..."

"Hardy! Your match is up next!

Matt sighed. "Look, we'll talk about this later, okay? I've got to go wrestle."

John shook his head. "There's not going to be any more talking about it. You're going to think of something kinky to do to me and we're both going to like it. You understand me?"

"Hardy! Your match is--"

"I know!" Matt yelled at the annoying man outside his locker room. He looked at Mor and kissed the bound and determined younger man. "I'll think of something, okay?"

"Okay," John said happily. He gave Matt another kiss. "Make sure it's something naughty."

"Oh don't worry, I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Matt's match, he got Jeff and Cody to distract John while he went and spoke to a certain couple. The hallway leading up to the locker room that was his destination was empty, so he didn't run into anyone as he walked up to the door. He almost burst right into the room, but the door opened before he could do that. "Matt!" Connor said happily. "Are you here to play with me and Cooper?"

Matt shook his head. "No, not tonight Connor."

Connor pouted. "Well why not? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Of course I like you. But I need to talk to James and Mark before I take John back to our hotel room and fuck him silly."

Connor giggled. "Cooper wants to have sex but I'm not giving him any tonight. He cheated at Candyland earlier."

"I did not cheat you dumbass! Not letting you cheat is not cheating! And if I want your fucking ass tonight, I'm taking it one way or another!"

"No you're not!" Connor said defiantly. He turned around and stuck his tongue out childishly. That turned out to not be a good idea because the next thing Matt knew, Connor was screaming and running away and Cooper was chasing after him.

_I swear, this family is the most dysfunctional one in the entire world,_ Matt thought to himself as he let himself into Mark's locker room. He found an abandoned Candyland game sitting on the floor, which was what Connor and Cooper had to have been playing before they ran off (Connor had to play childish games like that because those were the only ones he liked. Matt had learned the hard way that any board game that was for anyone over the age of eight was beyond Connor's comprehension and patience and it resulted in scary fits being thrown). Mark and James were sitting on the couch, lost in a full blown makeout session. Matt just stood there for a couple of minutes, but when he realized that he was going to keep getting ignored, he cleared his throat loudly.

James merely moved his mouth down so he could kiss Mark's neck. Mark on the other hand, had the decency to look in Matt's direction. After taking a good look at the elder Hardy's face, he pointed to James. "He did it."

"What?" James nearly yelled. He moved back a little so he could glare at Mark. "I didn't do anything!"

Matt didn't say a word. He just handed over the kinky quiz and let that do all the talking.

James grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I did do that."

"I figured you did," Matt said with a shake of his head. "What standards did you even use anyway?"

James shrugged. "Nobody's really. I just thought of a whole bunch of kinky things and put them down on the paper."

Mark began reading some of the questions out loud. "Have often do you and your lover double anal? If you do double anal, is it only in threesomes, or do you use a cock and a dildo? Or two dildos? Have you ever fucked in front of someone while they jacked off? While they jacked off, did they jack off into a pair of ladies underwear? Have you ever fucked in a church? Have you ever done any role playing that involves a priest and an altar boy...Lawson!" Mark rolled up the quiz and smacked James on the head with it. "What in the hell is wrong with you? That last one isn't kinky, it's gross!"

"I know, but people have different standards for kinky!" James said defensively. "I had to ask questions that would appeal to everyone!"

Mark just kept hitting James over and over again. Matt sighed and just left the room. He didn't know what he had been trying to accomplish by going in there. The only thing he had managed to do was get James in trouble with Mark, which was sure to come back and bite him in the ass later on. "I should have just done this to begin with," he muttered under his breath. He took out his phone and texted Jeff to keep Mor busy for awhile longer.

He had some serious shopping to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

John giggled as Matt led him back to the hotel room. The younger man had a blindfold around his eyes and was not allowed to take it off until Matt said so. "Are we there yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Almost," Matt replied. Before he had gone and taken John off of Jeff's hands, he had gone shopping and got everything all set up in their hotel room. And to be perfectly honest, he was starting to be very happy about the fact that James had written that quiz. It had been a nice little reminder that it was fun to play some games with his Friday Night Delight.

"Why don't you just fuck me right here?" Mor asked, swaying his hips seductively. "That would be kinky."

Matt grinned. "It would, but my special surprises are in our room."

"Special surprises? Matty, did you buy us some toys?"

"Maybe." Matt unlocked the door to their room and pulled John inside. As soon as he got the door closed again, he shoved the brunette up against it and kissed him for all that he was worth. John kissed him back while attempting to take the blindfold off. "No way," Matt said, grabbing John's hands and pinning them up above his head. "You're keeping that on."

John giggled and pouted at the same time. Matt smirked and kissed those tasty lips again while working on the first of the surprises he had in store for his lover. While he had been out shopping, he had found this interesting bondage thing that attached to the top of a door frame and it had a pair of handcuffs attached to it. The thought of having Mor chained up against a door had been too good to resist, so he had bought them along with his other items. And as soon as he got the cuffs on to Mor's wrists, the image he had gotten in his head earlier did not do the actual sight before him justice.

"Aw," John whined. "I can't touch you now."

Matt chuckled and rubbed up against John's helpless body. Their jean covered erections touched, making them both groan. "You said you wanted to get kinky baby," Matt said in a low, raspy voice. "So I'm going to get kinky." He kissed John passionatley, dominating the helpless man's mouth like there was no tomorrow. John moaned helplessly, writing just a little bit up against the door. _Damn he's so fucking sexy,_ Matt thought to himself. _And he's all fucking mine!_

"Hey!" John whined as Matt ripped open his shirt, causing buttons to fly everywhere. "I liked that shirt."

"Oh well," Matt said with a shrug. "I'll buy you another one." He walked away long enough to grab a couple of the things he had bought earlier, making Mor pout in disappointment. But he didn't keep his baby waiting too long. As soon as he was back over to the door, he began kissing his way down John's gorgeous, tan body. "These have got to go," he said as he played with the waistband of John's way too tight pants.

John nodded along quickly. "Yes, those must go," he agreed. He wiggled around at Matt's fingers tickled his hips. "They have to go right now."

Chuckling, Matt got those jeans off as fast as he could, pleased to discover that John had gone commando. "You are such a little slut," he told the younger man.

"Yeah, but I'm your--" The rest of what John was going to say was cut off with a choked gasp as Matt took his entire dick into his mouth. He immediately tried to thrust forward, but Matt wouldn't let him do that. "Matt...oh God...that feels good..."

Matt sucked on the cock as hard as he could, his right hand playing with John's balls. He scraped his teeth along the hardened member as he moved his mouth back up, making John jump a little. _Such a pretty little thing,_ Matt thought to himself as he circled the head with his tongue. _My pretty little John. Oh but he's not going to like me once I do this..._

"Matt!" John whined as a cock ring was slipped into place. He writhed around against the door while trying to pull away from his restraints. "That's not fair!"

"Yeah, but it's kinky," Matt replied. He grabbed the two vibrators he had also bought earlier and inserted one of them into John's oh so willing body. He turned both vibrators on at full speed and then fucked John with the one while running the other one up and down John's aching dick.

"Oh shit!" John yelled, really writhing and pulling on the handcuffs like there was no tomorrow. "Matt! Oh God oh shit oh shit oh fuck!"

Matt grinned and licked the precum that was on the tip of John's penis. "That feel good baby?"

Mor nodded. "More!" he demanded. "I need more!"

Matt frowned. "Honey, don't yell you're own name during this. That's not nice."

John shook his head. "No!" He gasped as Matt shoved the one vibrator as far into John as he could and let it vibrate against the brunette's prostate. "You! I need you---" He keened loudly, sweat dripping down his muscular body. "Inside me! Matt please please please--"

Matt couldn't resist that kind of begging. It was making him way too hot. He tossed both vibrators away and got up to his feet. Working as fast as he could, he discarded his own pants and John's blindfold before slamming into his horny lover. "You like that?" he asked, abusing John's lips with a kiss. "Is this what you wanted?"

John nodded desperately. "Yes! Oh fuck yes!"

Matt made sure that John's legs were wrapped tightly around him before pounding into him harder than he ever had before. He was sure they were either going to wake the entire hotel up with their moans or break the door (or maybe both) but he didn't care. John's tight heat felt fantastic around his dick and he wasn't going to stop for anybody.

"The ring!" John gasped, almost crying with his need. "Matt please the ring--"

Matt ripped the ring off and slammed into John one more time. They both came hard, their moans loud enough to wake the dead. Once they were spent, they gasped for breath and tried to regain their bearings. "Was that kinky enough for you baby?" Matt asked.

John grinned. "Oh yeah. You're the best honey."

"I know baby, I know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next up: Matt/Jeff/Mor for Terrahfry**


	19. MattMorJeff

Moving On

I smirked as I watched what was happening on the monitor. Me retaining the title against Eric Escobar had caused quite a riff between him and Vickie. Not that I actually cared that much. Vickie was absolutely unbearable to be around and nobody actually gave a shit about Escobar. I looked down at my Intercontinental title. I loved being champion. Sure it meant that everybody was gunning for me and looking to dethrown me, but I thrived on that. I loved challenges because when I beat the person doing the challenging, it means I've accomplished something.

Deciding to head out early and live it up for awhile, I got my stuff together and left my dressing room. I started walking through the arena hallways, stopping to talk to Julie (the seamstress), Teddy and Shad. I began turning the corner that would lead me to the exit when somebody bumped into me really fucking hard. "Hey watch--oh you have got to be shitting me."

Mike grinned his stupid little smug grin. "Hello to you too Johnny." My former tag team partner and ex-boyfriend was actually holding his United States title on his shoulder at the moment just to showboat. "You like my gold?" he asked when he caught my eyeing it.

I smirked. "It's good, but mine is so much better."

"Oh is that what you think?"

"Yeah it is."

"Really? Really?"

"Yes Miz."

"Re--"

"Mike, I am not Sharon Osbourne. I'm not going to play this game with you all night. So why don't you just go fall off the face of the earth and I'll go on my way."

Mike grinned, making me want to punch him right in the mouth. "Wow John, it sounds like someone has some sour grapes." He acted like he was removing a piece of fuzz off my jacket just so he could touch me, which he knew would bug me. "I know you're having a hard time letting go of me Morrie, but you've got to try. This hostility is starting to give you wrinkles."

I scowled and slapped his hand away from me. Our break-up as a tag team was nothing compared to the break-up we went through as a couple. By the end of our relationship, Mike had turned into a complete and total jackass, and he was doing his best to control me. I didn't put up with that very well and then he got verbally abusive and started cheating on me. I confronted him about it and that night was the night we broke up. The annoying thing was though, Mike not only acted like he dumped me (when it was so the other way around) but he also acted like I was all broken hearted about it. "First of all, I am not getting wrinkles. Second of all, I've already moved on from the pathetic excuse that was our relationship."

He just kept on grinning, which was absolutely infuriating. "Oh really? You've moved on? Word around the locker room is that you haven't seen anyone since our break-up. What's wrong, can't you find anyone that could compare to me?"

"Everyone is better in comparison to you Miz," I snapped. I couldn't let him see that he had hit a nerve. Besides from a few one night stands with some bar tenders and a couple of fans, I hadn't really been with anybody. Before Mike had gotten out of control, I had truly loved him, despite the fact that he was a jackass of epic proportions. He had been different with me and that was the side I had loved....at least I thought he had been different with me. Maybe he had been the same the whole time and I had just been too blind to see before his nastyness got directed at me.

"You know, you talk a big game, but I don't buy it," Mike informed me. "You are still hung up on me and that is just adorable." He patted me on the shoulder. "If I didn't already have a hot date tonight, I might just sweep you back off your feet."

I shook my head. "Like I would let that happen again. I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice."

"Sure you aren't. You keep telling yourself that." Mike looked at someone behind me and grinned. "Hey baby."

I looked back and saw Drew McIntyre walking towards us. _Okay ew, I'm out of here_. I was not going to stay here and let them make out in front of me, which I was sure that was what Mike was planning on doing.

"Bye Johnny!" Mike yelled obnoxiously. "Talk to you later."

_Don't tell him to fuck off right now. That'll just amuse him and give him more ammo,_ I told myself as I left the arena. It was chilly outside and I shivered the whole way to my car. I threw my stuff in the trunk and then got in the driver's seat. I almost had the key in the ignition when I had to stop and rest my forehead against the steering wheel. That little confrontation with Mike had effected me a lot more than I wanted it to. Sure we had gone through similar ones in the past, but the fact that he was once again flaunting one of his new relationships in my face and I didn't have one myself bothered me. Why couldn't I just find someone else and be happy? I deserved it after everything he put me through.

Taking a deep breath, I started the car and drove to a bar I had passed on the way to the arena earlier. I no longer felt like going to a club. I now felt like brooding while I drank, and the bar I saw was a more appropriate place for that. And as it turned out, I wasn't the only one there to drown my sorrows. Matt was there too, and when he saw me, he waved for me to join him. "What's up man?" I said as I sat down with him.

"Ugh is all I have to say," he replied. "You?"

"The same." I ordered a couple of beers and began my drinking. Even though I had planned to drink alone, I didn't mind drinking with Matt. Hell, maybe there was a chance he could help take my mind off my own problems. "You going to be okay after being mauled by CM Hair and Luke what's his face?"

Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's not the worst beating I've ever taken." He grinned a little bit at me. "Good match by the way. Escobar so didn't even deserve to be in the same ring as you."

"Yeah, but I figured it couldn't hurt putting him in his place. And it pissed Vickie off, which is always fun to do."

He chuckled. "Just be careful. You don't want her wrath to be turned on to you."

I shook my head. "Judging from the fight that broke out between the two lovebirds, I think Escobar is going to be taking all of her wrath. Serves him right for being dumb enough to date her."

"That's a little harsh dude," Matt pointed out. "I mean, I know he's made a total jackass out of himself since he's arrived, but he's obviously naive--"

"Hopefully he didn't actually fall in love with her," I said, not even thinking about what I was saying. "Because love sucks. It just chews you up and spits you out and leaves you feeling like complete and total shit." Once I was done blurting all that out, I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "Can we pretend I didn't say anything?"

"No," Matt replied honestly. He took a drink of his beer and gave me a sympathetic look. "Did you run into Mike?"

"Mike?" I said, acting like I had no idea he was anywhere near this town.

"John come on, don't play dumb with me," he said, giving me a "don't bullshit me" look. "I saw him as I was leaving and I know he was looking to bug you."

I sighed and shook my head. "Yeah, okay, I saw him."

"How bad did it suck?"

"It sucked pretty bad. He's got a date with McIntyre tonight. I bailed before he could treat me to a make-out session."

Matt made a face. "Gross."

"That's what I was thinking."

"So um...have you--"

"Started seeing someone else?" I shook my head. "No, I'm just concentrating on my career right now."

Matt just nodded and took a big drink of his beer. I frowned at the look on his face. "What? Don't you believe me?"

"I believe you want to believe that," he told me."

I glared at him. I really didn't like the sound of that. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head. "Look, I've had my share of heartbreak before and I've thrown myself into my work before to try to escape the fact that I was hurting really bad. When the thing with Amy went down, I was terrified of getting my heart broken again. And so I made up all kinds of excuses to not get close to anyone so I didn't get played by a fool again. But being alone doesn't really solve anything. Eventually the solitude starts driving you completely up the wall."

I sighed and rested my chin on my hand. Being alone almost every single night was taking its toll on me. That part I did have to admit. "I don't know how to stop being scared though," he admitted. "Mike fucked me up pretty badly."

Matt patted me on the back. "Come on. Let's go take a walk."

We paid for our beers and went outside. We started walking around the parking lot mostly because we didn't have anywhere else to go. I was very aware to how close Matt was walking to me. "So uh....are you seeing anyone now?" I asked casually.

He grinned. "Yeah, but it sucks because he's no longer..." His voice trailed off and his mouth dropped open. I looked over and saw who he saw. "Jeff?" I said in disbelief.

Jeff grinned and pulled Matt into a kiss so hot that I almost got a boner just watching it. I had heard about the Hardycest rumors for some time now, but I just thought the people who insisted it was real had way too much time on their hands. Now I could see that they were actually right on the money.

After several minutes, Jeff and Matt pulled apart to breathe. "Surprise," Jeff whispered, a smile pretty much plastered on to his face.

Matt rested his forehead against Jeff's. "How could you not tell me? I wasn't expecting to see you until Thursday!"

"Yeah, well I couldn't stay away." Jeff looked over at John. "Hey Mor."

"Hey," I said, backing up. Now I felt like a fucking intruder or something. I had to get out of here so they could be alone.

"John wait!" Matt said. He whispered something in Jeff's ear. I couldn't hear what was being said, but whatever Matt said started a hushed conversation between the two brothers that lasted for a couple of minutes. "John?" Jeff finally said. "Want to come hang out with us for awhile?"

"You know I shouldn't, you two should be--"

"Alone?" Matt shook his head. "We can be alone later. Right now, we want to hang out with you."

I didn't get another chance to object. The next thing I knew, both Hardys were pulling me into Matt's car and we were off. I tried to ask where we were going but they didn't answer me. Matt just smirked and Jeff kept giggling. I gulped and stared out the windo until we arrived at a hotel. Once there, I was practically dragged into one of the rooms. "Guys seriously, what--" My question was cut off by Jeff kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I froze, completely stunned by his actions. I almost pulled away but then his kiss got even harder and deeper and that made me kiss him back.

"Jeff and I agreed that we can't leave you to mope on your own," Matt whispered in my ear. While Jeff had been kissing me, he had walked behind me and was now pressing his groin up against my ass. "So we decided to help you forget all about stupid Mike the best way we know how." He yanked me away from Jeff's mouth by my hair and claimed my lips with his own. I moaned helplessly, sloppily kissing him back. His kiss was even rougher than Jeff's was and my head began to feel really light. The lack of oxygen was getting to me, but I was finding it hard to care. I couldn't even ask myself about what I was doing. It was like Matt and Jeff had put a spell on me or something.

"Bye bye annoying shirt," Jeff said as he slipped the tight fitting garmet off of me. He began kissing and sucking his way down my chest and stomach, nipping at my nipples when he got to those. Both his and Matt's hands unbuckled my pants and pulled those right off of my body. "Oooohhh, yummy..." Jeff said huskily as he yanked my underwear off me as well.

I gasped as Jeff took me into his mouth and began sucking me without another word. Fuck, I had heard Jay talk about his mouth before, but he was beyond anything that I could have imagined. Matt sensed what I was thinking and he chuckled. "He's great isn't he?" he said seductively, biting and sucking on my neck hard enough to leave marks. "Look at him. Watch how he does it. He's gorgeous down there on his knees."

I looked down and groaned. Jeff was fucking gorgeous like that. He was looking up at me, his green eyes filled with desire and lust. His tongue probed the slit and I whimpered as I felt the barbell on his tongue go in. "Oh shit..."

I became so entranced by Jeff that I didn't notice Matt was doing anything until I felt one of his hands cupping my balls and one of the fingers on his other one sliding into my ass. "Matt!" I gasped, resting my head back up against his shoulder. Now I was completely torn on what to do. Part of me wanted to thrust into Jeff's warm, hot mouth and another part of me wanted to to thrust against Matt's fingers.

"Jeff and I want to fuck you," Matt said huskily. "Double penetration. It'll hurt like hell for a little bit but it will feel so good that you'll forget that Mike even exists."

I bit my lip nervously as another finger was slipped into me. I hadn't ever done double anal before. Mike had tried to convince me to do it once but it was when he was treating me like shit, so I didn't give in.

"Please?" Matt prompted, putting a third finger into my willing body.

I gasped. Matt was poking my prostate and with that in combination of Jeff's sucking, made me give in. "Yes!" I gasped, cumming right in Jeff's mouth. "Yes please, fuck me!"

Jeff swallowed and licked his lips. "Yay!" he said happily. He got back up to his feet and kissed me on the nose. "This is going to be fun."

Before I could say anything in response, four pairs of hands were all over me. Matt and Jeff were kissing each other and me while three more fingers were put inside of me. That hurt at first, but once they found my sweet spot, I not only got hard again, but I became a pudding in Matt and Jeff's hands. "Please," I begged. "Please fuck me."

"You sure you're ready?" Jeff asked.

I nodded desperately. "Oh God yes. I'm so fucking ready."

That was all the Hardys needed to here. They removed their fingers and made me feel empty. That didn't last long though. As soon as they were undressed, Matt sat down on the bed and pulled me down on top of him, causing him to enter me with one swift motion. We both moaned, and that made Jeff groan. His cock twitched violently, leaking some precum that looked so delicious.

Matt thrusted into me a couple of times before looking at Jeff. "Get in here," he ordered. "Right now."

Jeff grinned and wrapped my legs around my waist. I tensed up involuntarily as the head of his cock touched my already full entrance. "Relax," he told me. "It's going to be worse if you stay tense."

I took a deep breath and attempted just that. Jeff waited for a moment before pushing his way inside me. I winced in pain and Matt had to cover up my groan with a kiss. I felt myself stretch to my limits and I was almost sure I was bleeding. Matt and Jeff both panted for breath, obviously enjoying themselves. I took a few more deep breaths, and once I got adjusted to them both being inside of me, it started to feel really good. "Move," I begged, moving my hips to show I was serious.

Jeff and Matt exchanged smirks before pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting back in sharply. I moaned loudly as they set a hard and steady pace. Fuck, I couldn't even begin to describe how this felt. Fantastic was the only word close enough to how it was. "Oh God," I moaned, scratching my nails down Jeff's back. "Matt....Jeff...."

"John," Jeff moaned, burying his face into my shoulder. "Fuck Matt, he's so fucking tight."

"Fucking choking us," Matt grunted in agreement. He began assaulting my neck with his mouth while Jeff stroked my dick in time with their thrusts.

I began moaning even louder, writing around in between them. My head was beginning to spin and my senses were on fire. I had already cum once and it wasn't going to take much more to make me do that again. "Oh God, right there! Right there! Righ--oh fuck!" I came all over Jeff's hand and stomach, my body going weak with my release. Jeff and Matt both groaned and released just seconds after me. The three of us stayed still, panting for breath and trying to regain our bearings (or maybe that was just me....I really didn't know at that point).

"So you feel better about Mike now?" Matt asked.

I grinned. "Mike who?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next up: Matt/Randy/Jeff for Terrahfry**


	20. MattJeffRandy

The Lions and the Lamb

"Oh my God, you are such a cheater!" Jeff shouted unhappily. "That is cheating and that is not allowed!"

"I am not cheating!" Cody said defensively. "Just because I am beating you doesn't mean I am cheating!"

"Yes it does!" Jeff insisted. He and Cody were playing against each other in Guitar Hero and the bastard Rhodes was currently beating him. "You suck Phil. I hope you die."

Cody stopped playing and gave him a sad look. "You do?"

Jeff immediately felt bad. He and Cody had been friends for about a year now and sometimes Cody didn't seem to understand that when Jeff played video games, he got too worked up and said things he didn't mean. "No, of course not," he said. He paused the game so he could give Cody a hug. "I sorry, I didn't mean that."

"You hurted my feelings," Cody pouted.

"I know I did. Here, let me kiss it and make it all better." Jeff started kissing Cody all over his face, making him giggle and squirm around.

"Would you two stop that? There are other people in here that don't want to see that crap."

Jeff stopped kissing Cody and glared at Mike. "Hey, you're in my house and this is my sleepover. If I want to kiss Cody then I will and you will be honored at the chance to see it!"

Mike snorted. "Yeah right. Whatever you say Jeff." He turned his attention to John. "Go fish," he said proudly.

Mor frowned. "We're playing War Mike, not Go Fish."

"Oh. Well we're playing Go Fish now because I said so."

"No we're not."

"Yes we are."

"No we're not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Jeff rolled his eyes. Mike and John always fought like that. The two of them were just way too petty sometimes. "Guys shut up," he ordered. "I'm not listening to that all night."

"Well take this stupid game out and distract us with a movie," Mike replied. "We're tired of watching you two play and we don't want to play it ourselves."

Jeff looked at Cody. "Do you want to take it out?" he asked.

Cody shrugged. "Sure. I'll get it out while you go get the popcorn."

Jeff pouted. "Why do I have to get the popcorn?"

Because it's your house."

Jeff huffed and left the room. He did not like that argument at all, but he didn't feel like arguing his case with Cody. Cody didn't give in like Shannon usually did (then again, Shannon wasn't as strong willed as Cody and Jeff were). Besides, there was one advantage to going down and getting the popcorn himself: he had left a bag of Skittles on the microwave earlier when he had let Mor, Mike and Cody into the house. Now he could reclaim it before someone else tried to steal his bag of fruity treats.

As he came down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, he heard a lot of noise coming from the living room. He sighed. It sounded like Matt had brought his friends home with him. That was not a good thing, and it was going to get worse if their dad came home and found all of them there. About two years ago, Matt had fallen in with a crowd that wasn't so great. And now that he was a senior, he had pretty much stopped listening to Gil all together. Now until this past September when he had entered high school, Jeff had thought that his dad had been overreacting about Matt's friends. But then he had met them and then he started getting worried too. Matt's friends consisted of James and Annabelle Lawson (Annabelle was nice but James was a complete psycho), Mark Callaway (James's boyfriend and fellow psycho), Adam Copeland, Phil Brooks (who was mostly there just to be Adam's pet), Chris Jericho, Paul Wight (who was the biggest guy that Jeff had ever seen in his life) and Matt's boyfriend Randy Orton. Randy was the one that made Jeff the most uncomfortable. There was just something about the older boy's cold eyes that made Jeff feel like he was going to get attacked or something like that.

Deciding against going to the living room and attracting attention to himself, Jeff went into the kitchen and began making the popcorn. While he was doing that, he found the Skittles he had wanted. "Yay for Skittles," he said happily as he ripped open the bag and poured some into his mouth. "I loves my Skittles. I do I do I do."

A loud chuckle made Jeff spin around really fast. Matt and Randy had come in without him knowing it. "What is it with you and your damn Skittles?" Matt asked.

"They is good," Jeff replied childishly. He stuffed the rest of the candy into his pocket. "Dad said you weren't supposed to bring your friends here anymore. He's gonna get real mad if he catches them here."

Matt smirked. "Dad's not going to be home tonight, remember? He had to go out of town to help Aunt Kelsey out."

"Oh." Jeff had completely forgotten about that. _No wonder Dad said I could have a sleepover tonight. He probably didn't want me to be home alone if Matt brought his friends here._

Randy stared at Jeff, his viper examining the younger boy in ways they shouldn't have been. "Why don't you and your little friends join us?" he asked, catching Jeff off guard with that offer. "I'm sure they don't want to hang out upstairs all night."

Jeff blinked in surprise. "Uh...thanks but uh, we were going to watch a movie so--"

"Oh come on Jeff, it'll be fun," Matt said, joining in on the whole persuation thing. "Dad's been putting bad things into your head about my friends and he's not letting me really hang out with you anymore. Just chill with us tonight. I promise, I'll keep James and Mark under control if they scare you too much."

Jeff bit his lower lip. He had to admit that he did really miss being with Matt. They used to be inseperable but now they barely got to spend any time together. "I'll ask my friends if they want to," he finally said. "And if they do then I will."

Matt grinned. "Awesome." He patted Jeff on the shoulder. "I'll watch your popcorn for you while you go ask them."

"Okay." Jeff glanced at Randy, who still looked like he was undressing him with his eyes. Jeff quickly looked away and went back upstairs. He was pretty sure he knew what his friends were going to say already. They were going to want to hang out with Matt and his friends. Matt and his friends were known for their partying and that kind of thing appealed to Mike, John and Cody. _This is going to be an interesting night._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy waited until Jeff left before speaking up. "You'll keep Mark and James under control? Good grief Matt, if they found out you promised that, they're gonna get mad."

Matt shook his head as he turned around. "That's why they're not going to find out." He pushed Randy up against the counter. "I'm surprised we got him to agree to it though with the way you were looking at him. Fuck, I thought you were going to rape him right here in the kitchen."

Randy rolled his eyes. "You look at him that way all the time dude."

"Yeah, but when I do it, he doesn't even notice." Matt roughly kissed Randy, and that kiss quickly turned into a battle for dominance. That was how it always was for the both of them. Neither of them had a submissive bone in their body. When they kissed, they always wanted to dominate the other one. And when it came time to fuck, things usually got violent. But that was okay. They both got off on it.

Their lips continued to clash until they were bloody and swollen. Then the two of them broke apart and gasped for breath. "Are you sure you want to go through with the plan?" Randy asked. "You're not going to get cold feet on me are you?"

Matt shook his head. "No way. We both want this. And Jeff will want this too."

Randy wasn't so sure about that. If Jeff really wanted this, there would be no need for the plan they were currently planning to go through with. But the more he thought about Jeff, the more he really didn't care about the wrongness of the situation. Jeff was the type of boy that drove just about everyone wild without knowing it. A whole bunch of people were after his ass and he didn't even know it yet. James, Mark, Chris, Adam, Hunter, Shawn, Glenn, Jay--they were just a few of the people that would love to pop the younger Hardy's cherry. But they weren't going to get it. Randy and Matt were going to make sure of that. Matt craved Jeff in a way that wasn't accepted by society's standards and Randy couldn't help but want the freshman too. The innocence the kid had was captivating. He needed to taste it.

And tonight he was going to get his chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Jeff got his friends downstairs, Matt turned on some music and started passing around the tequila he had bought a few days ago. It wasn't hard to get the freshmen to start drinking it. None of them had ever drank before (as far as Matt knew anyway) and they were eager to try it. "Are you sure we're not going to get in trouble Matty?" Jeff asked, sounding way too innocent and cute for his own good.

Matt smiled and nodded. "I'm sure Jeffro. None of us here are going to tattle on you." He refilled the shotglasses and made sure Jeff and his friends were all gathered around still. "I think you guys need to have a little drinking contest. We need to see which one of you can party the best."

Phil, who was sitting on Adam's lap and eating the popcorn that had been forgotten by his fellow freshmen, looked on in disapproval. He lived a Straightedge lifestyle, so this kind of thing didn't appeal to him. Or maybe he was on to what Matt and Randy were up to and he didn't like it. _Well if he's on to us, he needs to keep his mouth shut. There will be hell to pay if he gets in the way._

"Oh come on, this isn't necessary," Mike told Matt. "I'm the one who's obviously going to win here. These three are lightweights."

Cody and John snorted while Jeff glared at the annoying boy that called himself the Miz from time to time. "Oh is that a fact?" Jeff said.

Mike nodded. "Hell yeah it is!"

"Well we'll see about that!"

Matt looked on with pride as Jeff downed his shot. He had the Hardy competitive nature. That was good. The more determined Jeff was to get hammered, the easier this was going to be.

The contest really was more between Jeff and Mike. Cody dropped out after four more shots and then John stopped not too much longer after him. Jeff and Mike just kept going and going though. They were drinking them faster than Matt could pour and James had to step in and help out. "You are one diabolical bastard," James whispered to Matt. "Getting Jeff drunk like this."

Matt tried to look innocent. "I have no idea what you are talking about Lawson."

James smirked. "Sure you don't. You just keep pretending that if it makes you feel better."

Another four rounds went by. Mike was starting to slow down. Two more rounds went by. Jeff downed the shot while Mike spilled his all over himself and fell out of his chair. "I think we've got a winner!" Adam announced, laughing his ass off at Mike's misfortune.

Matt smiled and leaned over to check on his baby brother. "You okay Jeffro?"

"Isssssss gooooood Matty," Jeff slurred wildly. His eyes were all glazed over from his drunken state. "I feels good. The room spins Maaaatttty." He giggled and tried to stand up, only to fall and had to be caught by Matt. "Ooops! I almost went bye bye!"

Matt chuckled and scooped Jeff up into his arms. "Come on. Let's go rinse you off and maybe clear up your head a little bit." He motioned for Randy to follow him as he left the room and went upstairs. Jeff was clinging to him, mumbling a bunch of drunken bullshit. Matt ignored it and concentrated on the feeling of having his brother in his arms. He had been lusting after Jeff for years now, despite telling himself it was wrong and ignoring what he wanted. Jeff was his brother. It just couldn't happen. But then he saw James and Annabelle together once and he realized that he could have Jeff too. The only thing that was stopping him was what other people thought and their opinion shouldn't even matter. If he wanted Jeff, he needed to just take him.

"This is not bathroom," Jeff said as they entered Matt's room. "I thoughts we go bathroom."

Matt shook his head as he set Jeff down on the bed. "I never said that was where we were going." He stroked Jeff's hair and smiled. "I love you."

"I loves you too," Jeff replied.

"Good." Without another moments hesitation, Matt kissed Jeff on the lips. Jeff responded a little at first, but then he realized that this wasn't a brotherly little peck. This was too passionate and dominating. He tried to move his head to the side but Matt wouldn't let him do it. He whimpered as Matt's tongue slid into his mouth, tasting every inch of that warm cavern that had been denied to him for so long.

"Hey now, what about me?" Randy asked. "I'm feeling a little left out."

Matt pulled away from Jeff and gave his boyfriend an apologetic look. "Sorry honey." He moved over so Randy could get to Jeff too. "Here you go. Have a taste."

"Don't mind if I do." Randy got on the bed and kissed Jeff, easily pinning the younger man's hands down above his head. Jeff's whimpers in response to that went straight to Matt's cock. Watching his lover and his brother with lustful eyes, Matt undressed and set his clothes on the floor. Jeff saw him do that and his eyes widened.

"Matty," he said as Randy pulled back to get undressed himself. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to make you feel real good Jeff," Matt replied. He got back on the bed and carressed Jeff's crotch through his jeans. "Don't you want to feel good Jeff? Huh? We can make you feel so good baby."

Jeff whimpred. He tried to move Matt's hand away but he wasn't strong enough to make Matt stop. "You can't," he protested. "I--"

Matt cut him off with another kiss. He didn't want to hear about what he couldn't do. He had been denied for too long. He was going to take what he wanted and that was that.

As soon as Randy was undressed, they both took Jeff's clothes off and began attacking his body with their lips. Jeff tried to push them off, but they held him down easily. "Stop," he whimpered. "Please Matty, stop it."

"You don't want us to stop," Matt said, spreading Jeff's legs and holding them apart. "You're going to love this real soon."

Jeff gasped as he felt Matt's tongue go deep inside of his virginal pucker. Matt fucked Jeff with his tongue as fast as he could, his own cock dripping with excitement. Randy helped to prep Jeff by teasing him; he sucked on the younger man's cock for a little bit before stopping and kissing his way back up the virgin's body. Jeff whimpered and writhed underneath them. He was too drunk to stop them or keep up his protesting. Sure he said "Don't" occasionally, but it really didn't sound like he meant it.

"Matt we need to hurry," Randy said. "I need him now."

Matt removed his tongue from Jeff and nodded. "I do too," he said. "We just need to do it." He laid back and nodded at Randy. "Help him get him on me first and then you can join."

Jeff whined as Randy lifted him up and placed him right above Matt's cock. Matt took a hold of Jeff's hips and slammed his hips up hastily, making Jeff scream in pain as his cock filled the younger teen completely. "Owie!" Jeff cried. "Matty that hurted!"

Matt rubbed Jeff's lower back, too lost in pleasure to really comprehend what Jeff said. He thrusted up into his brother a couple of times, loving how tight his baby brother was. "You're going to have to lube up Randy," he said. "There's no way we're both going to fit if we don't."

"B-b-both?" Jeff whimpered as Randy grabbed the bottle of lube from Matt's dresser.

Matt gave Jeff a little kiss. "It's okay Jeffro. You're going to be okay. It'll only hurt a little bit."

Jeff whined and began trying to get away. Matt kept a good hold of him though and refused to let him get away. Randy coated his dick with a generous amount of lube before coming back over to the bed. "I'm going to have to do it quick," he said. "So keep a good hold of him."

"Randy no," Jeff whimpered, wincing as Matt's grip on him got tighter. "Matty don't let him--"

Randy forced himself into Jeff's overstuffed hole, making himself and Matt groan and Jeff scream. Matt took a deep breath and tried to muffle Jeff with a kiss. He could feel Jeff's tears running down his face so he licked them up. The vice grip Jeff's ass had on his and Randy's dick was too much for them to take. They began thrusting into Jeff, making him cry out more. "Ssshhh," Matt said, running his hands up and down Jeff's back. "It's going to feel good here soon. I promise."

"No Matty," Jeff protested. "Matt stop please I'll be good. Stop hurting me."

Matt rolled his eyes. Jeff was being a big baby. Matt had been double penetrated by James and Randy while being forced to suck Mark's cock and there had been no tongue action or lube used then (it was the reason why Matt no longer bet against James on anything). That had hurt like a mother fucker. This wasn't anywhere near as bad that.

Matt and Randy thrusted into Jeff, his tight heat driving them completely wild. Jeff buried his face into Matt's chest, some of his whines of protest turning into whines of pleasure. "That's right," Matt said as he reached down and stroked Jeff's manhood. "You like this. Just give in Jeff. It's okay."

Jeff shook and quickly climaxed. His orgasm made his ass tighten up even more and Matt and Randy couldn't hold back anymore. They both came at the same time, which made Jeff gasp and them groan. Matt took several deep breaths while he and Randy planted little kisses all over Jeff's face and neck.

Oh yes, this plan had worked out really well.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Next up: a Cena/Adam/Randy love triangle for JoMoFan-spot**


	21. CenaAdamRandy

Secrets

I stared at the television, the beer in my hand long forgotten. I was watching Raw, which was something I hadn't done in awhile. Ever since I had torn my Achillies tendon, it had been really hard for me to sit back and watch the shows because it made me miss being out there. But tonight I decided to give it a shot. Every time John got injured, he watched all the shows and used it as a way to help motivate him to work harder and come back sooner. I had never really tested that theory on myself but I figured I could do it tonight.

All in all it was good...Bret Hart coming back was going to prove to be interesting, both on and off screen. I was disappointed that John hadn't won the title back from Sheamus, but it was more for my own personal reasons than any professional one. When John was champ, he would fuck me with the title belt on. It was pretty fucking hot. But now that he wasn't champ, we couldn't do that anymore.

_Yeah, keep thinking with your dick,_ the voice in my head told me. _Because that's done you a whole lot of good in the past. It's because of your damn dick that you're in the mess you're in now._

I sighed. Mine and John's anniversary was in a couple of weeks. We had hooked up not long after the New Years Revolution pay per view in 2006. It hadn't really been planned by either of us. He was still getting over his failed relationship with Jericho (which had come to a not so pretty end after Chris had left the company and Adam was just rebuilding his reputation after the whole mess with Amy and Matt. We had met up at a bar and started having a few drinks. By the end of the night, I was underneath him, writhing and screaming his name over and over again. The next morning we both tried to write it off as a one time thing, but that didn't really work out. I ended up having sex with him again just two nights later and that was when John decided we should try to see if something serious could come from what we were doing. I thought I had nothing to loose so I went along with it. We had been together ever since.

John was everything I could ever ask for in a guy. He was sweet, charming, nice and he treated me better than any other guy I had ever been with before. Everyone thought we had the perfect relationship. But there was a lot of stuff they didn't know about. And no, John was not secretly doing me wrong in any way. I was the bad guy in our relationship. Not that he knew it of course. I was too afraid to lose him to ever get the guts and tell him the secret I had kept for so long.

I was secretly fucking his best friend, who was none other than Randy fucking Orton.

Like my relationship with John, my relationship with Randy hadn't been planned. When I had hooked up with John, if we weren't alone together, we were with Randy. And forming Rated RKO with him caused us to spend even more time together. Randy would always say something perverted or flirty around me and since I just thought he was kidding, I played along and said that kind of stuff right back to him. It didn't bother John because Randy did that to everyone. Hell, the two of them sometimes did it to each other. What neither John and I realized though was that Randy really felt attracted to me, and all my flirting made him think that I felt the same way too.

The first time I realized his feelings were for real was during the Royal Rumble in 2007. John was out wrestling his Last Man Standing match against Umaga. Randy had come into my locker room and kissed me. It had taken me completely by surprise, but I did throw him out. I didn't give in right away. But I also didn't tell John. In retrospect, I really should have. I should have told him and made sure he knew what Randy was doing. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. John and Randy were best friends. I didn't want to ruin that by opening my mouth. I thought I could handle it all on my own and John wouldn't have to be any the wiser.

After the kiss, Randy kept his distance for a couple of months. Sure he called or sent me texts sometimes, but he kept himself from getting too close. But not long after Wrestlemania, he cornered me and kissed me again. Unfortunately, I kissed him back. I didn't mean to. I really didn't. I just couldn't help myself. Randy's lips tricked me into it. Once I kissed him back, he couldn't stop himself from coming after me again. He said we had a connection and that I couldn't deny that. He cornered me whenever he could and kept kissing me. For some strange reason, I still didn't tell John at this point. I couldn't come up with a good reason as to why I didn't. Part of me was afraid of what he would do to Randy when he found out. And another part of me was afraid that he would leave me because I was secretly starting to enjoy my make-out sessions with Randy.

When I got injured in July of that year, Randy came to my house whenever he could and we had sex. I felt awful for betraying John, but it wasn't enough to make me confess to John. In a way, I wanted them both. John was the perfect boyfriend and Randy was the perfect bad boy. Randy was a lot darker than John was, and it kept me on my toes. When John got injured himself though, and we got to spend a lot of alone time together before I came back at Survivor Series, I became absolutely convinced that I should end things with Randy as soon as I could. So that's the first thing I tried to do after the show that night. I tried to end it once and for all.

That break-up lasted three days. Randy managed to slither back in my life though and I let him do it. I couldn't resist him for very long and the fact that I really didn't want to made it that much harder. By that time, Randy was in love with me. And despite myself, I was definitely in lust with him.

So from then on out, I established an unhealthy pattern. I kept up my relationship with John, loving him and setting up this great life that involved the both of us moving into a house in Boston. He never suspected a thing as far as I knew. It wasn't like I gave him a lot of signs though. I acted like my usual loving and horny self, so he couldn't say I was acting different. But whenever I could, I was either fucking around with Randy, or fighting with Randy because I wanted to end things for good. It was a never ending cycle with us. I would crave Randy and we would fuck around behind John's back for weeks or even months at a time. But then my conscience would rear its ugly head and it would remind me how much John loved me and how it would kill him to find out about all this. And me, still loving John to death, would break things off with Randy. Randy would plead and beg me not to, and sometimes he tried to physically convince me to stay with him. Sometimes I gave in right away, other times the break-ups would last for a little while. The longest one we went through was three months. But sooner or later, Randy came back to me. He couldn't leave me alone. And I was never strong enough to resist him for very long.

After watching John beat Sheamus by disqualification, I shut the television off. I didn't know what to do anymore. I couldn't keep seeing the both John and Randy. I had to make a choice. But who was I going to choose? My first instinct said John. John was my rock. He took care of me. But Randy, when he wasn't driving me absolutely insane, lit a fire deep down within me that John just couldn't touch. It was security and stability versus insanity and passion...damn it, my life was way too complicated for my own good.

Deciding that I needed to clear my head, I got up and got in the shower. When I got out, the phone was ringing and I just barely got to it before it stopped. "Hello?"

"Hey honey. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, I was just in the shower," I explained. "I watched Raw tonight. You looked so hot out there."

"You really watched?" John sounded surprised. "I thought that watching it when you couldn't compete depressed you."

"Yeah but I wanted to see you. I've missed you." I began drying myself off as best as I could with my one free hand.

"I know you have baby. That's why I went to Vince and convinced him to give me the rest of the week off."

I blinked. John never did that. John was fucking addicted to the job half the time. "Are you serious?"

"Yup. I'll be there tomorrow morning if my flight goes okay or tomorrow afternoon if I have to drive there."

"Do you want me to pick you up from the airport--"

"No, don't do that honey. You just sleep and dream about all the things I'm going to do to you when I get home."

I chuckled. "If I dream about that, I might have to go to the airport myself and make you fuck me right there in front of everyone."

Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew John was blushing at the thought of that. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked.

"Play with me when you get here?" I suggested eagerly.

"Oh yeah. I'll definitely do that."

We talked for a few more minutes after that and then he had to go so he could try to get a flight back home. Extremely happy now, I slipped on a pair of boxers and was about to go pick out a movie to watch when my phone againg. I answered it thinking it was John. "Hello?"

"I need to see you," Randy said immediately. "I'm going crazy without you. Adam--"

"Randy don't," I begged, interrupting him before he got too far. "Come on, we've talked about this."

Randy sighed. "Please Adam, don't do this to me. I need you. I can't sleep at night. You're all I think about anymore. Let me come to your place--"

"You can't. Vince gave John the week off and he's spending it here with me." I laid down on the couch, really wishing Randy had fallen in love with someone else. It would have made my life a hell of a lot easier. "Besides, you're dating Ted now. I thought that was working out for you."

"It would if Ted were you." Randy's voice was changing and I should have hung up right then and there. I knew it didn't mean anything good. But I stayed on the line like an idiot. "He doesn't smell the way you do...he doesn't kiss like you and he certainly doesn't suck my dick the way you do..."

"Randy are you fucking jacking off right now?" I asked.

"I can see you on your knees right now Adam," he said huskily. He was definitely jacking off at the moment. "You're on your knees just sucking away...oh God, your mouth is so nice and hot Adam. It's almost as nice as your ass."

"Randy stop," I pleaded, my cock stirring inside of my boxers. I needed to hang up the phone. He was going to get me with this shit if I wasn't careful. "You can't--"

"That ass...damn it Adam, do you have any idea what you do to me?" Randy sounded like he was having trouble controling his breathing now. "If you were here right now I would throw you down on the bed and fuck you until you screamed. No lube...you don't need lube when it's me. You fucking live it when I bleed you. You beg so hard for it each and every time we're together."

Damn it, now I was hard as a fucking rock. Despite my brain telling me to hang the fuck up, I found my hand reaching down in my boxers and grabbing my dripping cock instead. "Randy please..."

"Yeah, beg for it," Randy ordered. "Beg for me to fuck you so hard that you forget your own name. Beg for me to make you my slut."

I moaned and began thrusting into my hand as hard as I could. My boxers were sliding lower and lower down my body; they were almost wrapped around my ankles now. Randy was the best dirty at talking dirty. John was okay when he made the effort, but he didn't say the nasty things that Randy did. "Randy...oh shit..."

"Stroke yourself as hard as you can," he ordered. "Imagine that its me doing it to you. Think of me plunging in and out of you....my hand's stroking you...you're going to cum and you're going to do it now. Aren't you Adam?"

I moaned wildly and spilled my release all over my hand. I could hear Randy gasping and moaning my name and I knew he had cum too.

"Well...I guess that will have to do," Randy said when he regained his breath. He sounded disappointed. "I guess I'll see you around Adam."

I hung up and sighed. The fun with Randy just refused to end. It just kept going on and on and on....

XXXXXXXX

I somehow managed to fall asleep despite my confused feelings about John and Randy. I was woken up in the wee hours of the morning though by John slipping into bed with me. "You're here already?" I said sleepily.

"Yeah," he replied. He wrapped his arms around me. "I would have been here sooner, but the first flight to Boston was already done boarding and they wouldn't let me on it. I almost busted on there anyway, but I figured you would appreciate not having to pick me up from jail."

I nodded. "You figured right. You know me so well." I kissed him and he was all too happy to return it. It was just sinking in that we had a whole week to do nothing but this if we wanted to. Quickly pushing the whole phone sex with Randy thing into the back of my mind, I pulled John on top of me. "Fuck me," I whispered. I thrusted my groin upwards, rubbing it against his. "Do it now."

John grinned and kissed me again. His lips dueled with mine before moving down to kiss my neck and collarbone. His fingers were circling around the crotch of my boxers, teasing me and making my cock twitch to life. He kissed his way down to my chest, licking and sucking on my nipples until they were hard nubs. Then he bit down on them just hard enough for me to whimper. "John..." I tried to take my boxers off but he stopped me. "John come on..."

He chuckled as he kissed my stomach. His hands were very slowly starting to remove my boxers. I tried to help the process along by attempting to shimmy out of them, but my plan was quickly ruined by him holding down my hips. "None of that now," he scolded. "There's no need to rush."

"But I want you," I whined. My cock was becoming harder and harder each and every second. "I want you so bad."

John grinned and kissed my inner thighs. The next thing he kissed was the tip of the head of my cock. I bit my lip, wanting to thrust into his mouth all at once but not able to because of him holding my hips down. He looked up at me and winked before very slowly taking every inch of my dick into his mouth. I let out a moan as I grabbed the sheets and twisted them tightly. John had an amazing mouth on him. He really did. "Oh God...yessss..."

John sucked as his tongue zig zagged all along the underside of my cock. Getting lost in the pleasure, I regained control of myself long enough to grab the lube off the dresser that was by the bed. Without saying a word, I handed it down to John. He took it and popped the lid up. I watched him drizzle a decent amount on to his fingers. "Oh fuck," I moaned, arching my back as he slowly inserted one of his lubed fingers inside of me. He moved it inside me slowly for a minute before adding a second one. He began scissoring his fingers apart while he kept sucking me. My body jolted suddenly as his fingers brushed my prostate. "If you do that again I'm gonna cum," I warned him.

His response to that was to do it again. I moaned his name loudly as I came, shooting my load deep inside his throat. He swallowed every drop of it before removing his mouth and continuing to stretch me with his fingers. Despite just having an orgasm, I found myself getting hard all over again from his fingering. "John please, no more teasing," I begged. "Just fuck me already."

John removed his fingers before positioning himself above me. His lips captured mine for another kiss as he slid inside me. "That better baby?" he asked as he began to move inside of me.

I nodded. Things were always better with his cock inside me. I moved my hips with his thrusts, getting even more stimulation. The only sound that could be heard besides from our moans was skin slapping against skin. Our sweat soaked bodies were inseperable and I found my head spinning as I rapidly approached my second orgasm. "John I'm gonna....oh fuck! Right there! Right there oh God!" I nearly scream as I came, my semen mixing against the sweat on his abs. My body went limp and his own orgasm followed not long after mine.

John gasped for breath as he pulled out and rolled over so he was laying next to me. "I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too," I replied. I snuggled up next to him and closed my eyes. "Night night?"

"Night."

XXXXXXX

John's little vacation was just a complete blur. We stayed in the house for most of it, just watching TV and making love whenever the mood hit us. The only time we left the house was to go to the physical therapy for my ankle, go to the grocery store or go eat at a place that didn't deliever their food. I enjoyed every second of having John around, but there were times that my mind drifted towards Randy. Sometimes I thought about fucking him again, but other times I was worried about him. As infuriating as he was because he wouldn't take no for an answer, he was still John's friend. Hell, he was still my friend (some of the time anyway). I didn't want him hurt by all this. Of course I was probably hurting him by fucking him and then keeping it at that but well...he started it! (not the most mature argument, but still, he did start this).

On the last day of John's vacation, we went out and messed around in the snow. Things had almost turned sexual out there, but then the neighbors came and saw us. "I don't see why we couldn't stay out there," I said as we came into the house. "It's our yard. We can have sex there all we want."

"The little kids were watching us though," John pointed out. He took off his coat and threw it over a chair. His face was red from the cold. "And I don't think Mrs. Bunten wanted to explain to Jimmy what we were doing."

I smirked. I really didn't care what Mrs. Bunten wanted to do. She was an old prude who complained about me walking around in my own backyard naked. Honestly, who the fuck cared? It was my backyard! If I wanted to walk around nude outside in my yeard, then I damn well would. "We should have just fucked to spite her. That would show that frigid bitch."

John chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "You are so damn naughty sometimes. Do you know that?"

I nodded. "Uh huh. And what do you think you should about that?" I began kissing his neck, hoping I could get some kitchen table sex.

"Well...I was thinking about giving you a spanking but there's something else that I want to give you first." He slipped out of my grip. "Wait here." He went into the other room and came back a moment later with a small blue box. To my complete shock and surprise, he dropped down to one knee in front of me.

"Oh my God, are you serious right now?" I asked. I seriously almost felt like I was going to faint.

He nodded. "I am." He opened the box to reveal an engagement ring. "Adam, will you marry me?"

I just looked back and forth between him and the ring for a very long moment. I was absolutely floored. I honestly hadn't expected him to propose. "Yes," I finally managed to say. I nodded with that answer just in case he didn't hear me (my voice seriously just about left me at that moment...that was how shocked I was).

John smiled and quickly slipped the ring on to my finger. As soon as it was all the way on, I pulled him up to his feet and kissed him. Oh yeah, this was definitely the best thing he ever had given me (not counting the orgasms of course).

XXXXXX

I dropped John off at the airport the next morning. He had to shoot a vignette that would air during Raw and then he had to do some sort of publicity thing for the company. I made sure to keep him with me as long as possible before letting him go and going home. When I did get back to the house, Randy was at the front door, looking like he was about to break in. "Oh son of a bitch," I muttered as I pulled up into the driveway. "This isn't going to end well."

Randy turned around just as I got out of the car. "Hey," he said, trying to sound casual. "Um...I know I should have called, but uh...I just couldn't wait."

I walked towards him shaking my head. "What are you doing here? You're on Raw tonight you know. Vince is going to skin you alive if you miss the show."

"I don't care. I just need to talk to you."

I sighed. Well he was right about that at least. We definitely needed to talk. "Okay," I said. "Let's go inside." I unlocked the front door and let him go in first. I closed the door behind us and we went into the kitchen. "So what in the hell possessed you to come all the way here?" I asked.

"I had to see you," he confessed. "I can't do this anymore Adam. I can't watch you be with John anymore. It's driven me absolutely insane all these years and I can't stand it anymore."

"So you want to break up for good?" I asked hopefully. Was this whole mess finally going to work itself out without John having to know anything?

"No damn it," Randy snapped, dashing my hopes. "I want an honest shot with you. This whole time we've been sneaking around behind John's back, you've never given a fair chance. It's just been all about the sex for you. And yeah, I've gone along with it. I thought as long as I had just a little piece of you, it would make it all worth it. But it's not anymore. You're always in my head Adam. I can't make you go away."

I rubbed my eyes. We have had conversations similar to this before. This was going to turn into a fight. "I can't leave John," I told him.

"No, you just don't want to," Randy replied. "But it's not because you love him. You're using him because he takes care of you."

"That's not what I'm doing!"

"Isn't it? You say you love him yet you haven't even been faithful for half of your relationship. You say you don't want to be with me yet you sleep with me. Something is not adding up here Adam. You fucking know that."

"Randy--"

"I give you something that John doesn't have," Randy said bluntly. "You know I do. Yet you're too fucking selfish to even consider the fact that I actually love you. You just string me along and use me and--"

"I use you? Yeah, okay, I do admit to doing that sometimes. But YOU started this mess Randy. YOU did. Do you have any idea how impossible it is to resist someone who can never take no for an answer? Especially when I'm as weak as I am?"

"Adam--"

"I'm weak Randy. I'm terrible at resisting temptation. And that's my fault. I know it is. My hands are just as dirty as yours are. I'm a selfish, weak willed bastard that has royally fucked everything up time and time again. But don't you dare try to play a victim in all of this. You knew what you were doing when you started this mess." I was practically in Randy's face by this time. "And if I'm so selfish, then why are so desperate to get with me? Hell, if you're so desperate to get me all for yourself, why the hell don't you just tell John about us and break us up?"

Randy looked down. "Because I don't got the guts to tell him," he admitted quietly. "Damn it Adam, he's my best friend. He'll hate me for this if he ever finds out."

I sighed and back down a little bit. "Well that'll make two of us." I looked down at the engagement ring that I was wearing. "He asked me to marry him the other day," I said quietly.

"What did you tell him?" Randy asked. He almost sounded like he didn't want to know the answer.

"I said yes," I confessed.

Randy closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Damn it. I thought I had more time. He told me he wasn't going to do it until your anniversary."

"Yeah well, I guess he changed his mind," I said. "Now can you please--" I was cut off by being roughly grabbed and kissed. "Damn it Randy!" I yelled as I shoved him away. "Would you stop?"

"Just one last time," he insisted. "One last time and then we're done."

"Oh yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," I muttered. "Randy seriously stop!"

Randy wasn't going to stop though. He was way too determined to hear anything else I had to say. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. Having more than enough, I kneed him in the balls as hard as I could.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he doubled over in pain.

"Well I said stop!" I reminded him.

"Damn it!" he cursed. He sat down in the nearest chair. "You didn't have to do that." He rubbed his crotch and shook his head. "Fuck, I think I hate you as much as I love you sometimes."

"Yeah, well I hate myself than you ever could," I replied. I took a step back just in case he wanted to grab me again. "You should probably go," I told him. "You need to get to show tonight."

Randy glared at me before getting up and storming out. Once he was gone, I sat down and buried my face into my hands. Once again, I had proven myself to be the master of fucking up my own life. If John ever found out...no, I couldn't let him. I was done with Randy for good this time.

Hopefully, anyway.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: ~binks~ Holy shit balls, this one really got away from me. Ten freaking pages...I blame my muses, especially the Adam one. He just had to get all conflicted on me...oh shit, he's glaring at me. I think I made him mad.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will have some Jay/Adam for JoMoFan-Spot**


	22. JayAdam

What Friends Are For

"Jay? I think I might be gay."

That announcement caught Jay completely off guard, and it caused him to drop the cards he had been holding all over the bed. His parents were at work and Adam had come over to hang out. They had watched a little TV and raided the pantry at first but they had gotten bored doing that, so they had went up to Jay's room to play cards. "Uh....what?" was all Jay could respond with.

Adam sighed and grabbed the nearest pillow so he could hug it to his chest. "I said I think I might be gay."

_Okay, I didn't mishear him then. He really did say that._ "Why do you think you might be gay?" Jay asked, really taken aback by Adam's statement. He had known Adam for quite a few years now and never once had this ever come up. Up until now, he had been sure that Adam was straight. But apparently Adam didn't feel the same way.

"I don't know," Adam mumbled.

"Come on, you have to know," Jay insisted. "What's been tipping you off?"

Adam turned a bright shade of red. "I um...I um....I've been having dreams about guys."

Jay raised his eyebrows. "Wet dreams?"

"Now see, I don't understand why they're called wet dreams. I don't ever wake up wet. I just wake up sticky." Adam pouted and hugged the pillow tighter. "I think they should be called sticky dreams instead. Sticky icky dreams that make it so I can't let my mom wash my underwear anymore because she'll see the stains."

"If she's not washing your underwear anymore, does that mean you're doing it?" Jay asked as he gathered up the fallen cards and set them on the desk by his bed.

"Yes," Adam replied. "Good grief Jay, I'm not a filthy pig. I can wash my own clothes." He suddenly looked down at the pillow he was holding and then peeked into the pillow case. "Jay, were you aware that you had licorice in here?"

"Licorice?" Jay took the pillow from Adam and peeked into the case. Much to his surprise (and delight), he saw the licorice that Adam was talking about. "Freaking sweet!" He took it out and quickly tore the wrapper off. "I thought this was out of this stuff!"

Adam shook his head. "What was it doing in your pillow case?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Why would I question the candy when I can just eat it instead?"

"I don't know." Adam suddenly began to pout his lips. "Don't I get any?"

Jay paused. His licorice was very dear to him and he didn't like to share it with anybody. But Adam was his best friend and sometimes sacrifices had to be made just for him. "Here," he said, handing over some of the licorice. "No more after that for. The rest is mine."

Adam rolled his eyes as he began eating what he had been given. "You're a greedy little bitch. Were you aware of that?"

"Yup," Jay said proudly. He kept right on eating his licorice, making loud, obnoxious chewing noises as he did so. "So who did you have those sticky dreams about?" he asked.

"Uh....just a guy," Adam said without looking at him.

"Do you know him?"

Adam didn't answer him. He just stared down at his lap and turned an interesting shade of red. Jay quickly realized that Adam was too embarrassed to tell him who it was yet and decided to go a different route with this topic. "Have you thought about doing an experiment?" he asked.

"An experiment?" Adam repeated. "What kind of experiment?"

"Well you should check to see if your actually gay or just having some fucked up dreams," Jay explained.

"And what exactly does this experiment involve?"

"Kissing. You need to kiss some chicks and then you need to kiss some guys. Or vice versa. Either way, you need to kiss them and then decide which group turned you on more. That should help you establish your sexuality a little bit better."

Adam gave Jay an amused look. "Is that what you did when you realized you were gay?"

"Yeah, actually I did," Jay admitted. "It was all very scientific." He finished up the last of the licorice and then grabbed a pen and paper that were on the floor. "Okay, let's make a list of people you can probably get to kiss you. The girls should be easy to persuade but the boys are going to be a bit trickier."

Adam nodded. "I know. There's not a lot of gay people around here."

"Well there's more than you think, but the majority of them are in the closet." Jay, who had come out about a year ago, knew quite a few people that were currently staying firmly in the closet and had absolutely no intention of ever coming out. They were afraid of the consequences of revealing their true sexuality. The few people who were out openly weren't exactly accepted in the area. Jay himself had dealt with people not only talking behind his back and picking on him, but the tires on his car had been slashed about four times now and one time someone had actually spray painted the word fag all over his house. All of that had caused a lot of tension within his whole family because his father was pissed at him for not staying in the closet and his mom was now constantly worrying about his safety.

Adam began chewing on his lower lip nervously. "I don't actually blame them for staying in the closet."

Jay frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well look at what's happened to you since you've come out. People are pretty much attacking you constantly."

Jay shook his head. "It's not that bad," he insisted. "Most of them are too cowardly to do anything but say shit and then not back it up when I call them on it." In reality, he had only been jumped once and the four assholes who apparently weren't tough enough to fight him face to face didn't even get a chance to beat him up that much. He had hit two of the dudes in the balls and then managed to run away from the other two.

"But still--"

"Look, forget those assholes. They're bunch of homophobic dickwads that are probably going to die a painful death from herpes."

"Herpes don't actually kill people Jay."

"I don't care! Herpes are deadly if I say they are damn it!"

Adam laughed. "You're an idiot Jay."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Yeah, you kind of are."

"No I'm not." Jay glared at Adam. "You take that back right now!"

"No way," Adam refused. "I'm sticking to my opinion and that's final." To prove his point, he stuck his tongue out at Jay.

Jay wasn't going to take that laying down. No, he was going to make sure Adam took that back. He quickly sprang into action, shoving Adam down playfully and climbing on top of him. "Take it back!" he ordered. "Or I'm going to tickle you!"

Adam tried to push Jay off of him. "Don't you dare! You keep your fingers to yourself!"

"Well are you going to take it back?"

"Never!"

"Then you leave me with no other choice but to do this." Jay began to tickle Adam mercilessly, causing the slightly older teen to buck and writhe uncontrolably. Adam was notoriously ticklish and what sucked for him was that Jay knew every single one of his weak spots. It was only a matter of seconds before Adam was a complete mess.

"Okay okay!" Adam screeched. "I take it back! I take it back! Your not an idiot! Now please stop!"

Jay stopped with the tickling, but he didn't get off of Adam right away. "Why should I believe you?" he asked. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Adam pouted. "Jay it's me! Would I lie to you?"

"Lie? No. Fib? Maybe." Despite saying that, he got off of Adam anyway. "You would say anything to stop getting tickled."

"True," Adam admitted. He sat up and sighed. "I don't think I can do that kissing experiment. Knowing my luck, I'm going to get my ass kicked for it."

Jay started to sigh, but stopped as an idea popped into his head. It was something that for some reason, he hadn't considered earlier. And it was brilliant enough that he was almost tempted to slap himself for not thinking of it sooner.

Adam frowned as he stared at Jay. He recognized the look on Jay's face. "What is it?"

"Actually, you can still do the kissing thing," Jay told him. "I know that there are a couple girls out there that want to kiss you and are single."

"Well I knew that! I'm kind of more worried about the dudes."

"I know. That's where I come in."

"You're going to introduce me to a dude that would be willing to help me out?"

"I don't have to introduce you to him. You already know him." Without hesitating any longer, Jay leaned over and kissed Adam. Adam stayed still for about a second but then he jerked away. "What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Helping you numbnuts," Jay replied. "Who better than me?" He kissed Adam again and this time Adam didn't move away. In fact, Adam began to kiss him back. Sure it was a little bit hesitant at first, but by the time Jay slipped his tongue into his mouth, Adam was melting into the kiss.

_He tastes so damn sweet,_ Jay thought to himself as he put one hand behind Adam's head. When he had first realized he was gay, he had thought about him and Adam hooking up. But since Adam had seemed as straight as can be, he had let go of that idea a long time ago. Although now it almost seemed like it was a real possibility. _Of course I can't get my hopes up too much. He's not even one hundred percent sure if he's gay. What if--_

"Jay! I told you a thousand times not to leave your--oh my god!"

Jay and Adam sepearted as fast as they could. Jay's mom had opened the door without knocking and had caught them kissing. "Mom!" Jay exclaimed, knowing there was no way to deny what she had just walked in on. "I told you to knock!"

His mom just stared at him with wide eyes, her jaw dropped down and her mouth in a perfect O shape. Finally, after several long minutes, she turned around and walked away.

Jay sighed. "Wow, that was awkward." He looked at Adam and noticed that his best friend had a funny look on his face. "Adam? Are you okay?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He slowly got up to his feet. "I'm um...I gotta get home. I promised Mom I would eat with her tonight."

"Okay," Jay said, not pushing the issue. He didn't blame Adam for wanting to escape right now. Hell he wanted to escape just so he could avoid the awkwardness that was surely going to come from her seeing what she saw. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya." Adam started to walk towards the door but then stopped. "Can I climb out your window?"

"Yeah sure. Go ahead." Jay got up and opened it for Adam without thinking about it. Adam smiled a little bit and then muttered a quick goodbye before taking his exit. Jay watched him go and then sighed. _Hopefully that helped him at least a little bit. God knows he needs it._

XXXXXX

The next few days were awkward to say the least. Jay noticed that his mom couldn't make eye contact with him at all. He knew that she did stare at him when she thought he wasn't looking because he caught her doing it out of the corner of his eye. It didn't seem like she had told his dad about what she saw, which was a good thing. His dad wasn't the most understanding person in the world and was more than a little old fashioned about when it came to his opinions on sexuality. She also seemed unwilling to bring the subject of him kissing Adam up herself, which was something he also viewed as a good thing. Despite loving her to pieces, she was the last person he wanted to talk to about this.

Adam didn't come over after school like he normally did during the next few days, and he claimed to be busy when Jay suggested going somewhere else to hang out. Jay wasn't sure if Adam was just embarrassed by getting caught or if there was something else going on too. Either way, it didn't put an easy feeling in his stomach. It made him feel like he had done something wrong and he didn't like that feeling. He wanted to get whatever issue there was resolved and have things go back to normal.

So, in the middle of the fourth night after the kiss took place, he snuck out of his house and headed over to Adam's house. When he got there, he climbed up the side of the house and snuck in through the window. He almost fell over a pair of sneakers that were laying right in the middle of the floor, but he managed to regain his balance quickly. Casting a look over at Adam, he quietly shut the window and then walked over to the bed. Adam was cuddled up underneath a mountain of blankets. "Adam?" he whispered, hoping that he didn't wake Adam's mom up. Judy was nice and all, but he wasn't sure how great she would take it if she found out that he had snuck into her house at two in the morning.

"Jay," Adam mumbled sleepily.

Jay grinned. "Hey man, we need to talk."

"Jay. Mmmmm....Jay...."

Jay frowned. Was Adam even awake? Why was he saying his name like that?

Adam began to whimper and squirm around on the bed. "Jay please...please....harder please....fuck me harder..."

Jay's jaw dropped. He could hardly believe what he just heard. _It's me,_ he realized. _When he was talking about the wet dreams he was having...he didn't say who he was having them about because he was having them about me._

"Ummmph...Jaaaaayyy. Stop teasing," Adam pouted. He was writhing around so much that the blankets were slowly but surely coming off of him. And went closer and closer to the foot of the bed, Jay could see that Adam was masturbating.

_I should really look away right now,_ he told himself. _I would hate it if someone was watching me while I did this in my sleep. I should just go home and talk to him in the morning._

But despite telling himself this, Jay couldn't force himself to look or walk away. Adam's boxers were sliding lower and lower down his body, revealing his swollen and dripping member. He was stroking himself hard and fast, seemingly desperate to get off. His fingers on his other hands were alternating between playing with his balls and fingering himself in time with his strokes. "Jay please. Right there right--" The rest was cut off with a gasp as he came all over his hand. His body instantly relaxed and he let out a happy sigh before he started the snoring that Jay always complained about when they slept over at each other's houses.

Jay just stood there, completely in shock. His dick was so hard that he could barely stand it. _Holy shit...holy shit holy shit holy shit..._

Suddenly, without any warning, Adam woke up. He groaned and then sat up, looking at his dick for a second before muttering incoherently under his breath. It wasn't until he started to get up though that he noticed that Jay was there. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, jumping back on to the bed and hiding underneath the covers. "Jay! How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," Jay admitted sheepishly.

Adam stared at him with wide eyes for a second before letting his gaze settle on his crotch. "So you heard...you heard me...oh God." He quickly put the blanket over his head.

"I um...I didn't mean to watch," Jay said. "I was just coming to talk to you because I thought you were upset with me about the kiss--"

"That couldn't have watited till morning?"

"Well at the time I didn't think so. Obviously I should have thought about that more carefully." He looked down and winced as he saw that he still had a major hard on. "I would just go now but uh...I'm going to need a minute."

Adam hesitantly poked his head out from the blankets. "You...you got turned on watch me jack off?" His face flushed as red as it could get as he asked that.

Jay nodded. "Yeah," he admitted. "I did."

"Oh." Adam's eyes went to Jay's crotch again and his eyes seemed to glaze over.

"You want me to stay?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," Adam said with a nod. "I really fucking do."

That was all Jay needed to hear. He took two steps forward and joined Adam on the bed. Within seconds they were kissing, no hesitation present this time. Adam's boxers was the first article of clothing that went flying off and then Jay's clothes soon followed them. "We're not moving too fast are we?" Jay asked, just so he could be sure that Adam was actually ready for this.

"No," Adam answered. He whimpered as Jay bit at the sensitive skin on his neck. "I need you now. Fuck, I need you so bad."

Who was Jay to argue with Adam's needs? Hell, he needed Adam too, or he was going to explode. "You got anything we can use as lube?"

"I got some lotion on my dresser."

Jay quickly got up and grabbed the lotion. He put some on his fingers as he headed back to the bed, and he had barely gotten back on the matress before he was slowly inserting one of the fingers into Adam's tight hole. "Fuck, your so damn tight," he muttered as he worked the finger in and out of Adam's body. "You're going to fucking choke my dick."

Adam whimpered, his dick really coming back to life as Jay inserted another finger. "Jay please," he whispered hoaresely. "Hurry...."

"Shush," Jay ordered. "I have to do this or it's going to hurt more. Believe me, you'll thank me for this later."

Adam just whimpered in frustration as Jay continued to work his fingers in the virgin passage. He added a third finger and stretched Adam out even more, ignoring how badly his dick was aching at this point. It was going to take all of his will power not to blow his load way too soon. _Lucky for me, I like a challenge._

"Okay, this should be enough," Jay muttered. He removed his fingers and then repositioned the both of them so that he was laying down on his back and Adam was straddling him. He grabbed on to Adam's waist and then slowly entered his friend. They both gasped, Adam from pain and Jay from Adam's tightness. They both stayed still for a moment and then very hesitantly, Adam slowly started to ride Jay's cock. Jay pulled Adam's head down so they could kiss again, and he forced himself to stay still until Adam's movements got a little faster. Then he allowed himself to thrust his hips up, causing even more friction between them.

Adam whimpered loudly as Jay grabbed his dick and began stroking it. "Oh fuck...fuck fuck fuck...."

Jay kissed him again to muffle the noises he was making. The last thing they needed was Judy coming in and catching them in the act. That would be a mood killer right there. _Fuck I'm so close...so fucking close...oh fuck!_

They both came at the same time, each of them moaning a little louder than they should have if they wanted to avoid Judy's detection. But at that point, they really didn't care. Jay just kissed Adam again and grinned. "So...do you think your just kind of gay anymore?"

Adam shook his head. "Nope. I'm pretty sure I'm full blown gay. Thanks Jay."

"Any time."

**XXXXXXX**

**Next up: Randy/Shawn for Seraphalexiel**


	23. RandyShawn

Hotel Anarchy

Shawn sighed impatiently as he looked out the window. He hated being cooped up inside. It drove him absolutely bonkers. He wanted to go out and have some fun, but Randy was being a pain in the ass and refusing to go out and have fun. He just wanted to sit in bed and watch a movie. Now Shawn liked to do that sometimes too, but not tonight. Tonight he wanted to go out and have some fun.

"I told you that you didn't have to stay here," Randy said, trying to bring Shawn out of his pout. "You can go out if you want to."

Shawn shook his head. "I want to go out with _you_ damn it. What's the point of going out to a club if I can't dry hump you in the middle of the dance floor?"

Randy smirked. "Well if we stay in tonight, we can do something much better than dry humping."

"Yeah, but we can do that at the club too!" Shawn pointed out. He walked across the room and got on the bed so he could straddle Randy. "Come on baby; remember when we used to fuck in clubs all the time?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. We just did it last week!"

"Yeah and it was amazing. But now you don't want to do it." Shawn pouted his lips. "Don't you think I'm sexy anymore?"

"Of course I think you're sexy. I just don't feel like going out tonight." Randy put his hands underneath Shawn's DX shirt and began rubbing his back. "Come on Shawn, cut me a break. I never put pressure on you to go out when you don't want to."

"Well yeah, but that's because I'm me," Shawn said, flipping his hair back and poking Randy's chest. "I'm HBK damn it."

Randy raised his eyebrows. "You say that like it means something," he said teasingly.

"It does mean something," Shawn insisted. "It means that I wear the pants of this rel—why are you laughing damn it?"

Randy shook his head, unable to speak because he was laughing so hard. "Sorry Shawnie," he finally managed to get out. "But you do not wear the pants of this relationship. I do."

Shawn glared at Randy. He was insulted that his own boyfriend would laugh at him like that. "You don't even wear pants half the time! Every time I see you in the arena, you're running around in your underwear!"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Those are my wrestling trunks Shawn."

"Well they look like underwear."

"But they're not."

"But they look—"Shawn was cut off by the sound of someone pounding on their hotel room door. He looked over in that direction and frowned. "Who the fuck is that?"

"Let me in!" Hunter shouted at the top of his lungs. "Hurry up before someone sees me!"

"See him? I think the entire hotel can _hear_ him," Randy muttered.

Shawn gave Randy a quick glare before going to the door and opening it. Hunter nearly knocked him on his ass as he came in, and after regaining his balance, Shawn saw why Hunter was freaking out. His hair had been dyed pink and someone had drawn all over his face with black lipstick. "What the hell—"

"I'm going to kill Hart!" Hunter yelled angrily, cutting Shawn off for the second time that night. "Look at me! I look like a fucking idiot!" He looked over at Randy, who was laughing his ass off. "You shut the fuck up over there asshole! This is not funny!"

"Oh yes it is," Randy gasped out as he wiped a tear from his eye. "This is the greatest thing I have ever seen."

"Hey! You be quiet over there or you're not getting sexy time later," Shawn threatened. He looked at Hunter, hoping he didn't laugh himself. It was hard though, considering that Hunter had a giant dick drawn on right by his mouth. "How do you know that Bret did this?"

Hunter looked at Shawn like he was stupid. "Pink and black Shawn! Pink and black! Who the fuck else uses those colors?"

"The Hart Dynasty," Randy answered.

Hunter glared at him. "You shut your mouth. Bret did this damn it! I know he did!" He looked at Shawn again. "We are killing that bastard once and for all. I mean it. He is going to hell for this." He stormed into the bathroom and kept the door open so Shawn could watch him try to wash the lipstick off his face.

Shawn put his hand over his mouth, trying to decide how to respond to that. He and Bret had finally made peace with each other, and he doubted very much that taking part in a plot to kill the Hitman was a good way to keep that peace. But still, Hunter was his friend. And a good friend didn't let people get away with dyeing their hair pink and drawing big black dicks on their faces. Not unless it was the good friend that did it anyway. "I um...I…" Luckily the phone rang right at that moment, temporarily saving Shawn from having to respond to Hunter's statement.

"Hello?" Randy said as he answered the phone. His eyes suddenly widened and his jaw dropped. "Uh…I'll be right down." He hung up and got out of bed. "Fucking little idiots don't know when to quit…"

Shawn frowned. "What's wrong?"

"That was the lady at the front desk calling to tell me that Ted and Cody are causing a scene," Randy grumbled unhappily. "When I get my hands on them, I swear, I'm going to kill them. I wanted to stay in here all night damn it!"

Hunter smirked and put on one of Shawn's hats to hide his hair. "Well if you would just let me break those boys in—"

"You keep your hands off of them, you big nose idiot!" Randy snapped.

"Excuse me? What did you—"

"He said nothing!" Shawn said as he quickly got Randy out of the door. "Come on, let's go see what Ted and Cody are up too!" He shot Randy a look that asked why he had to go for a nose comment. Everyone knew that Hunter was sensitive about the size of his nose. Randy just smirked in response before putting his arm around Shawn and kissing his cheek. He liked getting under Hunter's skin whenever he could because Hunter did the same thing to him all the time. It was a never ending cycle between the two of them.

When the three of them got down to the lobby, they found Cody and Ted wrestling all over the lobby. Ted was missing a shirt and one shoe, and he was attempting to pin down Cody, who had a dress on for some strange reason. Cody managed to slip out of Ted's grip and jumped up on to his boyfriend's back so he could attempt to lock in a sleeper hold. In the process of doing that, he revealed that he wasn't wearing any underwear beneath that dress.

"Oooh baby!" Hunter called out happily. He was licking his lips and staring at Cody like he was a piece of meat.

Randy glared at the Game angrily. "Would you stop? He's with Ted damn it! Ted! Not you!"

"Not yet anyway," Hunter said with a smirk. "But give me time and I'll fu—"

Shawn smacked Hunter on the chest. "Quiet!" he scolded. "There are children in the lobby!" He pointed to a kid that had come in and was now being a referee in the Ted/Cody match.

Hunter snorted. "Shawn that's Evan Bourne. He's not a child. He actually works with us, remember?"

Shawn blinked several times, slowly realizing that Hunter was right. "Oh," he said, his face turning bright red. "Whoops." Now he felt really stupid.

"Hey! Come back here right now! You fucking bastards! That is my title, not yours!"

Shawn laughed as he watched as Adam, Matt, Jericho and Jay all played Keep Away with Miz and his United States title belt. They were now running all over the lobby, knocking stuff over and attempting to spear Miz whenever he turned around. Miz was getting angrier and angrier by the second, and he finally picked up a vase and hurled it at Adam. Adam ducked out of the way just in time and the vase ended up hitting Kelly instead. Shawn tried not to laugh because he wanted to be a good Christian and not laugh at other people's pain. Hunter on the other hand, began laughing so hard that it appeared that he was going to piss himself any minute.

Randy shook his head and sighed. "I was supposed to get Cody and Ted to behave, but I'm just going to forget about it now. Anyone who walks any closer to that chaos is gonna get sucked into it and never get out."

"Yeah really," Hunter said, surprising Shawn by agreeing with Randy. "I…" His voice trailed off and his eyes widened as he saw a group of people walk in through the hotel's front doors. Natalya came in first and she was holding up both David and Tyson like they weighed absolutely nothing at all. Next came Cooper and Connor, and the two of them appeared to be fighting, yet again. After them came Mark and William Shatner, and Shawn was amazed that tonight's guest host would want to hang around with some of the craziest people on the roster. _Then again, maybe Mark's been keeping…oh wait, never mind. There's no way he kept those two in line. _At that moment, James and Bret both walked in. For some reason, whenever those two were together, Bret allowed James to be a horrible influence on him and the two of them caused all sorts of trouble. Shawn had learned from personal experience to just run for cover whenever the two of them hooked up. It was only safe and logical thing to do.

"Fucking bastard," Hunter growled. "Idiot thinks he can draw on me when I'm sleeping."

Randy frowned. "You know, I didn't ask this earlier so I'm going to ask it now: how would he have—"

"Did this to me? I took a nap after the show Orton. I was tired. I wanted some fucking rest. But could he allow that? No! That dick face is such a fucking…ugh! HART!"

Shawn watched Hunter storm over to Bret, wishing that Hunter would rethink this. "Oh God he's going to get killed," he muttered. "James is gonna murder him."

"James looks like he can barely stand on his own two feet," Randy pointed out.

"Yeah, but he could still do some damage." Shawn winced as Hunter grabbed Bret by the shirt. Before the Cerebral Assassin could even open his mouth though, Bret struck by knocking the hat Hunter was wearing right off his head. "Look Connor!" Bret said loudly. "There's cotton candy on Hunter's head!"

Shawn put his hand over his eyes just as Connor perked up. "Oh shit, that's not good."

Randy chuckled and began leading Shawn away from the scene. "You know, as much as I want to watch Connor eat Hunter's hair, I think it's time to go back somewhere else and have some fun of our own."

Shawn took his hand off his eyes so he could look at Randy in disbelief. "Watching all that turned you on?"

"Well let's just say while you were looking one way, I saw that Ted was fingering Cody right there in the lobby. And that gave me ideas."

Shawn frowned. "You shouldn't be watching anyone finger that twat. He—"

"Did you just call Cody a twat?" Randy asked in amusement.

"Yes I did."

"Shawn, are you still mad that he wanted to borrow me for a threesome that one time?"

"Yes! You're mine damn it! Only I get to have a threesome with you!"

Randy laughed and pushed Shawn up against a nearby door. "You're so funny when you're possessive Shawn," he said as he began kissing the older man's neck.

Shawn grinned. They were still in the hallway and it wasn't even the one by their room. "I'm not just funny; I'm fucking hot," he replied, groping Randy through his jeans.

Randy growled. "Fuck yeah you are." He grabbed Shawn by the hair and they kissed hungrily. The sounds of chaos that were coming from the lobby faded away as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Shawn let out a whimper as he felt Randy's hand slip into the back of his jeans. Two of the fingers slipped right inside asshole, fingering him hard and fast. Not to be outdone, he unbuttoned Randy's jeans and then grabbed the Legend Killer's dick, rubbing it just the way he knew Randy liked it.

Randy suddenly removed his fingers from Shawn's ass and spun HBK around so he was facing the wall. Before Shawn could blink, he felt Randy's dick going up so far inside of him that he could taste it. He moaned loudly, leaning his head so he could rest the back of his head on Randy's shoulder. His head was spinning and all kinds of sensations were racing through his body. He loved it when Randy fucked him like this. The pain and the suspense of possibly being caught doing this added to the pleasure, making it hard for him to think about anything except for getting fucked harder. "Oh fuck," he moaned, leaning back even more into Randy because he thought his legs were going to give out on him completely. "Harder…fuck me harder."

"I'll fuck you harder," Randy promised, his hot breath right in Shawn's ear. "I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit down for a week."

That excited Shawn even more and he moaned helplessly as his mouth was devoured by Randy's. One of Randy's bronzed hands grabbed his dick and stroked it firmly, pushing him over the edge. He closed his eyes, riding out the waves of his orgasm, cumming even harder when he felt Randy release inside of him. At that moment, he felt absolutely perfect.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Shawn opened his eyes again and looked towards the door. The door was now open and standing there was Vince McMahon himself, staring back and forth between Shawn and Randy and the jizz that was now on his pajama pants. Shawn's mouth dropped open in shock and he heard Randy groan. Vince looked ready to explode at any second.

"You…you…you…" Vince said, unable to get anything else out of his mouth. "WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS IN THE MORNING DAMN IT!" he finally screamed, slamming the door shut again.

Shawn and Randy just stood there for a long moment, neither of them unable to move or speak. "I…I think I might get fired for that," he said fearfully.

Randy shook his head. "I think we might both get fired," he said. "I mean, I was the one stroking you."

"Oh fuck, can this get any worse?"

The sound of laughter made them both look over to their left. James was doubled over on the floor, rolling over and cackling like a hyena. Meanwhile Bret was standing there with a video camera in his hand and a smirk on his face. "Oh yes it can Shawn," he said, chuckling evilly. "It definitely can."

…**.**

***Laughs* I think I've developed a Bret muse.**

**Next up: Chris/Shawn for the awesome Seraphalexiel.**


	24. ChrisShawn

Strange Bedfellows

Shawn was trying to ignore the feeling of Hunter's eyes on him, but his best friend was making that a really hard thing to do. Hunter's concern was rolling out of him in waves. Shawn ran his hands through his hair, wishing that he was alone right now. It would be so much easier to brood if he wasn't getting stared at like he was going to do a trick or something.

"So uh...you wanna watch a movie or something?" Hunter asked. It was obvious by his voice that he was trying way too hard to act casual.

"No," Shawn replied. He had absolutely no interest in watching anything at the moment.

"You want to get something to eat?"

"No."

"You want to go swimming?"

"No."

"You uh...well fuck, I'm out of ideas." Hunter licked his lips and shook his head. He looked like he was starting to get really frustrated. "Shawn come on, this is getting ridiculous. You can't keep obsessing over this facing Taker at Wrestlemania thing. It's not healthy."

"I'm not obsessing," Shawn lied. He wasn't quite sure why he was bothering to lie about this. He wasn't going to fool Hunter, and he certainly couldn't fool himself. It had gotten to the point that every single dream he had involved fighting Mark at Wrestlemania. Sometimes he managed to beat the Deadman and end the streak. Other times he failed yet again, and he woke up in a cold sweat, unable to sleep again for several hours after all. Deep down, he did know that Hunter was right. This wasn't healthy. He had to stop this. But every time he told himself this, he found that he wasn't ready to do that. Losing to Mark last Wrestlemania had really hurt him. He had been so sure that he was going to beat Mark, and there had been several times during that match that he had almost done the unthinkable. But at the last minute, his hopes had been dashed and he had been added to the list of people that had fallen to Undertaker at the "Grandest Stage of Them All". That had hurt his pride really badly. He knew that he could have beaten Mark that night. Victory had been within his grasp, but it somehow had slipped away. He had watched the match a thousand times and he had seen so many different things that he could have done differently...

"Shawn!" Hunter yelled, shaking the smaller man as hard as he could. "Shawn! Snap out of it!" He smacked the brooding man in the face a couple of times just for good measure.

Shawn blinked several times before glaring at Hunter. His cheek stung from where he had gotten hit. "What?" he said, not getting why he couldn't just be left alone.

Hunter groaned loudly. "Shawn! Damn it....why can't you just let this go? Seriously, you're going to go insane if you keep obsessing about this."

"I will not," Shawn denied.

Hunter kept talking like Shawn hadn't said a word. "So what you got beat by Taker at Wrestlemania? There's no shame in it. Me and Flair both got beat by him so--"

"So I'm just supposed to forget about the whole thing just because you and Ric chose to admit defeat?" Shawn snapped, getting frustrated with the fact that Hunter didn't get it. Out of everyone in the company, Hunter should have understood where he was coming from. "Forget it Hunter." He stood up. "I'm getting Mark at Wrestlemania one way or another and if you don't like it, that's your problem." He began to walk out the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hunter asked.

"Out," Shawn replied. He left the hotel room and started heading to the nearest exit. He didn't know where exactly he was planning on going, but he knew that he just needed to escape for awhile. He didn't like fighting with Hunter. It just made him feel bad, which was not something he needed at the moment. He felt shitty enough as it was.

He was turning the corner to walk down the stairs and go out through the back of the place when he ran right into James. _Oh wonderful_ Shawn thought to himself as he found himself looking into the psycho's eyes. This was the last person he needed to run into right now. "Excuse me," he muttered, trying to slip past James as fast as he could. The sooner he got away from the psychotic mass murderer, the better. Nothing good was going to come from a confrontation with James tonight.

James refused to let him pass. There was a gleam in his eyes that could potentially spell bad news for Shawn. "Oh Shawny," he said with an overdramatic sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing," Shawn replied, doing his best to keep his voice as even as possible. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but James had always kind of scared him. He had first met the killer when Bret had taken him out on a date and they had run into Mark and James by chance. James, Mark and Bret had been pretty tight with each other, but neither member of the world's most dysfunctional couple had really liked him all that much. Mark had acted polite enough for Bret's sake, but James hadn't bothered to even do that. He had tormented Shawn mercilessly any chance he got, much to Bret's dismay. Shawn had hated James with a passion back then, and even though he now realized that he had brought some of it on himself by being such a prima donna, there were still some hard feelings on his part. _Although I think Phil has it much worse than I do,_ Shawn told himself. _James tormented me all the time but he liked Bret enough to not do anything too nasty. He doesn't give enough a damn about Glenn to show that kind of couresty him._

"Nothing?" James repeated incredulously. He shook his head. "No no no no no no. I can't just do _nothing_ to you." He put his hands on Mark's shoulders, squeezing them hard enough to make Shawn wince. "You see Michaels, I don't think you learned your lesson last year. Last year you were so fucking sure that you could beat my Marky, but then you failed. And now, for some strange reason, you think that if you face him again you'll somehow magically beat him."

Shawn glared at James. "I've beat him before," he pointed out. "And I can beat him again."

James just smirked. "Michaels, I hate to tell you this, but uh...the only reason you beat Mark any of the times that you've had is because of luck."

Shawn scowled. "Is that a fact?"

"You bet it is," James replied. He squeezed Shawn's shoulders even more tightly. "Mark could have broken your neck if he had chosen to. Hell, I _told_ him he should. I thought it would have been funny. But he had to be all professional..." His voice trailed off and shook his head. He seemed to be lost in thought.

Shawn began trying to pry James's fingers off of his shoulders. The grip James had on him was really starting to hurt. "If that's what you need to tell yourself to make yourself feel better, then fine. I'm a lucky idiot who didn't get his neck broken by the big bad Undertaker. Now let me _go_!"

James smirked and refused to release his grip. "I don't need to tell myself anything to make myself feel better Shawny. I feel just fine." He pulled Shawn closer to him so that they were only an inch away from each other. "I've just got to ask though...is your hurt pride the only reason you want this rematch? Or is there some unresolved sexual tension that you are trying to work through?"

"What?" Shawn asked incredulously. "What are you talking about? Of course there isn't!"

"Are you sure?" James leaned forward so he could whisper right in Shawn's ear. "Remember that night we all got drunk and me, Mark and Bret took turns fucking your brains out? You were writhing and moaning like a little slut...you really got going when Mark was fucking you. I think you made Bret really jealous that night."

Shawn bit his lower lip. He did remember that night. It was kind of hard to forget it because he hadn't been able to walk right for a week after that.

James smirked and suddenly let him go. "See ya around Shawny," he said as he walked away.

Shawn just stood there for a minute, unsure of what to think or do. James had just pulled a mind fuck on him and he wasn't sure whether it had been done for Mark's sake or out of sheer boredom. Whatever the reason was though, it had definitely worked. "Wonderful," he muttered. "Just fucking wonderful." He stormed down the stairs angrily. He definitely needed to get out of there now. One way or another, he needed to clear his head before his brain exploded.

....

Chris was studying the drink in his hands like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. The bar was crowded as hell but he hardly noticed anyone that was around him. He officially hated where his life was at the moment. His face had been plastered all over TMZ because of he had gotten drunk and had thought hanging out with Shane Helms would be a good idea. He was getting beaten by R-Truth of all people, which was eating away at his pride, and his love life was in the shitter. As hard as he was trying to get over Paul, he was having trouble doing that. He wasn't used to being the one that got broken up with. "Stupid Paul," he muttered. He looked across the bar and saw Paul sitting with Mike, Cody and Drew. Mike was hanging all over Paul like a cheap two dollar ho. It was enough to make Chris's blood boil.

_I don't know what Paul sees in him anyway,_ Chris thought as he downed his drink. Even though it hadn't been confirmed that Mike and Paul were fucking, Chris suspected that they were. _He's not awesome. I'm awesome. I'm an awesome singer, I'm an awesome wrester, I'm awesome looking and I'm definitely more awesome in bed._ Despite telling himself that though, he didn't feel any better. _More drinks should do the trick,_ he decided as he waved the bartender over. _Everything will be much better if I have a few more drinks in me._

After getting serveral more rounds of drinks, his thoughts turned to the triple threat tag team match for the tag team titles on Monday. He knew for sure that he didn't want Paul and Mike to win, but he also didn't want DX or Punk and his creepy manservent to win. He couldn't stand Hunter or Shawn, and he was a not a fan of people telling him that he shouldn't drink. If he wanted to poison his liver, then he damn well would. _Maybe the ring will explode during the middle of the match and kill them all. That would be fine by me. Maybe I could pay James to make that happen. He seems like the type that could get explosives..._

The sound of the stool next to him being pulled out drew his attention. He looked over and to his dismay, saw one of the last people he wanted to see right now sitting next to him. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked angrily. "This is my spot! Go away!"

Shawn glared at him. "There's nowhere else to sit," he said curtly.

Chris rolled his eyes. "You've got legs. You can stand on the other side of the room."

"You've got legs too," Shawn pointed out. "Why don't you go stand on the other side of the room?"

"Because I was here first!" Chris answered. He watched Shawn get a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass from the bartender. "So why don't you--"

"Why don't you shut up for once in your life?" Shawn snapped. He poured himself a shot and downed it as fast as he could. "If you quit bitching, we could just sit here and drink and ignore each other in peace."

Chris scowled and looked at his drinks. He didn't want to ignore Michaels in peace. Shawn was a lying hypocrite. He had said it before and he would say it again. He had already exposed the fact that Shawn would willingly lie to the fans and to the other wrestlers about an injury of his if it suited his purposes, but that was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to the Heartbreak Kid. _Shawn should consider himself lucky that I didn't expose the fact that he's been cheating on his wife with other men. If I would have done that--_

"You know, if you're not careful, you're face is going to get stuck in that expression," Shawn said, effectively interrupting Chris's thoughts.

Chris rolled his eyes and drank one of the shots of whiskey in front of him. It burned his throat on the way down but that actually felt really good at the moment. "I still don't get it," he admitted.

"You still don't get what?" Shawn asked.

"Why people love you." Chris took another shot. "Seriously, what is it? Is the fact that you used to dance like a stripper? Is it the chaps? Is it--"

"Maybe people like me because they want to like me," Shawn interrupted. "Have you ever considered that?"

"I've _considered_ it, but I don't _understand_ it. You lie about injuries--"

"Oh God, are you still going about that knee thing? Get over it! It was business. It was done to fool you and Batista and it worked."

"You and Hunter like immature teenagers--"

"In case you haven't noticed, Hunter _still is_ an immature teenager," Shawn pointed out. "He's just trapped in a body of a grown man."

Chris sighed. That was definitely the truth. "I still don't get it though. You--"

"If you're just going to keep this up all night, I'm going to hit you right now and get it over with," Shawn snapped. "How do you like the sound of that?"

Chris glared at Shawn and was almost startled by how worn out and troubled Shawn looked. He immediately started drinking even more and trying to shake that feeling off. He shouldn't care about how Shawn looked. He hated Shawn damn it. That wasn't going to change just because Shawn looked ready to have a psychotic breakdown or some shit like that.

The two of them drank in silence for awhile, getting more than a little tipsy. As the night went on, Chris heard Mike's laughing getting louder and more obnoxious. And every time he looked over there, he saw Miz groping Paul and Paul not doing a damn thing to stop it.

"Wow that is just gross," Shawn said, looking the same direction that Chris was. "You know, I never thought that I would say this, but Paul should have stayed with you. You are much better than that idiot."

Chris looked at Shawn in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Shawn nodded. His speech was more than a little slurred now. "I mean...Big Show naked is gross, but..but...you naked, not so much. And Miz...I don't know." He took a drink straight out of the whiskey bottle, leaning back so far that he almost fell off the stool.

"You're drunk," Chris scolded. He quickly snatched the bottle of whiskey out of HBK's hands. "That's bad. I'm cutting you off." He drank out of the bottle himself, almost swearing that he could taste Shawn on the bottle.

"I'm not drunk," Shawn denied. He was clumsily trying to get the bottle back. "I have a speech thingy problem."

Chris slammed the almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels down on the counter and gasped for breath. "Impediment," he said. "It's a speech impediment, you insolent parasite."

Shawn waved his hands around dismissively. "Whatever." He grabbed the whiskey and polished it off. After he put the bottle back down, he let out a loud burp.

Chris rolled his eyes. "That was gross you tapeworm."

"I am not a tapeworm!" Shawn denied loudly, causing several people to look at him. "I am a sexy worm damn it. A sexy worm!"

Chris frowned. "A sexy worm?"

"Yes." Shawn stood up and stretched his arms out. "Look at me! Tell me that I'm not sexy!"

Chris tilted his head to the side and studied Shawn carefully. He couldn't voice a denial and that freaked him out. _I have had way too much to drink_, he told himself as he got another bottle of whiskey. _Way too fucking much..._

Shawn almost sat back down, but he ended up surprising Chris with a hug instead. "I'm sad," he announced.

Chris blinked, unsure of what to do or say to that. "Uh....why?" he finally asked.

"I want to beat Marky at Wrestlemania but he won't give me a match," Shawn pouted. He was completely leaning on Chris at this point, relying on Jericho to keep him up on his own two feet.

"Maybe he's scared of you," Chris suggested, his words slurring together and making him almost impossible to understand.

Shawn grinned. "Really? You think so?"

"Uh huh. He's afraid to get in the ring with you because he knows he's going to get distracted by the fact that you're getting really big bald spots."

Shawn's jaw dropped in shock. "What?"

"I said--whoa!" Chris found himself being shoved off his stool violently and nearly smacking the back of his head against the floor. "Ow!"

"Asshole!" Shawn yelled, glaring at him before attempting to storm off. Attempting was the key word though because he was so drunk that he ended up stumbling and nearly falling on his face as he left the bar.

Chris groaned and slowly pulled himself up to his feet. "There's nothing to see here parasites!" he snapped at the people staring at him. He stumbled out of the bar in pursuit of Shawn. Nobody was going to shove him down and get away with it. "Michaels!" he yelled, seeing that Shawn was only halfway up the block. "Get back here right now!"

Shawn turned around and glared at him. "Bastard!" he yelled. "Why did you have to go for the hair? That was not cool!"

"But you are going ba--" Chris groaned loudly as he was slapped across the face. Stumbling a little bit, he managed to reach out and grabbed Shawn by the shirt. The two of them ended up locking up and wrestling all over the sidewalk. Chris took Shawn's legs out from under him, but he ended up falling right on top of the Showstopper because Shawn refused to let him go. Their groins ended up grinding together during their landing, and their lips were only centimeters away from each other. They both looked at each for awhile, neither of them saying a word. Finally Chris got back and walked back to the hotel. The alcohol in his system was clouding his mind, so he couldn't think about what had just happened very clearly.

In his haste to get back to his hotel room, Chris didn't notice that he was being followed that he was being followed until he got the door to his room unlocked. That was when he was turned around and kissed by the very intoxicated Shawn. Chris kissed back without hesitation, shoving his tongue halfway down Michaels' throat. In his drunken state, kissing Shawn felt more than right at the moment. _I wonder if I'm going to remember this in the morning,_ he thought to himself as he opened the door to his room and pulled Shawn inside.

Shawn quickly kicked the door shut behind him and then they were kissing all over again, their teeth clashing together violently, finding each other's lips and drawing blood. They stumbled over to the bed, almost missing it completely as they fell back. Chris sucked on Shawn's lower lip until it was nice and swollen. Shawn whimpered and thrusted his hips up wildly, rubbing his erection up against Chris's. "Fucking slutty hypocrite," Chris whispered, sitting up long enough to hastily throw his clothes off. Shawn was attempting to get undressed himself, but he was going too slow for Chris's taste. He wanted Shawn naked and he wanted it right this instant.

"Hey!" Shawn protested as his clothes were not so nicely ripped off his body. "I was gonna do that."

"Shut up," Chris ordered. He stared down at Shawn's body hungrily, his mouth watering at the sight of Shawn's cock. Without thinking, he hungrily took the member in his mouth, sucking on it eagerly just so he could get a taste of it. Shawn moaned loudly, and Chris almost lost it right then and there. Realizing that he wasn't going to last long, he took his mouth away and stumbled into the bathroom. Shawn was protesting the loss of the warm, wet cavern around his dick, but he shut up when he saw Chris come back with a bottle of shampoo. "What are you gonna--" he started to ask.

"Don't got lube," Chris replied. He poured a generous amount of shampoo on to the palm of his hand and rubbed some of it on his dick. Then he tossed the bottle across the room and got back on the bed. He positioned himself in between Shawn's legs and entered the older man quickly, making them both groan. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming all the way back in. Loving the sound that Shawn made as he did that, he kept doing that over and over again, fucking Shawn so hard that the bed springs groaned and the headboard smashed into the wall over and over again, undoubtedly waking up the neighbors.

"Chris," Shawn moaned, sounding delightfully slutty. He had his eyes closed and he was rocking his hips in time with Chris's thrusts. "Oh Chris..."

Chris slammed into Shawn even harder, burying his face deep into HBK's neck. Between inhaling Shawn's scent every time he took a breath and Shawn's tight heat keeping his cock in a vice grip, he was completely lost in the pleasure he was feeling at the moment.

Shawn gasped and started writhing around even more. "Right there! Oh fuck...please...harder...harder harder...Chris!"

Chris groaned as he felt Shawn's walls tighten around him and the warm, sticky seed on his stomach. "Shawn!" he moaned, spilling his release deep inside the other man. He milked his orgasm for as long as he could, eventually collapsing right on top of the other man. They both panted heavily, the smell of their own sex so strong in the air that it was making them both dizzy. "Shawn?" Chris said as he gasped for breath.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"I...I'm gonna hate you in the morning for this."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "The feeling's mutual Jericho." He shoved Chris off of him, got redressed and then was gone, leaving Chris alone with only his drunken thoughts as company.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next up: Matt/Jay for Seraphalexiel**


	25. MattJay

Valentine

"Matt! Matt! Look what Adam got me for Valentine's Day!"

Matt, who had been innocently getting out of his car, just about got knocked on his ass by a very excited Jeff. "What is it?" he asked, almost afraid to find out. Jeff being this excited was not always a good thing.

Jeff held up a giant chocloate heart that looked like it weighed at least two or three pounds. "Look at it! Isn't it beautiful?"

Matt groaned. It may had been beautiful to Jeff, but it wasn't to him. To him it looked like the devil disguised in chocolate-y goodness. "You have got to be kidding me. Why would he get you that?"

Jeff looked taken aback by Matt's reaction. "Because he loves me," he said with a pout. He hugged the candy to his chest. "He's gonna have another surprise for me when I go back to our room."

"Wonderful." Matt could just picture what Adam was planning to do to his baby brother and it made his eye twitch violently. He couldn't help it. It was just his overprotective brother nature kicking in. "If he's the one that's gonna get you all hyper, then he's the one that's dealing with you."

"Aw Matt," Jeff said, shaking his head sadly. "You're just being a poopy pants because you don't have anyone to love you today."

Matt's eye twitched again. He hadn't really been looking to be reminded of the fact that he was once again single on Valentine's Day. It just made him feel like a big loser.

"It's okay Matty," Jeff said as he pulled his older brother into a hug. He was making himself sound like he was talking to a little baby. "I know how sad you are."

"Oh you do?"

"Yup. And that's why I'm officially inviting you to have a threesome with me and Addy."

Matt blinked. He was so shocked by that offer that he couldn't even speak for a moment. _Fuck, he's actually serious about that. I can't...well I could, but I don't really want to. If Jeff brings me back to that room with him, Adam might throw a shit fit. He doesn't like sharing Jeff with anyone._ "No thanks," he said. "I think I'll just chill out in my room."

Jeff's face fell a little bit. "But Matty--"

"No seriously Jeff, I'll be fine," Matt assured him. "I'm...I'm...oh fuck, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm giving you my blessing to...to...okay, I actually can't say it, but you know what I mean."

Jeff sighed in defeat. "Alright...but promise me that if you get too lonely, you'll come to my room and be with Adam and me."

"I promise." Matt shut the car door and walked into the hotel. The first thing he saw and smelled was flowers. The lobby had enough in them to be legally considered a floral shop. He walked through the lobby and had to go past the hotel restaraunt to get to the elevator. For a moment he stopped and considered going in there to grab a bite to eat. But that idea died when he saw just how many couples were in there. James and Mark, Connor and Cooper, Ted and Cody, Phil and Glenn, Mike and Cena, Mor and Randy--the list just went on and on. And even though all of those people were his friends, Matt decided to just continue his journey to the elevator. The last thing he really wanted to do was sit in the middle of a crowded place and be reminded of how alone he was.

"HART! GIVE ME BACK SHAWN THIS INSTANT!"

Matt sighed and stopped in his tracks. Hunter was pounding on the elevator doors like a madman, literally looking like he was about to come unglued completely. "Now what happened?" he asked, going against his better judgement.

"That whiny bastard locked Shawn in the elevator with him!" Hunter complained, not even looking Matt's way. "He's used his evil Hitman powers to break the damn thing and keep me out!"

Matt rolled his eyes. Bret and Hunter had been fighting like cats and dogs over Shawn for a month now. It was getting out of control. "I guess I'll take the stairs then," he muttered. He walked away from Hunter and went to the staircase. He had to go up three flights of stairs just to get to the floor his room was on. "Fuck this sucks," he muttered. He had been up all day doing promotional work for the company and this was the last thing that his feet needed. Despite his feet's protesting and his complaining, he got up the stairs and down the hallway. Feeling even more sluggish than before, he pulled his key out of his pocket and unlocked his door. He stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him. He took two steps towards his bed, but stopped when he saw Jay laying there and grinning at him. "Uh...what the hell?" he said out loud. _Did I just walk into the wrong room? No wait, I couldn't have done that. My key only works to this room...okay, what the hell is going on?_

"Surprised?" Jay asked with a grin."

"Very," Matt admitted. "How did you get in here?"

"Let's just say I have my ways."

_Okay, that was nice and cryptic_. "Fine, let's say that. Now let me ask another obvious question: _why_ are you here?"

Jay sighed. "Look, I was lonely, alright? And I knew that you're single too, so I thought maybe we could do what we normally did on this day back when we were together."

Matt thought about that. He and Jay had dated for a few years but had broken up while he had been in TNA. Since Jay had been back, they had avoided spending much alone time together. Matt knew for a fact that he had still had feelings for Jay, but he was afraid of getting rejected because of Jay possibly moving on. "I don't know...this could bring back some stuff we attempted to put behind us a long time ago."

"Well I---wait, attempted?"

"Yeah," Matt said. He sighed. "Jay, I still have feelings for you. And if you just want this to be a one time fuck, then I can't do it. It would just make me want more and if you don't want--"

"Who said I didn't want more?" Jay asked. He stood up so he could look at Matt face to face. "I've wanted more since we broke up. I just didn't know if you did."

"If you didn't know, then why did you come in here asking for a fuck?"

Jay smirked. "I was planning on seducing you into wanting more than that."

Matt chuckled. That was definitely a Jay scheme alright. "How about I just save you the trouble by going ahead and reclaiming you as mine?" he asked as he grabbed Jay by the waist and pressing their groins together.

"I think I fucking love that idea," Jay replied.

That was all Matt needed to hear. He captured Jay's lips into a hungry kiss, eagerly exploring the blonde's mouth with his tongue. Jay kissed back hungrily, his hands already removing Matt's belt. Matt waited until that pesky item was removed before pushing Jay down on to the bed. "Take your shirt off peasant," he said jokingly.

Jay rolled his eyes and did what he was told. "Bossy pants."

Matt smirked and took off his t-shirt and jeans. "I'm not wearing pants Jay Jay."

"You're a bossy boxers then," Jay said without missing a beat. "And don't call me Jay Jay." He began trying to take his own jeans off.

Matt quickly smacked Jay's hands before climbing on top of the other man. "Don't do that. I'll tell you when those come off."

Jay pouted. "No fair."

"All's fair in love and war baby."

"We're not in a war. And just because we're getting back together doesn't mean that you're going to be using dumb cliche phrases like that all the time. I will smack you for it this time around."

Matt rolled his eyes before kissing Jay again. Jay moaned happily, thrusting his hips up a little bit as Matt bit his lower lip. They kissed until their lungs began to burn, and then Matt broke it so he could start sucking on Jay's neck. "Aw man, do you have to leave hickeys?" Jay asked. "Do you have any idea how much Adam is gonna taunt me now?"

_I don't really care what that bastard does,_ Matt silently said in his head as he continued to suck almost every inch of Jay's neck. He could already see the bruises forming on the delicate flesh, which just made his cock twitch inside of his boxers. _Time to start moving a little lower,_ he decided. He immediately began licking Jay's collarbone, which caused the older man to gasp. His collarbone was a sensitive spot for him--which was a fact that Matt knew very well. He continued his licking for another moment or so and then he began kissing his way down Jay's chest. His mouth immediately went to Jay's nipples, sucking and bitting on them until they were swollen little nubs.

"Ah fuck Matt," Jay said, thrusting his groin up against Matt's, seeking some sort of relief for his hardened member. Matt wasn't quite ready to give it yet though, so he pushed Jay's hips back down and kissed his way down to the ECW champion's stomach.

"Matt please, let me take off my jeans," Jay pleaded, watching Matt with lustful eyes. "They're really fucking uncomfortable right now."

"I bet," Matt said. He unbuttoned Jay's jeans with his hands before pulling the zipper down with his teeth. Jay groaned, feeling Matt's hot breath up against his boxer covered erection. Matt slowly removed Jay's jeans, tossing them across the room once he had them off. Then he put all of his weight on Jay's thighs so the aroused man couldn't move as he pulled down his boxers just enough to start placing little butterfly kisses all over his hips.

Jay whimpered loudly and made very unsuccessful attempts to move around. "Matt!" he whined. "That tickles."

Matt laughed and did it some more. Jay kept trying to move but once he realized that he was going to get anywhere, he stopped and just whined. Matt laughed some more at Jay's expense before moving back up so he could pull both his and Jay's boxers off. For a second he acted like he was going to take Jay's erection into his mouth, but then he changed direction at the last second and began kissing Jay's thighs instead.

"Oh that is mean," Jay groaned in disappointment. "That is just...you're an asshole. I hope you know that."

"I know," Matt said happily. "But don't worry, I'll make it up to you." He kissed the inside of Jay's thigh before circling his tongue around Jay's puckered entrance. Jay gasped and grabbed Matt's hair, getting his fingers tangled in the dark locks. Matt plunged his tongue deep inside of Jay, fucking him with it very slowly. Jay began whimpering and let go of Matt's hair so he could grab the bedsheets and twist them around. Matt started flicking his tongue in and out of Jay a little bit faster, making sure he was nice and wet. He couldn't remember if he had lube with him or not, and to be honest, he really didn't feel like getting up and trying to find it.

"Matt please," Jay said, looking down at Matt desperately. "Fuck me hard. Do it now."

That plea was too hard for Matt to resist. He removed his tongue and positioned himself over Jay. He pushed his cock into Jay's waiting hole all the way to the hilt, making both of them groan. Matt only gave Jay a few seconds to adjust to his size, but that was all the blonde needed. Matt began thrusting in and out of Jay's tight body, fucking his lover just the way that he knew he liked to be fucked. Jay moaned loudly, wrapping his legs and arms around Matt's body in an effort to pull him closer. "Harder," Jay pleaded. "Fuck me even harder."

"Fine," Matt said. He pulled out and pushed Jay's knees up his chest before thrusting back in. "How's that?" he asked as he thrusted at least twice as hard as he did before. "Huh? That hard enough for you?"

Jay nodded. "Fuck yeah," he moaned. "Just like that."

Matt grinned and grabbed a hold of Jay's shoulders so he could pound even deeper into Jay's ass. Jay moaned even louder, his head thrashing violently from side to side. Matt licked his lips, enjoying the fact that he was once again the person bringing Jay this kind of pleasure.

"Matt..oh fuck...so fucking close..." Jay panted.

Matt grabbed Jay's cock and began to stroke it. He knew that he was close as well. "Cum," he ordered. "Do it now."

Jay whimpered and then moaned, his eyes closing as he shot his load all over Matt's hand. Matt pounded into Jay's body a couple of more times until he felt himself start to cum. Then he quickly pulled out and finished spilling his release all over Jay's stomach.

Jay groaned as Matt collapsed at his side. "Now I'm all sticky," he complained.

Matt chuckled and pulled Jay close to him. "We'll shower later." He kissed Jay's hickey covered neck. "I promise."

Jay sighed and snuggled up to Matt. "Happy Valentine's Day Matt."

"Happy Valentine's Day Jay Jay."

"Matt!"

Matt just laughed. _Oh how I've missed this._

**......**

**Next up: Jeff/Tom for RRatedauthor**


	26. TomJeff

To the Rescue?

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, Tom is RRatedauthor's OC. Normally I don't write any OCs except for my own, but after working with Riky so much, I think I've got a pretty good handle on Tom by now. At least I hope I do. If I don't, Riky has my full permission to slap me.**

"Where in the hell is Jeff?" Matt asked as Tom joined him and Randy at the table they were sitting at.

"Home," Tom replied. He rubbed his once injured knee and looked around. The restaurant was filled with wrestlers who had come to celebrate Randy's birthday with him. The majority of them were WWE employees but there were a few TNA stars in the mix too.

Matt raised his eyebrows. "And you just _left_ him there alone?"

"I didn't _want_ to," Tom said defensively. "I tried to stay home to take care of him but he told me that if I at least didn't go and wish Randy a happy birthday, he, Bunny and Lizard were going to sic Itchweeed on me."

Randy snickered. "You were threatened by your own husband and two stuffed animals?"

Matt shook his head. "Don't laugh honey. Itchweeed is one of the last people you want coming after you. One time I pissed Jeff off and the next thing I knew, Itchweeed was trying to kill me with his weed eater."

Tom froze as he was handing Randy his present. He hadn't actually taken Jeff's threat completely seriously. He had really just gone because Jeff was getting worked up about Randy not getting his present. He hadn't thought that Jeff would really go through with the threat.

Matt shook his head. "I think you'll be safe Tom. Jeff loves you too much to murder you with a weed eater."

"Hopefully he does anyway," Randy said as he greedily snatched his present out of Tom's hands. "Or you two have some serious issues that you'll need to work through." He ripped off the wrapping paper and took off the lid of the box that had his present inside of it. He peeked inside of it and turned red. Matt looked in there too and rolled his eyes. "Edible underwear? Really Tom?"

Tom smirked. "It tastes better than you think, trust me."

"Hmmm…" Matt took the box from Randy and began looking at all the different flavors. "Cherry, grape, strawberry…wow, I love the variety here."

"Thanks Tom," Randy said, taking the box back from Matt and putting the lid back on it. "I appreciate it. But can you guys tell me one thing?"

Tom and Matt exchanged looks before shrugging.

Randy took that as a yes. "Can one of you explain to me why over half of my gifts are from a sex store? I mean, are we as wrestlers naturally perverts?"

Tom thought about that. "Yes," he finally answered. "Considering who we have at this party, my answer is yes."

Matt raised his drink up in the air. "Cheers bro."

Tom went to grab his own drink but then realized he didn't have one. "Shit." He started to get up so he could go over to the bar and get one but was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Damn it," he muttered. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was Jeff calling. "I'll be right back," he told Randy and Matt. He quickly walked to a more secluded part of the restaurant so he didn't have to try to hear Jeff over everyone else's talking. "Jeff? You alright?"

There was a moment of silence and then a very insane giggle came from the other end. "Jeff? I'm not Jeff!"

Tom froze. It was Connor on the other line. "Why the hell do you have Jeff's phone?" he asked, silently cursing James for not having any fucking control over his kid."

Connor giggled again. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would actually," Tom said impatiently, trying not to sound as nervous as he was starting to feel. After getting his throat slit by James on national television, he had made it his goal in life to try to avoid the Lawsons as much as possible. Nothing good came from the whole lot of them.

"Well…I stole him," Connor confessed.

Tom's eyes widened. "You did what?"

"I stole him!" Connor repeated. He sounded beyond gleeful about him. "I snuck in your house and I stole him and I'm never giving him back. So suck on that Hardy!" He laughed evilly and in the middle of that, Tom heard Jeff cry out in pain, Lizzie barking and then all he heard was dial tone.

Tom stood there for maybe a half a second before high tailing it out of the restaurant as fast as he could. He didn't even stop to go get Randy and Matt. Maybe that would have been the smart thing to do, but he wasn't really thinking too clearly at the moment. All he wanted to do was find Jeff before Connor did something bad to him. _Those fucking Lawsons…why can't they just leave us the hell alone? Fucking bastards. I swear, if Connor harms one hair on Jeff's head, I'm shooting all three of them. And I might take out Mark too for not having more control over them._

Tom shoved some innocent bystanders out of the way out in the parking lot before hopping into his Viper and burning some serious rubber driving away. Since he was breaking every speed limit law known to man, the drive back home took him less than ten minutes. The only reason he was going home instead of Casa de Lawson was because Connor had never mentioned that he was stealing Lizzie. _Of course, he could have taken her too and just didn't admit to him. He's crazy enough to do it…_

Trying to keep his panic down to a minimum, Tom walked into the house and found the living room almost completely trashed. "Fuck," he muttered. "Damn it, I knew I should have stayed--"

"Ow my toe! Ow my toe! Ow my toe! Ow! Stupid couch. It killed my fucking toe. I should kill it."

Tom's eyes widened and he followed the sound of the voice into the downstairs bathroom. That was where he found Jeff sitting on the edge of the bathtub, looking at his little toe on his right foot unhappily. It was bruised pretty badly and the bruise actually seemed to be spreading across all across the top of his foot. Lizzie was sitting near him, almost appearing to be contemplating whether she should lick his feet or not.

Jeff sighed and looked at Lizzie. "Don't ever stub your little toe on the couch Lizzie," he told her. "It hurts really bad." He looked up and saw Tom standing there. "Hey Tommy," he said happily. "You came home already?"

Tom was confused as hell, but at that moment, his relief overrode that confusion. Without saying a word, he pulled Jeff up to his feet and hugged him tightly.

"Oh!" Jeff said in surprise, now just as confused as Tom was. He hugged his husband back for a moment but then squeaked as Tom squeezed a little too tightly. "Tom I can't breathe…"

Tom loosened his grip so Jeff could have his oxygen again. "Sorry." He looked around. "Where's Connor?"

Jeff frowned and took a step back. "Connor's not here." He tilted his head to the side. "Are you okay Tommy? Matt and Randy didn't give you any drugs while you were at the party, did they?"

Tom frowned back. "Why would Randy and Matt give me drugs?"

"I dunno. Why would you ask me where Connor is and act all funny?"

"Because Connor called me from your phone and told me he stole you. And when he told me that I heard you scream and I came in and found the house trashed…"

Jeff's eyes widened. "He has my phone?"

"Yup I do. I stole him."

Tom and Jeff turned around and saw Connor standing out in the hallway. He was holding Jeff's phone in his hands and he had a smug look on his face. "See?" he said with a giggle. "I stole him!"

Tom glared at the youngest Lawson. "Wait a fucking minute. When you said him…you meant the _phone_?"

"Uh huh!" Connor nodded. "It's what I did. I snuck in and took him and scared you and made Jeff run around like a dummy--"

Jeff put his hands on his hips and stomped his foot that didn't have the injured toe. "Connor! That's not nice. I made a big mess and I broke my toe looking for it."

"So?" Connor said with a shrug.

Tom sighed and took a step towards the psycho. "Give me the phone and get out," he ordered. "Right now."

"No," Connor refused. "You can't make me. Nobody can make me!"

There was a loud crash from the kitchen that nearly made all of them jump out of their skin. "CONNOR MICHAEL LAWSON YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"James bellowed. "RIGHT NOW!"

Connor's eyes widened. "Uh oh." He handed Tom Jeff's phone and began hauling ass. Both Tom and Jeff followed him and they watched as he was caught by James and tossed over the larger psycho's shoulder. "Put me down!" he wailed. "Put me down right now Daddy!"

"Four fucking hours!" James growled, positively seething. "I was gone for four fucking hours and all you had to do was be good for Cooper while he was sick. But could you do that? No! No you had to run away and do God knows what--"

"He stole my phone!" Jeff tattled.

James gave Jeff a glare that clearly said he was too pissed off to give a shit. That look made Jeff squeak and hide behind Tom. Tom glared at James for scaring James and Lawson just rolled his eyes and walked back out of the house through the back door (which looked like it had been just about kicked off its hinges).

Tom took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. "Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever cheat on me again…please do it with someone who is not a homicidal nut case and whose demonic spawn won't break into our house and pretended like they kidnapped you." Tom closed the back door but it was clear that it was going to have to be replaced as soon as possible. _Note to self: tell Mark to tell James he's paying for it._

"Okay," Jeff said with a sigh. He chewed on his lower lip for a moment before his eyes brightened a little bit. "Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"You actually rushed all the way here cuz you thought Connor kidnapped me?"

"Yeah," Tom confirmed. He leaned up against the kitchen counter. He almost wished that he would have had time to throttle Connor, but considering the mood James was in, Connor was probably really getting it at the moment. And until Tom could get his hands on the bastard again, that would be enough. "I did."

A smile began to spread across Jeff's face. "Aw Tommy…that's so romantic."

Tom grinned. He liked the look that Jeff now had in his eyes. "You think so?"

"Uh huh," Jeff said. He licked his lips before grabbing Tom by the shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Tom happily kissed him back, all thoughts of the Lawsons quickly being driven out of his mind. What mattered now was the fact that Jeff safe and here with him.

For a moment they started trying to go upstairs to their bedroom, but Tom got impatient and ended up picking Jeff up and setting him down on the table. He and Jeff continued kissing for another few seconds but then he broke it so he could discard both of their shirts. "Hang on a second," he said as Jeff tried to start kissing him again. He reached back and knocked everything that wasn't Jeff off the table in one sweep. The majority of it flew over and hit the refrigerator, which made Lizzie bark like crazy.

"You scared Lizzie," Jeff said, trying to act all serious with his scolding.

"I'll make it up to her later," Tom promised. He laid Jeff down and began kissing his way down the younger man's neck and chest while his hands worked on unbuttoning Jeff's jeans. "What happened to your underwear?" he asked as he pulled the pesky denim garment and tossed it aside. "You were wearing a thong when I left."

Jeff gave Tom a naughty grin. "I didn't like it anymore so I took it off. Is that a problem?"

Tom shook his head. "Hell no. I was just curious." He spread Jeff's legs apart just a little bit and licked the inside of Jeff's thighs. Jeff whimpered a little bit and gave Tom an impatient look. Tom smirked and took Jeff's dick into his mouth, enjoying the way his husband immediately started squirming underneath him. He put his hands on Jeff's hips and held them down firmly as he eagerly sucked on his husband's length. Jeff moaned loudly, digging his painted fingernails into Tom's shoulders so hard that he left marks.

"Tom…mmm…hey get back here!" Jeff ordered as Tom took his mouth away.

"Hold your horses," Tom replied. He took the little bottle of personal lubricant he had in his pocket out and set it down next to Jeff while he got rid of his now too tight jeans. If he had kept them on for another minute there would have been very serious circulation problems, which would have really sucked. "There we go. That's better."

Jeff giggled and then sat up so he could give Tom a peck on the lips. "I want to come when you're inside of me," he whispered seductively.

"Oh you do, do you?" Tom said moving his head down so he could nibble on Jeff's neck.

"Uh huh." Jeff gasped as Tom almost bit down hard enough to draw blood. "Tommy please…"

_How the hell do you say no to that?_ Tom asked himself as he got up on the table with Jeff. The answer to that was simple: there was no saying no. Denying Jeff wasn't an option, so he didn't do it. What he did was capture Jeff's lips in a hungry kiss while he grabbed the lube and applied a generous amount of it to his aching hard on. Then he slid inside of Jeff's very willing body.

Jeff moaned loudly and arched his hips up. "Fuck me," he begged, planting kisses of his own on Tom's neck (and being sure to mind the still sensitive scar that had been personally put there by James). "Fuck me hard."

Tom bit Jeff's lower lip as he began moving in and out of the younger man's tight heat. "I fuck you too hard we'll break the table," he pointed out.

"No we won't," Jeff insisted. "The table will be fine."

Tom wasn't quite as sure about that as Jeff seemed to be, but Jeff was making it harder and harder for him to continue to care about the stupid table. Grabbing a fist full of his husband's hair, he began thrusting harder than he was before. "How's that?" he asked, scraping his teeth against the sensitive flesh on Jeff's neck. "That hard enough for you?"

"Yes!" Jeff nearly screamed, wrapping his arms around Tom and clawing at his back. He closed his eyes and arched himself up, completely lost in the pleasure. Tom was pretty sure that his back was bleeding but he didn't care. He moved one of Jeff's legs over his shoulder so he could drive himself deeper into Jeff's body. He managed to find Jeff's hidden pleasure button, and as soon as he realized it, he wrapped his hand around Jeff's member and stroked it in time with his thrusts. "Cum for me," he ordered, knowing he was close to his own orgasm. "Cum for me baby."

Jeff gasped and then nearly screamed Tom's name as he spilled his hot, sticky seed all over Tom's hand. The feeling of Jeff's walls tightening around him and the look on his face was enough to make Tom shoot his load deep inside of Jeff's body. He milked both of their orgasms for as long as he could before collapsing down on top of Jeff.

"See?" Jeff said when he regained his breath. "I told you the table would be fine."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, you told me." He pulled out of Jeff and got back up to his feet. "Come on," he said as he scooped up Jeff up into his arms. "Round two is waiting to happen on our bed."

Jeff giggled. "How many rounds are you planning to go tonight?"

Tom shrugged. "I don't know. I was kind of just thinking we would go until we collapsed."

"Ah. That sounds good to me."

…

**James: Why do I always get pulled into the stories that Tom is in?**

**Me: Uh…because the fact that he irritates you is fun?**

**James: ~glares~**

**Me: ~rolls eyes~**

**Anyways….next up: Cena/Matt for Esha Napoleon**


	27. CenaMatt

Experimentation

"Mr. Cena? Mr. Cena? _Mr. Cena._"

"John wake up!"

John's head shot up so fast from its place on his desk that one would think he had just heard a gunshot. "I'm up!" he exclaimed, quickly wiping away the drool that was on his chin. "I'm up!"

Mr. Ross rolled his eyes in exasperation as his friend Randy snickered. "Class is over now Mr. Cena," Mr. Ross said in a very annoyed voice. "If you had been awake, you would have known that five minutes ago."

John grinned sheepishly. "Whoops. I'm sorry." He quickly shoved his math book into his bag and stood up. "It won't happen again, I swear."

Mr. Ross just shook his head before returning to his desk. He had heard that one before many many times. John quickly left the classroom, glaring at Randy while he went. "Dude! Why didn't you wake me up before the bell rang?"

"I tried!" Randy said defesnively. "Your stupid ass wouldn't wake the fuck up." He smirked and leaned up against his locker. "You were talking in your sleep."

John frowned. "I was?"

"Yeah. You said Matt's name."

John froze and looked at Randy in shock. "I did not. You're lying."

"I'm not lying! You were like "Hardy ooooh fuck me hard Hardy fuck me---""

"Dude shut up! I did not! You're just saying that shit to mess with me."

"I know I am, but that doesn't change the fact that you want Matt Hardy to fuck your brains out."

John sighed. Sometimes he did not understand why he put up with Randy. "Do we really have to go over with this again Randy? I have told you a hundred times that I am not gay. I have a _girlfriend_ that I have lots and lots of sex with that I enjoy very much. Can I possibly make myself any clearer than that?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Oh John…I hate to tell you this, but Torrie is a complete skank. She's only with you because you're the captain of the football team. Believe me, she would be on someone else if you weren't."

"That's not true," John said stubbornly.

"Oh believe me, it is," Randy insisted. He patted John on the back. "And as for the whole not being gay thing…how do you know if you've never tried it?"

John frowned. "How do I…Randy that's kind of something that I would know right off the bat."

"Uh…judging from the way you're always staring at Matt yet you totally deny that you're crushing on him, I'm going to go out on a limb and say you're confused," Randy said. "Besides, I didn't know I was gay until I tried it."

"That's different," John replied.

"How is it different?"

"Because it is!"

Randy shook his head. "Whatever John." The bell rang, signaling that they were late for class. "Continue living in your world of denial if you must. I'll stay here in the land of reality."

John gave him an annoyed look, but Orton laughed it off easily before walking away. "Some fucking friend he is," John muttered as he walked to biology. "The least he could do is pretend to be on my side." He sighed and tightened his grip on his bag. He knew that Randy was absolutely convinced he was gay, but the truth of the matter was, Matt Hardy was the only guy he had ever been attracted to, and it was kind of freaking him out. Every time Matt was in a room with him he found himself staring at the oldest Hardy brother like some sort of freak. And now it was getting to the point where he was not only fantisizing about Matt when he was alone, but he was fantisizing about him when he was with Torrie. He even got mad at Torrie for not _being_ Matt, which was totally irrational because there was no way she could ever be the ultra sexy—_no, don't even go there,_ he quickly told himself as he entered the classroom and sat down in the back of the room. Torrie was at some cheerleading competition so he had absolutely nobody to keep him company in class. _That's not something you should even be thinking._

"You're late again John," Mr. Cole said as he looked up from his papers.

"Sorry," John muttered. He looked around the classroom and saw that everyone was staring at him…which did include Matt. Feeling like Matt's deep brown eyes were piecercing through him, he quickly looked down and tried to distract himself by playing with his pen. Most of the people quickly lost interest in him but not Matt. He didn't look away until Mr. Cole opened his annoying mouth.

"Yesterday I talked to you about your final projects that are do next week," Mr. Cole said, acting like his students gave a shit. "And I also told you that since there were so many problems last time when you all chose your own partners, I'm going to tell you who you're working with." He picked up his list off the desk and began to read off of it. "Mark Calaway and John Morrison…'

_Oh man, poor Mor,_ Cena thought as he looked over at the long haired brunette. _Mark is so going to rape him._

"…Trish Stratus and Molly Holly…"

_Brillian idea Cole. Pair together two girls that absolutely hate each other._

"…Daniel Bryan and Mike Mizian.."

_And you said you were looking to AVOID problems. Fuck, this is going to get ugly…_

"…James and Annabelle Lawson.."

_Well he had to stick to that one. The only person who can work with James besides from Mark is her._

"..Matt Hardy and John Cena…"

John's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He looked up to see if it was some sort of joke but he quickly realized that it wasn't. _Oh shit,_ he thought as he sank down in his seat. He wasn't even bothering to pay attention to the rest of the pairings. He was too busy thinking about how he was going to work with Matt and not make a total idiot out of himself. _Fuck. I am so screwed._

"John? You okay man?"

John gulped as Matt sat down in the desk in front of him. "Yeah I'm fine," he said, absolutely hating the way his voice sounded all weird and different. "So uh…did you pay any attention in class yesterday? I have no idea what we're actually supposed to do for this project."

Matt grinned. "Don't worry man, I'll take care of you." If he noticed the look John got on his face when he said that, he chose not to say anything. "Are your parents going to be home later?"

"No. They won't get home till after eight."

"Good. Then I'll come over and we can get started right away." Matt started to stand up but then he paused. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"You're cute when you blush."

John turned as red as he could get as Matt winked at him and walked away. _Oh boy…oh boy oh boy oh boy…_

The rest of the school day ended up being a blur for John. He couldn't concentrate in any of his classes and he barely made it through football practice. All he could think about was the fact that Matt was going to be in his house alone with him. What the hell was he going to do? How was he going to act normal when he had all these weird feelings? And did Matt really think that he was cute when he blushed or was he just saying that to fuck with him?

"Uh…John? You okay buddy?" Randy asked after they had showered and changed into their street clothes.

"Matt's my partner for my biology project," John confessed.

Randy grinned. "Alright man! High five!"

"No! No high five! Dude,this is serious. How am I supposed to work with him when I—"

"Want to be his bitch?"

"What? No! Look, I might need to admit to some possible gay feelings but there's no way I would ever bottom, okay?"

Randy smirked. "John, I've slept with both Hardys on numerous occassions and let me tell you something: Jeff's the only one that bottoms. Believe me, one way or another, Matt will have you pinned down and writhing underneath him in no time."

John opened and closed his mouth wordlessly. His brain tried to tell him to deny that any such thing would happen, but his body liked that idea way too much to allow him to do so. "I…I gotta go," he said quickly. He got into his car and drove home, wondering what the hell he was going to do about this little situation. At one point he was thinking about calling Matt and telling him that they needed to meet somewhere more public just to avoid the whole being alone situation, but that idea was squashed as soon as he saw that Matt was waiting for him on his front porch. _Keep your cool man,_ he told himself as he got out of his truck. _Just keep your cool._ "Hey man," he said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Hey," Matt said. He stood up and leaned up against the railing. "You look surprised to see me."

"I uh…I wasn't exactly expecting to see you here right when I got home."

"Yeah well uh…I have to talk to you about something. But I think we should do it inside."

"Okay," John said. He took his keys out of his pocket and got the front door unlocked despite the fact that his hands were shaking slightly. "You want a beer?" he asked after they had gone in and he had shut the door behind them.

Matt shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

"Okay." John led Matt into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So what do we need to talk about?"

"Randy told me that you have a crush on me."

John's eyes couldn't have gotten wider if he tried. _Oh fuck no…I'm going to fucking kill him!_ "He did?"

Matt nodded. "I didn't really believe him at first because I was pretty sure you were straight. But then I started catching you staring at me and the look you got on your face when Mr. Cole said we were going to be partners...look, we have got to take care of the tension here before it gets out of hand."

"We do?" John said, swallowing heavy as Matt sat down next to him.

"Yeah. We really do." Matt quickly kissed John before he could say anything else. John immediately froze, torn between pushing Matt away and kissing back. It wasn't until he felt Matt's tongue gently trying to probe its way into his mouth that he kissed back, trying to dominate it a little bit but quickly getting put in his place by Matt.

"Just relax," Matt said as he pushed Cena down on his back. "I told you earlier that I would take care of you, didn't I?"

John nodded, his mouth way too dry to even attempt to talk. He watched as Matt made quick work of his jeans and boxers and he moaned as Matt slowly licked the underside of his penis. "Matt—" His breath hitched and the rest of what he was going to say was lost in a moan as Matt took his entire length into his mouth. _Fucking shit, he's much better at this than Torrie._ Torrie could never deep throat him. Hell, she started complaining if she had to take more than half of him into her mouth. "Matt…oh fuck…"

Matt set a slow but steady pace, getting John more aroused than he had ever been before in his life. But then, as suddenly as he started, Matt stopped. John panted for breath and looked at him in confusion. "What—"

"Let's get rid of this," Matt said, helping John pull of his shirt before removing his own clothes. Then he held his fingers up to John's mouth. "Suck."

John shivered and did what he was told. He couldn't help it. Matt being all authoritative…it just turned him on beyond belief.

Once Matt thought his fingers were wet enough, he took them out of John's mouth and slowly inserted one of them into John's ass. John immediately hissed at the intrusion. "Matt…"

"Relax," Matt ordered. "It'll feel good, I promise."

John wasn't so sure about that, but he was quickly distracted by Matt sucking him again. The distraction was enough to get him to start relaxing and as Matt added more fingers, he turned into a writhing mess just ripe for the taking. "Matt," John gasped, aching with need in a way he had never ached before. "Fuck me."

"You sure?" Matt asked.

John nodded. He hadn't been before but Matt sure as hell took care of that in a hurry. All thoughts of Torrie and what he had told Randy earlier about not bottoming were out of his mind at the moment. What he needed was Matt inside of him and he needed it now.

Matt didn't need to be told twice. He quickly positioned himself over John and pushed into him quickly. John immediately winced in pain. Despite being stretched by Matt, that had hurt like hell.

"You okay?" Matt asked.

John took a deep breath and tried to get himself to relax again. "Yeah," he finally said. "I think so."

Matt chuckled a little before slowly beginning to thrust in and out of John. John closed his eyes and rested his head on the couch, feeling the pain slowly melt into pleasure. "Fuck," he muttered, opening his eyes and looking up at Matt. Matt took that as a sign to start going faster and John gasped as he felt Matt hit his prostate. "Oh fuck…Matt please…

Matt smirked and then kissed him again. He moaned helplessly and started moving his hips with Matt's thrusts, his release building up so fast that it was making his head spin.

"Stroke yoruself for me," Matt whispered, nipping at John's earlobe. "I want to watch you do it."

John immediately started doing just that, too far gone to even think about trying to persuade Matt to do it for him. "Matt!" he cried as he came, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head as his orgasm overtook him.

"Shit…fuck…John!" Matt groaned, coming only seconds after John did. They both milked their orgasms for as long as they could, only stopping when they had nothing left. John gasped for breath, completely unable to believe what had just happened.

Matt grinned and kissed John on the cheek before getting up. "Feel better?"

John slowly nodded. "Yeah…but my ass really hurts now." He slowly sat up and winced in pain. "No wonder you don't bottom."

"Oh I do on occasion," Matt said with a shrug. "Maybe next time I'll let you fuck me."

John froze. "Next time?"

"Yeah…I mean, you said your parents wouldn't be home till after eight and the project shouldn't take that long to do…and its not like Torrie's around or anything…"

John grinned. "I like the way you think."

"Most people do. Now come on. We've got work to do."

…

**A/N: I just…bottomed Cena *blinks in surprise***

**I almost had Cena be on top but uh…dominant Matt won big time.**

**Next up: Randy/Ted for I'd Like To Say No**


	28. RandyTed

A Lesson Learned

Randy's eyes scanned the catering area as he searched for Ted. They were supposed to have met up last night in his hotel room, but DiBiase had never shown up. And if that wasn't irritating enough, the younger man hadn't answered his phone when Randy had tried to get a hold of him. To Randy, that was completely unacceptable. He had been in the mood to play last night but now he was just in the mood to deal out some punishment.

"Cody!" he barked when he caught sight of the former baby member of Legacy. "Where is Ted?"

Cody just about dropped his Mountain Dew as he jumped at the sound of Randy's voice. "Jesus Christ dude!" he gasped. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Randy didn't actually care at the moment. "I'm only going to ask this one more time," he warned. "Where is Ted?"

"Man I don't know," Cody whined. He was trying to back up without bringing Randy's attention to the fact that he was doing it. He was failing miserably at it though and didn't seem to realize it yet. "I'm not his mother. I don't keep track of his where he is."

Randy studied Cody carefully. The younger man was sounding way too defensive about this subject. "Cody are you lying to me?" he asked slowly.

Cody gulped. "N-No," he stammered out. "Of course not!"

"Are you sure?" Randy walked forward until he had Cody trapped up against a table. "Are you sure that you're not lying to me? Because I would be very upset if you were."

"I…I…I don't know where he is right now," Cody said weakly. He could tell by Randy's eyes that the Viper was not to be messed with right now and that caused him to cave. "But I do know that he was in his dressing room a little bit ago. Maybe he's still there."

Randy kept staring at Cody to assess whether the younger man was lying or not. When he decided that Rhodes was being truthful, he turned around and began walking to Ted's dressing room. He really missed the days where he, Ted and Cody shared a dressing room, mainly because it was an easy way for him to keep track of where the two of them were and what they were doing. But once Legacy imploded on screen, he had gotten the idea in his head that he should dress with other people and Vince agreed with him, so there had been nothing Randy could do to about that. _Although if I have my way, I will have him back in my room in no time. It's just a matter of getting his head out of his own ass and making him see things my way again._

When he got to the room Ted was supposed to be in, he didn't bother to knock; he just kicked the door right open. Ted, who had just gotten changed for his match, jumped about a foot in the air as Randy slammed the door shut behind him. "Oh fuck," DiBiase said under his breath.

Randy slowly began to advance towards the younger man. "Where the hell did you go last night?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice. "I was waiting for you."

Ted gulped and grabbed the Million Dollar Belt he had gotten from his dad. "I was busy," he answered.

"Busy huh?" Randy tilted his head to the side and studied his sometimes lover closely. "Busy doing what exactly?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Ted snapped. He tried to walk out but soon found himself grabbed by the throat and slammed up against the lockers. "Randy! What the hell man? Let me go!"

Randy didn't let go though. In fact, he tightened his grip on Ted's neck so the younger man couldn't talk. "You were out fucking someone else, weren't you?" He reached down with his free hand and rubbed Ted's crotch through his wrestling trunks. "Were with Cody? Did you fuck him? Or was it someone else? Cena, Swagger, Jay, Adam…or did you whore yourself out to all of them?"

Ted shook his head as best as he could given the grip Randy had on his neck. His eyes were wide and full of fear but his cock was responding to the way Randy was rubbing it. That made Randy smirk. He knew that deep down, despite the bullshit displays of independence, Ted loved being controlled and dominated. He loved the things that Randy did to him. He was just too much of a brat to actually admit it most of the time.

"No?" Randy pressed his forehead against Ted's and ran his tongue over the helpless man's lips. "I don't know whether to believe you or not. I mean, you're not the most trustworthy person in the world." He chuckled as he felt Ted started to shamelessly rub up against his hand. "I suppose it really doesn't matter though," he said. "You're going to be with me tonight and that's final. Understand?" He loosened his grip on Ted's neck just enough so the younger man could nod. "Good." He moved Ted away from the lockers and slapped his ass before letting him go completely. "Good luck with your match against Jay tonight."

Ted's whole body flushed as he grabbed the Million Dollar Belt and quickly left the room. Randy watched him go and chuckled as he sat down on the bench. He still wasn't happy about being ditched last night, but knowing that he could punish Ted for it in just a little while was making him feel a hell of a lot better.

…

Even though Ted managed to win his match against Jay, he couldn't really dwell too much on the victory. The thought of what Randy was going to do to him was overwhelming. He knew that he should have shown up last night when Randy had told him to meet him but he hadn't. He had been on his way to Orton's room last night, but at the last minute he had decided that he had had enough of being Randy's bitch and he wasn't going to take it anymore. All he had simply done was turn around, went to a different hotel, checked in under a false name and hid for the rest of the night.

_It didn't do a whole lot of fucking good,_ he thought as he watched Randy RKO Swagger and pick up the victory. _Here you are, just waiting to be turned into Randy's bitch yet AGAIN. And knowing him, he's really going to get nuts tonight…wait, damn it cock, stop getting hard damn it! This is not what I want right now!_

Despite telling himself that, Ted found that a part of him was getting more and more turned on as he thought about what Randy was going to do to him. He let out a sigh and threw his stuff into his bag. In the end, it really didn't matter whether he wanted it or not. He was going to be in for a long night no matter what because there was no stopping Randy once he got started.

When Randy got back to the dressing room, Ted was ready to get out. "You look nice," Randy said as began changing back into his own street clothes (he had moved his stuff into Ted's room while Ted had been wrestling).

Ted gave Randy a distrustful look. Usually when Randy handed out compliments, it was because he was up to something. "Thanks," he said slowly.

Randy nodded before grabbing something out of his bag. "Put this on," he ordered as he tossed it at Ted.

Ted caught it and looked at his. His eyes widened and he shook his head. "No way," he refused. "I'm not wearing that."

"Why not?" Randy asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Because it's a collar!" Ted snapped. "I'm not a dog damn it!"

Randy scowled. "Ted, you either put that thing on or I will do it for you."

Ted gulped and tried to stayed defiant, but quickly realized that Randy was dead serious. "I can't fucking believe you," he muttered as he put the damn thing on. It was too small for him so it started choking him just a bit as soon as it was in place. "You're such a fucking asshole."

Randy's scowl got more pronounced and the next thing Ted knew, he was being shoved up against the wall so a leash could be attached to the collar. "We really need to do something about this attitude problem of yours," he said in a dangerous voice. "I've had just about enough of your bullshit."

Ted gulped. "Randy--" He cried out as he was suddenly yanked forward. He stumbled and almost fell, but managed to regain his footing at the last second. He tried to pull the leash out of Randy's grip, but the older man kept a tight grip on it as he grabbed their bag. "We're going now," Randy growled. "For your sake, I suggest you try to keep up."

"Fuck!" Ted shouted as he was forcibly dragged out of the room and through the arena hallways. His whole body flushed with shame as everyone stopped and stared at him. He tried to drag his feet so he could somehow get away, but that didn't work. It just made Randy pull on the leash harder and practically hurl him into the car when they got out to the parking lot.

"Oh Teddy, your defiance is amusing," Randy said as he began to drive. "But it's also something we need to get rid of really soon." He eyed Ted's mouth and licked his lips. "You know…you do have a lot to make up for since you ditched me last night. Maybe you should think about starting right now." He glanced down at his groin and made it very clear to Ted as to what he wanted him to do.

Ted sighed and reluctantly unbuttoned Randy's jeans. He figured he might as well do it and hope that it would keep Randy from getting too crazy later. "You're still an asshole," he declared as he pushed down Randy's jeans and black silk boxers just enough to allow the half aroused cock to escape its confines.

Randy smirked. "Yeah well, get over it." He pushed down on the back of Ted's head as hard as he could, forcing his dick into the other man's mouth. Ted gagged as he felt the head hit the back of his throat. He quickly relaxed his throat as fast as he could and began sucking as hard as he could. Pulling away completely wasn't going to do anything but make Randy mad, so he just had to ignore the discomfort and focus on getting the Viper off.

"You've got such a hot little mouth," Randy grunted as he pulled on Ted's hair. He seemed a lot more interested in the road head than he was in paying attention to the actual road. "So hot and wet…" He grabbed the back of Ted's neck and forced the younger man's head to bob faster. Ted dug his nails into Randy's leg to try to protest this change of speed but Randy refused to let up until he was shooting his hot, sticky seed down Ted's throat. Ted quickly swallowed it all and then rubbed his abused throat. Randy just laughed at him before driving them the rest of the way to the hotel. Once they were there, he dragged Ted through the lobby and paraded him around on the leash before getting them to the room.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to kill you right now?" Ted asked darkly.

Randy smirked and pulled Ted into the room. "Hey, you're the one that forgot that you belong to me. I'm just trying to teach you a lesson here."

Ted started to snap a reply but it died in his throat when he saw that there were ropes hanging from the ceiling. "What in the hell are those for?" he asked nervously.

Randy shut the door behind them. "They're for you stupid." He quickly pounced on Ted and started ripping his clothes off. Ted tried to fight him off, but it wasn't long before his arms were forced behind his back and the ropes were tied around his wrists, putting him in a position where he was standing slightly bent forward right in the middle of the room. "Damn it this hurts!" he whined as he tried to pull himself free.

"Yeah well, get used to it," Randy snapped. He grabbed his bag and began rummaging through it. "Let's see…what should I use?" Hmmm…ah, here we go!" He made sure to keep the items hidden from Ted's line of sight as he pulled them out. "We definitely need this…we don't want anyone calling the front desk and complaining, now do we?"

Ted grunted as a ball gag was shoved into his mouth. He tried uselessly to push it back out with his tongue, but then he felt Randy's favorite whip crack down on the lower part of his back, causing him to let out a muffled cry of pain. _Mother fucker! That fucking hurt!_

"I don't know why you have to be so difficult Teddy," Randy said with a sigh. He continued to whip Ted's lower back and ass without mercy, taking a lot of delight in every cry of pain Ted let out. "You know you like what I do to you. Why can't you just quit being a bitch and just admit it?"

Ted wanted to tell Randy to go fuck himself but then the Legend Killer's hand wrapped itself around his dick and began to stroke it. He immediately whimpered and closed his eyes. Randy's hands were very good at pleasuring him, even when he didn't want them to be.

"Teddy open your eyes," Randy ordered. He let go of Ted's dick and resumed the whipping when his order wasn't obeyed fast enough. "You know it's stupid to think you're anything but mine, don't you?" he asked.

Ted refused to respond at first. He didn't want to give in yet if he could help it.

Randy rolled his eyes and simply returned to his pattern of switching between whipping Ted and stroking his growing erection. Ted tried to ignore what was being done to him, but it simply became too much for him. Despite his best efforts, he was getting turned on beyond belief. _I am so fucked up…this really isn't even funny._ He tried to say Randy's name but all that came out was a muffled mess. Fortunately, Randy seemed to get the message. Unfortunately, he purposefully took his time in acknowledging it. "What was that now?" he asked when he finally took the ball gag out of Ted's mouth.

"Just fuck me already," Ted said breathlessly. He no longer cared about resisting or how much his back, arms, shoulders and ass were hurting. He just needed to be fucked really really hard.

Randy raised his eyebrows. He looked to be very amused by Ted's change of heart. "I don't know if I should," he said slowly. "I'm not sure whether you've learned your lesson or not."

"But I have," Ted protested. "I'm sorry. I'm yours. I realize that now. I'm all yours." He gave Randy a desperate look. "Randy please, punish me more later if you have to. Just fuck me right now."

That argument was the one that ended up winning Randy over. He threw the whip aside and went to stand behind Ted. "So you want to be fucked huh?" he asked. He let his fingers dance along Ted's hips before taking them in his grip more firmly. "Well I think I can make that happen."

Ted howled as Randy plunged into him without any further warning. The lack of preparation had caused some major tearing and bleeding, but that really didn't bother him too much. In fact, he actually liked the fact that he was bleeding because it allowed Randy to thrust into him even more easily.

"You like that, don't you slut?" Randy asked as he continued to pound into Ted as hard as he possibly could. "Huh? You fucking love me pounding your ass." He bit down on Ted's shoulder really hard. "Say it," he ordered.

"I love it!" Ted exclaimed, his voice cracking as his prostate was stabbed repeatedly. "Fuck Randy!" He bit down on his lower lip so hard that his teeth almost actually punctured it. "Touch me…please…fuck I need to cum so bad…"

Randy reached around and began stroking Ted's erection furiously. "Cum," he ordered. "Do it now."

Ted's eyes almost rolled all the way back into his head as he came. His body began jerking and spasming uncontrollably and if he hadn't been all tied up, he would have fallen down to the ground. "Randy!" he screamed, just about losing his voice in the process.

Randy grunted and pulled out as his own orgasm was starting so he could jerk off and cover Ted with his hot, sticky seed. When he was spent, he gave the younger man one last dominating kiss. "Mine," he declared.

Ted nodded in agreement. This had definitely taught him not to argue with Randy about this subject. "Yours," he agreed breathlessly. "All yours."

…

**A/N: Fact: It is hard to write this kind of stuff when your mother keeps asking you what you are doing. Believe me, I found out for myself yesterday.**

**Next up: Glenn/James for Souless666**


	29. GlennJames

Monster Bash

_Tap tap tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tap. Tap tap tap tap tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap tap._

Glenn tightened his grip on his newspaper and tried to do his best not to look up. Cooper and Connor were out at the park and Mark was out at work, which had left him alone with James. At first he had been okay with that because he had seriously thought James was going to sleep the entire time everyone was gone. But unfortunately, Snoopy had started barking up a storm when a stray dog got into the yard and that had woken the psycho from his slumber.

_Too bad my fucking knee is busted_, Glenn thought unhappily. He had gotten injured about a month and a half ago, and even though he had successfully had surgery on it and he was healing fast, he was being ordered to stay home and rest up. He wasn't even allowed to go out and do promotional work, which would have been a nice escape from James's insistence on staying in the same room with him.

_Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap tap tap tap tap--_

"Would you stop that?" Glenn finally snarled. He slammed his newspaper down on the table and glared at James, who had been tapping his pen against the table for the past ten minutes.

"Am I getting on your nerves?" James asked, attempting to sound innocent but coming off more as condescending.

Glenn just glared at him. If he actually admitted that he was getting irritated, there was no way James would ever knock it off. "Why can't you go find the boys or something?" he asked. "I'm sure they want to see you."

James smirked. "I'm sure the boys will get over it." He twirled his pen around with his fingers, studying Glenn very closely. "You know, if this is really bothering you, you could just ask me to stop."

"Would you knock it off if I did?"

"Yes."

"Liar." Glenn folded up his newspaper and got up. He knew damn well if he actually asked James to stop doing something, the asshole would just do it even more. The man loved to torment him. He had proven that time and time again.

James pretended to look hurt. "Glenn! I'm shocked that you would say something like that!" He sniffled. "That is just so hurtful!"

Glenn rolled his eyes. "Get over it," he said curtly. He grabbed his crutches and started trying to get up to his feet. If James wasn't going to go away, he would try to just get away from him himself.

"Aw Glenn, don't go," James said. "I'm bored. I need someone to entertain me."

"Entertain yourself," Glenn snapped. "I'm done."

James's eyes darkened. He hadn't liked that answer at all. Before Glenn could so much as move, James was up on his feet and pushing him back down in his seat. "I said don't go," Lawson growled. He took Glenn's crutches and tossed them all the way across the room. "I'm bored and I need to be entertained."

Glenn glared at him. "Fuck you James," he snapped. "Now go get my crutches! I need them."

James smirked. "Make me." He sat down on the table and looked at Glenn in amusement. "Damn Crispy Critter, you don't have to look at me like that. I just want some company here after all."

Glenn scowled. Words could not really describe how much he really disliked James. He had put up with the teasing and the tormenting for years because he really didn't have a choice, but at the moment, James was truly pushing his luck. "Lawson, if you don't get me my crutches and then get the hell away from me, I will send you to hell myself."

Normally that threat made people cower in fear, but James merely laughed. "Don't start that shit with me Flame Broiled. I'm not in the mood for it."

"Don't call me that!" Glenn growled.

"Why not? It's funny."

"It's not funny. It's annoying and _you're_ annoying. You're the most annoying fucktard on the planet."

James grinned. "Thank you."

"That's not a compliment!" Glenn said in exasperation. If he still had any hair on his head, he would have yanked it right out at that point. He honestly did not know what the fuck Mark saw in James and quite frankly, he didn't really want to know anymore. "Oh my God, I should just stab you right now. We would all be better off if I did."

"You don't mean that," James said dismissively. He rubbed the top of Glenn's head and then patted him on the shoulder. "You know you love me."

Glenn just closed his eyes and shook his head. There was no winning with James. There really wasn't.

"The vein near your eye is twitching," James observed. He chuckled. "Hey man, do you know what my problem really is right now? Seriously, I'll tell you why I'm really not leaving you alone right now."

Glenn opened his eyes and looked up at James. "Well?" he said when James didn't see anything else.

James grinned. "I'm horny."

Glenn blinked, completely taken aback by that confession. "That's not my problem dude," he replied. "Go jack off if you have needs."

"I don't want to jack off," James said. He was giving Glenn a very weird look. "I need someone else to help me." He tilted his head to the side and continued to stare at Glenn. "Too bad you don't look more like Mark. This would be so much better if you did."

Glenn did not like where this conversation was going at all. Deciding that he needed to end this before it got too far, he decked James in the face before hopping up to his good foot and trying to hop the fuck out of there. _Fucking need to talk to Mark about keeping his psycho on a leash,_ he thought unhappily. _This is not cool at all._

"Bad Crispy Critter!" James scolded. He hit Glenn from behind, sending him down to the floor. "Bad!"

Glenn rubbed the back of his head, which was where he got hit. "Stay the fuck away from me Lawson!" he growled. "I mean it!"

"No," James refused. He pounced on Glenn, making an attempt to pin the Big Red Machine down. Glenn managed to get one of his feet up and kick James back off, unfortunately managing to jar his injured knee because he did it so violently. He tried to ignore the pain and scoot out of the room, but James grabbed him by the brace and started dragging him back.

"Let go!" Glenn hollered. He swung wildly at James, getting blocked and then popped in the face for his troubles.

"Why do you have to fight for a little bitch?" James asked as he smacked Glenn again. "Maybe this is what we need. I mean, there's always been a boat load of tension between us…"

"Tension?" Glenn said in disbelief. "I freaking hate you you idiot!"

"Now hate is a strong--"

Glenn cut him off by grabbing him by the throat and squeezing tightly. If he hadn't been injured, he would have gotten up to his feet and choke slammed James. But since he was injured, James was able to hit his knee and then climb on top of him.

That didn't mean Glenn stopped fighting him though. He began hitting James as best as he could, trying not to let the blows James was dealing out in return daze him. They began rolling around all over the floor, ignoring the way Snoopy barked at them angrily. For a moment, Glenn thought that he had a chance of winning when he became within arms reach to his crutches. He tried to grab one of them so he could beat James with them, but James suddenly shoved him off and got it for himself. "Mine!" he declared, whacking Glenn on the head hard enough to make him see stars.

_Mother fucker._ Glenn tried to regain his bearings but he didn't do it in time to stop James from pinning him down and kissing him. He tried a little bit more resisting, but then he just got sick of fighting and kissed back, hoping this would just be over fast so he could go back to being left alone.

"Ha, I knew you would give in," James said triumphantly. "You're so easy Crispy Critter."

"Fuck you James," Glenn growled. He bit down on the murder's lips and tongues, getting frustrated when that really had no effect on him.

James just shook his head as he worked on shoving their pants down. "I'm not the one that's going to get fucked here Glenny. Thanks for offering though." He reached down and shoved three dry fingers into Glenn roughly, causing the younger man to hiss in pain. "Mother fucker, I am going to kill you for this," Glenn promised. "I swear to God, I will make you pay even if it's the last thing I do."

"Yeah yeah yeah," James said with a roll of his eyes. "I've heard that one before." He thrusted his fingers in and out about three times before removing them and slamming his dick right into Glenn as hard as he could. Glenn's whole body jerked violently, and he was happy when he managed to head butt James right in the face as he did that.

"Fuck!" James groaned. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Figure it out dipshit!" Glenn growled. He was trying to steady his breathing and focusing on relaxing so he could adjust to James's side. He hadn't bottomed to anyone in years, so this had really hurt.

James smacked him upside the head for that comment before pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in violently. Glenn closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, just wanting to take it so it could be over and he could plot James's death in peace. But James caught on to what he was doing and began roughly jerking him off in time with the thrusts. "Blocking me out is a big no no Crispy," James informed him. "I can't stand being ignored."

Glenn didn't give a rat's ass. He tried to force James to let his dick go, but when that effort proved to futile, he grabbed on to James's throat and began trying to choke that life out of him. That seemed to turn James on more though, and he began thrusting even harder, bringing him and Glenn to their release in record time. When it was all said and done, they laid there on the floor, panting and not really making much eye contact for a little bit.

"Get off of me," Glenn finally snarled. He shoved James off of him so he could pull his pants up and grab his crutches so he could get up.

James raised his eyebrows and fixed his own clothing before getting up. "You didn't have any fun at all?"

Before Glenn could say no, the kitchen door opened and Mark walked in. He took about two steps and then stopped, a confused look coming across his face. "Did something just happen in here?" he asked.

Glenn and James looked at each other. "Nothing happened," James quickly lied. "Why would you ask that?"

Mark gave James a distrustful look before looking at Glenn. Glenn just scowled and smacked James upside the head. "Your boyfriend is dead meat," he informed Mark before he stormed out on his crutches, leaving James to explain what the fuck that was all about.

…

**Next up: Mark/Shawn/Hunter for Souless666**


	30. MarkHunterShawn

Hunter stepped out of his car and found his partner Dave already waiting for him by the store entrance. "What the hell happened?" he asked, already having a feeling that he didn't want to know the answer to that question.

Dave pointed to a young blonde woman and a younger looking dark haired boy who were talking to two other agents. They came in to relieve the night stock people of their duties and found everyone in the store completely slaughtered." He gave Hunter a serious look. "You haven't had breakfast yet have you?"

Hunter shook his head. "You didn't give me time to." He had been a little irritated to start with because this had been the third time this week he hadn't been able to at least eat something before going to work, but he hadn't complained because there really wasn't anything anyone could do about it. It was just one of the downsides to his job.

"Well consider yourself lucky then," Dave said in a serious voice. "Because the coroner is still in the bushes puking his brains out."

"Lovely," Hunter muttered under his breath as he followed Dave into the building. As soon as he took a couple of steps in, he wanted to immediately step back out and never enter that place again. Almost every inch of the floor was covered in blood and every single night stock employee was crucified up on the walls, their bodies split open and their intestines laying down on the floor by their feet. "Sweet baby Jesus," he finally managed to say.

Dave nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's brutal."

"And we're sure Michaels and Callaway were behind this?"

"Who the fuck else would do this to people?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

Dave sighed. "That symbol thing they leave everywhere they strike is painted on one of the walls near the back. Believe me, it was them."

Hunter nodded, accepting that piece of information. He and Dave had been chasing Mark Callaway and Shawn Michaels for six months now, almost always being one step behind the murderous duo (much to their dismay). Two years ago, Mark had been convicted and sentenced to death for the brutal murders of three high school boys, but somehow managed to escape the maximum security prison he had been incarcerated in (his longtime on again off again lover James Lawson had been suspected of paying off a few of the guards and having them help get Mark out, but that had never actually been proven). As for Shawn, his record had been relatively clean, only littered by a few indecent exposure charges. But as soon as he got with Mark, he had allowed himself to be warped by the larger man's evil and twisted nature and he joined in on the cross country murder spree. The media both loved and feared the duo but Hunter just hated them. His whole life had been turned upside down when he had been assigned to this case. He barely got to see his wife and kids anymore and there had been a few close calls when he and Dave had gotten a little too close for the killers' comfort. When the big confrontation went down between them he knew it was going to get ugly. Life and fucking death ugly.

"We need to start talking to everyone who lives in the area," Dave said, pulling Hunter out of his thoughts. "We gotta catch up with them before they get to far."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, we definitely do." He looked at the bodies one more time before shaking his head and exiting the store. He had a feeling that Mark and Shawn were probably already long gone by now but part of him really hoped that they weren't. He wanted to catch these guys sooner rather than later so he could hopefully get some kind of normalcy back into his life.

…

Mark folded his arms over his chest and watched Shawn prance around the room covered in nothing but freshly spilled blood. After their fun in the grocery store, they had come back to their hideout and fucked until they were both too exhausted to get up. At least that was what Mark had thought at the time. Now though, it was obvious that Shawn had not only not been exhausted at all, but he had gone out and killed some more without Mark, despite being told a thousand times that he was not allowed to go off on his own. That kind of disobedience was not going to be tolerated. Not by Mark anyway.

After several more minutes of dancing, Shawn finally looked at Mark and stopped when he realized he was getting frowned at. "What did I do?" he asked innocently. He looked down at himself and then shook his head as he looked back up. "I didn't go out naked if that's what you think. I had clothes on." He nodded emphatically before swaying his hips from side to side, trying in vain to distract Mark. The nympho ex-stripper was used to having his body get him whatever it was he wanted, but he wasn't getting off so lightly this time. Mark was going to make sure of that.

"I told you I didn't want you sneaking off by yourself," Mark growled, very irritated with the fact that they were having this conversation yet AGAIN. Shawn seemed to be too stupid to comprehend the fact that they had the entire FBI on their trail and that if he got caught on his own, Mark wasn't going to be there to save him.

"But I didn't go far," Shawn whined, very slowly getting the fact that Mark was pissed as hell at him. "I was right down the street! There was this nice guy named Matt and he--"

"He fucked you, didn't he?" Mark growled, grabbing Shawn by the throat and lifting him up into the air. This was another problem they had in their relationship; Shawn was still under the impression that he could just fuck anyone he wanted whenever he felt like. He didn't understand that when he signed up for this relationship, he wasn't allowed to sleep with anyone else unless Mark gave him permission to do so.

Shawn whimpered and began kicking his feet and trying to slip out of Mark's grip. Mark didn't let go though. He actually tightened his grip and pulled Shawn so that their noses were almost touching each other. "You know what I have to do now, don't you? I have to punish you?"

Shawn let out a whine and started trying to shake his head.

"Oh you don't want me to punish you?"

There was an attempt to nod on Shawn's part.

"Well then, you better start making it up to me." Mark set Shawn down on his feet and let go of him. Shawn rubbed his neck and glared at Mark indigently before submissively getting down on his knees and pulling down Mark's boxers. Mark watched Shawn tease the head of his shaft with his tongue and smirked, loving how slutty the blonde looked on his knees. Taking one of his hands and putting it behind Shawn's head, he thrusted into the warm tight mouth that was pleasuring him, causing Shawn to gag and look up at him in irritation. "Don't give me that look," he growled, pulling halfway out so he could thrust back in again. "You're the one who's making it up to me. I get to control the pace here."

Shawn was obviously pouting but instead of trying to pull away, he relaxed his throat and began sucking hard, knowing exactly what Mark liked. Mark thrusted in and out of Shawn's mouth a couple of more times before quitting and letting Shawn do it on his own. Shawn seemed to like that much better and he began sucking on Mark greedily, seemingly desperate to taste his lover's cum. Mark however, waited until he was halfway near coming forcing Shawn to get up and then throwing him down on the bed.

"Marrkkk," Shawn whined, drawing out his lover's name and giving him a pleading look. "Not fair. I wanted to finish."

Mark just grunted before positioning himself in between Shawn's legs and thrusting into him with no prep. Shawn moaned like the slut that he was and clawed at Mark's back desperately, making Mark growl and thrust into him as hard as he could. The bed springs squeaked and the headboard smashed against the wall harshly during their fucking, but Mark didn't care about any of that. The damn thing could break for all he cared. He wasn't going to stop fucking Shawn senseless just because of a broken bed.

"Oh God!" Shawn cried out, immediately reaching down so he could start touching himself. Mark scowled and quickly pinned Shawn's hands down above his head, getting a loud whimper of disappointment for his effort.

"Mark please," Shawn begged, pouting his lips and trying to look as cute as possible. "Let me--"

"No," Mark said before Shawn could even finish that sentence. "You're being punished."

Shawn shuddered, gasping when Mark changed the angle of his thrusts and hitting his prostate dead on. "No! I don't wanna be punished! I'll be good I--oh fuck!" He arched his hips up and then started moving them to meet Mark's thrusts. "I'll be good I promise!"

"Will you now?" Mark said with raised eyebrows. He licked Shawn's collarbone and then shook his head. "Why should I believe you?"

"B-B-Because!" Shawn stammered out. "Mark please! I'm your slut. I'm your bitch I'm your anything you want me to be! Please just touch it already!" He gave Mark a desperate look and Mark finally gave in, reaching down and stroking Shawn roughly. Shawn screamed Mark's name as he came, his walls tightening around his lover's cock so much that Mark had to give in and cum too. Mark rode out his orgasm for as long as he could, taking a couple of deep breaths after he was done so he could speak without panting.

"You disobey me again, we're going to have a problem. You understand me?"

Shawn, still coming down from his orgasm, nodded weakly.

"Good."

…

Hunter sighed as he took a drink of his coffee. He and Dave had been on the hunt for several hours and they were getting absolutely nowhere with their hunt. Nobody they had talked to had seen or heard anything about Mark or Shawn being in the area (or at least that was what they claimed anyway). It was like the killers were ghosts or something and it was really starting to piss him off.

"Hey man, you have to relax," Dave said as he set his coffee down in the cup holder. "You get all antsy and shit and we'll never find these fuckers."

"That's easy for you to say," Hunter muttered. He took another drink of his coffee before setting it down too. "You're not the one who has to worry about these sick fucks finding my family and doing something to them."

Dave sighed and shook his head as he began driving down the empty street. "Hunter we've been over this a hundred times. Killers that do that kind of shit only exists in movies. In real life, none of them are smart enough to--"

A large truck hit the side of the car suddenly, taking them completely by surprise. Hunter's head smashed against the passenger's side window, almost knocking him out completely. While he fought to remain conscious, he heard someone getting out of the truck. On instinct he began reaching for his gun, but then his car door opened and he felt something hard hit him on the back of the head and then everything went black.

…

"Marky! Twinky! I"ve got a surprise for you!"

Shawn's eyes opened and he groaned, not wanting to deal with James at the moment. James and his sons Cooper and Connor were always tormenting him and Mark allowed it to happen. And not only that, but James was always throwing the fact that he had been Mark's lover first in his face and he was always saying he could have Mark back any time he wanted. It drove Shawn nuts but what was worse was that Mark never denied it. That always made Shawn feel like he was being used or something, but he didn't dare leave over it. After all the stuff he had done to keep Mark happy had made him a wanted man and besides from that, Mark took care of him. He wasn't like his other lovers, who mooched off the money he made stripping or prostituting. He provided the things Shawn wanted and needed, and Shawn was happy to stay with him, despite the James thing.

Mark opened his eyes and glared at James, who had let himself without an invitation. "What did you do Lawson?"

James pouted and folded his arms over his chest. "What makes you think that I did something?"

"Because you _always_ do something," Mark pointed out.

"Good point," James conceded with a laugh. He looked over to the door. "Cooper! Connor! Bring him in here!"

Shawn's eyes widened as James's psychotic love children dragged in an unconscious blonde man. _Wow, he's kind of cute._ He looked over at Mark, who did not look amused.

"Who the fuck is this?" Mark growled at James.

"Special Agent Hunter Helmsley," James replied. "He's one of the agents on your trail."

"And you fucking brought him because?"

"Because I thought you would want to have some fun with him before he's gotten rid of," James replied.

"We've already got his partner," Cooper said, noticing the way Shawn was looking at Hunter and smirking about it. "And come on Mark, let's be realistic; Shawn can't just get fucked by your grumpy ass all the time. It's going to drive him absolutely insane one of these days."

Mark growled in response to that, but Cooper just laughed and left the room. "Daddy I want ice cream," Connor informed James.

James nodded and grabbed his youngest son's hand. "Okay. We'll go get some." He smirked at Mark and Shawn. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said, before taking his leave.

Mark shook his head before looking at Shawn. Shawn smiled and kissed Mark softly, batting his eyelashes a little bit before speaking. "It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun with him," he said, running his fingers up and down Mark's leg. "I mean, we should get some use out of him before he dies."

Mark rolled his eyes before getting up and putting Hunter on the bed. "Go for it then baby," he said, giving Shawn the all clear to do what he pleased.

Shawn grinned and quickly climbed on top of Hunter, planting little kisses all over his face until he opened his eyes. Judging from the glazed look in his eyes, Shawn figured that Hunter had a pretty bad concussion. That was just fine with him though. It made it easier for him to take advantage of the situation and kiss Hunter hungrily, getting a very nice response because Hunter obviously had no real idea what was going on.

Mark watched this go on for a few minutes, content with just doing that until Shawn seemed to be getting too comfortable with being on top. That was when he stepped in and rolled Shawn and Hunter over so that Hunter was on top. Shawn pouted at his loss of dominance. "No fair!" he whined. "Why am I always the bottom?"

"Because you're a pretty little slut," Mark replied. He got his knife from the bedside table and put it against Hunter's throat before whispering something into the injured man's ear. Hunter, who just seemed to be finally getting his bearings a little bit, started struggling but Mark tightened his grip and whispered something else that Shawn couldn't hear. He started to sit up so he could eavesdrop but Mark pushed him back down and then placed Hunter on top of him. Shawn huffed loudly before attacking Hunter's neck with his mouth, figuring it would just be better to go with the flow than to fight for control.

"Let go," Hunter grunted, trying to fight both Mark and Shawn's grip on him. If James and the boys hadn't fucked him up before this, he probably would have at least had a chance of getting away. But because of what happened before, the psychos were able to easily restrain him.

"Shut up," Mark growled, taking Hunter's cock and positioning it at Shawn's entrance before thrusting into Hunter's body roughly, forcing him into Shawn. Hunter and Shawn both cried out, although Hunter's was a cry of pain and Shawn's was a cry of pleasure. Mark kept a firm grip on Hunter as he pounded into him mercilessly, driving him deeper and deeper into Shawn in the process. Shawn moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Hunter's waist as best he could, nipping at the larger blonde's lower lip and licking up the blood that he drew from it. The force of both Mark and Hunter was rapidly bringing him closer and closer to the edge, and he began frantically stroking himself.

Mark watched Shawn with a heated expression, eventually leaning over Hunter completely so he could kiss Shawn roughly. Shawn moaned, feeling Hunter's body trembling as his mouth was getting dominated. Mark broke the kiss before Shawn was ready for it to end, smirking before driving the blade of his knife deep into Hunter's neck. Hunter's eyes widened and he made a choked gargling noise, and his blood dripping down on to Shawn's chest and stomach made the smaller man orgasm right then and there. "Mark!" he cried out, throwing his head back and riding out the pleasurable sensations that were going through him.

Mark grunted and pulled out of Hunter so he could throw the dying man down to the floor. "We'll get rid of him later," he said as he laid back down beside Shawn.

"We sleep again?" Shawn asked hopefully.

Mark nodded. "Yeah. We sleep again."

"Good." Shawn snuggled up to Mark and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber within a few minutes.

…

**Next up: Taker/Jeff for slashdite**


	31. MarkJeff 2

Better Late Than Never

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Jeff groaned loudly. That was the fifth time in two hours that Matt had asked him this question. "I'm fine," he insisted, wincing as he shifted around on the bed. His final match against Punk had just taken place not long ago and now that all the adrenaline had worn off, it was telling him exactly how much it did not appreciate the hell he had put it through. Between the cage match he had just endured, the TLC match from Sunday and all the punishment he had taken in the weeks leading up to those matches, he figured it was going to be at least a month before he really felt like himself again.

Matt sighed and came and sat down next to him. "Are you sure?"

Jeff glared at him. He was tired of that fucking question. He knew Matt was just concerned, but damn it, he just wanted to be left alone. "If you don't quit asking me that, I will smack you."

Matt rolled his eyes. "You're so mean to me," he complained.

"Yeah well, you won't quit asking stupid questions," Jeff grumbled. He didn't want to be pissy with Matt, but he couldn't really help it. The pain he was in was making him irritable and constantly being badgered about his state made his fuse a hell of a lot shorter than it normally was.

It finally seemed to click with Matt that he needed to change the subject and he thankfully did. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked, attempting to be as cheerful as possible.

Jeff nodded, figuring that a movie would take his mind off of things. "The SpongeBob movie comes on in twenty minutes," he said, grabbing the list of movies on demand off the desk next to the bed and looking at it. "We should order it now so we don't miss any of it."

Matt's eye twitched violently. "Are you serious?" he asked. "The SpongeBob movie?"

"Yeah," Jeff said, grabbing the remote so he could order the movie. "I need his yellow cartoon ass to make me feel better."

Matt's eye kept twitching, but he didn't bother to keep arguing. Jeff got the movie ordered and was about to ask Matt to go get him some Skittles from there was a knock on the door. "Who the hell is that?" he said under his breath.

"I don't know," Matt said. "Let's find out." He got up and walked across the room, barely getting the door opened before Mark pushed his way into the room.

"We need to talk," he said firmly, his eyes staying directly on Jeff.

Matt groaned and looked back at Jeff, who was trying to make himself look as expressionless as possible. "I don't think right now is the best time," the oldest Hardy said firmly.

Mark shook his head. "I wasn't asking." He practically shoved Matt out of the room and locked the door behind him. "Why?" he growled, walking over to the bed and sitting down right in front of Jeff.

"Why what?" Jeff asked, doing his best to look around Mark so he could see the TV. Every little movement made the pain in his back and ribs flare up, but he ignored the pain as best as he could.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Mark snatched the remote out of Jeff's hand and shut the TV off so Jeff couldn't distract himself with it. "Vince finally told me tonight that win or lose, you were planning on leaving anyway."

Jeff just shrugged. "I didn't see how it was any of your business."

"None of my…" Mark looked flabbergasted by that statement. "How is that not any of my business? You're _leaving_ the company Jeff. You're not taking a paid vacation…you're fucking _leaving_."

"Uh huh." Jeff was keeping his responses short so he could focus on ignoring the tight feeling he was getting in his chest. He had so much history with Mark…he had hoped that he would be long gone by the time the older man came back but unfortunately, that had not been the case.

Mark sighed in frustration. "You can't leave," he insisted.

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to stay."

Jeff laughed at that response. It hurt to laugh but he couldn't help it. It was the most absurd thing he had heard in the long time.

Mark frowned. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You want me to stay? What for? To scratch the itches nobody else can scratch?" Jeff snorted loudly. "No. I'm done. Get out and go get a new whore."

Mark stared at him with a stunned expression. "You're not--"

"Your whore? Give me a break. For seven years I've been your dirty little secret and I'm sick of it." Jeff folded his arms over his chest and leveled the Deadman with an angry glare. "I understood it at first. I really did. You were cheating on Sara with me. We had to keep it a secret. But then you left her and you _still_ treated me like I was something that should be hidden. And then you start dating McSlut! _McSlut!_ And I put up with it because I lo---I'm a moron." Jeff had almost slipped and admitted that he loved Mark, but luckily caught himself before the whole phrase came out. There was no point in saying it. He had said it hundreds of times over the years and it had never meant a damn thing. Why would that change now?

Mark looked down. "Jeff I'm sorry. I know I fucked up--"

"Oh God, not this speech again." Jeff began trying to push Mark off the bed. "Save it for someone who cares. I'm done. I can't take it anymore. Now get out."

Mark didn't even budge, which just frustrated Jeff even more. "Damn it Mark, get out!" he growled.

"No," Mark refused.

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

There was a very long period of silence after that announcement. And then…

_SMACK!_

Mark blinked, stunned from the slap he had just received. "That wasn't really the reaction I was expecting Rainbow," he admitted.

Jeff scowled, his whole body shaking in anger. "Liar," he hissed, so furious with Mark that that was the only word he could get out of his mouth. "Fucking liar." How dare Mark use those words just to get him to stay. How dare he play with him like this.

"I'm not ly--" Mark growled as Jeff slapped him again. "Stop that."

Jeff shook his head. "You're lying."

"No I'm not!" Mark yelled, making Jeff recoil more than a little bit. "I'm not," he said, his tone becoming softer. "Jeff please, I know I've messed up badly with you. I know I've used you. And you've got every reason to hate me for it. But I'm not lying to you when I say I love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have wanted to kill Punk as badly as I did. I--"

"You wanted to kill Punk?" Jeff chuckled bitterly. "Well if that's true, why did it take you so long to come back? Huh? Where were you during all that time before Summerslam. _Matt_ came to my aid before you did you asshole."

Mark sighed. "I was…in denial. I've been in denial for years. I'm a stupid fool…"

"Well we can at least agree about that," Jeff muttered. "Now get out."

"No."

"Fine." Jeff was done arguing with him. "I'll go then." He started to get up but gasped and froze when Mark grabbed his wrist. The shockwaves that went through him made his heart skip a beat. _Damn him_, he cursed inwardly. With one simple touch Mark had turned his body into Jell-O and made him want to melt into his arms right then and there. He tried to hold on to his anger but it was slipping away, being replaced with the longing that he normally felt when he was around Mark. "Let go," he said in a weak voice.

Mark just shook his head. Jeff groaned and tried to pull himself free, but Mark simply yanked him forward and kissed him hard. Jeff tried to push him away, but he eventually gave in and started kissing back, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck and his legs around his waist. He had always been putty in Mark's hands once the kissing started, and he didn't have the willpower to change that any time soon.

"I love you," Mark said again when they broke the kiss, already getting to work on discarding their clothes.

Jeff shook his head. "No you don't."

Mark glared at him. "Don't tell me how I feel."

Jeff sighed and looked away. He wanted to believe Mark's words so badly, but he didn't want to be the fool again. Seven years was an awful long time to give someone everything and not get anything back in return. Why should he believe Mark's words now? How did he know that Mark wasn't just trying to get him to stick around for his own convenience?

Mark sighed and made Jeff look at him. "Jeff please…would I say that I loved you if I didn't mean it?"

The answer to that was no, even if Jeff didn't want to admit it. Sara had once told him Mark hadn't told her that he loved her until a YEAR after they were married, and Michelle bitched about Mark never loving her all the time. "Mark," he said in a shaky voice. "Mark please…"

Mark kissed him again, leaving him absolutely breathless before he began kissing his way down his body. Jeff watched his every movement, whimpering as he got lower and lower. "Mark…" He gasped loudly when he felt Mark nipping at the inside of his thighs. His cock was getting harder and harder by the moment and he wanted Mark to touch it so bad.

Mark flicked his tongue over the head, licking up some of the precum before smirking and going even lower. Jeff arched his hips up as he felt Mark's tongue tease his entrance. "Fuck," he moaned, wrapping his legs around Mark's head and trying to fight Mark's hands, which were grabbing his hips and pushing them back down. "Oooh fuck…please please Mark…" He closed his eyes as Mark continued to work him with his tongue, feeling the pleasure that Mark had only been able to give him. Nobody else compared to him…he had tried moving on with other people, but nobody could make him feel the way Mark did.

"That's gonna have to be enough," Mark grunted, removing his tongue and positioning himself over Jeff's body. The head of his dick was pressed up against Jeff's slicked up hole and he pushed in quickly, knowing that Jeff liked it when it hurt.

Jeff moaned loudly, throwing his head back and allowing Mark to bite his neck. They hadn't been together like this since the night Mark faced Matt on the first episode of Superstars. That had been way too long for both of them and Mark began thrusting in and out of Jeff at a hard, steady pace, touching, licking and biting all of Jeff's hot spots. Jeff shuddered and clawed at Mark's back, all the hurt and the pain the older man had caused him being put on the backburner. Maybe that wasn't the smart thing to do, but he couldn't help it. He was never all that smart when he was in love with someone.

Mark wrapped his hand around his erection and begin pumping it in time with his thrusts. Jeff bit down on Mark's lower lip, trying to resist the urge to cum. He wanted this to last so much longer…but he couldn't resist Mark's touch. He came with a loud cry, surely waking the neighbors in the process. He didn't care of course. He didn't even care whether Matt was still outside the door, trying to get in. At that moment, he and Mark were the only ones in the world that mattered.

"I love you," Mark said again, kissing Jeff on the forehead.

Jeff smiled softly. He didn't know whether it was the post orgasm bliss clouding his brain, but it was really good to hear those words come out of Mark's mouth. "I love you too," he said. "So fucking much."

A knock on the door made them both look that way. "Can I…can you throw me my stuff please?" Matt asked in a weak voice. "I think I need a different room now."

Mark rolled his eyes before getting up and throwing Matt's shit out to him. Once he was done with that, he came back to the bed and pulled Jeff into his arms. Jeff smiled and snuggled up to him, drifting off to sleep within minutes.

…**.**

**Wow. This came out completely different than how I originally planned. **

**Next up: Adam/Jeff for I luv miss Jeff and Edge**


	32. AdamJeff 2

Sitting in a Tree

"Jeff?" Adam called out, looking around for his boyfriend. "Where did you go?" Jeff had been the one who had insisted on coming out to the park today, only now he had disappeared. Add in the fact that there was absolutely nobody else in the park and Adam was starting to get creeped out. "Jeff come on, this isn't funny!" He sighed impatiently, his head feeling fuzzy from the heat. It was ninety degrees and rising, so it was sweltering, to say the least.

"Damn it," he said under his breath. He had already checked all the playground equipment and found that Jeff was not hiding there (or if he was, he was hiding really really well). "You know what? I'm not putting up with this Jeffrey Nero! If you don't want to come out, I'm just going to go h-"

"Surprise butt sex!" Jeff yelled suddenly as he tackled Adam from behind.

Adam let out a yelp and tried to stay on his feet, but he ended up falling to the ground anyway. For a moment he was stunned enough to almost let Jeff mount him completely, but then at the last second he managed to wiggle over on to his back and buck his hips up so he could roll himself on top. "I win," he declared as he pinned Jeff's hands down above his head.

"No fair," Jeff pouted. "You cheated."

"Me? I cheated? You tackled me from behind! Sneak attacks are so cheating."

"Not when I do them." Jeff laughed as Adam rolled his eyes. "Did I scare ya Addy? You thought I left ya and you got all scared."

"I did not," Adam denied.

"Yes you did! Big fat liar." Jeff put his head up so he could kiss the tip of Adam's nose.

Adam huffed loudly. "I am not fat!" He looked down at himself self-consciously. "Am I? Oh my God, I look like Chris and Matt don't I?"

Jeff smirked. "You better not let them hear you say that. They'll get all mad and offended and stuff." He managed to get his wrists out of Adam's grip and pushed the Canadian off of him so he could stand. "Come on," he said, pulling Adam up to his feet and dragging him off towards the patch of trees ten feet away. I wanna try something."

"Can't we try something at home?" Adam asked, shaking his head in order to try to get his hair to stop sticking to his sweaty neck. It was days like this that made having long hair a royal pain in the ass. "It's too hot out here."

"We can try something at home later," Jeff said stubbornly. He tightened his grip on Adam's hand and began pulling him along even more roughly. "Right now we have to try something new." He refused to stop until they were right in front of the trees. "We've done it in a lot of places before Addy-"

"Oh God," Adam said as he realized what Jeff was getting to. "You want to have sex in a tree?"

"Yeah!" Jeff said brightly. "And don't say no because someone could see us because you have no room to talk, Mr. Live Sex Celebration."

Adam sighed impatiently. "First of all, that was scripted. I didn't do that by choice. Second of all, I'll fuck you _against_ that tree, but there's no way I'm getting up there and doing it. We're going to fall out of that damn thing!"

"No we won't," Jeff said, already climbing up the nearest of the trees. "If Shannon and I didn't fall out when we did it, then you and I won't fall out now."

Adam's jaw dropped and he made a funny squeaking noise. "You and Shannon?"

"Matty wouldn't let me have a real boyfriend until I was nineteen," Jeff explained. "I had to get my rocks off somehow and Shannon was there…now would you quit stalling and get up here? Shannon never wasted time like this."

"Shannon's going to get his ass kicked when I get a hold of him," Adam muttered as he carefully made his way up to the branch that Jeff was sitting on. He did not want images of his Jeff with the Prince of Punk. To him, those images were completely and totally wrong. "Nobody touches my Jeff but me."

Jeff grinned. "Aw, is Addy jealous?"

"No," Adam lied, fooling neither one of them.

"Poor baby." Jeff unbuttoned Adam's jeans and smiled his sweetest smile. "Here, face this way and lean back against the trunk so I can make you feel better."

Adam rolled his eyes as he did what he was told. "You're being awful bossy today," he commented, thankful that the leaves were shielding them from view but still nervous about the fact that they could fall and break something. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you're trying to become the dominant one in this relationship."

Jeff shook his head. "Nah." He jerked Adam's jeans and underwear out of the way just enough to get his dick out. "I like you being dominant too much." He wrapped his hand around the length and stroked it a couple of times before leaning forward and wrapping his mouth around it.

"Fuck," Adam gasped, tangling his fingers in Jeff's hair as Jeff sucked him eagerly. Jeff's mouth was absolutely amazing. So wet and warm…so eager and hungry…"That's it baby," he encouraged, forcing Jeff's head to bob up and down at the pace that he wanted it to. "Get me all nice and wet for you." He watched Jeff go with half lidded eyes, loving the little gagging noises Jeff made when he tried to take too much of it at once. "So nice baby."

Jeff swirled his tongue around the head before deep throating Adam and sucking eagerly. Adam let him continue for just a tad bit longer before reluctantly making him stop. He didn't want this to be over before it really got started.

"Still think we're going to fall out?" Jeff asked as he carefully maneuvered himself so that his pants were around his ankles and he was right above Adam's lap, his back pressing up against Adam's chest.

"We might," Adam said. "But right now I could care less." He grabbed on to Jeff's hips and thrusted upwards, entering Jeff's tight heat with one fluid motion. Jeff moaned loudly, throwing his head back and resting it on Adam's shoulder. "Fuck," Adam gasped, putting his hand under Jeff's shirt and running his hands over the smooth, pale body.

"Oh Addy," Jeff groaned, raising his hips before slamming himself back down. "So big…" He let out a sluttish moan as he began riding his lover. "Tearing me up so good."

"Damn right I am," Adam agreed. He moved Jeff's hair out of the way and bit down on his neck, the heat and the fear he had of falling out of the tree completely forgotten. "So fucking sweet," he whispered in Jeff's ear as he tightened his grip on Jeff's hips and helped him move at a hard and fast pace. The thought that someone could come over and see them wasn't really going through either of their minds. Even if they were caught, neither of them would care. The number one complaint against them was that they had no shame, which was something they took pride in.

"Adam!" Jeff cried out, rocking his hips back frantically. His breathing was becoming more and more erratic and his hands were moving down to his cock so he could start stroking himself.

"Don't think so Jeffey," Adam said, grabbing Jeff's wrists and pulling his hands away so he couldn't touch himself.

Jeff let out a frustrated whine. "I wanna cum Addy," he begged, trying to fight to get his hands free. "Wanna cum so bad."

"You do huh?" Adam thrusted upwards harder, feeling his own release rapidly approaching. The magical tightness that was Jeff's ass always had that affect on him. "How bad do you want it?"

"So so-ah!" Adam was stimulating Jeff's prostate mercilessly now, making it so that the enigma couldn't talk coherently. Adam smirked smugly as his lover turned into a hot mess in his arms. "Like that Jeffey?"

Jeff nodded desperately.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Adam grabbed Jeff's dick and began stroking it roughly.

"Yes!" Jeff screamed. "I…I…I love…fuck!" He came with a hard jerk, scaring several nearby birds with his scream. The feeling of his ass tightening around Adam's cock was completely indescribable. He gave one last thrust before cumming himself, gasping out Jeff's name as his head spun from the power of his orgasm.

"So," Jeff said as he panted for breath. "Wasn't this a great idea or what?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah…I'll never be able to look at a tree without wanting to have sex in it though."

Jeff grinned. "As long as you don't want to have sex with it-"

"Stop right there. I can already tell you that there's no chance of that happening."

"Good." Jeff reluctantly got off of Adam and pulled up his pants. "Now let's go home. It's hotter than a mother fucker out here."

"Oh y-whoa!" Adam leaned over too far as he was trying to figure out the best way to get down and ended up falling right out of the tree, scraping his arm up against the trunk in the process.

"Addy!" Jeff yelled, jumping down and landing on his feet, just as graceful as can be. "You okay?"

Adam groaned in pain. "Stupid stupid trees…I knew they hated me."

…

**A/N: I had a completely different idea about how this one was going to go, but then I found a clip from WWE Confidential where Jeff said the craziest place he had sex in was a tree…couldn't leave that one alone, now could I?**

**Next up: Morrison/Jeff for TheMizMagnet**


	33. JeffMorrison 2

Pretty Little Slut

"You are such a slut". This statement is something I hear on almost a daily basis. It's always meant to be some kind of insult but I've always managed to brush it off fairly easily. Just because I liked to have fun with a lot of different guys didn't mean that I was a slut. I hated being tied down to any one person. I've always had and I probably always will. Commitment is a mess that I don't need and I would much rather wear my "whore" persona as a badge of honor than even fuck with that shit.

"John?" Evan called out from the other room. "Are you ready yet?"

"Give me a minute!" I yelled back at him. I grabbed the bottle of body glitter from off the sink and began applying it my abs. They (along with my hair and ass) were my best features and I had to show them off as much as possible.

"You said that a half hour ago!" Evan complained.

I merely rolled my eyes and finished applying the glitter before taking a step back and examining myself in the mirror. The black mesh belly shirt and too tight leather pants looked good on me. It had taken me an hour to get the right outfit and it had been well worth the effort. I was ready to rock some people's worlds tonight.

"Finally!" Evan said dramatically as I finally came out of the bathroom. He was fussing over Justin Gabriel, who looked a little lost now that he wasn't hanging off of Matt like usual. Evan and I had dragged him to our hotel room because we saw a lot of potential in the boy. Sure he was adorable now, but he could be ultra sexy if he let us have our way with him. Unfortunately, he wasn't being the most cooperative test subject in the world. While he let us darken his clothes and put on a tad bit of eyeliner so he could capitalize on his Adam Lambert love child looks, he was refusing to do just more than that.

"I don't know what you two think I'm going to do," he said as I looked him over. "The flamboyant thing you two have got going on really isn't me."

"It wasn't me either and I got over it," Evan pointed out.

"Yeah," I said, pulling him up to his feet and touching up his eyeliner just a little bit. "Look, I know you're a little lovesick puppy for Matt and I think that's adorable. But you are way too good looking to get ignored by the other men around us."

Justin sighed. "You're just trying to get me raped," he muttered under his breath.

I just shrugged before taking him by the hand and motioning for Evan to follow us. We were going to the club just down the street and since we were in Orlando, invading "enemy territory" according to Vince, so I had to "compete" with their little twinks along with the usual suspects. I wasn't too worried though. Call me vain, but I knew that I was better looking than all of them. And by the end of the night, everyone else was going to see it too.

…

I swayed my hips along to the beat of the Lady Gaga song blaring over the speakers, pulling Justin and Evan along while winking at all the guys looking our way. The disco lights were all spinning and being bright and everyone who was out on the dance floor was grinding their bodies together, which really got me going. "Come on, I want to dance," I whined when Evan and Justin didn't move fast enough for my taste.

"Uh…hold on, I see Matt," Justin said, looking over at the tables on the other side of the room. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

I rolled my eyes as he got away from me. "The boy is whipped," I declared, looking over at Evan. He wasn't even paying attention to a word I said though. His eyes were firmly on AJ Styles, who was talking to Samoa Joe in the corner of the room. "You want him?" I asked with a smirk.

Evan nodded and licked his lips.

"Well go get him tiger," I encouraged, pushing him in that direction before turning around to start heading deeper into the dance floor. I only made it a couple of steps though before I nearly ran right into someone.

"Careful there JoMo," Jeff said with a grin. "That's how a lot of bar fights happen."

"We're not in a bar Hardy," I reminded him. I looked up at his short green hair and immediately missed how long it used to be. I could NEVER imagine chopping off my locks like he did. It was practically blasphemy in my eyes. "Did Justin catch up with Matt?"

Jeff nodded. "They're making out right now. Matt dug the little makeover you gave him."

I grinned. I figured he would. Matt's bed was one of the many that I was familiar with and after a few rolls in the sack, I had picked up on some of his likes and dislikes. "You want to come with me and man hunt?" I asked Jeff. Jeff's reputation was just as "slutty" as mine; in fact, according to many, he had set the standard long before I had come along. And despite knowing him for about four years now, I had never really seen him at work.

Jeff shook his head. "Nah man, I'm done hunting for the night."

I sighed in disappointment. "Fine. I guess I'll go myself." I turned around and started to walk away, but was suddenly grabbed by the waist and pulled back so my ass hit Jeff's groin. "Jeff what the-"

"Who said you could go anywhere?" he asked, brushing my hair out of the way so he could whisper in my ear.

"You said-"

"I said I was done hunting for the night. Didn't it occur to you that you were the one I was hunting for?"

My eyes widened in surprise. "Me?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Jeff tightened his grip on my waist and began making me move to the music. "What, did you think that I'm exactly like you? Did you think that I like to only spread my legs and take it from anyone who comes along? Didn't you think that I would like to fuck someone's brains out every once in the while?"

I shivered as one of his hands wandered down and started rubbing my groin through my pants. Honestly, the thought of Jeff being dominant in any way, shape or form had never actually crossed my mind. But now that he had me in his grasp, I couldn't deny that I liked the sound of him doing whatever he wanted to me.

Jeff chuckled as he continued to openly feel me up. "Wow, you're so needy Morrie. Mark told me you were responsive but hot damn…" He let his voice trail off so he could chuckle some more. "You're already so hard…how much do you want to bet I could make you cum right here and now?"

I couldn't answer him. I tried but all that came out was a strained whimper. It felt way too hot in the room now. I let out a moan as he started grinding his crotch into my ass, his own manhood making a sudden appearance now that I was a hot mess in his arms.

"Come on," Jeff suddenly said, dragging me all through the club until we got into the bathroom. I started to check the stalls to see if anyone else was in there, but was grabbed and slammed up against the wall violently. I started to say something but forgot it completely when Jeff kissed me hungrily, easily dominating my mouth with his. "Oh fuck," I groaned when he broke the kiss so he could yank my pants off.

"Such a pretty little slut," Jeff muttered, tossing my pants aside and then freeing his cock before lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. "So pretty…" He slammed into me with no warning, causing me to scream loudly. Despite what some people thought, it did still hurt me a bit to get fucked brutally. Lucky for me though, it only took a few seconds for the pleasure to take over.

"Damn you're still tight," Jeff commented, running his hand over my abs before kissing me roughly. I groaned and began bucking my hips against his, enjoying it thoroughly when he began to fuck me as hard as he could. "Fuck yeah," I moaned, tossing my head back and digging my fingers into his shirt. For someone who had such a big reputation for being a bottom, he knew how to fuck a hell of a lot better than some people. "Right there…ummph…god damn it…" I wrapped my arms and legs around him more tightly, loving the feeling of nearly getting pounded through the wall.

Jeff grunted and just kept kissing me, making my lips swollen and just a tad bit bloody. I just licked the blood up though and started staring at our reflection in the mirror, getting even more turned on at the sight of me getting fucked silly. "Jeff!" I cried out as I came, surprised that I didn't need a hand to help bring about my orgasm. I rested my forehead on his shoulder as he thrusted into me a couple more times before going over the edge too, panting for breath and too tired to even wipe my sweaty hair out of my eyes.

"Fucking sweet," Jeff said, kissing me again before setting me down on my own two feet. "Here," he said as he handed me my pants and a key card. "If you're interested in round two…" He let the offer end there as he buttoned his jeans and left me there to recover.

I grinned slightly and made sure the card was safe in my pocket before putting my pants back on. Maybe I was a "slut" but tonight I was definitely Jeff's slut. That was for damn sure.

…

**Next up: Jeff/Shannon/Glenn for .NeonNero.**


	34. GlennJeffShannon

Possession, Obsession

Glenn watched the two blondes from the shadows, completely entranced by their beauty. Watching them was a daily thing for him now. Thoughts of them clouded his mind every single moment of the day, whether he was awake or asleep. They were his obsessions. The things that society told him that he couldn't have because he was a freak. Everyone in town thought so. Even his own father and half brother looked at him that way. They hated him. Everyone hated him-except for these two. They didn't tease him and mock him every day when he went to school. They understood him…they loved him…

"SHANNON!" Jeff screeched as a bucket of what was probably freezing cold water was poured directly on top of him. "What the hell was that for?"

Shannon just laughed. "Because I could."

Glenn chuckled as Jeff got up and started chasing Shannon around the yard. His boys were so cute. Jeff was sweet and innocent and Shannon was the mischievous little troublemaker. The two of them were attached at the hip, which didn't bother Glenn at all. In fact, he liked the thought of possessing both of them. The thought of doing so was absolutely intoxicating.

"What in the world are you two doing?"

Glenn growled as Matt came outside. He despised Jeff's older with a fiery passion. He really did. Matt was the one of ones who thought he was a dangerous freak. Matt was always doing what he could to keep Jeff and Shannon away from him. Bastard. Glenn wanted to rip him apart from limb to limb. Why couldn't he understand that Jeff and Shannon belonged to him? It wasn't like it was a hard thing to comprehend. _The bastard has got to go,_ Glenn thought as he cracked his knuckles. _If he's going to keep Jeff and Shannon from me then he has to be punished._

"Matty, Shanny poured water on me!" Jeff tattled as he tackled Shannon to the ground from behind. "So don't try to stop me when I give him an atomic wedgie, okay?"

"Don't you listen to his lies Matt!" Shannon yelled as he struggled to get Jeff off of him. "You hear me? Don't listen to the lies!"

Matt shook his head and pulled Jeff and Shannon off of each other so he could talk to the both of them. Glenn quickly got frustrated because he couldn't hear what was being said. Before he lost his temper and physically ripped Matt away from his boys by the hair, he noticed that Jeff was waving Matt off, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in exasperation. _He's leaving_, Glenn realized, a sick and demented smile spreading over his face. _He's actually leaving them alone for once._ This was absolutely perfect. He knew for a fact that Gil wasn't going to be home until Monday night and if Matt was leaving then this was going to be the perfect opportunity for him to finally step up and take what was rightfully his. "Tonight," he vowed as Matt got in his car and Jeff and Shannon started heading into the house. "My boys…" He watched Matt drive off before laughing and creeping around to the back of the house. He wasn't going to waste any more time. One way or another, he was going to finally get what he wanted.

…

"I still don't understand why you had to pour water on me," Jeff complained from inside his bedroom. He had grabbed a towel so he could dry himself off before changing into his new clothes.

Shannon grinned and shook his head. He was trying to pick out a video game he wanted to play but Jeff's complaining was making it hard for him to concentrate. "You looked like you needed to cool off. I was trying to be helpful!"

Jeff snorted loudly. "You were being helpful? Bitch please. The day you're helpful-"

"Did you just say the words "bitch please"? Is that seriously what you just said?" Shannon was severely tempted to go in the other room and slap Jeff just for the principle alone.

"Yeah," Jeff said. He came out of his room and entered the living room so he could glare at Shannon. "You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah. I think you've set homosexuals everywhere back about five hundred years." Shannon grabbed the latest Grand Theft Auto game and used it to smack Jeff on the top of his head. "Shame on you! Shame shame shame!"

"Ow!" Jeff yelped. He jumped back and gave Shannon his kicked puppy dog look. "Why would you do that? That hurt!"

"Sorry," Shannon said, even though he really didn't mean it. He put the game down and shook his head. "You had to be taught a lesson though. Now pick a game for us to play."

"I don't want to watch to play a game," Jeff said. "I want to listen to music."

"You just wanna do that because Matt and your dad aren't here to turn it down," Shannon pointed out. Gil was at his sister's house and Matt had gone to Raleigh to pick up his stranded boyfriend Adam and wouldn't be back for at least a couple hours.

"So?" Jeff said with a shrug. "You got a problem with that?"

"Not if you go get me something to eat."

Jeff sighed dramatically. "Work work work. I swear, sometimes I swear you think of me as a-" The rest of that sentence was drowned out by Jeff's loud and startled gasp. Shannon almost asked what that was all about but then he saw it. Glenn Jacobs was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room and he was staring at them with this really scary expression on his face.

_Oh fuck…_ Shannon grabbed Jeff's arm and took a frightened step back. Glenn was the biggest, scariest and most unstable kid at their high school. "Uh…hi," he said, his voice cracking from his nervousness. They had been warned specifically to stay away from Glenn since the entire summer before they started their freshmen year of school; Matt always had said Glenn was dangerous and they had believed him.

"Hi?" Jeff hissed, looking at Shannon in disbelief.

"What else am I supposed to say?" Shannon hissed back. He looked at Glenn nervously. The larger teen was staring at the both of them in a way that made him feel very very uneasy.

Jeff swallowed nervously and shook his head. "H-How did you get in here?" he asked, trying to shove Shannon behind him protectively but failing miserably at it. His arms probably had the strength of a wet noodle at the moment.

Glenn didn't say a word. He simply just pointed to the back of the house. Shannon took that to mean that either he had snuck in through a window or the back door had been left unlocked.

"Well what do you want?" Shannon asked, figuring maybe that if they gave him something, he would just go away.

"What's mine," Glenn replied, reaching out to grab at them.

Shannon didn't like the sound of that at all. Instinctively he kicked Glenn's knee before grabbing Jeff and making a run for it. They didn't get far though. He grabbed them both by the hair and clonked their heads as hard as he could. Shannon immediately saw stars, but that didn't stop him from making one last attempt to break free so he could get away. Another blow to the head though did him in though, and he was out like a light and completely at Glenn's mercy.

…

There was no telling for sure how long the two of them were out. All Jeff knew was that when he woke up, he was in an extremely dark basement and Glenn was staring at him with a possessive look on his face. He opened his mouth to scream but it was quickly covered up with a large hand, reducing that scream to a mere muffle.

"Sssshhh," Glenn shushed. He shook his head and gave Jeff a very serious look. "You don't want to scream. I don't want to hurt you."

Jeff whimpered and stared at Glenn with wide eyes. He was too scared to even try to push or kick the larger boy away. It probably wouldn't have done any good if he did attempt it. _Oh God, what does he want?_

Glenn smiled but kept his hand over Jeff's mouth. "You're so pretty when you're scared," he cooed, using his free hand to run his fingers up and down Jeff's cheek. "You're always so pretty. Shannon's pretty too but you're especially pretty."

Jeff followed Glenn's gaze as it went over to Shannon. Shannon was only a few inches away, his hands tied behind his back and a filthy rag stuffed deep into his mouth. He was staring at Glenn angrily, doing his best to break free from his bonds so he could do something extremely foolish.

"I have to punish him," Glenn said, his raspy voice filled with a psychotic kind of regret. "It won't be too bad…I just have to make sure he doesn't fight me anymore." He looked back at Jeff and gave him a stern look. "If I uncover your mouth, you can't scream. If you scream-" He stopped and chuckled as Jeff shook his head frantically. As much as Jeff wanted to scream, he didn't want to piss off Glenn that much more. _And I don't even know if there's anyone around here to hear me scream anyway. Gotta play it smart and pick my spot to get me and Shanny the hell out of here._

"Where are we?" he asked when Glenn took his hand off his mouth.

"In the dark with me," Glenn replied. That didn't answer the question at all.

"Why?"

"Why?" Glenn looked confused by that question. "Because you love me."

Jeff was completely thrown for a loop by that answer. He looked at Shannon, who looked just as confused as he did. Glenn didn't seem to notice their reactions though. He was just getting up and walking over to the corner so he could drag a large chest into the middle of the room.

"You don't think I'm a freak," Glenn said, his voice betraying just how delusional he truly was. "I see it every time you look at me. You see my pain and you don't laugh at it. You don't try to cause more of it." He shook his head and took a set of keys out of his pocket. "I thought Phil felt the same way about me but he lied. He lied and I had to punish him. I had to do it. There wasn't any other choice." He got the chest unlocked and opened it, reaching in to pull out Phil Brooks' mummified corpse by the head. Shannon and Jeff both screamed in shock and fright. Phil had been a friend of Matt's and he had been missing for about six months. Everyone in town had assumed that he had run away from home after a fight with his father, but that theory had just been proven horribly, horribly wrong.

"You wouldn't lie to me, now would you?" Glenn asked. The putrid smell of Phil's corpse didn't seem to be affecting him at all. "WOULD YOU?"

Shannon quickly shook his head while Jeff could only whimper and struggle not to throw up. He was about a hundred times more terrified than before, which he hadn't thought possible because he had been completely terrified to begin with. _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…_

Glenn shoved Phil's body back into the chest and slammed it shut before coming back over to them. "Sssshhh Jeffrey, it's okay. You don't have to be scared."

Jeff completely disagreed with that statement, but any thoughts of expressing that went down the drain when Glenn grabbed him and kissed him roughly. He froze, hating the feeling of Glenn's lips on his but too terrified to try to push him away

"You taste as good as you look," Glenn said when he broke the kiss. He chuckled and kept a tight grip on Jeff as he ripped the rag out of Shannon's mouth and kissed him too. Shannon froze up the same way Jeff had, but Glenn was completely oblivious to that too.

"So sweet…" Glenn looked back and forth between them before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a knife. "Strip," he grunted at Jeff. "Now."

Jeff gulped as he watched Shannon's shirt get cut off, wincing when he saw the blade cut his best friend's sensitive flesh. "Please-"

"Don't make me repeat myself Jeff," Glenn said, dragging the knife down Shannon's chest again, making the blonde hiss in pain. "Phil made me repeat myself you know…"

Jeff gulped and immediately began taking off his clothes. His hands were shaking horribly and he felt like he was going to throw up, but what was he supposed to do? Glenn was completely and totally out of his mind. There was no telling how far he would go if he tried to run.

"Look at him Shanny," Glenn said, staring at Jeff without an ounce of shame on his face. "Look how beautiful he is."

Shannon reluctantly watched Jeff strip, not saying a word the entire time. Jeff dropped his gaze to the floor as Glenn ripped Shannon's jeans and boxers off, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "Please," he mumbled, covering himself up as his whole body turned red. "Don't hurt us please…" He felt pathetic begging like that. He really did. "Let us go we won't tell-"

Glenn shook his head before grabbing Jeff by the hair and yanking back on it roughly. "I can't let you go," he growled, putting his face not even an inch away from Jeff's. "Don't you understand? You can't go anywhere!" His face softened as Jeff whimpered in pain. "You're just nervous," he said, almost assuring himself more than actually talking to Jeff. "That's all it is." He shook his head and pulled Jeff's body closer to his. "It's okay though. I'll help you get through it."

Jeff squeaked as Glenn kissed him roughly, gagging as he felt the large tongue slide into his mouth and go halfway down his throat. He beat his fists against Glenn's large chest and tried to pull back, but like he had predicted before, that had absolutely no affect whatsoever. In fact, it actually seemed to rile Glenn up, because he began groping Jeff relentlessly. Jeff's face immediately turned deep red, but he couldn't even pull himself back an inch.

"You and I are going to have a little fun with Shannon," Glenn whispered, biting Jeff's earlobe as one of his large, callused hands wrapped itself around Jeff's cock and began to pump it. "We're going to have lots and lots of fun, you understand me?" He didn't wait for Jeff to answer. He just tossed him on top of Shannon, who had been slowly trying to edge his way towards the stairs.

"Jeff run," Shannon whispered as quietly as he could. "I'll distract him-"

Jeff shook his head, way too scared to even attempt that plan. Glenn was beyond psychotic and Jeff did not feel like getting murdered and stuffed into a chest because of a misguided escape attempt. If Glenn was so convinced that they loved him, that hopefully meant he had every intention of keeping them alive. And if he kept them alive, then that hopefully meant he would either fall asleep or leave the basement in the extreme near future and give them a chance to escape then.

Glenn's hands touching him yet again made Jeff shudder violently, but he didn't pull away as they fondled him. _This is not happening. This is not happening…_ he chanted over and over again in his head, almost convincing himself that was true until he felt his cock being stroked yet again. "No," he whimpered, shaking his head frantically as he felt himself starting to get hard. That was the last thing in the world he wanted. He didn't want this at all. He just wanted to wake up and have this all be a horrible nightmare.

Glenn chuckled and spread Shannon's legs apart so he could position Jeff in between them. "Don't be shy Jeffey," he said, pulling on some of Jeff's hair and grinning sadistically. "It's okay for you to enjoy this. I know I will."

Jeff screamed in pain as Glenn slammed into him without any kind of warning, but that was nothing compared to the scream that came out of Shannon's mouth. When Glenn had slammed into Jeff he had forced Jeff to enter Shannon, who felt the weight of both of them tearing into his body without mercy. "Fuck," Jeff whimpered, resting his head on Shannon's chest and closing his eyes as tightly as they could. The pain he was in was horrible. Every thrust from Glenn was ripping and tearing him apart and it was made even worse because he could feel Shannon's blood on him. "Fuck fuck fuck…"

Glenn grabbed him by his hair once again and yanked his head back, his big clumsy lips kissing and sucking on his neck roughly. He kept his eyes firmly shut though, trying to block out the entire situation. Shannon's cries of pain, Glenn's sick grunting and groaning, the pain, the faintest feeling of pleasure…he wanted it to be gone. He wanted all of it to be gone. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't make it go away. All of it stayed, haunting and toying with him, making him let out chocked sobs that only seemed to egg Glenn on.

"Open your eyes Jeff," Glenn ordered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Jeff bit his lower lip and tried to shake his head, but Glenn wasn't having that.

"I _said_ open your _eyes_ Jeff." The large hand went from Jeff's hair to his throat, making him finally open his eyes. "Stroke him. Make him cum."

Jeff almost didn't do it. He almost was too disgusted to. But then he saw Glenn's other hand reaching for the knife and he quickly started stroking Shannon, doing it as fast as possible just to get it over with. Shannon had his eyes screwed shut in pain and Jeff quickly closed his own eyes, yelping when he felt Glenn's teeth tearing a chunk out of his shoulder. His yelp earned him another bite, which was followed by the most unwanted orgasm of his life. He could feel Shannon's body jerking uncontrollably beneath him, but he didn't dare open his eyes. He just wanted this to stop.

Glenn slammed into him one last time before finally finishing. He took a couple of minutes to regain his breath before letting out a chuckle that sent a terrible chill down Jeff's spine. "My boys…my sweet sweet boys…"

…

***points to Kane muse* He has serious issues.**

**Next up: Mark/Matt for sunligh584**


	35. MarkMatt

Better Late Than Never

Mark leaned back in his chair, a cold beer in his right hand and his eyes scanning at the scene in front of him. "I hate these fucking things," he muttered unhappily. He propped his feet up on the table in front of him and glared at Glenn, who was sitting next to him. "Why the fuck did you make me come here?"

Glenn looked in his direction, but it was impossible to tell the expression on his face because of the mask that shielded his face from the world. "McMahon made you come here, not me," he grunted unhappily. "Do you think I fucking want to be here any more than you do?"

"I don't know. You're an unpredictable little shit." That earned Mark a nice punch to the arm.

"I fucking HATE people," Glenn growled. "And I fucking HATE parties. So don't test me Big Brother."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Mark said sarcastically. He took a big drink of his beer and looked out at the dance floor, wondering just how the hell any of his co-workers could be enjoying themselves at this stupid company party. He had always been forced to come to these things at least a couple of times a year and he hated them with a passion.

"We should just go," Glenn grumbled. "We came, we saw, we drank…let's just book it."

Mark was about to voice his agreement when something very interesting caught his eye. "Hey Glenn," he snickered as he pointed out to the dance floor. "Look at your little boyfriend."

Glenn glanced at the dance floor, where Jeff Hardy was dancing with Trish Stratus, Adam Copeland and Jason Reso. Immediately the masked man froze up, his mismatched eyes solely focused the baby Hardy. Everybody in the company knew that Glenn had a massive crush on him, including Hardy himself. And of course, with Jeff being who he was, he had to put on a show whenever he knew Glenn was watching, pretty much daring the Big Red Machine to step up and make a move. Mark found the whole thing really amusing, especially given how clueless Glenn was to the signs Jeff was giving him.

"You are hopeless," Mark told Glenn. "Utterly hopeless."

Glenn tore his gaze away from Jeff long enough to glare at his brother. "Oh yeah? Well why don't you take a look over that way? You're boyfriend is over there just ripe for the taking."

Mark looked to where Glenn said to and groaned. "Matt is NOT my boyfriend," he said vehemently.

Glenn snickered. "You want him to be though."

"No I do not," Mark denied. "Besides, he has a girlfriend anyway."

"Who? That Dumas chick? Big Brother, everyone knows that relationship is faker than Stephanie's tits."

"It is?"

"Yeah. They're just keeping up appearances because Vince doesn't want it to get out that one of his top divas is a bonafide lesbian. Apparently if millions of men around the world know that she would never bone them, it would take away from her appeal."

Mark rolled his eyes at that. That sounded like something Vince would really think. "Well as interesting as Amy's sex life is, I think I'm going to go." He polished off the rest of his beer before standing up. "Have fun drooling over Jeff. I'm heading out."

"Asshole," Glenn grunted. "Don't you dare leave me here alone!"

Mark ignored his brother and started to leave the club, his eyes involuntarily going over towards Matt when he saw him and Amy heading towards the bar. He tried to force himself to look away but he couldn't do it. There was something hypnotizing about the older Hardy brother, no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise. He wasn't the flamboyant little harlot his little brother relished being. He was darker and more serious, which appealed more to Mark. _Not to mention he's got a cute ass…wait, what the fuck am I thinking? Bad Deadman! Bad!_ He finally forced himself to turn his head away and he tried to leave, only to find his way blocked by Hunter and Steve. "What the fuck do you two want?" he growled.

Austin just chuckled while Hunter smirked knowingly. "Did you see something you like Calaway?"

Mark glared daggers at the both of them. "If I did, it's none of your business," he informed them. "Now out of my way." He pushed his way past the two of them and escaped out the front door, relishing in the sweet freedom that being out of the noisy club brought to him.

…

"Matt? Earth to Matt. Come in Matthew."

Matt's eyes left from where the retreating Mark had been just moments ago. "What?" he said innocently. "What's the matter?"

"Well you were staring at Mark the entire time I was talking to you," Amy said as she took a sip of her drink. "It was rude. Very very rude."

"Oh. Sorry." He looked down at his vodka sheepishly. "It'll never happen again."

"That's what you said the last two times. I think after this third time we can safely call you a rude, lovesick puppy," Amy said with a laugh. She shook her head and moved a few pieces of stray hair out of her face. "You should just go up to him and ask him out already."

Matt looked at her in disbelief. "Do you want to get me killed? I can't ask Mark out!"

"Why not?"

"Because that's the dating equivalent of locking yourself in a room with Jeff after he's ate a whole bag of Skittles. It's just not going to end well."

Amy snorted at that. "I think you're just being a chicken." She grabbed him by the shirt and gave him a good shake. "You need to just go for it! Come on, what's the worst he can do? Say no?"

"That or lay me out because he doesn't swing that way."

"Oh he swings that way," Amy assured him. "And judging from the way I've caught him staring at you before, I think he would be more than happy to get into your pants."

Matt raised his eyebrows at that, but silenced anything that he could think to say by downing his drink. It was easy for Amy to go ahead and urge him to go make a move on Mark. She wasn't the one who was going to get punched if he didn't like the idea.

"Matt! Matt! MATT!"

"Damn it Jeff, you don't have to yell," Matt said in exasperation. "I'm not deaf, I can hear you just fine."

"Pfft! Come dance with us Matty!" Jeff grabbed Matt by the hand and started trying to pull him out on to the dance floor. "Come on, Addy, and Jay want you to dance with us while Trish and Amy sneak off and have loud, obnoxious lesbo sex!"

Amy glared at Jeff. "Say that a little louder why don't you?"

Jeff just grinned cheekily before handing her one of Trish's room keys. "She's waiting for you my darling. All warm and wet-"

"Jeff!" Matt exclaimed as Amy turned beet red.

"What?" Jeff said innocently. "What did I say?"

Matt just rolled his eyes before grabbing Jeff by the hand and pulling him out on to the dance floor. "Just don't talk any more, alright?"

"Fine Mr. Grouchy. Whatever you say."

…

Three days later, Mark entered the shower area at the arena the latest episode of Raw had taken place in. He and Glenn had just worked a tag team match against the Dudley Boyz and he needed to rinse off. He was disgustingly sweaty and couldn't handle it. "Fuck," he muttered as he threw his duffel bag down on the floor and gently touched the bruise that was forming on the side of his jaw. Bubba Ray had clocked him real good at one point, and he had made sure the bastard knew that he had made a huge mistake. _The mother fucker don't know when to quit…_

"JEFFREY NERO HARDY! WHERE IS MY STUFF?"

Mark just about jumped out of his skin as a very wet, nude and angry Matt stepped out from behind one of the shower curtains. "Damn it Jeff, this is not-" Matt froze when he saw that Mark was standing there, shamelessly staring at every inch of his naked body.

"Um…I don't think Jeff's in here any more," Mark said, trying to break the silence that had fallen between them.

Matt groaned and closed his eyes. "Can you hand me a towel please? I need to go kill my brother."

Mark almost said no. He didn't want Matt wearing a towel. He wanted to be able to continue to stare at Matt's body without anything getting in the way. But his hands didn't listen to his mind and he found himself handing Matt the towel.

"Thanks." Matt quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and exchanged an awkward look with Mark before quickly bailing out of the room, leaving the Deadman in a state of shock and arousal. _Son of a bitch…_

…

Two weeks went by. Mark tried to just forget about the incident with Matt in the showers but he couldn't. Every time he even thought about Matt he pictured him naked and every time he saw him at work his cock began to harden, causing him to dive behind the nearest thing that would cover his groin. That had caused a rather awkward moment between him and Glenn, who thought he was being an "immature ninny" about the whole thing.

"You know…you could just _talk_ to him," Glenn said as they prepared for their match against Steve and Hunter. "I know that's a hard concept for you to wrap your head around but what you're doing now is completely retarded.

"And say what?" Mark growled as he eyed Matt, who was down the hallway talking to Chris Jericho. Chris was standing way too close to Matt for Mark's liking and it was taking everything in his power not to walk down there and knock the blonde's teeth down his throat.

"You're asking me?" Glenn snorted loudly. "Come on, I ain't much good at specifics like that."

"Yeah well, you're the last person who should be talking to me about just making a move already," Mark grunted. "You've been pining over Jeff how long now?"

"Yeah about that-"

"You ready to go baby?" Jeff asked, snuggling up to Glenn as he came up to the Brothers of Destruction.

"Yeah," Glenn replied. He wrapped a protective arm around Jeff while keeping his eyes on Mark. "Talk to Matt. You'll feel better."

Mark's eye twitched as he watched Glenn and Jeff walk off. _Well then…I guess I should just suck it up and talk to him. I can't fucking let Glenn outdo me like this. That ugly son of a bitch will never let it go if I do._

…

"Ow…ow…fuck, I'm going to kill Adam," Matt grumbled under his breath. He stumbled into his and Jeff's dressing room. Adam had whacked him in the head with a steel chair when he had performed a run in during his match against Eddie Guerrero and had actually caught him a lot harder than intended (at least he hoped it was harder than intended-he liked to think that Adam wouldn't almost knock out one of his best friends for real). "Jeffro? You in here?"

"He took off with Glenn. I don't know where the fuck they went."

Matt's eyes widened as he looked up and saw that Mark was in his dressing room. "Oh." He rubbed his sore head before closing the door behind him. "Well shit. I told Jeff to fucking tell me before he went running off like that."

"Yeah well, your brother never struck me as the type to listen," Mark informed him.

"Ain't that the truth," Matt muttered. He walked over to the bench and sat down. "So uh…what exactly are you doing in here?"

Mark just shrugged, which made Matt raise his eyebrows. Mark had been acting very weird ever since the incident in the shower room a couple weeks back. He had tried not to say anything about it because he felt kind of weird about it himself. Just thinking about the way Mark stared at him when he had been all exposed like that made his whole body flush-_no no, stop that right now. That is not where your mind needs to go right now._

They both just sat there in a very strange silence for a couple of minutes, with Mark staring at Matt and Matt staring anywhere but Mark because he was afraid that he would make an ass of himself if he dared to take a look. "Aw fuck it," Mark finally muttered. He got out of his chair and grabbed Matt by the wrist, pulling him up into a hard kiss. Matt groaned and started kissing back, almost tripping over his feet as they stumbled around the bench so Mark could shove him back against the wall.

Matt groaned as he felt his shirt being ripped open. He had actually liked the thing, but that didn't stop him from merely shrugging off the remains as he watched Mark slip his own t-shirt off of his body. Liking his lips in appreciation, Matt managed to turn the situation around and get Mark pushed up against the wall, kissing his way down Mark's chest and stomach until he was on his knees and helping the larger man discard his jeans and boxers.

"Fuck," Mark hissed as Matt's mouth wrapped itself around his length. He grabbed on to Matt's black locks and held on tightly, guiding Matt along a pace he liked. Matt let him take control, sucking as hard as he could while running the tip of his tongue along the vein that ran on the underside of it. "Oh fuck…Jesus Christ Hardy, that fucking mouth…"

Matt smirked cockily as he pulled himself free of Mark's grasp. "Talented, aren't I?" He removed his jeans and underwear before motioning for Mark to come get him with one finger. Mark immediately obliged, digging his nails into Matt's waist as he kissed him roughly. Matt nipped at Mark's lower lip, eagerly sucking on the blood he managed to draw in the process. "Mark?" he managed to gasp out. "Fuck me. Hard. Right now."

Mark let out a low growl before wordlessly spinning Matt around and bending him over the bench. Matt howled as he felt Mark's large cock slam into him, loving the way it stretched and tore him up. Generally he wasn't one to bottom (he had way too much of a dominant personality for it) but when he did, he did it hardcore.

"That hard enough for ya?" Mark asked, holding on to Matt's waist and pounding into him as hard as he possibly could.

"Fuck yeah," Matt growled. He gritted his teeth and dug his nails into the palm of his hands, not caring that he was going to leave deep half moon marks behind. "I fucking love it."

Mark grunted and pulled Matt's head back so he could bite his neck. Matt hissed loudly before grabbing on to his cock and stroking it as fast as he could, his eyes beginning to roll towards the back of his head. "Gonna cum gonna cum…fuck!" Mark began helping him stroke himself, and they both came at the same time. Matt panted for breath as he recovered from his orgasm, glancing back at Mark when he finally had enough air in his lungs to speak. "You know…if you had just done me in the shower two weeks ago, it would have saved us both a lot of awkwardness."

Mark grunted as he rested his forehead against Matt's shoulder. "I'll keep that in mind next time."

…

**Next up: Chris/Phil for InYourHonor**


	36. ChrisPhil

Role Playing

"Baby, I want to try something new."

Chris looked up from his video game and glanced at Phil, who was sitting cross legged on the couch and looking at him expectantly. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Phil suddenly turned an bright shade of pink. "Well you know…"

"No, I don't know," Chris said with a shake of his head. He paused the game and turned his full attention to Phil. "Do you mind filling in the blanks for me?" He watched as Phil began chewing on a loose strand of hair and he smirked when the younger man's face turned even more pink. "Ah," he said wisely. He was catching on to what Phil was getting at. "Let me guess…it has something to do with sex."

The pink on Phil's face turned into red and it was so adorable that Chris had to get up and go over there to give him a kiss. "Come on baby, you can tell me. You don't have to be shy about it."

Phil shook his head. "I know but…well I was talking to Evan and John earlier-"

"Wonder Twinks, unite!"

Phil glared at Chris for that. "No matter how much you say that, it's still not going to be funny."

"Oh yes it will be. You just wait and see."

Phil rolled his eyes and decided to just ignore that comment. "Anyway, they were going on about their sex lives and they made me realize that we never really experiment with anything new."

"There was that time we did it in Mark's car-"

"Yeah but I didn't really have much fun then," Phil reminded him. "I was too afraid of him coming out and finding us."

"But he didn't."

"Yeah, but that's only because Cooper thought it was funny and swore to keep it a secret."

"True," Chris conceded. He put around his arm around Phil and pulled him close. "Well what exactly do you want to do? Do you want one of us to get tied up?"

"Maybe…I kind of have a fantasy in my head but I don't know if you'll be up for it."

Chris snorted loudly. "Not up for it? Baby please. This is me you're talking about. I'm up for anything."

"You're going to think I'm weird though."

"No I won't."

Phil looked at him hopefully. "You promise?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah. I promise."

…

"Okay, he's weird," Chris muttered under his breath as he prowled around outside his own house. "Very very weird." He ducked behind a tree so Phil wouldn't see him when he glanced out the window. Their next door neighbors were watching him from their window and he had no idea what he was going to say if they asked him what the hell he was doing. They were an elderly couple and he doubted having to hear about how their neighbor that looked like a "hooligan" wanted his boyfriend to break into their own house and "attack" him was something they would enjoy.

He waited until Phil had his back turned and then he darted into the backyard, looking very clumsy and un-Jericho like as he tripped and fell because of a mole hole. "Ow! Damn it to hell…" He jumped back up to his feet and brushed himself off, already planning to kill anyone who saw that. "Stupid mole…I'm going to drown you later," he vowed before sneaking up the back porch and going in through the open window. He could hear Phil singing from the other room and he smiled as he tip toed along, managing to sneak up on the raven haired man without being noticed. "Gotcha!" he shouted as he grabbed him from behind.

BAM! Phil screamed and elbowed Chris right in the face. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed when he turned around and realized what he had done. "Chris I'm so sorry!"

"Ow!" Chris groaned unhappily. "What the hell man? I agree to role play with you and this is what you do to me?"

"I'm sorry!" Phil exclaimed. "I got a text from Jeff and I got distracted and forgot." He started frantically checking Chris's face. "Is there a bruise? Did I break anything? I'm really fucking sorry."

Chris shook his head. "I think I'm alright," he said to put Phil at ease. There probably wasn't anything broken but it sure felt like there was. "Really." He took his hand off his face and gave his boyfriend the biggest smile he could manage.

Phil nodded and sighed in defeat. "So much for my idea."

Chris shook his head. Despite the fact that his face felt like shit, he was not about to be denied. He had not run around outside his house like an idiot and got blasted in the face for nothing. "I wouldn't say that." Smirking evilly, he threw Phil over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom, where he promptly threw him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Getting back into the game, Phil started trying to fight him off, but Chris easily overpowered him. "And this has got to go…" he said as he ripped Phil's shirt off his body. He started trying to go for Phil's jeans next but Phil grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a searing kiss, effectively distracting him. _Hopefully he doesn't act like this with someone who breaks into the house for real, or we're going to have a serious problem._

"Chris," Phil panted as the blonde started kissing and biting his way down his body. "Fuck me. Hard."

"Fuck you hard?" Chris was all over that idea. He quickly ripped Phil's jeans off before getting up just long enough to discard his own pants. "How hard?" He got back on the bed and grabbed a fistful of Phil's hair. "Huh? How hard? Tell me slut!"

Phil's eyes narrowed. "Babe-"

"Slut was too far?" Chris guessed.

Phil nodded.

"Sorry." Chris began kissing Phil sweetly, not stopping until he not only had him kissing back but practically begging for more. He quickly got back into character, pinning Phil's hands down above his head before positioning himself between the ravenette's legs and slamming into his warm, tight heat, groaning as Phil screamed.

"Jesus fuck!" Phil shouted. His eyes had almost rolled all the way into the back of his head.

"My name is not Jesus Fuck. It's Chris-"

"Oh shut up and fuck me."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "You wouldn't really say that to someone who broke in to rape you, right?" He just had to ask. He had to be sure or there was going to be a very serious discussion going down when they were done.

Phil rolled his eyes. "No, okay? Now will you shut up and keep attacking me?"

"Gladly." Chris pulled three fourths of the way out before slamming back in. Phil howled and started making not even half hearted attempts to get his hands free so he could "fight" him off. Chris watched his lover's face as he moved in and out of him, taking delight in the fact that he was the one giving him this pleasure. "So fucking beautiful," he whispered. He attacked Phil's lips and neck with kisses, getting lost inside of him and forgetting all about the game they were playing.

"Chris," Phil moaned needily. "I'm gonna cum…"

"Do it," Chris ordered. He grabbed Phil's cock and began to stroke it. "Cum for me baby."

Phil threw his head back and moan, his warm seed coating Chris's hand almost immediately after the order had been given. His tight walls tightened even more around Chris's cock and he came next, his lightly sweat covered body trembling as he collapsed on top of Phil.

"I think…we should do that again sometime," Phil said happily. He wrapped his arms around Chris and kissed him. "What do you think?"

"Can we leave out the part where you bust my face for real?"

"Of course."

"Okay then. Then I'm in."

…

**Next up: Randy/Adam for XoX-ShAdAy-XoX**


	37. RandyAdam

Wet and Wild

Adam stepped out into the hotel's courtyard, thankful that it was empty so he wouldn't get bombarded by overeager fans. He had just gotten finished working out at the gym and since he had a little time to kill before he had to go to the arena for the show, he was going to spend it relaxing by the pool. He had left his shirt back in his hotel room, leaving him in only his low riding black and red swim trunks. His blonde hair was hanging loosely down his back and he had a pair of sunglasses on that he had stolen from Matt a couple weeks back. He knew the older Hardy was going to get pissed when he realized that it was him who had them but he didn't actually give a shit at the moment. Matt never wore them anyway so they might as well stay with him. He would at least use them properly.

He plopped down in one of the lawn chairs and laid back, resting his arms on the arms of the chair and closing his eyes. It had felt like forever since he had gotten a proper chance to rest and relax. They were all getting a well deserved three days off after tonight's show and he honestly could not wait for it. He loved his job but things had been insane over the past week and it was time for a rest.

Ten minutes past and he sank into a comfortable state of relaxation, actually dozing off until something inflatable bounced off his chest. "Not the fake tits!" he shouted as he fell off his chair in surprise. He smacked his elbow really hard on the ground as he fell, which made a numbing pain shoot through his whole arm.

Randy's lips twitched as Adam took off the sunglasses and glared at him. "Not the fake tits?"

Adam shook his head. "Long story. Don't ask." He had once had a dream where he, Jeff, Gail and Tiffany were on a search for the Holy Grail and they encountered the Bellas, who threw buckets upon buckets of silicone breast implants at them. To this day he did not understand how that dream had come about. All he knew was that it still affected him and he could not handle people throwing stuff at him when he slept, even if it was just an inflatable beach ball.

"Okay then," Randy said slowly. He tossed his ball around playfully, looking very amused by Adam's crankiness. "So what ya doin?"

"Well I was TRYING to relax until a certain kumquat decided to bug me," Adam said, not bothering to be very polite about the situation. Randy had rudely interrupted him so that gave him a license to be rude back.

"Kumquat?" Randy pouted his lips and placed a hand over his heart. "Ouch. My feelings."

Adam shook his head and got back into his chair. "Be gone cretin. This conversation is over."

Randy tossed the ball aside and shook his head. "This is a public place-"

"No it's not. It belongs to the hotel."

"Well I'm a guest at this hotel, aren't I?" Smirking victoriously, Randy stripped off his t-shirt and jeans, leaving himself in only his underwear. Adam tried to just close his eyes and ignore his tag team partner but he couldn't. He had to stare. He couldn't deny that Randy was beyond gorgeous. _Stop it,_ he scolded himself as he felt his cock twitch. _You stop that right now._

"Sure you don't want to join me for a dip?" Randy asked. That smirk of his was getting bigger and bigger by the second. He knew what he was doing. That son of a bitch knew exactly what kind of effect he was having on Adam.

Adam shook his head. "I'm sure."

"Fine. Suit yourself." Randy jumped into the pool, purposefully splashing Adam in the process. "Asshole!" Adam exclaimed. The water actually felt kind of good but that wasn't the point.

Randy just laughed loudly and started taking a victory lap. Adam leaned back and tried to rest again, but his eyes refused to be taken off of Randy. The Viper's lean, muscular body was getting all nice and wet in the pool and he just wanted to-_stop it! Stop it damn it! Right now is about relaxing. Any fantasy about a wet, half naked Randy will not result in relaxation!_ Adam forced his eyes closed but that didn't do a damn bit of good. His mind was picturing Randy in that pool and the grunts Orton would let out every so often as he swam went straight to Adam's dick.

The sound of Randy getting out of the pool made Adam open his eyes. The water was dripping off of Randy's tan body and making his underwear cling to him like a second skin. He swallowed nervously, suddenly feeling beyond flustered at the moment. Randy's blue orbs were zeroed in on the tent that had sprung up in his swim trunks and he started advancing towards Adam as if he was his prey or something. "I uh…I'm still relaxing," Adam said defiantly. He folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. "So away with you! Right now!"

Randy shook his head slowly. "Nope. I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're obviously hot and bothered. And it's my duty as a good American citizen to help you in your time of need." Randy quickly grabbed Adam and threw him into the pool, making the blond sputter and choke on the water that got in his mouth.

"Orton!" Adam coughed up a mouthful of water only to get another one as Randy jumped in after him. "You fucking ass!" He went to splash Randy but the younger man disappeared under the water. "Randy don't-" His ankle was grabbed and he was pulled underwater by a laughing Randy. _That asshole._ Adam fought his way free and kicked Randy in the chest before coming back up to the surface. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, giving Randy a death glare as he came back up to. "That was completely unnecessary."

Randy just grinned and snaked an arm around Adam's waist. "Unnecessary my ass. If you had just jumped in the pool in the first place it would have saved some trouble."

"Oh yeah? Well-" Adam completely forgot what he was about to say because Randy kissed him roughly. At first he smacked his fists against Randy's chest a couple of times in protest but then he gave in and started kissing back. Who was he kidding? What had been the point in resisting Randy? He knew very well there was no doing that. Back in their Rated RKO days they had been fuck buddies and even though it had been awhile since they had been together like that, the spark was still there. That much was obvious.

Randy pushed Adam up against the side of pool, quickly removing his underwear and Adam's swim trunks and throwing them all the way over by the chairs. "That wasn't very smart," Adam said as he wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and his legs around his waist. If they were going to go get their clothes on they were going to end up flashing anyone who was in the courtyard or who could see it through their window.

"I don't care," Randy replied. He took two of his wet fingers and plunged them into Adam's asshole, fingering and stretching him nice and quick. Adam leaned his head back and moaned, giving Randy an all access pass to bite and suck on his neck. "Let them look."

Adam smirked and reached down so he could stroke Randy's dick a couple of times. "What if they want to touch?"

Randy shook his head. "They aren't touching unless I say they can touch." He removed his fingers and swatted Adam's hand away so he could drive himself inside of the blonde. Adam moaned loudly and dug his nails into Randy's back. Normally he loved being the dominant one in his sexual encounters but with Randy he was more than willing to switch roles.

"Be a little louder why don't you?" Randy chuckled as he tightened his grip on Adam's hips. "I don't think the people down the block heard you."

"Fuck off Orton," Adam gasped out. He reached down and began stroking himself. His cock was so hard that it hurt to touch but it was a very pleasurable pain so he kept going anyway. "We probably already have an audience anyway…"

"Good point." Randy kissed Adam again as he quickened his pace, sucking and biting the blonde's lower lip until it was a swollen bloody mess. Adam merely hissed at the pain and started moving his hips in time with Randy's thrusts, his strokes to his cock becoming faster and harder as his orgasm built up inside of him. Just when he was about to cum though, Randy wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and squeezed it tightly, preventing his release. "Damn it," he whimpered, pouting when he felt Randy's seed splash inside of him. "Why-"

"Can't cum in the pool water," Randy explained. He pulled out of Adam and went underwater, taking Adam's shaft into his mouth and sucking on it eagerly. Adam came almost instantly, thrusting his hips forward and choking Randy in the process. "Oh fuck," he groaned, tossing his head back and closing his eyes in pleasure. "Fucking love your mouth…"

Randy came back up to the surface and grinned for about two seconds. Then the grin faded and Adam had to turn around and face the angry hotel staff that was glaring daggers at them. "Uh…there's no cum in the water!" he said brightly. "That's good, right?"

Randy sighed as they continued to get glared at. "I think we're still in trouble."

"Yeah…" Adam shook his head and chuckled. "It was worth it though."

…

**Next up: Jeff/Randy for takers dark lover**


	38. RandyJeff 3

Tender Loving Care

It was an all too familiar sight that Jeff hated being so used to. His eye, all bruised and swollen shut and his face covered in even more bruises and cuts. His reflection marred because Adam had gotten out of control again. Adam's jealousy issues were well documented but they were getting so bad that Jeff was having a hard time defending him now. It used to be so easy. He would justify everything that Adam did, no matter what anyone else said or thought. Matt had gone absolutely crazy the first time he had seen bruises on Jeff and the only reason Adam hadn't gotten killed was because Vince had been in the area and had called security to stop Matt from slaughtering one of his main event stars. Adam had sworn up and down that it was a mistake; he hadn't meant to lose his temper and he swore it would never happen again. Jeff was the only one who believed him though. Every fucking time he believed him, only to be disappointed. Adam never changed. He would put on act for a little while but eventually he went back to his old ways, flying into jealous rages even though there was absolutely no reason to. And with those rages came the violence, although usually he avoided Jeff's face so Matt wouldn't immediately see the bruises.

Jeff sniffled and grabbed a Kleenex so he could wipe his nose. He was so tired of this. He didn't deserve this crap. Why did he keep putting up with it? It was obvious Adam was nothing but a liar. Why should he even put up with it? It was stupid. He was stupid for believing Adam the first time around. If Adam really loved him he would never put his hands on him. It was as simple as that.

Taking his hair out of his ponytail so he could try to use his hair to hide his face, he hesitantly stepped out of the bathroom. Adam had already taken off, probably to go to a club with Jericho, Chavo and Ryder. He always took off right after kicking the snot out of Jeff. Eventually he would be back and he would apologize and say his usual bullshit but tonight Jeff was not sticking around to hear it. He was officially done with the bullshit. Grabbing himself a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote a note to Adam saying he was done with all of this shit. Maybe that wasn't the best way to do things but he didn't want to stick around to say it to Adam's face (at least not at the moment). He didn't want to be suckered in by Adam's lies for the millionth time. Face to face confrontations with Adam never went his way, at least not when he was on his own. If he was going to talk to Adam face to face about this, he was going to need someone with him to help keep him strong.

After writing the note and leaving it where Adam would find it, Jeff threw his stuff into his bag and left the hotel room as quick as he could, feeling like an escaping convict or some shit like that. He kept his head down and walked quickly, trying to figure out where to go. He couldn't go to Matt because Matt would absolutely lose his shit. And there was a whole list of people who he couldn't go to because they would just immediately call Matt and then Matt would skin Adam alive and then go to jail for it. He didn't want to stay alone though…he racked his brain for people he could stay with and trust to help keep him safe. And in the end, he could only come up with one person.

_I just hope he hasn't gone out…_ Jeff went into the elevator and went to the next floor up. On the way he walked past Cena and Dave but he refused to make eye contact with either of them. He just kept walking as fast as possible, not stopping until he got to the room that was hopefully going to be his sanctuary for the night. "Please answer," he whispered as he knocked on the door. "Please please answer…"

The door opened and Randy's eyes widened as they saw the state Jeff was in. "That son of a bitch." He didn't need to ask any questions. It was obvious what had happened.

"Can I stay here?" Jeff asked, hating that his voice started to crack on him.

Randy nodded silently and let him in. "Where is he?"

"Out." Jeff set his stuff down and sank on to the bed. "I left a note telling him I was done. I couldn't wait until he got back to do it. I'm a coward I know-"

"You're not a coward," Randy assured him. He locked the door before coming over to sit by Jeff. "You needed to get out. It didn't matter how you did it."

Jeff smiled thinly. Randy always knew what to say to make him feel better. They had become friends during their little feud for the WWE title and had gotten closer over time. Their friendship was actually the reason Adam and Randy weren't speaking to each other anymore. Adam was jealous and was convinced they were sleeping together and Randy absolutely hated the way Adam treated Jeff. Jeff had tried to play peacemaker between the two but it hadn't worked. They hated each other and nothing was going to change that.

Randy tilted Jeff's head up so he could get a better look at all the damage. "Fuck…" He got back up and immediately grabbed an icepack. "Here."

"Thank you." Jeff took the icepack and held it up to his face, wincing at the coldness. "Do you have anything to drink?"

Randy nodded and grabbed the bottle of whiskey he had with him. He poured some of it into a shot glass and handed it to Jeff, who eagerly downed it. "It's been awhile since he's gone after your face." Randy tried to keep his voice soothing and calm but Jeff could hear the anger in it.

Jeff sniffled and set the shot glass aside, his chest tightening up uncomfortably. "He was really bad tonight."

"You want to talk about it?"

Jeff didn't answer for awhile. Part of him wanted to but another part of him didn't. He knew that it would probably be better if he got it all off his chest but he was afraid to get started. When Adam was hitting him earlier he had been screaming at him for being a disgusting whore and telling him that nobody was ever going to really love him because he wasn't worth it. The part that scared him the most was what if that was true? What if it was really true? He had been trying to tell himself that it was lies but he was having a hard time convincing himself of that. "I just want to forget," he finally said. "I don't want to be the things he says I am. I don't want to deserve this shit anymore."

"You never deserved it in the first place," Randy said firmly. He knelt down directly in front of Jeff and forced eye contact with him. "You hear me?"

Jeff nodded, staring deep into Randy's eyes and believing him not just because it was what he wanted to hear. No, he believed the words because Randy was the one who was saying them. Through all the chaos of his relationship with Adam, Randy had remained his rock. He honestly did not know what he would have done if Randy hadn't been there for him.

Randy brushed some of Jeff's hair behind his ear. "What do you want to do?" he asked. "Do you want me to do anything for you?"

Jeff ran his tongue over his lower lip, suddenly knowing exactly what he wanted at the moment. "Make me feel wanted," he requested. He inched forward, his lips almost touching Randy's now.

"Jeff…" Randy looked really hesitant about this. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You won't be," Jeff assured him. "Please…he makes me feel so dirty when we…I want someone to not make me feel that way to wash his crap away."

Randy studied Jeff carefully to make sure he was really serious about that before kissing Jeff gently. Jeff closed his eyes, his body during to pudding with that one simple act. Adam never kissed him like this anymore. Ever. All of Adam's kisses hurt him in some way that he had forgotten how a nice, loving kiss really felt.

Randy broke the kiss and very carefully took off Jeff's shirt for him. There were some bruises on his pale flesh from where Adam hit him before and Randy took the time to kiss those bruises before taking off his own shirt. "If you want me to stop-"

Jeff immediately shook his head and pulled Randy in for another kiss, this one harder and more frantic than the one before it. Randy laid Jeff back on the bed, just keeping things at kissing before Jeff started rubbing his crotch up against his and making both of their jeans unbelievably tight. "Fuck," Randy groaned. He moved back so he could get his pants off easier and Jeff, deciding that he didn't want to wait, took his own pants and boxers off and tossed them aside. Randy's eyes glazed over with lust and climbed back on top of Jeff, drinking in the sight of his body and kissing him softly. "You're beautiful."

Jeff tried to shake his head. "I'm not-"

"You are," Randy insisted. "And Adam's a fool not to see it." He began to kiss his way down Jeff's body, completely missing the way Jeff was fighting back tears. Adam never called him beautiful. Ever. Even when their relationship had been good he had never said anything like that. Jeff watched Randy kiss his way down his body, feeling strange because it had been so long since he had gotten his kind of treatment. Usually he was on his knees, playing the role of Adam's slut. Loving treatment like this wasn't Adam's strong suit at all.

"Oh fuck," Jeff groaned, throwing his head back and moaning as Randy's mouth engulfed his cock. "Randy…"

Randy eagerly sucked him while grabbing the lube out of his bag and drizzling some of it on his fingers. The sound of Jeff mewling in pleasure was spurring him on and he very slowly inserted one finger into Jeff, thrusting it in and out carefully before adding another. His own body was begging for release but he ignored it. Tonight was not about him. Tonight was about Jeff and it was going to stay that way.

"Randy please," Jeff begged, arching his hips up when Randy inserted yet another finger. "Oh fuck…make love to me. Please."

Randy removed his mouth from Jeff's cock and looked up at him, seeing that Jeff was desperate at this point. He quickly removed his finger and put some more lube on his hand and spread it over his erection. Restraining himself so he wouldn't come right off the bat, he positioned the head of his cock at Jeff's hole, slowly pushing in into the warm tightness and groaning. Jeff's walls fit around him like a way too tight glove and he knew he wasn't going to last long. That was okay though because Jeff wasn't either.

Jeff clung to Randy desperately as he began to thrust into him, moving his hips in time with the thrusts. His mind wanted this to last but his body was so desperate for the pleasure that his mind just shut up and complied to what he wanted. "Umph….oh fuck…Randy please…oh God…"

Randy rested his forehead against Jeff's, reaching down and grabbing Jeff's erection so he could begin to stroke it. Jeff's eyes just about popped out of his head because it was too much and his release soon splattered all over Randy's hand. Randy's own release quickly followed, the feeling of Jeff's walls clenching around his member too much for him to take.

For a moment they just stayed completely still, staring deep into each other's eyes and seeing each other in a light they had never really considered before. Randy carefully brushed away the remainder of Jeff's tears away with his thumb before brushing his nose against Jeff's and saying three words Jeff had been sorely missing.

"I love you."

…

**Next up: Mark/James for takers dark lover**


	39. MarkJames 2

The Picture

After years and years of experience, Mark felt like he could handle pretty much anything any of the three Lawsons threw his way. At this point in his life, he was practically an expert on the whole family. But something that did throw him off on the rare occasions that it happened was when he woke up in the morning and the entire house was quiet. Cooper wasn't blaring his music as loud as he possibly could, Connor wasn't running around and causing a ruckus and James wasn't impatiently trying to wake him up. Things were eerily quiet and he didn't like it. Something about it just didn't set well with him and he had to find out what it was. It was just going to keep bothering him if he didn't.

He rolled out of bed and stood up, straining his ears to see if he could hear anything at all coming from anywhere in the house. He did realize it was possible that they had left without him knowing it but he also knew James and he knew James tended to tell him that kind of stuff so he could try to convince him to come along. James had the tendency to be kind of clingy when he was around. It was something that tended to get on his nerves but then again, it bothered him when James wasn't doing it, so it was kind of catch-22 situation. "Lawson?" he called out, going to the window and opening to see if anyone was in the backyard. Nobody was and he left the room so he could begin to search the house. "Lawson? You here?"

No answer. Mark didn't know whether to be worried or annoyed so he settled for a combination of both. "God damn it Lawson…" Mark shook his head and continued his search, coming up empty handed in all the upstairs bedrooms and downstairs in the living room, kitchen and dining room. He did notice that Snoopy's and Spike's leashes were gone so that told him that they must have been taken out for a walk. And if they were out for a walk, that meant Cooper and Connor had to be with them. Mark began to reach into his pocket so he could text James to see if he was with them when he heard the sound of his lover coughing up a storm from behind the closed door of his office. "Bingo," he said under his breath, not even bothering to knock on the door. At this point, if he couldn't barge in on James once in awhile, then there was something wrong with the relationship.

James's head turned as he entered but he couldn't say anything because he was too busy choking on something. "Fucking hell Lawson, what have you done to yourself?" Mark asked as he walked over and started smacking James on the back.

"Inhaled a peanut," James finally managed to wheeze out. "Not good. Lungs do not like nuts."

Mark snickered at that, which made James roll his eyes. "And you say I'm immature."

"You are," Mark said with a nod. He cocked an eyebrow as he noticed that James was wearing his fake glasses. "What is your obsession with those things? You don't look any smarter than you already are with them on."

"Yes they do," James insisted. "And they make me feel smarter too so there." He stuck his tongue out childishly to further prove his point.

Mark rolled his eyes. There was no arguing with that kind of logic simply because James refused to hear anything but what he wanted to hear. "What are you looking at?" he asked, peering over James and seeing that he had about a million pictures spread out all over his desk.

"Stuff," James replied with a shrug. "I was going to organize all the crap in my desk but then I realized about halfway through that I don't organize anything so I just started looking. I forgot I had most of these."

Mark nodded along, having forgotten that the majority of these pictures had existed too. The ones at the very top were baby pictures of Cooper and Connor and Mark cringed at the mane of orange hair that used to sit atop Cooper's head. "Jesus fuck…"

"That was your fault," James said bluntly. "You were the redhead-"

"All I can say is thank god he dyes it," Mark muttered. "He would look ridiculous with that color."

James shook his head. "Actually, considering what he and Jeff have done to it-"

"Oh fuck. Don't tell me he bleached it." Cooper had bleached his hair a couple of times over the years and once even made himself look like Kurt Cobain, which had just been weird in Mark's opinion.

"It's worse," James said gravely. "It's a pink Mohawk now."

It took several minutes for that to sink in and once it did, Mark could only groan. "That damn boy…"

"Don't let him hear you saying that," James warned. "He woke up in a mood so if you even look at him wrong he'll take your head off."

"When doesn't he do that?" Mark asked stiffly. James didn't have to answer that because they both knew the answer to it. So instead of saying anything more, Mark continued to look through the pictures while James took a drink of his Mountain Dew in order to get rid of the last remains of the cough that were lingering on, noticing that a lot of them were of Annabelle and the boys. A good amount of them were of him also, and there were some from way back when they were kids. "God damn…" He was about to return his gaze to James when he caught sight of a picture that really startled him. "What the fuck-"

"Come on Marky, I'm bored of this," James said, trying to shove all the pictures back into the drawer while shaking his head. "Let's go get something to eat."

Mark wasn't about to be distracted that easily. He snatched the picture out from the pile and stared at it, feeling a chill go into his heart. It was a picture of a very pregnant Caroline, who looked ready to murder whoever was taking the picture (or daring to look at it). "Where the hell did you get this?" he asked, forcing himself to look away from it so he could look at James.

James tried to look innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." Mark all but shoved the picture in his face. "This. Where did you get this?"

James shrugged, a blank look crossing his features. "I dunno. I don't remember. Why does it matter anyway?" He tried to snatch the picture back but Mark quickly moved it out of reach. "Marky! What the hell? Why does it matter if I have it or not?"

"Because it does," was Mark's reply. It really really disturbed him that James had this picture. It just did not set well with him at all. Caroline was a piece of James's life that needed to stay buried because she didn't deserve to be remembered at all. Of course he knew that completely forgetting about her was impossible. Given the way she had been, she wasn't the type of person you could forget even if you wanted to. But that didn't mean James needed a reminder like this laying around.

"That's a stupid answer," James declared. He tried to grab it again, his eyes narrowing when Mark took a step back. "Come on Mark, quit fucking around. Give it back."

"No."

James growled and got up to his feet and made an attempt to physically take the picture away from Mark. Mark quickly tossed it aside before grabbing James by the shirt and slamming him up against the wall, kissing him before he could do anything else. James tried to shove Mark away but Mark refused to budge. Instead he just deepened the kiss, practically choking James with his tongue and biting on his lips so hard that they started to bleed. James finally began to kiss him back, maneuvering himself so that he could get unpinned from the wall and get Mark pinned there. Mark let out a throaty growl and shoved James forward, keeping James upright by his shirt as they stumbled out of the office and began to make their way through the hallway. They were slamming each other up against the walls as hard as they possibly could, knocking pictures off the wall and making animalistic grunts come out of each other's mouths.

"God damn it Lawson," Mark grunted, knowing that they were never going to make it back upstairs to their bedroom at the rate they were going. Mustering up all the strength he could (because he knew he wasn't going to get another opportunity to stay being the one who was in charge), he shoved James as hard as he could into the dining room, pushing him down on to the table and climbing on top of him so he couldn't go anywhere.

"I could push you down to the floor," James pointed out while he ripped Mark's shirt open so he could begin to kiss and bite his chest.

Mark's eyes narrowed. "You better not."

James smirked evilly and Mark decided to kill any painful ideas by grabbing James's crotch and rubbing it through his jeans. "Oh fuck," James grunted, panting heavily as Mark increased the pressure.

"You going to be a good boy and not shove me down to the floor?"

"Maybe if you hurry it up a little I'll think about it."

Mark smirked and nipped at James's earlobe. "What if I want to make you beg for it?"

James growled, letting Mark know exactly what he thought of that idea. Mark chuckled and worked on James's jeans while James worked on his. Neither of them were looking to waste any time because they both knew they could get interrupted at any second and then fun time would officially be over. "You're an ass Marky," James said as he reached down and stroked Mark's cock a couple of times.

"Tell me something I don't know," Mark replied. He slapped James's hand away and slammed into him at full force, groaning while James let out a very loud yell.

"Mother fucker!"

"Too much for ya Lawson?"

"You wish." James hooked his legs around Mark's waist and kissed him roughly, spurring Mark to begin thrusting at full speed. The table was creaking and groaning because of their activities, but neither of them gave a shit. If the table broke right then and there they wouldn't stop for it. Broken furniture wasn't about to spoil their fun.

"Fuck Marky," James groaned, grabbing on to Mark's hair and pulling on it while he kissed him. Mark kissed him back, panting heavily while a thin layer of sweat covered his body. His attempt to distract James was working out perfectly. Not only was the picture being totally forgotten by James, but Mark found himself getting to top without James putting up a humongous fight. So really, there was all kinds of win in this situation.

"James," Mark grunted, attaching his mouth to James's neck and sucking on the flesh that was there. He knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. "Fuck Lawson…"

James dug his nails into Mark's back, moaning animalistically as he came. Mark slammed into James one last time, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head as his climax overtook him. His whole body turned into jell-o and he was gasping for breath while his world spun around him.

"Too much for you Marky?" James asked jokingly.

Mark shook his head rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up Lawson."

"Oooh someone's got sour grapes." James patted Mark on the back and grinned. "Don't worry Marky. I love you even if your grapes are sour."

"Thanks Lawson. Thanks a lot."

…

Later that day, when James was distracted by the antics of Cooper's new hair, Mark snuck back into his office and took the picture of Caroline so he could burn it. There were just some reminders of the past that did not even need to be allowed to exist.

…

**Next up: Hunter/Shawn/Ted/Cody for Nadia26**


	40. HunterShawnTedCody

A New Day

Shawn raised his eyebrows as Hunter threw his head back and downed yet another shot of vodka. "You really shouldn't be drinking so much," he said as he stirred his Coke around with the green crazy straw he had absolutely insisted upon having. "You know we've got a flight tomorrow morning."

Hunter rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. "I'll be fine. Stop worrying so much."

"I'm not worrying. I'm just telling you to slow down so I don't have to deal with you being hungover in the morning," Shawn shot back. He took a sip of his coke and shifted around on his stool. "Because I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but you have the tendency to turn into a gigantic grouch whenever you have a hangover."

"What? No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I do not," Hunter said emphatically, like that would somehow sway Shawn into agreeing with him even if he did know better. "Name one time I've ever been grouchy while hungover."

"Okay. Last week when you were hungover you yelled at me for humming too loudly. The week before that you ruined lunch by snapping at everyone. Then two weeks before that you-"

"You know, you think your facts prove shit, but they don't," Hunter said with a pout. "They really don't Shawn."

"Well you know what? I happen to think they do so if you don't stop drinking right now, I'm not gonna have sex with you for the next week."

Hunter's eyes widened. "Shawn! That is unfair and you know it!"

Shawn shrugged. "Maybe but it's going to get me what I want." Personally he knew that he could never actually go through an entire week without sex but he wasn't going to let Hunter know that. He couldn't lose that advantage over his lover. It worked way too well for him to risk doing that.

Hunter groaned and pushed the shot glass away. "Fine. I'll stop. You happy."

"Extremely." Shawn gave Hunter a kiss on the cheek and then started to go and give him another one on his lips when he saw something that made him stop and smirk.

"What?" Hunter asked, catching the look on Shawn's face and knowing it meant he was up to something.

"Look over there," Shawn said, nodding towards the direction he was looking.

Hunter looked and saw Ted and Cody sitting together at one of the nearby tables. They looked a bit worn out and both members of DX were sure it had to do with the backstage brawl that they had taken part in with them to end Raw just a short time earlier. The whole thing got a bit more out of control than it was originally supposed to but that had been intentional on the part of Shawn and Hunter. Now that they were officially scheduled to put over the young tag team at Breaking Point, they had every plan to push them even harder than they had been before. It was very much needed in their opinion; Ted and Cody had all the talent in the world but they had to step it up even more if they were going to hang with them in the main event scene.

"Yeah, what about them?" Hunter asked, wishing he could have some more vodka but settling for stealing a drink of Shawn's Coke instead.

"They look like they could use some company don't they?" Shawn asked, an all too familiar twinkle in his eyes.

Hunter raised his eyebrows. "I guess…it depends on what kind of company you're talking about though." If Shawn was talking about just going over there and making nice he had no interest in doing that. Ted and Cody weren't nearly as annoying as most of the people in the locker room but that didn't mean Hunter was tripping over himself to make friends with them when he would much rather just hang with Shawn.

Shawn smirked and nipped at Hunter's ear playfully. "You know what kind of company I'm talking about." He grinned as Hunter licked his lips and let out a happy groan. "If we're going to be feuding with them still, we should test them in _all _ways, don't you agree?"

"I do actually," Hunter said, absolutely loving where this was going. "You're so smart. People say I'm the brains of this operation but you don't do half bad yourself."

"I do what I can," Shawn replied. He actually saw himself as more of the brains between him and Hunter but he decided bringing that up right now would be more trouble than its worth. "Now come on. We've got a lot of work to do."

…

"Ow…I think I'm bruised."

Ted rolled his eyes at Cody before taking a sip of his beer. "Oh come on. You're being overdramatic."

"Overdramatic? I'm not being overdramatic! Look at me! I'm a twig! I don't have the body to be thrown up against the wall too hard. I'm delicate."

Ted smirked at that. "You don't say that when I throw you up against walls."

"That's different and you know it. And don't patronize me, I hate it."

"I'm not patronizing you."

"You are too."

"No I'm not. Do you even know what that means?"

"Do you?"

Ted rolled his eyes once again and leaned back in his chair. He decided to be the mature one for once and just end the argument before it could really get started. "Where the hell is Randy at? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

Cody's eyes widened and he slapped his forehead and groaned. "Oh shit, I forgot to tell you. He's uh…ditching us tonight. He said he had other plans."

"Other plans? What the hell does that mean?"

Cody shrugged. "I dunno. He wouldn't tell me."

Well that was just great. They had come to this bar because Randy had wanted to go and now he wasn't even going to show up. He was about to suggest that they go somewhere else that they actually wanted to be at but then to his immense surprise, they were joined by Shawn and Hunter before he could do so. "Hey guys," he said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice as well as he meant to.

"Hello," Shawn said with a big smile on his face. His eyes were twinkling in a way that made Ted think he was up to something. "What are you guys up to?"

"Drinking," Cody replied, both he and Ted holding up their beers. "Randy was supposed to join us but that's not happening now."

"Orton always has been a flaky son of a bitch," Hunter said wisely. "He's even worse than me and I've been told on several occasions that that's not possible."

"That's because it is," Shawn muttered.

"What was that?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing," Shawn said innocently. He rubbed his hands together and gave Cody and Ted a very serious look. "Well if Orton ditched you guys then I think it's only fair that Hunter and I keep you company. Isn't that right Hunter? Hunter? Hunter!"

"What?" Hunter said innocently, just having been caught trying to throw some of the peanuts that were sitting in a bowl in the middle of the table at the Miz's head.

"Just say I'm right."

"You're right dear."

Ted's lips twitched. The longest running couple in the WWE really were like an old married couple at this point. "Well thanks, that's uh…very nice of you guys."

Hunter snickered and even though Shawn tried to slap him into being quiet, it put Ted and Cody both on notice. The two older men were up to something; the only question was, what was it?

"So," Hunter said as he exchanged a quick look with Shawn "has anyone gone over with you guys what's going to happen the next few weeks?"

Cody nodded. "We're winning at Breaking Point and then we go on to Hell in a Cell, where DX once again comes out on top and reigns supreme on everyone."

"Oooh I like how you say that," Shawn said, bouncing up and down way too eagerly for a man in his forties. "It sounds all sexy."

Cody's face instantly turned bright red. "Sexy?"

"Oh yes. Very much so." Shawn clapped his hands together and then rubbed them together. "Let's get you boys some more to drink."

"Oh what, they get to drink and I don't? That's not fair!" Hunter whined.

"Hey hey hey, we're buying them some pre-victory shots so we don't have to buy as many post victory ones after Breaking Point," Shawn said, petting Hunter's head like he was a giant dog or something. "That sounds fair doesn't it?"

"That sounds very fair to me," Cody said, jumping all over the chance for free drinks. "What do you think Teddy?"

Ted shrugged. "Sounds great to me." The way he was figuring it, a few drinks from DX…it couldn't be bad, right?

…

"I…I think we've had a little too much," Ted slurred out about an hour later. When Shawn had said the whole thing about buying drinks, neither Ted nor Cody expected to be fed shots as fast and furious as they were. In the back of Ted's mind he knew he should have put his foot down and cut himself off but as all the drinking was taking place he had felt like it would be rude to refuse when Shawn was in such a generous mood.

"Well as long as its only a little too much," Shawn said as he twirled his fingers through Hunter's hair. "A little too much isn't too bad, right Hunter?"

Hunter nodded along. "I personally think everything is much more fun when you're a little drunk. I would be a little drunk if SOMEONE here would let me drink tonight!"

Cody snickered and pointed to Hunter with a very gleeful look on his face. "You're whipped," he informed him. He tried to make whipping sounds and hand motions to go along with that statement but he started giggling uncontrollably instead, which made Shawn and Hunter frown a bit.

"He's kind of a lightweight," Ted explained. "Not as bad as Evan but uh…yeah, he can't hang with the big boys."

"Aw, I'm sure he can hang with us in other ways," Shawn said, his tone making Ted and Cody shift around in their seat a bit.

"Are you um…what…what are you talking about?" Cody asked, stammering because of the way Shawn and Hunter were both looking at him.

"Should we tell them?" Hunter asked.

"Tell us what?" Ted asked, now really wondering just what the hell was going on.

"Well…you see, when we feud with someone, we like to get to know them in uh…ways that go beyond being professional," Shawn explained. "You get what I mean?"

Ted's eyes widened. He knew what Shawn was getting at but Cody, being even more clueless than usual while drunk, was still lost.

"Wha…so, wait, I'm still confused…"

Shawn rolled his eyes and decided to clarify the whole situation by getting up out of Hunter's lap and kissing Cody right then and there. Ted's jaw dropped in shock. Usually he would have punched someone for that but maybe it was because it was Shawn or maybe it was the alcohol in his system but for whatever reason, he just found that kiss to be…well, rather arousing.

"You like what you see Teddy?" Hunter asked smugly.

Ted could only nod, licking his lips as Cody sloppily kissed Shawn back. He liked it very very much. The only thing he didn't like was that he was being neglected.

He felt a large hand on his leg and he turned to face Hunter. They stared at each other for a very long moment, Ted's breathing becoming quite a bit heavier and Hunter's eyes glazing over while a huge smirk spread across his face. Ted wasn't sure who initiated it but the next thing he knew, his lips were meeting Hunter's and he was being utterly dominated by a simple kiss. It wasn't something he was used to; he was used to kissing Cody, who was always the one who got dominated. He didn't actually mind it though. It was a nice change of pace and when the kiss was over, they were both panting heavily for breath.

"I think it's time we go somewhere a little more private," Hunter said, glancing towards Shawn and Cody (who had stopped kissing to watch Ted and Hunter go at it).

Ted and Cody both nodded. This was the absolute last thing they had expected to happen when the night had started, but fuck it, they weren't about to complain now. They were just going to go with it.

The hotel Shawn and Hunter were staying in was closer so that was where they ended up going. Cody and Ted made-out in the backseat of the car the entire way, mostly for their own enjoyment although they were spurred on when they realized it was turning on Shawn and Hunter. Hunter couldn't do anything about it because he was driving but Shawn could. As soon as they were at a stoplight Shawn climbed into the backseat with them and joined in, groping both of them mercilessly and smirking at Hunter, who glared back at them every chance he got.

"You all are evil," he finally told them when they got to the hotel and rushed up to the room. Hunter was sporting a rather noticeable hard-on he couldn't really hide and Cody was still all over Ted, forcing the older man to practically carry him all the way to his room just so he could continue to leave a trail of hickeys all over his neck. "I hope you know that."

"Nonsense," Shawn said with a grin. "We're not evil at all. Right boys?"

"Right," Ted agree, just agreeing with Shawn because he wasn't really paying attention to what was being said.

Hunter rolled his eyes and unlocked the door so they could all stumble into the room. As soon as Ted kicked the door shut behind them Shawn jumped into Hunter's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him all over to help make up for the state they had all put him in in the car. Ted tried to watch but Cody squirmed out of his grasp and started to push him up against the wall. "Have to taste you," he said, slurring his words together partly out of his drunkenness and partly out of desire.

"Nuh uh," Hunter said, snapping his fingers to get the attention of the younger couple. "Not there. Middle of the room, clothes off."

Cody shook his head. "Teddy will fall if we do it there. Believe me, we tried."

Hunter smirked and set Shawn down. "Teddy won't fall. I'll make sure of that. Now move."

Ted and Cody obeyed and Hunter moved behind Ted so he could lean back against him and not fall. Shawn skipped around to behind Cody and helped the drunken man get rid of his clothes while Hunter kissed Ted's neck and helped him with the same thing. "Shawnie wants to fuck your boyfriend while he blows you," he whispered. "Would you like that Teddy?" His large hands began to roam the firm muscular body in front of him. "Would you like that to happen?"

Ted nodded, his cock twitching at the very thought of it.

"What if I fucked you while that was all going on? What would you say to that" Hunter stopped to nibble on Ted's earlobe "Teddy?"

"I'd say hurry up and do it already," Ted replied. He was drunk and horny, which made him willing to agree to just about anything. He didn't even ask Cody if he was okay with it. The mewls he was letting out as Shawn groped him spoke for themselves.

Hunter grinned and nodded at Shawn, who guided Cody down to his hands and knees before getting down on his own knees. Cody gave Ted a lustful look as he grabbed the base of his cock and stroked it a couple of times before taking just the head in his mouth and sucking on it lightly. Ted moaned and tried to buck his hips forward to force Cody to take him the rest of the way but Hunter grabbed them and prevented him from doing that.

"Not yet," Hunter said as Ted groaned in frustration. "You don't want this to be over too soon do you?"

Shawn grinned as Ted whimpered. This was working out quite splendidly. He stuck two of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them before slipping them inside of Cody's tight entrance so he could stretch him. He supposed he should probably get some actual lube but he had no patience to take the time to do that now. This was just going to have to do.

Cody groaned, torn between arching back to force Shawn's fingers to go even deeper into him and going forward so he could take more of Ted's cock into his mouth. Ted was still trying to fight out of Hunter's grip so he could get more of Cody's mouth on him but Hunter was still holding him back, sucking on his neck and prepping him in the exact same manner Shawn was prepping Cody. Ted's body jerked pleasurably as he felt Hunter's fingers brush against his prostate. "Oh come on just fuck me already," he pleaded. He gasped as Cody took some more of him in his mouth, his knees getting weak because Cody always knew how to suck him just the way he liked it.

Hunter grinned, not willing to deny that request at the moment. He withdrew his fingers from Ted's body and quickly freed himself from the very constricting confines of his jeans so he could slam his cock as hard as he could into Ted's ass. Ted let out a loud yell and was inadvertently driven forward, which nearly caused Cody to choke on his cock. Not to be outdone, Shawn slipped his fingers out of Cody and thrust into him, groaning at not only the tight fit but also because this wasn't exactly familiar territory with him. He was usually the one being fucked, not the one doing the fucking. He placed his hand on Cody's shoulder to steady himself as he began to thrust, going slow at first but then going faster when he felt Hunter's eyes on him.

Hunter felt himself getting amazingly turned on by just watching Shawn go. He thrusted into Ted as hard as he could, part of him wishing it was Shawn instead. Nothing compared to fucking Shawn. Absolutely nothing. Hunter was addicted to it and he didn't want help for it ever. But for the moment he would settle for Ted (who really was pretty good) and then ravish Shawn later when they were alone.

Cody moaned and curled his fingers into the carpet. He was doing his best not to neglect Ted because he could feel his boyfriend throbbing with need inside of his mouth. He ran his tongue over the vein on the underside of Ted's dick, sucking on it as Shawn thrusted into him even harder. His cock was leaking with pearly white precum and he desperately wished that someone would just stroke him and finish him off already.

Ted moaned loudly, not giving a shit if the entire hotel heard him. The dual sensations of Hunter fucking him and Cody's mouth wrapped around his cock was driving him absolutely wild. His legs felt like pudding and the only reason he was able to stand up at all was because Hunter was holding him up.

Shawn leaned forward and began placing kisses all over Cody's back while also reaching down and stroking the younger man's cock. Cody moaned wildly and began to thrust into Shawn's hand, cumming at the same time as Ted, who overfilled Cody's mouth to the point some dripped out and got all over the dark haired man's chin. The combination of that visual and the feeling of Cody's walls tightening around him sent Shawn over the edge and judging by Hunter's loud groan he was finished too.

"Holy shit," Ted gasped, collapsing down to the floor alongside Cody while Shawn and Hunter fell back towards the bed. Holy shit really summed that whole thing nicely. Nobody could actually follow that up with any other words, although Hunter seemed to be trying. Shawn decided to just let the silence reign supreme for the moment. The words could always come next time

_I'm really REALLY going to enjoy this feud._

…

**Next up: Dave/Hunter/Mark/James for Nadia26**


	41. MarkJamesHunterDave

Alpha Males

Hunter rubbed the back of his head after he had finished changing back into his street clothes. His protégé, the man whom he had made a household name by allowing him to walk beside himself and Ric Flair, had just given him a Batista Bomb through a table. He hadn't done the right thing and went to Smackdown to challenge JBL for his title. No, he had to fucking be all bold and shit and fucking attack him, even after all the shit he had done for him. It was absolutely ridiculous and he would not stand for it.

"We'll get him champ," Ric assured him. His only friend and mentor gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. "We'll get him and we'll make him pay. He has no idea what he's done."

Hunter nodded along to that. They would get him for this. Dave thought he was so smart but he didn't realize what he had done. He hadn't taught the Animal everything he knew. He was the Cerebral Assassin for fuck's sake. He hadn't been stupid enough to teach his protégé's everything. Randy had betrayed him by taking HIS title and he had easily taken it back from the younger man. And he would keep his title out of Dave's clutches-at least that was what he intended on doing anyway. That was going to be much easier said than done. Dave wasn't Randy. He wasn't the young punk kid that could be beaten quite as easily. No, he was older, smarter despite being a meathead and a fuck of a lot stronger. Power wasn't everything but it could get the job done real well and Wrestlemania had the potential to not be an exception.

"We should go have some drinks," Ric said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "What do you think Champ?"

Hunter nodded again, deciding he could really use some right about now. "Go get the car and pull it up to the door will ya? I gotta go talk to Vince."

"About what?"

"Insurance policies." He got up and grabbed his bag before leaving the room. It wasn't that he didn't think he could beat Dave if it came down to it. He just wanted to make sure it was more of a sure thing than it already was. Vince liked him so he was sure he could somehow get Ric in as the special guest referee or if not that, maybe it could be a handicapped match or something. Anything to make sure he walked out of Wrestlemania with what was rightfully his.

The halls were quiet and mostly abandoned as he walked through them. Most of the other wrestlers had left already so it was mostly just the crew that was around cleaning up and getting ready to move on to the next arena. He didn't even acknowledge any of them, even if they nodded at him. Instead he kept his gaze fixed ahead, not stopping until he ran right into Mark, who was just walking away from Vince's office.

"Watch where you're going Helmsley," Mark grunted.

"You watch where you're going," Hunter shot back. Maybe sassing Mark wasn't exactly the smartest thing for him to do but he was not in the mood to give a damn. "Why are you even here? This is Raw, not Smackdown."

"Yeah I know what show it is boy," Mark said irritably. "I was here to see the Vince but he's not here."

"What?" Now Hunter was even more annoyed than he had been before. "Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not kidding you. Why would I waste my time kidding you?"

"Oh fuck you Mark."

"Fuck me? Fuck you."

They both glared at each other, years and years of animosity freely running between them. While Hunter had made himself one of Vince's favorites over the years, it never got him the respect he thought he deserved. No, everyone just called him out on his political plays even though the majority of them tried to do the same thing themselves and all the respect in the locker room went to Mark instead. Mark lead the locker room with an iron fist and to him, Hunter was just like everyone else and needed to fall in line, which didn't set well with The Game. He didn't fall under anyone's ruling. He was a leader, not a fucking follower.

"You better quit looking at me like that boy." Mark had been in a foul mood to begin with and this encounter with Hunter was not making it any better. The moment he and Hunter met, the younger man had rubbed him the wrong way. He had been a pompous, arrogant asshole since day one and it just drove Mark insane. Half the time he just wanted to break Hunter's gigantic nose but he tried to keep himself in check because he knew Vince would be on his ass in a second if he damaged the golden arrogant asshole.

"And what if I don't want to?" Hunter stepped up and got right in Mark's face. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well I don't know about him, but I know what I plan to do to you if you step back."

Mark and Hunter both looked over and saw James standing right beside them. He had snuck up on them while they were getting in each other's faces and had just watched them for a minute before alerting them to his presence. It was a surprise to both, not only because he was not supposed to be backstage because of his lifelong ban but also because he was supposed to be back in Las Vegas.

"What the hell Lawson?" Mark glanced around to make sure none of Vince's stooges were around to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you Marky." He not so nicely elbowed Hunter out of the way so he could wrap his arms around the older man and hug him tightly. He really had driven all the way out there just because he missed his boyfriend. It had been awhile since they had seen each other because between a fight that had gotten rather nasty (again) and Mark dividing his time between Sara and his daughters and the road as well as James…James was just getting tired of it. He wanted Mark to leave Sara and just come home for good. This wrestling thing had never been something he had liked to begin with. He had pleaded with Mark not to get into it and he had begged him thousand times to quit but all the shit had been in vain. Mark had even worse listening skills than he did.

"So you came here to get me and yourself in trouble?" Mark said with raised eyebrows. He instinctively began to play with James's hair just to make it more messy than it already was, glaring at Hunter for sniggering at that small display of affection. "Vince said if he caught you around again-"

"Vinnie ain't doing shit," James said dismissively. "He don't have the balls." He kissed Mark's look before turning to face Hunter. "How's it hanging Captain Fucktard?"

Hunter's eyes narrowed angrily. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Now answer the question Captain before I kick you in the nads."

Hunter rolled his eyes. He and James had uh…well their relationship was hot and cold, to put it lightly. Back when he had first joined the WWE and before James was eternally banned from any even associated with the company, the two of them had not gotten along at all. James didn't stand for Hunter's arrogance and tormented him and the rest of the Kliq at any turn because he could. He said it was good for them. And while there were periods they got along somewhat okay (the DX days after Shawn left the company and his return from injury in 2002), overall, they were better off just staying away from each other if at all possible.

"Aw, Captain Fucktard is not happy." James was just enjoying this way too much. "Look at him Marky, he's getting all angry."

Mark shook his head in exasperation. "Of course he is. Most people don't like to be called Captain Fucktard."

"Well he could just walk away then," James said. He had that "innocent" look on his face and Mark could smell trouble coming from a mile away. Hunter though, was oblivious to that fact. He just started to storm off, deciding the he did not have to put up with that shit anymore (plus Ric was probably wondering where the hell he was at). Before he could even get around the corner though, something hit him on the back of the head and knocked him out cold.

"Yes!" James cheered as Batista stepped out of the shadows. "You got him Kumquat!"

"What the hell is going on?" Mark asked as Dave shot James a glare before picking up the unconscious Hunter and swinging him over his shoulders. "I feel like I've completely missed something here."

"You did," James confirmed, turning back to his lover so he could elaborate on the situation. "You see, I made friends with Kumquat here and we got to talking about his situation with Hunter. And we all know about Hunter's need for dominance in all aspects of his life…I mean, do you remember what he did to that idiot Orton before their title match? And what he tried to do before your match against him at Wrestlemania?"

Mark did remember. Hunter liked playing mind games and that combined with his need for control and his rather perverted nature led him to normally take a sexual advantage over his opponents before getting to them in the ring. It had worked like a charm against Orton; with Mark, it had failed horribly and he had ended up having to go to the dentist and get three fake teeth put in. "So what, you told Kumquat here to do it to Hunter before he does it to him?"

James grinned, very pleased that Mark had figured it out. "You know me so well."

"I better after knowing you all this time."

"Damn right you-hey! Kumquat! Wait up!" James grabbed Mark by the hand and dragged him along so he could follow Dave as well."

"I don't see why you want to be there for this," Dave said lazily. "I mean really, this is business between me and this sack of shit right here."

"Yeah but you're using MY restraints and I was the one who gave you this brilliant idea," James shot back. "So you just shut up and do your thing Kumquat."

"Wait a minute." Now Mark was dragging his feet because he really did not want to be a part of this. "Lawson you're going to fucking have us WATCH this shit? I don't want to see that!"

"Well I don't either really," James admitted. "Kumquat and Captain Fucktard are not my type. But I love seeing Captain Fucktard get what's coming to him and what better way to sweeten it all by making his utter pain and humiliation be in front of an audience?"

"You can be an audience by yourself then, cuz I ain't being a part of this." Mark tried to get away but James kept him reeled in.

"Come on Marky, we can do it while they're doing it!"

"Why would I want to have sex to that Lawson? That does not sound like a turn on to me. And let me stop, I need a water."

James reluctantly stopped so Mark could get a water out of the vending machine. "Marky, we can either do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way."

Mark cocked an eyebrow at that. "Are you threatening me Lawson?"

"No…I'm just telling you how it's going to be." James reached his hand into his pocket and fiddled with the little pill that he had stashed in there. He had gotten it out of sheer curiosity and if Mark didn't stop it, he was the one who was going to get it.

"Oh bite me Lawson."

"Make me Marcus."

…

Dave had been hoping to ditch the bickering duo known as James and Mark but that didn't work out so well for him. He had almost gotten rid of them but James had managed to drag Mark into the backseat of his car and then forced Dave to drive them to the hotel. Mark was still complaining about being dragged along but rapidly his complaints began to drift off and he was shifting around all uncomfortably in his seat.

"What's the matter with you?" Dave finally asked. The fidgeting was really starting to bother him but he tried to mask that irritation. Mark wasn't known for putting up with anything he interpreted as disrespect and he wasn't stupid enough to give the Undertaker of all people reason to go after him. "You need me to stop the car or something?"

Mark shook his head and glared at James. "What did you do to me?"

"Me?" James was acting way too innocent to be believable. "I have no idea what you're talking about Marky."

"Oh fuck you Lawson." Mark stared down at his lap and when Dave looked back through the mirror again he realized that Mark was sporting a tremendous hard-on. "You fucking slipped me a Viagra somehow, didn't you?"

James only cackled, which got him a nice slap to the back of the head. Dave decided to just stay out of it. He hadn't known James for more than a couple hours but his reputation and the reputation of the James/Mark relationship proceeded the meeting. James was loud, obnoxious and obviously very very insane…who honestly gave the Undertaker of all people a Viagra and expected to live to tell the tale?

_Not my business,_ he reminded himself as he pulled up to the hotel. _It's not my business_. His focus was going to stay on his business with Hunter. He was no idiot, he knew how Hunter's mind worked. He had helped the Cerebral Assassin carry out these kinds of plans before and he knew Hunter and Ric would do the same thing to him if he gave them the chance. They would want to break him before he even got into the match but he wasn't going to let that happen. No, he would give Hunter a taste of his own medicine instead. James had verbalized the idea and had lent him some handcuffs and ankle restraints so if he wanted to stick around and watch then he could do that. Hell, why not let him watch? The fact that more than one other person was going to know about this helped to insure that Hunter wouldn't try to do anything stupid in retaliation.

"Children we're here," he announced as he turned the ignition off and opened the door. It was time to get Hunter out of the trunk and he was hoping he hadn't woken up yet. He didn't want him to wake up until the fun got started.

"Shibby," James said happily. "Time to party."

…

"I'm gonna KILL you!" Mark growled just as James slammed him up against the wall and began kissing him. Dave was ignoring them and getting Hunter all tied up on one of the beds. Mark was barely even thinking about those two now though. His erection was making his jeans uncomfortably tight and James rubbing him through the denim material was doing nothing to help the situation.

"No you won't," James said cockily. He kept a good grip on Mark's shirt and began planting kisses all across his neck. "You love me too much."

"Yeah well you're pushing my buttons Lawson," Mark growled.

"Oh come on now. I-" James stopped as they both heard Hunter let out a groan of pain. "Oooh! Captain Fucktard is awake!"

"Ugh…" Hunter's head was just fucking killing him. "What the-" He blinked several times to regain his bearings. Once those bearings were regained, he certainly didn't like the position he was in. "What the fuck?" He was naked and tied up on a bed in a room that was not his hotel room. "What the fuck is going on?"

"You're about to get bitchified!" James said happily. "Tell him Kumquat!"

Hunter's eyes narrowed at Dave as the former Evolution member rolled his eyes. "You! What the fuck are you playing at?"

Dave smirked. "I'm playing your usual game," he replied. "It's not so nice to be on the receiving end now is it?"

Hunter kept his gaze as calm as he could while tugging at his restraints. "You don't want to do this," he warned. Sure it was all bravado because Dave had him right where he wanted him but what the fuck else was he supposed to say?

"I don't?" Dave chuckled a bit. "Now see, I think I do. You do it-"

"You want to sink down to my level?"

"Why not? I let you go right now, you won't learn anything." Dave wasn't about to buy into anything Hunter was trying to feed him. He knew the blonde too well to do that.

"You tell him Kumquat," James said encouragingly. "Show Captain Fucktard whose-whoa! Marky!" Mark had capitalized on the situation and had shoved James into the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind him. Dave and Hunter just stared at the spot the two larger men had been in just seconds before for a moment and then looked back at each other.

"So," Dave said, sounding way too cheerful and pissing Hunter the hell off. "Where were we?"

…

"Marky this is not fair!" James complained as he struggled to regain the advantage over his lover. "Get off me! I wanna be on-" He was cut off by a harsh kiss that saw their teeth clash together painfully and his lips bruise from the force. He could feel Mark's erection pressing up against him and he immediately arched himself up towards it. "Mother fucker…" He pushed himself off the wall and tried to slam Mark up against the wall by the door but Mark turned it around on him and they went crashing to the floor, Mark landing right on top of him and effectively pinning him down. "Ow! Cock fucker!"

"Well you started this," Mark pointed out. He was having a hell of a time keeping James pinned down but so far he was succeeding. "So I'm finishing this my way."

"Ugh." James tried once again to get himself on top and he succeeded for two seconds before Mark rolled himself back into the dominant position. "You're an ass!"

"Uh huh. You say that like I'm not aware of it and I don't enjoy it."

James just let out a frustrated whine, which made Mark laugh and kiss him while working on getting their clothes off.

…

"You are so going to fucking pay for this," Hunter declared while Batista kissed his forehead with the intention of demeaning him. "You hear me you asshole? I will-"

"Blah blah blah, that's all I'm hearing from you buddy," Dave informed him. You know, if you're campaigning to get me to let you go, you're doing a horrible job at it. You should be like, pleading and begging and all that."

"Would it do me any good?" Hunter asked sullenly.

"Well no," Dave admitted. "But that's your fault, not mine. If you had me in this position here you would be demanding to bow down to you and admire your "superiority" or whatever it is you love to ramble on about." He got on to the bed and positioned himself in between Hunter's legs. "Now I could do that but I'm not the pompous asshole you are." He lightly smacked Hunter's face as his former mentor scowled at him. "I'm only doing this to make sure you don't fuck with me. Because if you do try to fuck with me, what happens here tonight will be NOTHING compared to what happens after that." With that he slammed into Hunter without any other warning, making the blonde curse loudly in pain.

…

Mark could taste blood in his mouth as he continuously thrusted into James but he couldn't tell whose blood it was at this point. They could both hear Dave and Hunter through the walls and it just made Mark roll his eyes in exasperation. They could have been doing this in a bed without having to hear those two go at it but no, James had to think sticking his nose in business it didn't need to be in was once again a good idea.

"Fuck!" James groaned, arching his hips up as much as he could as he got closer and closer to orgasm. His lips were swollen and bloody and he knocked his forehead against Mark's so hard that he about knocked them both silly.

"You wanna cum Lawson?" Mark asked, nipping at James's lower lip.

"What the fuck do you think?" James replied. He tried to force Mark's hand down to stroke him to orgasm but Mark got himself free and used his hands to pin James's wrists down above his head, thrusting even harder until his climax overtook him and he bit down on James's shoulder to help keep himself from groaning too loud. James bit him back just as hard as he came, getting off from the final stab to his prostate that Mark had given him. "Jesus fuck," he muttered as he panted for breath.

Mark nodded. That summed that up quite nicely.

"When was the last time we fucked on a bathroom floor that wasn't ours?"

"Uh…six months ago? Why?"

"No reason. I was just testing your knowledge is all." James gave him a peck on the lips. "Good thing you remembered or there would have been trouble."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Whatever Lawson."

"Oh don't look so bitchy Marky Mark," James said. "And get off me. I want to go get Burger King."

"But I-"

"You fucked me, that means I pick where we eat. And if you don't like that, then you can just suck it you bitch."

…

Hunter winced as Dave continued to pound into him. Internally he was seething at getting the tables turned against him like this and he was also not very pleased with the way his body was reacting to this treatment. Dave was managing to hit his prostate over and over again in just the right way to make his cock throb with need and the fact that he couldn't touch his cock to get himself off was driving him insane.

"I hope you don't think…oh fuck…this really proves anything," he said between gasps for breath. "You'll only get my title over my dead body."

"We'll see about that," Dave replied. He slammed into Hunter one last time, spilling his release deep inside the bound man before pulling out and getting off the bed so he could start getting redressed.

"Wait, that's it?" Hunter asked incredulously.

"Well yeah," Dave said with a smirk. "You've taught me one thing very well Hunter: always leave them wanting more." He snagged his keys off the table. "James and Mark will let you out when they want their restraints back-I think."

"Oh fuck you, don't you DARE leave me like this!" Hunter shook hi shead as Dave ignored him and left the room without another word. "You get back here this INSTANT! You hear me? BATISTA! You're DEAD when I get my hands on you! Fucking DEAD!"

…

**Next up: Mark/James for Nadia26 and DeathByHardy**


	42. MarkJames 3

Bathed in Blood

"Have you ever thought about fucking in a pool of blood?"

Mark raised his eyebrows and put his pencil down. He had been making a very half hearted attempt at doing his homework but that had stopped after that question from James. "Uh…no…" He slammed his math book shut and pushed it aside. "But I'm assuming that since you brought it up that you have."

"Of course," James confirmed happily. He was leaning back in his chair, very very close to toppling over backwards and hurting himself. "I've thought about it a lot." He flicked his tongue over his bottom lip and grinned. "I want to fuck you in it. Make you scream in ways you've never screamed before."

Mark curled his lips and gave James a hard look. "And what if I wanted to be the one fucking you? Would that mess up your fantasy?"

"Yes," James replied. "It would. You're the one who gets fucked and I do the fucking because I say so."

"Well that's a completely stupid reason," Mark declared.

"It is not," James argued.

"It is too."

"Is not."

"Is too so shut up." Mark knew that wasn't going to settle the matter because James was too stubborn to allow it but he had to try at least.

"Oh fuck you Marky," James said grumpily. "It's not stupid at all. You're stupid and you're going to get fucked in a pool of blood so just deal with it." With that, James got up and left, his hand already going towards the pocket he normally kept his knife in.

"Oh fuck," Mark muttered. He knew that wasn't going to be good. For a moment he considered getting up and chasing after James but then the moment passed and he decided against it. He was too lazy to go and be a tag along in a killing spree. _Maybe I can find something to watch on TV…_

…

"Mark! Mark! Marky wake up!"

Mark groaned and rolled over on his side. "Go away," he mumbled. "I'm sleeping."

"I don't care! Wake up!" SMACK!

"Ow!" Mark opened his eyes and rolled back over so he could glare at James. "What the fuck was that for?" he asked angrily.

"You wouldn't wake up," James answered. "I got something to show you and you tried to waste time by sleeping. That's rude. Very very rude."

Mark groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had fallen asleep watching TV and he must have laid in a bad position for too long because his neck was really sore and stiff. "Where are Glenn and Bearer?"

"Glenn is with Belle and Bearer is probably at a buffet line somewhere," James replied. "Now come on! I want to show you what I did."

"Wha-hey!" Mark found himself being pulled up to his feet and dragged upstairs against his will. "Would you let go of me you dickface?"

"Nope," James replied. "I will not." He pulled Mark into the bathroom and Mark's jaw dropped at the sight that laid there before him. The floor was totally covered in blood and there were three bodies sitting in the bathtub, their throats cut because that was how James had completely drained them.

"Lawson!" Mark exclaimed, blinking several times and pinching himself on top of it just to make sure he was awake and seeing this right. "What the hell man? How did you do this without-"

"You waking up?" James chuckled and patted Mark's shoulder. "Marky, in case you haven't figured it out by now, you are like the heaviest sleeper I know. A bomb could go off and you would sleep through it." He closed the door behind them and rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Now I told you I wanted to fuck in a pool of blood-"

"So you brought and killed your victims here?" Mark said incredulously. "Have you completely lost your mind? Do you have any idea how stupid and risky that was?"

James only shrugged. "I was careful."

"That's not the point Lawson!" Mark was really irritated now because this was among one of the stupidest things he had ever seen James do. "You can't just-" Not another word of his lecture escaped his lips because he was grabbed by the shirt and pulled in for a rough kiss. He grunted and tried to push James off but not only was James's grip too tight, he was pushing him forward, making him slip in the blood and causing them to go crashing to the ground. Mark hit his head pretty good with that landing and he laid there in a daze for a couple minutes. By the time he regained his bearings James had ripped his shirt open and was kissing and biting his chest. "You suck Lawson," he groaned.

"Says you," James said, struggling with their jeans while also trying to make sure Mark didn't try to roll them over and take control of the situation. "I say I rule."

Mark rolled his eyes. _Of course he says that._ He grabbed on to James and tried to maneuver them so he was in the dominant position but he couldn't. James was too determined and his head hurt too much to try moving too much. So, admitting defeat for this round, he mashed his lips against James's and bit down so hard that the younger man began to bleed. "Just do it already," he growled.

"You're so bossy Marky," James said in amusement. "And so hot." He licked the blood off his lip and stroked his cock a couple of times before slamming it inside of Mark.

"Fuck!" Mark growled, smacking James upside the head for that. "That fucking hurt Lawson."

"Hey, you said to do it," James pointed out. "And I told you last week I was going to get you back for that fucking on the couch. I couldn't sit right for two fucking days you ass." He caught Mark's wrist as his hand tried to hit him again and he pinned it down above his head as he began to thrust. Mark hissed and bit at James's neck as much as he possibly could, covering the pale flesh with blood and bite marks.

"Dude, what did I tell you about that?" James snapped as he jerked his head back. "Caroline is going to kick my ass if she sees these marks."

"Yeah well Bearer is going to _kill_ me if he comes home before we get this mess cleaned up," Mark retorted. He grabbed James's bottom lip with his teeth and tugged at it as James increased the pace of his thrusting. The blood Mark was laying in was still warm and it was making his back all sticky. It was going to be a royal bitch to get himself and the entire room cleaned off but with every thrust that was getting driven further and further from his mind. Over and over again James was hitting his prostate and it was enough to make his entire world spin.

"You're so hard Marky," James cooed gleefully. He started thrusting even faster, panting harshly as he dug his nails into Mark's hips. "I knew you would like this. You just had to stop being difficult about it."

Mark rolled his eyes, unaware that he was bucking his hips in time with James's thrusts. "Shut up Lawson and just stroke me already."

James's lips twitched and quickly turned into a big grin. "How about you beg for it first?" he asked tauntingly. "Or touch yourself real pretty for me. How about that?"

"How about you go fuck off?" Mark snapped.

"How about I keep you from cumming then?" James asked. "I'll do it Marky. You just watch me."

Mark rolled his eyes. "You're so immature." He grabbed a hold of the base of his cock and stroked himself roughly, groaning loudly at the dual sensations of friction he was feeling. James, spurred on by the sight he was seeing, thrusted even harder and Mark soon came, splashing his seed all over James's chest and stomach. James groaned and came seconds later, panting for breath and resting his forehead against Mark's as he finally became still.

"See? Now wasn't that fun."

Mark glared at him. "I will be getting you for this," was all he had to say.

James smirked deviously. "Ooh baby. I can hardly wait."

…

**Next up: Mark/James/Jeff/Matt for Kermit The Yoda**


	43. MarkJeffJamesMatt

A Little Secret

Over the years, Matt had gotten completely used to the accusations that he was way too overprotective of Jeff. It was the truth and he had gone ahead and admitted a few times and made a few promises that he would try to stop it. Tonight though, was not going to be the night he started keeping that promise. For the past couple of months, he had noticed that Jeff was pulling disappearing acts at all hours of the night and at first, he had tried to not think too much of it. Jeff was known for going off and doing his own thing, no matter what time of the day and night was. But then he started noticing bruises on Jeff's wrists and neck and whenever he tried to ask about them Jeff got majorly defensive. That was a huge red flag to Matt and the first thing that popped into his mind that somebody was abusing his baby brother. That enraged him to the point that he tried to interrogate Jeff constantly about who was hurting him but Jeff absolutely refused to say. In fact, he just kept getting more and more annoyed with his big brother and had taken up avoiding him at all costs just so he wouldn't have to deal with him. That wasn't going to stop Matt though. If he couldn't get the answer from Jeff himself then he would just have to get it another way.

That was why he was in the current position he was in. He was sitting in his parked car, hidden far enough way that Jeff wouldn't automatically spot him but close enough that he could see the front door perfectly. Jeff had given Shannon some extremely lame excuse about why he didn't want to hang tonight and Matt had automatically known Jeff was up to something. So, being the way he was, he was staking his brother's house out to see just what the hell it was that was going on.

After about fifteen minutes of just sitting there, he finally saw Jeff emerge from his house. The younger man had on a leather jacket that mostly hid the red shirt he had on underneath and he also had on a pair of skin tight leather pants that didn't come up all the way and showed off his hip dents. His hair was dyed bright red and he was twirling a red sucker in his mouth as he got in his car and took off. Matt shook his head and began to follow him. The way Jeff chose to dress sometimes just made him cringe horribly. _I have a feeling I'm going to have to stop him from getting raped.._

He followed Jeff for a good forty five minutes, getting more and more apprehensive about where they were heading with each minute that went by. Finally Jeff pulled into what looked to be a nightclub and went inside. Matt parked his car a bit of a ways away from Jeff and quickly went inside as well, expecting his ears to get blasted with loud music and his nose to get rocked by the smell of sweat and booze. However, that was not exactly what happened. The moment he stepped inside he saw a blonde woman wearing a black corset and black panties with fishnet stockings and high heels came over to him and started running the whip she was holding all over his chest.

"What is your pleasure darling?" she asked, smirking as his eyes widened and he began to stumble all over his words.

"I uh…I…I…pleasure?"

"Yes." She smacked his chest lightly with the whip, laughing as he jumped from the contact. "Your pleasure. Women or men? Dominate or submission?" She smacked him on the chest a couple of more times just for her own amusement. "Come on boy, speak up! We can't do anything for you if you're quiet!"

"I-I-I just need to find my brother," Matt stammered out. This was so completely out of his comfort zone that he didn't even know what to really say or do. "My brother just came in…Jeff…"

"You're Jeff's brother?" The blonde woman chuckled and shook her head. "You would be best to leave Jeff alone now. He's-"

"I need to talk to him," Matt said quickly, not about to back off now. "It's important."

The woman studied him carefully before grinning playfully. "Say pretty please Mistress Neidhart."

"What? Wh-OW!" He had just gotten smacked with the whip again, only much much harder this time.

"You want me to help you, you say it," she informed him. She smacked him with the whip again and gave him a stern look. "You understand me?"

"I-OW! Stop that!" He almost went to snatch the whip out of her hand when a large man came into the room and glared at him.

"Is there a problem here Nattie?"

Nattie pointed to Matt and pouted her lips. "Not really Uncle James. He's just demanding to see Jeff. He says he's Jeff's brother."

"Really now?" James tilted his head to the side and studied Matt like he was some sort of attraction at the zoo or something. "I don't see the resemblance."

"Not everyone does," Matt said shortly. "Look, I NEED to talk to Jeff. So can you either send him out or let me go get him? I would really appreciate it right now."

James made absolutely no mood to do either one of those things. He just continued to stare at Matt, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Matt wanted to say something to make him hurry the hell up and respond but the sheer size of this man made him hesitant to do so. He himself was not a small man by any means but James just dwarfed him completely.

"You want to see your brother?" James chuckled a bit as Matt automatically nodded. "Come on. We'll go talk to Marky about that."

"Who's-" Matt yelped as James grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Nope!" James replied cheerfully. He kept right on dragging him along, giving Matt no choice but to follow along with him. "You want Jeffey, you gotta talk to Marky. He's Marky's favorite after all."

Matt didn't really like the sound of that but he didn't say anything. He just struggled to keep up as James continued to drag him through the winding hallways, his face turning more and more red as he heard loud moans and the sound of skin smacking skin and whips smacking flesh coming from all the rooms. "What is this place?" he asked as he tried to keep his eyes just straight ahead so he wouldn't accidentally get a peek of something he shouldn't.

"You could call it a bondage club I guess," James said, not even looking back as he gave Matt the answer. "Mark started it a couple years back. It's more of his thing than mine although I'm not opposed to the sex I get out of this too." He finally looked back at Matt and gave him a knowing smirk. "You didn't know your brother was into this, did you?"

Matt decided not to answer him. The initial shock of being led to this place was starting to wear off and now that he was stopping to think about it, he was really starting to become less surprise that Jeff was in a place like this. Jeff had always been into experimenting. _But still…this place? _Matt chanced a look around and started imagining Jeff all tied up and at other people's mercy…a whip cracking down on his pale flesh…him whimpering and whining sweetly…_No! Stop that!_ he scolded himself. _You can't think like that!_ He shook his head furiously and tried to shake off the images that were filling his brain but he couldn't. It was hard having Jeff for a brother. Everyone wanted him and hell, sometimes he did too. He denied it to himself whenever the thought came into his head. He couldn't think like that it was wrong. Wrong wrong wrong…

James chuckled, which brought Matt out of his thoughts. "What?" Matt asked. "What is it?"

James's only response to that was to laugh some more before leading him into a room without even knocking on the door. That was where Matt found Jeff hanging from shackles that were attached to the ceiling, naked and bleeding from several cuts on his chest. A man about James's size with long black hair and clad head to toe in black was circling Jeff, holding a whip in his hand and giving James an unamused look.

"Lawson-"

"What?" James shook his head and pointed to Matt innocently. "He's Jeff's brother and he was being all demanding to see him. I figured Jeff's your favorite, you can deal with this." He let go of Matt and walked over to Jeff, who whimpered and writhed in his chains. "Oooh yummy." He licked up the blood on Jeff's chest before kissing him, completely dominating it with ease.

Mark shook his head and put the whip down before going over to Matt, who was watching the whole scene with wide eyes. His mouth had gone dry and his feet felt like they were completely rooted to the spot. "So you wanted to see your brother?" Mark asked, his low gravelly voice sending chills up Matt's spine.

"Yeah…" Matt knew already that he wasn't going to be able to get Jeff out of there and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to anymore. His eyes were focusing more and more on the younger man, watching the way he whimpered and writhed as James took a knife and began running the blade all across his chest and stomach, licking up any blood that was left behind. Jeff's cock was rock hard and he was rubbing it desperately against James. James let him do that for a little bit before grabbing the base of his cock and squeezing it, making him moan loudly.

Mark looked back and forth between Jeff and Matt, a smile slowly coming across his lips. Usually he demanded to be left alone with Jeff because he was so into playing with him. Jeff was just so perfect for domination. So sweet yet so slutty….begging for more and writhing in just the right way…but given the look in Matt's eyes now he wasn't exactly minding the interruption. "You want him don't you?" he asked, internally laughing at the look Matt gave him for that question. It was trying so hard to ask if he was crazy but what it really was saying "Fuck yeah"

"Fuck!" Jeff hissed as James began to very slowly rub his erection. He tried to thrust into his hand but James held his hips in place, which made him whine loudly in protest. "Please," he begged, his voice going straight to Matt's groin and making it come to life in his jeans. "Please touch me I'm so hard. Please…"

"He's addicted to this," Mark told Matt as he went back over to Jeff. "Everything I do to him he just loves it." He ran his fingers down Jeff's spine, making the smaller man shiver uncontrollably. "You should hear him. It's music to everyone's ears." He ghosted his finger's across Jeff's crack before shoving two of them inside of him without any warning. Matt opened his mouth to say not to hurt him but his voice died in his throat when he heard Jeff's loud moan. There was pain in it but there was also pleasure and Matt found himself only able to watch as Jeff began doing his best to try to break free of James's grip and ride Mark's fingers as hard as he could.

"Look at your brother Jeffey," Mark said, using his free hand to turn Jeff's head towards Matt. "Look at him. He's getting all hot and bothered watching you like this."

"Matt-" Jeff stopped and moaned as James put a couple nipple clamps on him and then bit and licked at the swollen nubs for good measure. Matt was completely hypnotized at this point, not even realizing he was compulsively licking his lips as he continued to watch the scene unfold in front of him. James was stroking Jeff some more, licking and biting and kissing his way all across his neck and collarbone. Mark was sliding a third finger into Jeff and moving them in and out of him expertly.

"Come here Matt," Mark ordered.

Now Matt was normally far far from submissive but at the moment he was just so entranced by all of this that he willingly stepped forward and watched as Mark unlocked Jeff from his chains and put him down on the floor. Mark whispered something into Jeff's ear and Jeff immediately kissed Matt, which took the older Hardy completely by surprise.

"Jeff no-"

"Don't," Jeff said as Matt tried to push him away. "Just go with it." He kissed Matt again and began grinding himself shamelessly against Matt's groin until he gave in and started kissing him back. As they made out James and Mark watched, Mark satisfied with how well Jeff listened and James just completely amused by the current situation.

"So does this actually turn you on or do you like just proving you can get this kid to do anything?" James whispered.

Mark's only reply to that was a smirk. "That's enough," he said when it seemed like Jeff and Matt were getting a little too comfortable with each other. He put his hand on Jeff's shoulder and forced him down to his knee. "Show them how talented you are with your mouth."

Matt's eyes just about popped out of his head and James just laughed as Jeff immediately undid their jeans and freed their cocks from their jeans. He wrapped his hand around James's member and began to stroke it while wrapping his other hand around the base of Matt's and swirling his tongue around the head of it. Any part of Matt's brain that was trying to tell him how wrong this was immediately was silenced and he found himself arching his hips to allow Jeff to take the whole head into his mouth and suck on it gently.

"That's it," Mark said as Jeff switched to sucking James and stroking Matt. He grabbed on to the younger man's slender hips and moved them up so his ass was aligned perfectly with his now freed cock. He slipped his fingers back into Jeff and fingered him hard for a few seconds before taking them back out and slamming into him as hard as he could. "You like that?" he asked as Jeff moaned loudly. He grabbed on to Jeff's hair and pulled on it, which made James glare at him because it took Jeff's mouth off his cock. "Huh?"

"Yes!" Jeff moaned, moving his hips back against Mark as he began to thrust. "Fuck yes!"

"Yes what?" Mark growled, twisting on Jeff's hair hard enough to make him wince in pain.

"Yes Master!" Jeff let out another moan as Mark let his hair go and he went right back to switching his mouth from James and Matt, so desperate for both of their cocks that he could hardly stand it.

"Jesus fuck he's got a nice mouth," James said, earning himself a glare from Matt. "What?" he said innocently. "I'm just telling the truth!"

"Just shut u-ow!" Matt had just gotten himself a hard elbow from James. He wanted to do something in retaliation but Jeff pressing both his and James's dicks together distracted him from it. "Jeff what-" He gasped as Jeff took both of their cocks into his mouth and began sucking on them eagerly. He couldn't get all of them into his mouth because James and Matt were both impressively sized in their own right but he did his best, stroking any part of them that he couldn't get into his mouth.

"That's it," Mark grunted, thrusting into Jeff harder and faster while digging his nails into the welt marks he had given to Jeff earlier with the whip. "That's it. Fucking suck them. You looks so pretty with all that cock in your mouth."

Jeff moaned and sucked harder, his jaw hurting from how far it was being stretched. He didn't dare stop though. In fact he forced himself to take even more of them into his mouth, getting rewarded by Mark not only fucking him harder but also wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking him roughly. The combination of his prostate being stabbed, his cock being stroked and the taste of Matt and James made him cum so hard his entire body turned into rubber.

"Oh fuck…" The rest of what Matt said was incomprehensible as he came next, swiftly followed by James. Mark held on a tiny bit longer and when he finally couldn't take it anymore and pulled out so he could stroke himself and cum all over Jeff, effectively marking his territory.

Jeff swallowed all the cum in his mouth and licked off what got on his chin before looking up at Matt, who was just staring back at him. Neither one of them said a word but they already knew this was something they were never ever discussing ever again.

__

But maybe we could do it again…

****

…

**Next up: Chris/Matt for SBMFanatic**


	44. MattChris

**A/N: I should have done this ages ago considering the length of my list but I guess better late than never…I'm putting a stop to the requests. I've got a list of them to do that is majorly majorly long and I appreciate them all but I've got to put a stop to more so I can get caught up.**

…

Diversionary Tactics

"So wait, you want me to do what?" Chris asked incredulously. He had been cornered by Jeff and Shannon, who had been sporting mischievous glints in their eyes when they had approached him. Those glints never meant anything good at all and he had tried to escape before they could get to him but he failed and now he was being pulled in to do their bidding.

Jeff sighed impatiently while Shannon rolled his eyes. "Did we stutter or something? What part of you need to keep Matt nice and busy in his hotel room tonight do you not understand?"

"The part about why I'm doing it you jackass," Chris snapped. He did NOT like how Jeff talked to him like he was stupid. He was a lot of things but stupid was not anywhere on that list. "I like how your pea sized brain automatically assumes I'm going to help you just because you can bat your eyelashes and demand things from me like a brat."

Jeff's jaw dropped in shock. "I am NOT a brat!" He looked at Shannon for support. "Right?"

"Uh…." Shannon always prided himself on being an honest person but he didn't want to tell his best friend the truth on this matter. That would just end up biting him in the ass somehow.

"Shanny? I'm wa-hey! Chris! Get back here!" Luckily for Shannon, Chris had chosen that moment to try to walk away, so that provided a much needed distraction. "Come on Chris please!"

Chris rolled his eyes and turned back around. Common sense told him to just keep walking but he knew that if he at least didn't try to hear him out, Jeff would try to get him in trouble with Matt. The little twerp had big brother wrapped around his finger and knew how to use it to his advantage. "Give me one good reason why I should help you," he said. "And I mean a good one, not an idiotic one that you try to pass off as a good one."

Jeff huffed, obviously not happy that Chris was making this more difficult for him than he felt it should be. "Matt wants to go out tonight but the only club here to go to is where I'm taking part of a thong contest-"

"A _what_?" Chris said incredulously.

"A thong contest."

"Why would you be in a-oh never mind. I don't want to know."

Jeff smirked at that. "But you see, if I'm in that and Matt's there, that's just going to cause problems. So that's why I need _you_ to keep him busy."

"Or maybe you could just not be in the thong contest." Chris didn't want to do Jeff's bidding. He knew that once he did it once, that would just lead to Jeff trying to use him more and more. It was a slippery slope he did not want to go down.

"Oh Chris." Jeff shook his head at that suggestion. "That's like telling the Pope he can't be Catholic."

"…No, I'm pretty sure it's not."

Jeff's eyes narrowed. This was getting ridiculous. If Chris wasn't going to cave the easy way he would have to force his hand. "Chris…you could help me or I could make your life very very difficult."

"What are you going to do? Tell Matt I'm being mean to you?" Chris shook his head. "I'll tell him about that thong contest."

"You don't help me I'll show the entire locker room that video of you singing and dancing to Mama Mia."

Chris's face paled significantly at that. "You have that on _tape_?"

"Yes," Jeff confirmed with an evil smirk. He had Chris by the balls now and he knew it. "I have it on tape and I've got more than one copy of it. Now you can help me out here and I'll destroy them all or you can be a difficult assclown and I'll humiliate you worse than I did Evan when I showed that tape of him masturbating while he was sleep walking."

Chris groaned. He wanted to just strangle Jeff now but he knew he couldn't go through with it. The bastard wouldn't hesitate to show off the tape and get him mocked for all of eternity. "Fine. I cave. I'll help."

"Good boy."

"I hate you though. I want you to know that."

"That's okay because I looove you!" Jeff gave Chris a huge exaggerated kiss on the cheek before laughing and walking away.

…

Chris spent the next couple hours thinking about just how he could keep Matt nice and distracted for the entire night. The obvious plan was to jump Matt's bones but that couldn't just be it. They had had plenty of quickies before going out to clubs and unless he upped the ante somehow, Matt would just take it as a quickie before going out to find his younger brother in that thong contest.

_Stupid Jeff. Always having to ruin my shit somehow._ He let out a long sigh and rubbed his face tiredly. He would make sure to get back at Jeff for blackmailing him like this. He liked distracting Matt but only on his own terms, not because Jeff was an idiot. _I will get him for this. I will get him I swear…_

He unscrewed the lid to his bottle of water and was about to take a drink when a light bulb when off in his head. He suddenly knew just what to do. He took his drink and then got up, sneaking right into Jay's locker room and getting into his bag. He was out having his match at the moment so it wasn't like he would be getting caught any time soon. "Come on come on where are they…I know you have them…yes!" He found the handcuffs he had been looking for. "I owe you Jay." He put the handcuffs in his pockets and slipped back out of the room, hoping Jay wouldn't need them until after he put them back where they belonged in the morning.

…

"Chris? Aren't you going to get ready to go out?" It was a little while later and Chris and Matt were both in their hotel room. Matt had gotten out the clothes he wanted to change into for the club but he stopped when he noticed Chris wasn't getting ready with him.

Chris smirked, trying to come off as seductive as possible. "Actually…I'm not sure I want to go out anymore."

"You don't?" Matt frowned at that. Chris had been pretty gung ho about going out earlier and usually when he was that into an idea it was impossible to get him to change his mind.

"Nope."

"Well what do you want to do then?"

"I was thinking that uh…we could stay in…" Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out the handcuffs, grinning at the way Matt's eyes immediately widened with interest. "What do you say?"

"I say you're a freaking genius." Any and all thoughts of going out were chased out of Matt's mind. He tossed his things aside and quickly closed the distance between him and Chris, kissing him as hard as he could. Chris kissed him back hungrily, letting Matt not only dominate for the most part but push him back on to the bed as well.

"I always knew there was more to me than my looks," he said with a smirk. He helped Matt take off his t-shirt before they removed his own.

"Oh yeah." Matt smirked and kissed him again, his lips quickly traveling down to his jaw and then his neck and collarbone. "Great looks, a tight ass and occasional brains-what more could a Southern boy like me ask for?"

"Yeah real-wait a minute? What do you mean by "occasional" brains?"

Matt's smirk growing was the only reply he got before he found his hands placed up above his head and cuffed to the headboard. He tried to move them just to test them out and found that he wasn't going to go anywhere. Jay had invested in some pretty good cuffs. "Where did you get these anyway?" Matt asked.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know," was Chris's coy reply. He arched his hips up and grinded his groin against Matt's, fully enjoying the moan he got from the dark haired man.

Matt growled suddenly and forcibly pushed Chris's hips back down. "Down boy." He sucked and bit at the smooth flesh on Chris's throat until he drew blood and then he lapped up the red droplets greedily. He relished in the loud moan that escaped Chris's parted lips and he began kissing his way down his body, stopping to tease the blonde's nipples until they were hardened nubs.

"Umph…fuck Matt…" Chris tried to arch his hips up again so he could rub his rapidly hardening cock against Matt's.

"_Down_ boy!" Matt shook his head as he once again pushed Chris's hips back down. "Don't make you tell you again."

Chris's eyebrows shot up at those words. "What are you going to do if you have to? Spank me or something?"

"Maybe. Don't tempt me Chrissy." Matt kissed his way down Chris's stomach as his hands worked on unbuttoning his jeans. "I'll spank you so hard your ass will be sore for a week."

Chris licked his lips at the thought. "Oh baby…"

Matt let out a short chuckle and then kissed Chris's stomach one last time before ridding him of his jeans and boxers. He took a moment to admire his bound and naked lover before getting rid of the rest of his clothes. Once they were gone he got back on the bed and started kissing and biting at Chris's inner thighs, deliberately avoiding Chris's groin. Chris whined more and more as each second went by and tried to helpfully put his hard leaking cock by Matt's mouth but the younger man was having none of it.

"Didn't anyone teach you that patience is a virtue?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Do you realize who you just said that to?"

"…Oh right." Matt shook his head and finally ran his tongue up from the base of Chris's cock all the way up to the head, holding down Chris's hips so he couldn't arch them up again.

"Matt please," Chris begged as he moved his head up as much as he could so he could watch run his tongue all across the head of his cock before delving it into the slit. "Oh fuck me…fuck I love your mouth."

Matt resisted the urge to say something to that but instead he chose to lightly suck on the head, his tongue still in the slit. His right hand grabbed a hand of Chris's balls and began rolling them lightly in his hand as he took more and more of Chris's cock into his mouth. Eventually he had all of it in his mouth and he hollowed his cheeks as he sucked on it hard, rolling his balls with his one hand.

"Oh Jesus fuck Matt." Chris was writhing as much as he could on the bed, his head thrown back as he moaned uncontrollably. Matt's mouth was just unbelievable.

Matt continued to work Chris over with his mouth, eventually stopping when he knew that Chris was getting real close to the edge. "Maatt," Chris whined when he stopped. "Why-"

"You're not coming from my mouth right now," Matt informed him. He reached down and grabbed the lube out of his bag and popped the top, drizzling a pretty good amount on to his hand. He grinned as Chris's pupils dilated with lust and he quickly coated his cock with the lube, making sure to get it nice and coated before sliding two of his fingers into Chris's hole and scissoring them apart.

"Fuuuck me," Chris moaned. He moved back against Matt's fingers, swallowing heavily as Matt continued to finger him. "I mean that-ooh fuck-literally babe. Just fuck me already."

Matt was all over that plan. He removed his fingers and gave his cock one last stroke before sliding it into Chris's body. Chris moaned and tried to pull his hands free of the cuffs but that didn't work so he wrapped his legs around Matt's waist instead and pulled him even closer to him that way.

"Fuck you're so fucking tight," Matt groaned. He kissed Chris all along his jaw line while trying to give him time to adjust to his size.

"Maatt…" Chris pouted his lips and moved himself against Matt's cock as much as he could. "Just fuck me already god damn. How many times are you going to have me in handcuffs?"

"If I have way? Many many more times." Matt gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling halfway out and slamming back in hard. Chris moaned and arched his hips eagerly, taking great pleasure in the way Matt started fucking him just the way he liked it. Very rarely was he in the mood for slow tender love making. He liked it rough and fast and Matt knew just how to give it to him.

"Fuck me yeah…oh fuck…"

"You like that baby? You like the way I'm fucking you?"

Chris nodded desperately. "I fucking love it." He moved his head up and kissed him hard, moaning as Matt bit at his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He tightened his legs around Matt, gasping loudly as he felt Matt alter the angle of his thrusts ever so slightly to hit his prostate dead on. "Oh fuck!" He twisted his wrists as much as he could and started riding Matt even harder. "Fuck fuck fuck!"

"Oh fuck Chris." Matt's body was already covered in a thin layer of sweat he was fucking the blonde so hard. "Fucking amazing fuck…" He kissed and bit at Chris's neck once again, getting closer and closer to the edge with every moan that escaped his lover's mouth.

"Harder…oh fuck harder…stroke me please…" Chris was a hot moaning mess and Matt couldn't help but obey him. He grabbed the base of Chris's cock and started stroking it hard. Chris let out a cross between a moan and a scream as he came hard all over Matt's hand and chest. As he came his walls tightened around Matt's cock and as hard as he tried to control himself he came just seconds later.

"Holy crap," Chris said as he tried to catch his breath. "That was fucking-" He groaned as Matt's phone went off. "Babe-"

"I'll take care of it." Matt got up and snagged his phone, seeing that he got a message from Adam. He opened it just so he could text him and tell him that he and Chris had changed their minds about going out. What he found however, was not really a text. It was a picture message and it showed Jeff standing up on the stage at the club…in nothing but a thong and surrounded by a bunch of guys wearing the same thing.

"What in the HELL?"

Chris cringed. _So much for being a distraction…_

…

**Next up: James/Jeff for slashdite **


	45. JamesJeff

Park Rendezvous

**A/N: Set in the Lost Souls universe although it don't have too much to do with the plot of it really.**

…

I stuffed my hands deep into my pockets and laid back against the slide I was sitting on. It was about eleven at night and James and I were totally ignoring the city's curfew and had wandered aimlessly for awhile before stopping at the park to hang out there for awhile. For awhile I had thought we were going to go to the movies with Shannon and Evan but James hadn't wanted to go. He had told me if I had wanted to I should do it but I had felt bad about leaving him alone so I hadn't done it. Annabelle and Dave were home but James didn't seem to like Dave that much (at least I didn't think so) and Mark and Glenn were doing their own thing so that just left me to keep James company. And that was just fine with me. I liked being alone with James. I loved Shannon and Evan to death but I felt much safer when I was around James. Nobody fucks with me when he's around. Nobody's stupid enough to try.

I put my hands behind my head to give myself a little cushion and looked over at James. He was hanging upside down from the monkey bars with his eyes closed. He was swinging slightly and I had to wonder how he wasn't dizzy from all the blood rushing to his head. "James?"

"Hmmm?" He cracked one eye open and looked at me.

"You okay?"

"Mmhmm. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you've been hanging upside down there for awhile."

"I like hanging like this."

"Yeah but you're going to be dizzy when you get back up."

"Will not." To try to prove his point, he grabbed on to the bars and flipped himself back down to his feet. "Ta-" The head rush hit him all at once and he stumbled and nearly fell before managing to regain his footing "-da. Ta da." He looked at me and knew that I hadn't been fooled and he let out a long sigh of defeat. "Shit."

"Told you so." I tried not to sound too smug but that comment still earned me a middle finger. "That gesture doesn't change that I was right."

"No but it says bah humbug to you and your correctness." James held up his other finger as well and started bouncing from foot to foot, doing some sort of childish dance. I couldn't even begin to keep a straight face while watching him. He was just too funny.

"Are you laughing at me?" He stopped dancing and tried to make himself look as insulted as possible.

"Maybe."

"And what is exactly is so funny?"

"You!" I got up to my feet and started imitating the dance he had just done.

"Oh come on!" He shook his head in denial. "I did NOT look like that!"

"You did too!" I insisted. I danced a little bit more before stopping to catch my breath. "You just don't want to admit it."

"Oh bah humbug to you," he grumbled. Obviously he had no better argument so he was just throwing that at me. He liked doing that because apparently to him it meant that either he won the argument and was just dismissing the other person's stubborn attempts to be right or he knew that the other person was right and was just too stubborn to admit it. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous?" My eyebrows went up at the accusation. "Jealous of what?"

"Uh…I don't know. You're just jealous. Now take THAT!" He poked my chest lightly.

"James, I hate to tell you this, but you're weird." I poked his chest in return before wrapping my arms behind his neck.

His hands rested on my hips and he frowned a bit. "You still love me though, right?"

"Yeah." I got up on my toes so I could kiss him more easily. Sometimes him being as tall as he was really was a pain in my ass. "Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged and kissed me, completely avoiding the question. It was a habit of his that I was starting to notice more and more lately. Most of the time, he seemed to have this complete confidence about himself. He knew who just the hell he was and flaunted it, displaying some of the most obnoxious behavior ever seen. He loved the attention it got him; it made him act out even more and get even more attention for his efforts.

There were moments though, where he seemed about as insecure as I was, maybe even more so. It was something he tried pretty hard to hide and it wasn't something I was very willing to question him about. The look he got in his eyes when he did betray himself scared me. It was a look full of need, desperation…sometimes fear. Like I would reject him or something. I couldn't fathom any reason why I would do that. It just baffled my mind really.

"Ja-" My attempt to talk to him was interrupted by him deepening the kiss. After that I didn't even try to say anything more. I just kissed him back, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist as he started moving towards the nearest picnic table.

"Wait wait wait." Okay, so the original plan wasn't to say anything but I had to now. He was trying to lay me down on top of the picnic table and my paranoia got the best of me.

"What?" he asked, totally confused. "What's wrong?"

"Someone could see us," I pointed out.

"Who?" He looked around all around. "We're all alone out here."

"For now," I countered. "What if someone walks by and sees us?"

"Then they'll get a hell of a show." He laughed a bit to himself until he realized I didn't look as amused. "We could go in my car. That's private."

"We don't have it, remember? We walked here." I placed a light kiss on his chin. "We could run back home-"

"Too far." James's eyes were searching around, eventually stopping on a few trees that weren't too far away. "What about behind them?"

I started to shake my head. "Someone could-"

"Nobody will see us," he quickly assured me. He started kissing my neck slowly and rubbing my crotch through my jeans to help with his persuading progress. "I've hidden behind them before in broad daylight and nobody saw me. It's dark now it'll be even harder for anyone to see us if they even do come by." He started sucking and nipping on my neck, grinning when I moaned and started rubbing back against the hand that was rubbing me. "And we'll make it quick if you want." He started nibbling on my collarbone and gave me his best pleading puppy dog look. "Please? Please please please?"

Part of me was thinking that I should say no but I couldn't resist him. At least behind the trees wasn't exposed like this table was and at this point I was too hard to have much resistance. "Okay," I agreed.

A big grin spread across his face and he gave me a hard kiss as he picked me back up and all but sprinted for the trees. He hid us behind the largest one and set me down on my feet, not breaking the kiss until both of our lungs were burning and we had to break apart to get air. Our hands were already working on the other one's pants. He got mine undone first and he turned me around as he pulled them and my boxers down low enough so they wouldn't be in the way.

"James…" I gasped loudly as his teeth sank into my neck. He bit me hard enough to draw blood and I whined as he lapped it up greedily. "Jesus fucking Christ."

He chuckled lowly and put two of his fingers up by my mouth. I sucked on them, making sure to get them good and wet before he took them away and slowly slid them into me. I gasped and arched my back. His fingers pretty big, just like the rest of him was. I whimpered as he scissored his fingers and probed my prostate every so often to send a pleasurable jolt through my body.

"Do you-oh fuck-lube?" I asked as I rested my head back against his chest.

"Front pocket," he replied. He slid another finger into me and kept pumping them as he bit and kissed my neck.

I quickly reached into his pocket and got the small container of lube out , drizzling a good amount on to my hand once I got his cock out of his jeans. I quickly started to stroke him, smirking a bit when I heard his breathing hitch. "You like that?"

"Oh yeah. But I like this even better." He swatted my hand away and replaced his fingers with his cock, both of us groaning as he did it. He stayed still for a couple of minutes, letting me adjust to his size before thrusting and kissing me hard. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, letting the pleasure wash away any hesitation I had before. I know we didn't do it nearly as often as he wanted to and it bothered him. He didn't let it show but I knew it had to. And it did make me feel bad but I wasn't a person that wanted it all the time. Maybe it was Matt raping me that did it. Maybe he zapped my sex drive before it could really develop.

I quickly shook off those Matt thoughts and moved back against James's thrusts, moaning as he started stroking my cock in time with his thrusts. That made me torn between moving more back against his cock or thrusting into his hand. Ultimately, I decided to try to do both and that seemingly amused him because he started fucking and stroking me harder.

"James…" My eyes were half open now and they flew the rest of the way open when he thrusted up even harder. "James!" I came hard all over his hand and the tree and he came just seconds after me, filling me to the point where if felt like his seed was going to overflow out of me.

"Hey Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Look." He nodded back towards the picnic table we had been at before and I looked to see some guy banging some chick right on it. My face turned a bright shade of red and I quickly looked away.

"Oh my God."

"I know right? Makes me wonder what other kind of ass that thing has seen." His face brightened and he gave me a hopeful look. "Want to stay and find out?"

"…No."

"Party pooper."

…

**Next up: Miz/Morrison/Matt/Jeff for KakashiXIrukaLover**


	46. MizJeffMorMatt

Tonight's Entertainment

"Mike?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you feel like we're getting uh…boring?"

Mike blinked in surprise at the question. "Boring?" He looked over at his boyfriend John Morrison questioningly. "You think we're boring?"

John saw the slight look of hurt that flashed across Mike's face and backtracked a bit. "I didn't mean like US personally. I just meant like the shit we do. You know, we're always doing the same thing night after night and I just feel that it's getting boring. You know?"

Mike thought about that for a moment and realized that John had a good point. They had settled into a routine without even meaning to. Their lives were pretty much wrestling, going to the gym, traveling, going to a club when they had some free time and then coming home or back to the hotel to fuck until they passed out. It had been suiting him just fine but if it was bothering John then it was sure going to bother him now. "Well what do you say we do about it then?" he asked.

John shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well that's totally not helpful." Mike leaned back in his chair and bit at his thumbnail as he tried to think of something different for them to do. This thinking thing was actually a lot harder than it sounded. He wasn't much of an idea guy unless it was completely in the heat of the moment and then he usually came up with really dumb ideas that didn't end very well. "Um…you wanna like do something nuts? Like bungee jump or-"

"Oh hell no," John quickly said. He shook his head quite vehemently to help make his point. "We gotta do something new, not insane."

"Well why don't you think of something then? Because I don't know where to start."

"Fine then, I will." John gave Mike quite the haughty look before getting to work on that thought process. Mike waited as patiently as he could but got bored in about a minute and instead started focusing on blowing on a piece of fuzz that came floating by him and keeping it up in the air. _Come on, stay up stay up don't you go anywhere…_

"I got it!" John suddenly exclaimed, startling the leaning back Mike so much that he promptly fell backwards and landed almost head first on the floor.

"OW!"

John didn't even have the decency to look concerned. He just threw his head back and howled in laughter, which made Mike glare at him as he got back up to his feet. "That's great," he said sarcastically. "Really, that's just awesome. I'm fine by the way. Just fine."

"I'm sorry," John said as he tried to gasp for breath. He was trying to sound serious and apologetic but it wasn't really working. "I'm sorry really, are you okay?"

"I'll live," Mike replied curtly. He put his chair back upright and sat back down in it. "You know, if I would have broken my neck right there, you would have felt really awful for laughing."

"But you didn't," John pointed out. "So I don't." He walked over and sat down on Mike's lap, pressing his forehead to his and kissing him until he finally kissed back. "Now do you want to hear my idea?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me even if I don't."

"I think you will. It's a sexual one."

Of course that got Mike's attention. He perked right the hell up and smirked at the look John was giving him. "Oh really now?"

"Mhm."

"Well color me interested." Mike nipped at John's lower lip gently. "Do tell me what it is."

"Well we've done threesomes before in the past and they're great and all, but how about we try having a foursome?"

Mike blinked several times and his eyebrows shot up. "A foursome? With who?"

John shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to find the perfect people. Nobody but the best gets to be with us."

"Damn right," Mike agreed. He grabbed on to some of John's hair and kissed him hard. "Question is, where do we start looking?"

John smirked a bit. "I have an idea…"

…

Mike blinked and held John's hand as they made their way through the club. He hadn't caught the name of this place but then again, it wasn't something that particularly mattered. What mattered was the whole reason while they were there. Finding suitable fuck buddies for the night seemed to be very serious business for John. He was leading Mike up the stairs so they could be up in the balcony, which would allow them a better view of the almost all the people there. "See anybody yet?" Mike couldn't help but ask.

"No," John replied. "Don't be impatient I just started looking."

"Well don't take too long. The longer you take the less time we have to fuck."

John swatted him out of irritation before resuming his search. Mike started looking around as well, figuring he might as well be helpful while waiting to get laid. "What about them?" he asked, pointing to a couple of guys dancing quite enthusiastically up on the bar. "They look deliciously willing."

John snorted. "No way. They're twinks. I'm not fucking total twinks."

"Afraid that I'll think they're prettier than you?"

"Even YOU aren't dumb enough to think that." John poked Mike's chest hard and tossed his long dark hair back as he continued to scan the club. At first a very displeased look crossed his face because there were no worthy people to be seen. But then, right before he could reconsider his choice of club to scout in, he saw them. The perfect duo that would make for a very fun night. He actually scolded himself for not thinking of them before. "There," he said, pointing to who he saw.

Mike looked and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips. "You think they'll go for it?"

John snorted. "If you knew them better, you know that wouldn't have to be a question." He grabbed Mike's hand once more and started pulling him along. "Come on. We gotta get them before someone else puts their ugly paws on them."

…

Matt's eyes scanned the club as he sat next to Jeff, who was happily trying to drink himself into oblivion. They had originally come here with Shane and Shannon but the two of them had already taken off with their booty calls for the night. Several people, both guys and girls, had come up to Matt and Jeff and tried to get them interested in spending the night with them but both brothers had declined all invitations. Unbeknownst to all the attempted suitors, Matt and Jeff had been holding hands under the table the entire time they had been there. The relationship they had was not one the general public would ever understand and knowing full well the ramifications of people finding out, they kept things as low key as possible. Still though, they couldn't resist this sign of affection.

"Is it me or is this place kind of lame?" Matt finally asked.

Jeff looked up from his drinks and shrugged his shoulders. "Kind of." He pushed his glass away from him and let his eyes wander all around. "I mean, it's not THAT bad. It's just…I dunno. Maybe if we wanted to come here it would be better, you know?"

Matt nodded along. Truth be told, they had only come here because Shannon and Shane had insisted on it. While they both loved to party as much as any of their friends, they had been wanting a quiet night in tonight. Shane and Shannon had pretty much annoyed them into going out and now that the annoying tag team were thoroughly busy, they weren't leaving for some reason. They were just sitting and spinning their wheels.

"Hey Hardys!"

One of Matt's eyebrows shot up as Mike and Mor started coming their way. "What do you think they want?" he asked Jeff quietly.

Jeff shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He leaned back in his chair and gave the approaching couple his most flirtatious grin. "Mizzy…Morrie…"

"Don't call us that," Mike said as he and John sat down.

"I'll call you what I want bitch."

Matt smirked as Mike pouted, giving Jeff's hand a good squeeze underneath the table. "What can we do for you guys?"

"Well…" John smiled coyly and exchanged a look with Mike. "You see, Mike and I are looking to have some fun tonight and we wanted to know if you would be interested in-"

"Having a foursome with us," Mike blurted out.

John's eye twitched. "I was going to do it more SUBTLE than that!"

"But…but…what if they misinterpreted the subtle shit? At least with my way they know what's on the table."

"Your way proves you're an idiot."

Now it was Matt and Jeff's turn to exchange looks while John and Mike bickered back and forth. Jeff definitely seemed interested in this offer and he was looking at Matt quite hopefully. They had done some experimenting before but they had never done a foursome. Adding more people into the equation wasn't typically Matt's thing; he enjoyed just being with Jeff himself much more. But Jeff looked ready to beg and pout if he didn't get his way and maybe the boredom Matt had been feeling just sitting there for so long had started to get to his head because the idea did have enough appeal to make him nod at Jeff. A big smile spread across Jeff's face and without even having to say a word they both leaned across the table and interrupted the ongoing argument with a kiss. John's eyes about popped out of his head as Matt dominated his mouth and Mike just about got pulled up over the table and on to Jeff's lap. The kisses lasted until all four of them were screaming for oxygen and when they broke apart Jeff had a smirk waiting on his lips.

"Count us in."

…

Despite the fact it was the mission they had set out to fulfill, Mike was having a hard time believing it was working as they led Matt and Jeff into the room. It just seemed strange to him that they had given in so readily. John of course, wasn't surprised. He had known the brothers longer than Mike had and he knew that even if they wouldn't have said yes to begin with, they could have been persuaded to still do this.

"Come here," Jeff said, surprising Mike by once again taking charge and pulling him in for a kiss. This time though he pulled Jeff even closer and arched his groin into Jeff's while his hands eagerly explored the older man's body. Matt and John both watched for a moment before Matt came up behind John and started kissing his way across his neck. "Don't they look so hot like that?" the older hardy whispered as his hands went up Morrison's shirt. "Jeff's mouth really is amazing." He kept rubbing John's abs and tried to slip a hand down John's jeans, but found that they were way too tight to even do that. "Are these painted on you or something?"

John smirked a bit. "Maybe. Why don't you try to take them off and find out?"

That sounded like a dare and of course Matt couldn't just back down from one of those. He quickly unbuttoned John's jeans and pulled out the younger man's cock. "No underwear?" Matt said with a smirk. He wrapped his hand around John's cock and started to stroke it slowly. "You little slut."

"You try getting-ooh fuck-these things on with underwear," John said in his defense. He was trying to buck shamelessly into Matt's hand and let out a loud whine when Matt forced him to stop. "It's impossible." He tried once more to thrust into Matt's hand and whined again when it still wasn't allowed. "Come on Matt please-"

"I'll stroke you at the pace I want to stroke you," Matt growled. He went a little faster for a second and then purposely slowed down just to drive John nuts. "And you're going to like it. You got that?"

"Is your brother always like that?" Mike asked Jeff in between heated kisses.

Jeff nodded. "Oh yeah."

"It fig-wait, how do you know?"

Jeff just smirked before turning around and grinding his ass against Mike's crotch, loving the way he moaned and started grinding back against him. "Hey Matty, what do you think we should do with our boys here?"

Matt smirked back at him. "I have an idea." He started stroking John a bit faster while one of his hands pulled his head back by the hair so he could bite down on John's earlobe. "I want you to suck Jeff," he said loud enough for Jeff and Mike to hear. "I want you to get on your knees and wrap your pretty lips around Jeff's cock while your boyfriend fucks him."

"You just gonna watch big boy?" John asked. He slid his hand down to Matt's crotch and started groping him through his jeans. "Or are you gonna join in?"

"Oh I'll be joining in. I'm going to fuck you so hard you forget your own name."

"Mmmmm…" John kissed Matt eagerly, moaning slutishly as Matt completely dominated his mouth. Mike watched with wide eyes, getting completely lost in the hotness in front of him until Jeff bit at his neck to get his attention.

"Go get your lube Mizzy," Jeff said, sucking on where he had bit to make a hickey. "You don't think you're fucking me dry do you?"

"No. And don't call me Mizzy."

"I'll call you what I want bitch." Jeff slapped Mike's ass as he went over to his bag to get the lube. There was a nasty glare sent his way but he didn't even notice it. He was much too busy getting rid of his clothes, which led him to getting rewarded with Matt capturing his lips for a kiss and John eagerly taking his cock into his mouth and sucking. "Mmmmm….fuck…" He eagerly returned Matt's kiss while reaching down with one hand to grab a hold of John's hair. John's tongue was rubbing the vein on the underside of his cock as he sucked and it was seriously hard for Jeff to not just cum on the spot. Matt had sucked him before sure, but John was clearly an expert of another breed.

Mike grabbed the lube and stripped himself of his clothes before popping the lid of the lube up and drizzling a good amount on the palm of his hand. He tossed the tube over to Matt and started rubbing it all over his cock.

"Are you real tight Johnny?" Matt asked. He tossed the lube away when he was done and rubbed the lube on his cock like Mike did before sliding two of his slicked up fingers inside of John. "Huh? Are you nice and tight?"

John just moaned and moved back as much as he could against Matt's fingers. Jeff's cock was still in his mouth so every time he moaned he sent all kinds of lovely vibrations through the dark blue haired man's cock.

"Jesus Christ," Jeff moaned. He had John's mouth on his cock and Mike's fingers in his ass so he had no idea which one to move more towards.

"You like that Jeffy?" Mike asked. He slipped a third finger into him and brushed them against his prostate, which earned him a rather loud moan. "That feel good?"

"It would feel better if it was your cock," Jeff replied. "Fucking fuck me already."

Mike couldn't think about disobeying that order. He grabbed Jeff's hips and thrusted into him hard, inadvertently making Jeff thrust his cock further down John's throat. John gagged in surprise but he didn't get much time to recover. Matt was thrusting into him before he knew it, which drove his mouth and throat further up Jeff's cock. He forced his throat to relax as much as he could and focused on the jolts of pleasure that went through him as Matt thrusted into him. Every thrust led to the head of his cock stabbing his prostate and his own cock was rock hard and leaking precum, just begging for attention.

"Stroke yourself Johnny," Mike said, seeing the desperate state his boyfriend was in. "Come on stroke yourself. Show them how pretty you are when you do it."

John moaned and did just that. Matt and Mike both moaned at the sight and increased the pace of their thrusts. Jeff couldn't even look at what Mor was doing. Getting sucked and fucked by Mike and John was making his head spin and when John started probing his tongue into the slit of his cock that was it. He came hard right inside John's mouth, cumming so much that his mouth overflowed despite his best attempts to swallow. Jeff's walls tightened around Mike's cock and he came next, moaning loudly as he did so. John finished swallowing Jeff's seed and came all over his hand as Matt came deep inside of him. As the moans died down, the only sound in the room was them all panting for breath. One by one they slowly started to recover and a bit of an awkward silence fell over them-well until Jeff recovered anyway.

"You think we could try to do that in the shower?"

…

**Next up: James/Jeff/Mark for slashdite**


End file.
